


The Retelling of Naruto

by Starra_Uchiha44



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, doesn't follow canon, new kekkei genkai, sarcastic lead, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 126,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starra_Uchiha44/pseuds/Starra_Uchiha44
Summary: Death, it’s a funny thing really. There are people that fear the cold harsh whisper of death, while others welcome it like an old friend. Whenever I thought of someone dying, I always felt scared. I thought I was scared of dying too, until I actually died.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Death, it’s a funny thing really. There are people that fear the cold harsh whisper of death, while others welcome it like an old friend. Whenever I thought of someone dying, I always felt scared. I thought I was scared of dying too, until I actually died.   
Yeah you heard me, I died. I've been sitting in this white room ever since and I was confused as hell.   
Ever since I was a child, I never believed in religion. Teachers shoved the concept of Jesus and God down my throat, and it made me rebel, I hated religion because of the wars that it caused. I never judged people based on their religion, I quite frankly didn't care what religion people were. My parents did though, they believed that people who didn't have the same religion as them were below them. I always kept quiet about my opinions though. Now looking back at my life, I wish I would have said something. When my Nan died people said that she had gone to a better place. But I would jokingly (not really) say that my Nan was looking up at me and cursing me for living longer than her.   
I used to think at night of what would happen if I did die. Would people mourn for me? Would my parents? Would I join my Nan in so called ‘hell’?   
But then I actually did die. I was eighteen when I died, just barley an adult. I went out to town with my friends, being the social person that I am, note the sarcasm. This was the first time that I had gone out drinking, ever. But I made the stupid mistake of going home early on my own and got into a taxi, on my own.   
I look back at it and mentally smack myself in the face for my stupidity. I was usually so paranoid of others, I was always scared that this would happen, and then it did. The taxi driver killed me. He took me to a remote part of the town that I lived in and killed me.   
The first mistake I made was going out, I never usually did that. I was usually watching anime on my laptop with my friend. We usually watched Fairy Tail, One Piece, Hitman Reborn and Naruto. There were loads that we had watched, me and my friends actually met at an anime convention. I cosplayed as Hinata from Naruto. I didn't look anything like her; I had long black hair and hazel eyes, so I wore a wig and eye contacts.   
If I could do the day over again, I would in a heartbeat. I wanted to go to university, I was going to become a social worker and make a difference to children. I am smart, like so smart that my parents liked to brag about me to the neighbours. I actually got a scholarship to the top university in the country, but now I can’t go. I am even fluent in a couple of languages. English (obviously), French and Japanese. The only reason I know Japanese is because of the anime I watch and the fact the school offered lessons.   
I looked around the room; it was a blinding, sickening white. It made me sneer at it. I didn't deserve to be here. I wasn’t meant to die, but I did. Dread filled me, what would happen when my friends find out? They’d raise me from the dead just to kill me for being stupid!  
And then my younger brother...   
My heart clenched at the thought, he’d be horrified, he looked up to me and I adored him. He was annoying, but what younger brother isn't annoying? I bit my lip as I wiped my tears away, which I didn't notice until they cascaded down my face.   
I looked down and saw I was wearing a white dress, which was very odd. I am very much a tomboy, no dresses and no skirts. I scowled deeply at the dress.   
“Are you unhappy with then dress I picked out?”   
My heart stopped at the voice, I didn't know this voice, and it wasn’t familiar. I had been in this room for God knows how long, and I was the only person here. No one else was here, but now...  
I slowly turn to the voice, it was a woman. The woman has long dark brown hair that looks like a halo and her eyes were a hypnotic brown, “W-who are you?” I ask stuttering only slightly. I mentally curse myself, I was never nervous and I certainly didn't stutter god dammit!  
The woman frowned, “We do not use the Lords name in vain child.”   
My eye twitched and I stopped myself from unleashing curses, “I ask again, who are you?” I say with more confidence as aggravation fills me.   
The woman smiled slightly, “I am Nora.”   
I wanted to deadpan, I really did. “What are you?” I ask again. This time Nora smiled fully, as if I had just found the cure for cancer. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.   
“I am an angel.” Nora answers, her voice sounding like wind chime bells.   
If I were drinking water, I would have spat it out in shock. But since I didn't, I chocked on my own spit. Nora didn't seem amused or be deterred by my chocking. When I regained my composure I look at her, “So I’m dead, aren’t I?” I ask.   
Nora nods, “You already know that.”   
My eye twitches again, “Where am I? Am I in heaven or hell?” I ask while gritting my teeth.   
“You’re in neither.”   
My eyes widen, I was in neither hell nor heaven... so where the bloody hell am I?!   
Nora frowned, okay so she can obviously tell when people curse, “Then where am I?” I ask crossing my arms.   
“You are in a place that not many people can get to.” Nora says, her frown now forming into a stoic look, “You are in the middle. Some people usually refer to this room as limbo.”  
I took a deep breath to stop myself from freaking out, “What's going to happen to me?” I look at the woman hoping that she would give me an answer.   
“You make a choice,” Nora starts, “you can decide where you want to be.”   
I raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean? Can’t I return to my life?”   
Nora shakes her head, “Unfortunately you cannot. Once a human’s life has ended in one world, they can never return. But you can choose from the other worlds.”   
“You said worlds.” I say noticing that she pluralised it. “There's more than one?”  
The woman smiles again, “Yes.”   
“What other worlds are there?” I ask in excitement, the thought of going to another world excited and terrified me at the same time. Would this mean that I could enter any world of my choosing, like an anime?  
I took notice to that Nora nodded; I withheld a squeal by clamping a hand over my mouth.   
“Due to the mistake,” Nora frowned, “of your life being taken too early, as all the other few lives that had entered limbo; you can choose what world you can go to.”   
I nodded, taking this very seriously; after all, this was very serious. Whatever my choice was would impact my future so I needed to pick carefully. I would also need to decide if I will change the plot, would I help it? Would I prevent things from happening?   
But there was just one anime calling to me, like I needed to pick that one anime.   
“Naruto.” I say. I didn't know why, but I felt as though if I didn't pick Naruto then I wouldn’t have felt right, it was like it was calling to me.   
Nora nods, “I wish you luck.”   
“How many people have been in limbo besides me?” I ask suddenly.   
For the first time, the woman looks amused, “Five.”   
“Did any of them pick Naruto?” I ask.   
Nora nodded her head, “Just one.” Nora glided forward and reached her hand out to touch me, I knew that this was it; I was going to be transported to the world of Naruto.   
“I must warn you,” Nora says as she is only five feet away, “things about you will change.”   
“Like what?” I ask.   
Four feet.   
The woman smirks, “You will see.”   
Three feet.   
“Oh, do you know the question you asked me about if I liked the dress?” I say with an innocent look.   
Two feet.   
Nora frowns, “Yes.”   
One foot.   
“I hate it.” I smirk at her.   
The last image I saw was her shocked face before I fell unconscious. 

NARUTO 

When I next woke up, I was calm. I lay there for long time thinking in a very comfy futon. I had read many of fanfiction about this kind of situation and knew that I couldn’t act too suspicious otherwise people would begin to question me. I slowly open my eyes and survey the room; it was heavily cluttered and looked like a child's bedroom. My mind began to wonder to Nora’s statement about how things about me will change.   
I sit up and look at myself and my eyes widen. I was back in my eleven year old body! Inwardly, I was panicking; I was bloody eleven years old again! That means I had to go through puberty again! If I am anything like I was then I was going to start my periods this year, which personally is my idea of hell.   
I slowly got up and walked to the small mirror hanging on the wall. I picked it up with my small hands and looked at myself. I wasn’t too different. I still had my long black hair that was swept into a side fringe and hazel eyes. I still had a pale and clear complexion. The only difference there was, was inside of me. I could feel something inside of me; it was running around my body at the same pace as my heartbeat.   
Then I remembered that it was chakra. I nearly let out a squeal, I was on my way to becoming a ninja! I didn't squeal though because I didn't know where I was or who was here. I didn't even know if this place was safe.   
That's when I noticed a piece of paper by the futon. I carefully padded my feet over to the paper and noiselessly picked it up, it was a letter addressed to me. 

Child,   
I twitch to being called a child, but I read on.   
You probably have now begun to notice the difference. You have been made younger on purpose so you can join the story line, so do not panic- Too late on that one -you are safe where you are. You live in an apartment by yourself just like Naruto and Sasuke do. The only person who knows about your situation is the Third Hokage. He has granted you access into this village, and once you awake you will need to meet with him. If anyone asks, you are Akemi Nakahara. You have arrived one year before everything starts, I hope you use the time that you have wisely.   
Good luck, 

Your Guardian Angel.   
I smile at my new name, my old name used to be Jane Smith, a very common and normal name. But I like this new name, Akemi. This was a new start; I could be whatever the hell I want. I could learn Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu or even Medical Ninjutsu! That would be useful considering how much people get injured in this series, and Sakura doesn’t learn it until Shippuden. But then again, Sealing looks really interesting.   
Then I remembered I needed to go and see the Hokage. I look down at myself and saw that I was still in that white dress, damn you angel! I looked around the room and noticed some draws; if this was my room then clothes must be here. I opened the draws and was happy to see no dresses, and they were all darkish colours.   
I ended up dressing myself a black version of Tenten’s Shippuden top, black knee length shorts with a white medic skirt. I don’t usually like skirts, but this was an exception. I also wore blue ninja sandals that I saw lying around, and they were surprisingly comfy. I spot a brush and smoothed out my tangled hair until all the knots were gone. Luckily, my hair was naturally straight, so it wasn’t that tangled.   
Once I was presentable, I left the confides of my room and took a look of the apartment I was living in. It was very simple, a small living room with a small kitchen attached. There was a bathroom opposite my room and then another door, meaning it was a two bedroom apartment. I'm surprised that I'm living on my own, but I best not question ninja logic otherwise I may end up with a family I do not want to be with. I prefer being on my own.   
I took the keys and remembered to lock the door as I left. Trying to find the Hokage’s office was a lot easier than I expected, I lived right near it! I snuck past many people, being small for my age and finally made it to the Hokage’s door, I knocked – being the polite person that I am and entered when I heard someone reply.   
I opened the door and saw the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He looked up from his papers when he saw me, “Akemi Nakahara, it’s nice to meet you.” His voice portrayed how old he really was, but his eyes spoke wisdom and his posture held confidence, like a leader.   
I nodded my head, feeling nervous, “It’s nice to actually meet you, Hokage-sama.” I say bowing slightly. I hope I did that right...  
Sarutobi chuckled, “There is no need for you to bow, come sit by me, we have much to discuss.”  
I felt grateful that he was nice; it would have been awkward if he was hostile, but he made me feel at ease, like I was with my grandpa. I quickly walk up to him and sit down on the spare chair near him. Once I sat down, he began, “Now I have been informed about you already Akemi.”   
I gulp.   
“And I must say I am pleasantly surprised,” He says with an amused look. I felt relief wash through me; at least he didn't think I was crazy.   
Sarutobi’s look of amusement never left his face, “Is it true you know what is going to happen?” He asks.   
I nod my head, “It’s true.”   
He nods his head in return, “I see, may I ask what happens to me?”   
I bit my lip; I didn't know if I should tell me, would it be wise? He noticed my reluctance, “Don’t worry child, I will not pressure you.”  
“You die.” I blurt out.   
He chuckles, “Well I definitely knew that.”  
“Orochimaru kills you.” I say more calmly as I regain my composure.   
His smile falls, “I didn't know that.” Sarutobi takes a puff of his pipe, his eyes held seriousness in them, taking my words in.   
I nod, “It happens during the Chunin Exam in a year’s time. Orochimaru would have killed the Suna’s Hokage and would have disguised himself as him. You and he will then fight, and you die taking the use of his arms away.” I say with looking at the floor, I always thought his death was so sad, but maybe I could prevent it.   
Sarutobi smiles slightly, despite the grim situation, “Orochimaru’s most precious thing is his jutsus, I wouldn’t want to go any other way.”   
I sigh in relief at the fact he reacted so well.   
“But can I ask,” Sarutobi asks, “what is he after?”   
“The Sharingan, he tries to get Sasuke onto his side by giving him the curse seal.” I say all in one breathe. This was the very thing I wanted to change. I wanted to stop Sasuke leaving the village and this will hopefully stop all the shit that happens in the future.   
“I see.” Sarutobi says with a stoic look.   
“That's what I want to stop happening,” I say looking at him, “I want to stop Sasuke leaving the village.”   
He raises an eye brow, “And how do you suppose you will do that?”   
“I need to be on Team Seven, with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.” I say with determination, I knew that if I was on that team, then I could prevent some things from happening.  
“But a team only consist of three people.” Sarutobi points out. He looks at me with furrowed brows.   
I nod, “That's why I need your help. I need to be on their team.”   
He sighs, “I will think about it, but you will need to become a ninja.”   
“I will.” I say with conviction. I mean what point is there coming to the Naruto universe and not becoming a ninja. It's just blasphemy.   
Sarutobi smiles slightly, “I don’t have any doubt in my mind that you will.”   
I look at him with confusion in my eyes.   
“Your chakra is powerful,” Sarutobi explains when he sees my confused expression. “More so then a normal Genin.”   
I felt pride fill me, I was just complimented that I had high chakra, and I have no control over it yet! Sarutobi looks around his desk and pulls out a couple of scrolls, “If you are serious about becoming a ninja, then you will need to read these.” He hands me the scrolls and I take them delicately.   
I nod with determination, “I will, don’t you worry.”   
“Then off you go,” He dismisses.   
Before I leave, I ask, “By the way, what do about money?”   
“You get an allowance each week; I will raise yours though so you can purchase weapons and such.” He replies as he takes a long drag of his pipe.   
I nod and leave.   
I had gone home and found my weekly allowance; it was a lot of money so I decided to go shopping. I had bought the food and brought it back to store in the fridge. I then went back out and found a weapons shop. They had all sorts of weapons, in the end I bought a large supply of shuriken and kunai, and a pouch to put them all in. I also bought two Sais and a katana for later.   
Once I was safe in my house I had a look at the scrolls the Hokage had given me. In the first scroll it was about basic Taijutsu and E-ranked techniques like the Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu. I was determined to become the best ninja I could be, and I would stop Sasuke from leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO – 1ST Month 

A month had passed since I had arrived here in Konohagakure and so far, I loved it. I had met Ino and Sakura, and I was actually disappointed. I thought that maybe that the anime had exaggerated their fangirling, but I was surely wrong. Even at the mention of the young Uchiha, they went wild and started squealing. I decided that it was best I stayed away from them.   
I had also completed the E-rank scroll that Sarutobi had given me. It seemed that I had a knack for Jutsu’s. It just seemed to click with me; then again, I am a fast learner. In my spare time I've been running to build up my stamina. In the distance I've seen Lee and Gai, but I avoided them. It was always in the mornings that I went on my runs and I liked my peace and quiet. Due to the running, my stamina had increased dramatically from what it was before. Considering I didn't run or even like sports in my old life.   
I was now onto chakra control. I had found a training area not too far from mine with lots of trees and began trying to climb them. That's where I am right now. I glare at the tree; I had made it three feet before I lost focus. It was harder than it looked! I looked at the sky and saw that it was the afternoon, I was going to continue, but my stomach rumbled, so food won.   
I decided that I was going to try out Ichiraku Ramen that Naruto was obsessed with. When I found it, I sat on one of the stools. Teuchi came up to me, “What can I get you?” He asks with a kind smile.   
I return the smile, “Can I have pork ramen please?”   
He grinned, “Coming right up!” He then disappeared to make the infamous ramen.   
Smiling to myself, I looked around the place, until I noticed something orange in the corner of my eye. I turn my head and see Naruto vacuuming down a bowl of ramen with five empty bowls near him. I giggled to myself, which he seemed to hear because he turned his head and looked at me.   
“What are you looking at?” He asks glaring at me. My eyes widen at his attitude, I thought he was meant to be nice? But then I remembered he didn't trust others much because of how they treated him.   
“I'm Akemi, I was just surprised by how much ramen you could eat, is it that good?” I ask, hoping that he would lighten up.   
He didn't seem to be expecting this because his eyes widen, “You haven’t had ramen before?!” He shouts in shock.   
I shake my head, “No, so is it any good?” I ask again.   
His head nods vigorously, “It’s amazing! The best ramen ever!”   
“Then I'm glad I took a break from training to come here.” I say smiling.   
Naruto’s eyes widen, “You’re a ninja!”  
“Not yet, I'm training.” I say feeling slightly bashful as Naruto looks at me with amazement.   
“That's so cool!” He shouts.   
I felt relieved that the green goggles were still on his head and not the forehead protector, the Hitaiate. The past month had passed by so quickly, so I knew that when the series did start, I would know by just looking at Naruto.   
“Here you go.” Teuchi says as he passes me a steaming bowl of pork ramen, I pick up some chopsticks and dug in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto watching me, I stopped eating. “Why are you looking at me?” I ask Naruto.   
“How is it?” He asks eagerly.   
“It’s the best.” I say knowing that it would please him. I wasn’t lying; the pork ramen was the best I’d ever tasted; now I knew why Naruto loved it.   
Naruto grinned and got back to his own meal.   
I was only half way through the ramen when I couldn’t eat anymore, I saw Naruto only just finishing his sixth bowl. “Hey-” I was going to say his name but stopped. He didn't tell me his name, and he may be suspicious of me and may even become wary.   
“What's your name?” I ask pretending to be oblivious.   
Naruto seemed to hesitate, “I'm Uzumaki Naruto.” He looked nervous, like I was going to hate him or something – then I remembered, the Ninetails Fox. He was waiting for me to hate him and call him names.   
I smile widely, “It’s nice to meet you Naruto-kun.”   
Naruto’s eyes widen, no one had given him that kind of greeting when they found out who he was. Parents pulled their children away from him and other adults sneered and threw things at him.   
“Do you want the rest of this ramen, I'm too full.” I ask him with my head tilted.   
His head nodded vigorously, I passed him the ramen and watched him demolish it. I lay down the money I owed and jumped off the stool, “It’s nice to meet you Naruto-kun, but I have to go home.”   
Naruto had a crestfallen look on his face, “Your family must be wondering where you are.”  
I shake my head, “I don’t have a family.” My heart panged, I’d never see my mum or dad again, or my little brother. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.   
“Neither do I.” Naruto whispers softly.   
I smiled sadly at him, “I’ll see you soon then, Naruto-kun.” I walk away back to my apartment. Once I closed the door of my apartment, I let my back slide down the door and laid my head on my knees. I let the tears fall. This was the first time I had cried over not seeing my parents. But then remembering how I’d never see them again really hit me, like really. In my haste of becoming a ninja, I never really thought about what they would do about my death, or what my younger brother would be like. I’d been really selfish, and this made me sob harder. 

NARUTO – 4th Month 

Three more months had passed and I was able to walk up the tree with no hands and able to reach the top. When I did reach the top I was exhausted, I had really pushed myself these past few months. I have been grieving for the loss of my parents and brother. But I turned that grief into determination, I was determined to not waste my choice and become a better ninja.   
I was now working on walking on water, which is a lot harder. Training with the tree was easy because it is solid, but the water is flimsy and fluid, meaning I need to concentrate harder. I need to retain focus and not let anything distract me.   
I am still running, and now have added weights on my arms and legs. I wanted to be really fast in case there was an enemy I couldn’t beat, but at least I’d be able to get away. As soon as I started to improve from first month, I decided that I needed weights, it was the lowest amount, but I was going to build on it and become fast.   
Lately, I've been working on my Taijutsu these past few months too. I wasn’t great, but I was getting better steadily. I was excited to use Genjutsu, but I was going to wait until I had mastered walking on water first so I would have mastery over my chakra first.   
Naruto and I have also been meeting up with Ichiraku to have ramen together, we would meet every Monday and Thursday, but I knew that he was there nearly every day. Through Naruto, I had met Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji. Akamaru had taken an instant like to me, making Kiba very jealous, and Choji warmed up to me when I offered him some food that I had brought with me. Shikamaru didn't seem to care about me, but he invited me to watch the clouds with them. Naruto was slightly reluctant for me to come, he didn't want to share his friends, but in the end he was alright with it.   
Right now, we were in the park, laying down watching the clouds, you can guess, whose idea that was.   
“Hey, Akemi-chan,” Kiba says speaking up. We were laying in a line, Kiba on the far left, Choji, Shikamaru, me and Naruto in that order.   
“Yes, Kiba-chan.” I say with a grin, I knew that it pissed him off.   
I hear him grumble, “How come we haven’t seen you before?” He asks.   
Shikamaru turns to look at me, “That's true, we haven’t seen you around.”   
I would have panicked, but the Hokage and I had gone through my ‘back story’. My parents and brother were killed in the Ninetails attack, like many ninja. I was then passed through my family, who lived Sunagakure, but then came back to the Leaf Village to live on my own.   
“I've always lived in the Leaf, but I had to go live with my relatives when my parents died.” I lie very convincingly. I had practiced the lie many times that it became natural, like it actually was the truth.   
Shikamaru and Kiba both nodded their head, satisfied with the answer.   
“I can’t wait to become a ninja.” Naruto says speaking up after being surprisingly quiet.   
I chuckled, “You four could have been ninja ages ago if you paid attention.”  
All four had guilty looks on their face, “But it’s so boring.” Choji whines munching on his chips.   
“We were also waiting for you.” Shikamaru admits.   
I look at them all in shock; they were all looking away from me. They wanted to graduate with me. I felt so... honoured, I honestly did. I was going to treasure this moment, we had only met two months ago and yet we were thick as thieves. I tended to help them plan their pranks and would watch. Shikamaru and I would make escape routes for them and Choji, Kiba and Naruto would pull off the pranks.   
“I recon that’ll be about right, you’ll need all the practice you lot can get.” I grin at them.   
Kiba and Naruto glare at me, being the most competitive out of the lot; I grin and run away from them. They quickly got up and began to chase me, “TAKE THAT BACK!” They both yell at me. I laugh and continued to run away from them.   
Shikamaru shook his head.   
“Hey Shika.” Choji says getting the geniuses attention, “have you sensed Akemi-chan’s chakra?”   
Shikamaru nodded, “I have, and it’s stronger than all our chakra, besides Naruto’s. I'm surprised that she’s not in the Academy already.”  
Choji nodded. 

NARUTO – 7th Month 

Another three months had passed, so I've been in the Naruto universe seven months. I've added more weights and my Taijutsu is the best it will be until I reach the Academy. My aim with shuriken and kunai has come along very well, I can now hit three out of five accurately, but there is definitely room for improvement. I've been able to walk on water to an acceptable level, and Genjutsu has been my main focus at the moment.   
Genjutsu was slightly complicated because it was different. Instead of attacking the body physically, Genjutsu manipulates the flow of chakra in the person’s brain, causing a disruption in their senses. This is why I was having difficulty, because I'm used to Taijutsu.   
The Genjutsus that I had already learnt was the Kori Shinchū no Jutsu (Sly Mind Affect Technique), which allows user to change the enemies' sense of direction as they see fit. When this technique is evoked, the enemy is forced to walk around continuously in circles by making it seem as if they're walking straight to their desired destination. It’s actually very fun to use, I've used it on a couple of ninjas, and only one noticed. Luckily I was able to get away in time.   
I was at the training ground practicing my aim when I heard something rustle in the bushes, “Come out, I know you’re there.” I say raising my voice.   
The rustling stops, and someone steps out, it was Hinata Hyuuga.   
“Why were you in the bushes?” I ask genuinely curious.   
Hinata began to fidget, “I-I found t-this p-place b-by a-accident.”   
I stopped myself from smiling at her stuttering, “How long were you watching me then?” I ask the shy Hyuuga.   
“A-f-few m-minutes. I-I hope y-you d-don’t mind.” Hinata stutters out.   
I wave it off, “Its fine, I just hope I was putting on a good show.” I say with a grin.   
Hinata nodded, “Y-you did.”   
“So who are you?” I ask sitting on the floor and patting a spot next to me, Hinata took the hint and blushed before quickly making her way over and sitting down next to me.   
“H-Hyuuga H-Hinata.” She whispers.  
“It’s nice to meet you Hinata-chan.” I say holding my hand out to shake hers. She looked perplexed, but slowly takes my hand and shakes it.   
“Do you want to train with me?” I ask the heiress.   
Hinata looks shocked, but eagerly nods her head. I grin and stand up and dust myself off, “Do you want to work on your aim or Taijutsu?” I ask letting her decide.   
“A-aiming please.” She says meekly.   
I nod and take out a kunai and hand it to her, “Here you go, show me what you’ve got.”   
She nods and takes them; she aims them at the targets I put up and throws. She doesn't get the middle, but at least she actually hit the target. She bows her head feeling slightly ashamed.   
I pat her shoulder, “You did great Hinata-chan!”  
Hinata’s head shoots up in shock, “I-I did?”  
I nod, “Yep, was that your first time at it?”   
She nods, “B-but I-I didn't-”  
I cut her off, “That doesn't matter Hinata-chan, when I first did it, I didn't even hit the target! You’ve got real potential.” I say patting her shoulder again, hoping to encourage her.   
Hinata looks at me in shock, but then blushes and ducks her head. I laugh with how cute she is. “Do you want to try again?” I ask offering another kunai.   
She nods with slightly more confidence; she angles the kunai and throws.   
Bullseye.   
“You did it!” I cheer.   
Hinata looks at the target in shock, she had done it.   
“See, I told you, you can do it.” I say giving her sides hug.   
“Arigato.” Hinata whispers.   
Hinata and I then began to practice more, once she got more confident, the bullseyes became more frequent, and she even asked to move onto Taijutsu. By the time we were done for the day, the sun was starting to set. As we were about to separate, Hinata asks, “What's y-your n-name?”   
I didn't realise that I hadn’t told her my name, “I'm Nakahara Akemi.” I say waving goodbye to her. 

NARUTO – 10th Months 

I am looking at myself in the mirror; I wasn’t looking at my body, but my eyes. For the past month my eyes had been feeling weird. Every time I used by chakra, I noticed that it went to my eyes now, which was confusing, it never did that before.   
Wait, would that mean I could have a Kekkei Genkai?  
But I shouldn’t have a Kekkei Genkai! I'm not from around this place. While I was panicking, I didn't notice my eyes changed colour... until I looked in the mirror.   
“AH!” I scream when I look at my reflection.   
My eyes... they’ve turned PURPLE! My hazel eyes have turned purple. I quickly squeeze my eyes shut and open them again... and they were gone. I closed my eyes and took a few calm breaths. I open them again to look at my eyes, they were still hazel.   
I closed them again and concentrated on focusing my chakra to my eyes, which now thanks to my chakra control, I can do.   
Slowly, I open them, and my eyes were back to being purple.   
Okay, so I have a Kekkei Genkai, which I shouldn’t really have, but what is it? What does it do? I deactivate it and run out of my house, I needed to see the Hokage. It didn't take me long to get there, I knocked and waited for a reply. When Sarutobi gave me permission, I entered and closed the door behind me.   
Sarutobi looked up, “Akemi, I don’t usually see you until the end of the month, what's wrong?” He asks with concern in his voice. Once a month I meet up with the Hokage and he sees how far a long I've come. I’ve already given him back the three scrolls he gave me, which he was impressed by.   
“I think I may have a Kekkei Genkai.” I say as I walk forward to sit in the chair near him.   
His eyebrows furrowed, “Really?”  
I nod, “I've noticed for the past month that my chakra has been flowing to my eyes. I looked at my eyes just moments before, I looked again... and they were purple.”   
“Purple?” He repeats in shock.   
I bit my lip, “I haven’t seen a Kekkei Genkai with purple eyes. I shouldn't have them.”  
“Could you show me?” He asks.   
“I don’t know what it can do.” I say with reluctance in my tone.   
“I can’t help you unless I know what we are dealing with.” Sarutobi says with reason in his tone.   
“Fine,” Closing my eyes and concentrating my chakra; I open them again and look at Sarutobi, his pipe nearly falls out of his mouth.  
“Akemi, I've seen that before.” Sarutobi says in shock.   
I deactivate them, “What is it?” I ask eagerly.   
“I've only ever seen it once,” Sarutobi says with a serious look on his face.   
“What?!” I ask getting slightly impatient.   
“The Shīringu, its whole technique is based on sealing, and she was a very advanced healer.” Sarutobi says sagging in his chair.   
I let this sink in, so I do have a Kekkei Genkai, and it’s called the Shīringu, “Whose ‘she’?” I ask.   
Sarutobi smiles slightly, “Ever the observant. ‘She’ is the woman who discovered this technique; she made advanced seals that helped people. She even helped the Uzumaki’s make the Ninetails seal. She had the ability to look at seals and know how they work instantly; she was able to deactivate them just by looking at them.” The Hokage didn't mind telling me about the Ninetails, since he knew that I knew all about it.  
My eyes widen, “No way, that's so cool! But there wasn’t any mention of her!”   
“She disappeared that's why. She told me that someone was after her and that she must leave.” He says. A saddened look crossed his old and worn face.   
“So what am I going to do?” I ask feeling lost.   
“She left a scroll.” Sarutobi says, my heads shoot up, “She left it here in case someone needed it.”  
Nora had said that there was one other person who had chosen the Naruto universe, which must be her! She must have the Shīringu, and hopefully I can find her and get her to teach me.   
“However, I will have to find the scroll, it was over thirty years ago,” Sarutobi says to himself mainly.   
Hang on, that means she came into Naruto before it even started, meaning she didn't know what was going to happen. Is she even still alive?   
“What's her name?” I ask.   
“Yukiko Moto. She was also known as Jessica Jones to very few people who she trusted.” Sarutobi says taking a drag from his pipe.   
With that, I left to go and train some more. 

NARUTO – 12th Month – Let the series commence!

I was now enrolled into the Academy. The series was going to start soon, I could feel it. The rest of time went by quickly; it seemed like just yesterday that I had just come into the Naruto world. But now I was twelve years old, just like everyone else. I wasn't worried about them just yet; after all, nothing bad comes along until the bridge builder and then the Chunin exams, so for now I could relax.   
I was sitting in my seat next to Hinata in the Academy, with the help of the Hokage; I had been placed in the same class as the Rookie Nine. I had proved myself very quickly that I was not to be messed with. Only after a month into the Academy, I took the place of top Kunoichi in the year, and obviously the top Shinobi in the year was Sasuke. I tried to speak to Sasuke once, and his fangirl tried to attack me. However, they didn't expect that I would fight back, and their asses got handed to them.   
Iruka was so shocked he didn't even punish me.   
I saw Naruto enter the room with his blue Hitaiate on his forehead, he walked in with confidence. I, myself had a blue Hitaiate but it was around my waist, so it was like a belt. When I saw him, I waved at him, which he grinned at and waved back. He then walked over to a desk and sat down, not knowing Sasuke was near. Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto.   
“Got a little crush there eh Hinata.” I whisper to her, causing her to go bright red.   
“S-shut up Akemi.” Hinata whispers back.   
I laugh slightly to myself. Over the last five months, I had gotten to know Hinata very well; she didn't even stutter that often, which is a miracle in itself.   
“What are you doing here Naruto? Only people who graduated are meant to be here.” Shikamaru asks with his head on the table so he couldn’t see Naruto’s Hitaiate.   
“If you looked up genius then you would know why he's here.” I say rolling my eyes at the cloud watcher.   
Shikamaru grumbled and looks up.   
Naruto grinned, “As of today, I'm a ninja, too! It suits me doesn’t it?”  
I started to laugh, “It does Naruto.”   
He grinned at me and continued to talk to Shikamaru.   
Suddenly, the door slammed open. Ino and Sakura had raced here; I rolled my eyes at them. If they actually concentrated on being a ninja and not try to impress Sasuke, then they would be alright. I sigh at them and shake my head in disappointment.   
Naruto started to get irritated at the way every girl was acting around Sasuke. He jumps onto the desk right in front of Sasuke and looked directly at him with a glare. Sasuke looks at Naruto with a similar glare.   
“Get away from him Naruto!” Sakura shouts at Naruto in outrage.   
Naruto grumbles, “What's so special about him?”   
I waited in my seat, I knew what was going to happen, and I couldn't wait for it. I was going to hold this over them for years to come. I would tell Sasuke’s children that their daddy’s first kiss was to Naruto.   
It happened so quickly. The guy in front of Sasuke leaned back and bumped Naruto, sending him forward and into Sasuke’s lips. I crack up when they kissed, their expressions were priceless! Both Naruto and Sasuke’s eyes were wide. Not even a second later, they pull away, and began dry heaving holding their throats in disgust.   
Hinata looks horrified along with many other fangirls.   
“Naruto!” Sakura growls while cracking her knuckles. She walks forward very threateningly, ready to beat Naruto up like she and the other fangirls did in the anime.   
I stand up; deciding that it had went too far, “That's enough Sakura.”   
Sakura glares at me, “And what makes you the boss of me?”   
“Go through with it, and I will make you regret it.” I threaten as I glare at her viciously.   
Sakura growls and glares once more at Naruto before sitting down next to Sasuke in a huff. The rest of the fangirls follow suit, glaring at me of course.  
Naruto sends me a thankful look before sitting down next to Sakura. I blanked out the rest of the class since I knew what was going to happen. I only turned back in when I heard the teams were being put together.  
“There is an odd number this year, so one or two teams may have a fourth member.” Iruka says looking at the list in his hands, “The groups have been determined so that the strength of the group will be balanced.”  
“Team one...”   
“Team two...”  
“Team three...”   
“Team four...”   
“Team five...”   
“Team six...”   
I perked up, the next group was team seven, and hopefully Sarutobi would have kept his word. If I wasn’t in team seven, then I wouldn’t be able to help much.   
“Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Nakahara Akemi.” Iruka says not looking away from his sheet. Naruto cheers when he hears Sakura’s name and deflates when he hears Sasuke’s name. But he perks up again when he hears my name. Sakura looked depressed when she heard she was part of Naruto’s team, but perks up when she hears that Sasuke is in her team. When my name was called though, she turned around and glared at me. Sasuke looked indifferent about it all.   
“Team eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.”  
“Team nine, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.”   
Naruto interrupts, “Iruka sensei! Why does an exceptional student like me have to be in the same group as this guy?!” Naruto points to Sasuke.   
Sakura glares at Naruto and I glare at her, if she dares harm him...  
Iruka didn't even looked surprised by Naruto’s outburst, “Sasuke has one of the best grades of the graduates coming second to Akemi, and Naruto you were at the bottom, along with Sakura for the physical part.”   
I felt a burning glare on me, I look around and I saw it was Sasuke; he was glaring at me with so much hate. It almost made me shiver. But instead, I just looked at him and smirked. His glare intensified. He really didn't think that he could beat me? I had loads of training, it was in a short amount of time, but I mean come on!  
“SHE got the best grades!” Sakura shouted in outrage pointing at me.   
I roll my eyes, “You could have competed too, if you weren’t fawning over Sasuke.” I say looking at her.   
She looked ready to attack me.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and I sat under a tree eating our lunch; I had made an extra bento for him so we could eat together. I made one for Hinata as well, but she went off with her team mates. Now I didn't know who to give it to.   
“Why’d teme have to be on our team?!” Naruto cried in frustration. His idea of a perfect team would be Akemi, himself and Sakura. He continued to stuff his mouth with the food that I had made; he then complimented how good the food was.   
I shrug, “I don’t know Naruto. Maybe if you had joined me with my training then you wouldn’t be on his team.”   
Naruto pouted, “But you get up too early!”  
I laughed at his pout, it looked so ridiculous but it suited him at the same time. His pout deepened when he saw that I was laughing at him, “Stop laughing!” He shouts crossing his arms.   
I quieten down my laughing, “I'm sorry Naruto, but your pout is so funny!”  
Naruto huffed.   
“Hey Akemi,” Naruto says getting my attention, “what do you think of Sasuke?”   
I smirk, “I think you’d make the perfect couple.” I remembered the kiss; it was too hilarious to stop. Hinata literally nearly died watching her crush kiss another man.  
Naruto went green in the face, “NEVER!”   
I smirk again, “Then why ask me?”   
“I was asking about what you thought of him.” Naruto says looking at me seriously, very unusual for him.   
I pretended to think, “He’s a duck butt.” I say with a serious face.   
Naruto burst out laughing, he was rolling on the floor holding his stomach, “D-duck but!!!”  
I laugh myself and felt tears roll down my face, it felt so good to laugh! I've been training so hard for the past year to be ready for this adventure, and I’ll be damned before I'm stopped. Finally Naruto calmed himself down, “And what about Sakura?” He asks looking at the ground with a slight blush.   
I frown; I was never a NaruSaku fan. I was a fan of NaruHina, “I don’t think she’s right for you.” I say honestly.   
This time, Naruto frowns, “What makes you say that?”   
“She's too busy fawning over Sasuke to appreciate you.” I say eating my food with chopsticks, which I had finally mastered.   
Naruto looks confused and just blinks repeatedly at me.   
I sigh, “Look Naruto, you’re a great guy. You’re determined and very powerful when you want to be, if she can’t see that then she’s not worth your time.” I place a hand on his shoulder and smile.   
Naruto’s eyes soften, “Arigato.” He whispers.   
I nod my head and stand up, “Come on, we’ve got a couple of hours to kill, I'm going to find Hinata.”   
NARUTO  
I couldn’t find Hinata anywhere. I was walking round the park aimlessly, now the lunch I made was going to go to waste. I sigh and continue my walk; we still had an hour until we had to go meet Kakashi, which I was excited for. Maybe I could actually get him to train us and not favour Sasuke. That's when I remembered the bell test. I needed to get the other three to act like a team, which was going to be hard considering Sasuke saw us as a burden. I grit my teeth at the thought, I am NOT a burden, and I’ll be damned if I let him treat me as such.   
I stop when I see someone ahead, it was Sasuke. I bit my lip, should I offer the bento? I nod my head and walk over to him. When I was close enough he looked at me with a glare.   
“Hi.” I say lamely.   
He glares at me and says nothing.   
“Listen,” I say, “I made this bento for Hinata-chan, but I can’t find her. I don’t want it to go to waste, so do you want it?”   
“Hn.”   
My eye twitches, “Excuse me?”   
He says nothing and turns his head, ignoring me. I took out the bento and placed it beside him on the bench and walk away. When I was far enough I turn my head to see him picking up the bento. I smile, thinking he was going to eat it. But I was disappointed when he threw it in the trash.   
My jaw dropped, of the all inconsiderate bastards!  
I storm off in a huff. 

NARUTO 

We were all in the room waiting for Kakashi to come, they didn't know who it was, but I did. I smirk mentally to myself smugly. But my smug mood diminished when I looked at Sasuke, he looked at me and smirk – that little bastard! I was still in a foul mood; he had the nerve to throw away MY bento that I had made.   
I knew that Naruto was getting impatient, he was pacing, “Where the hell is he?!” Naruto hisses.   
Sakura sighed at him, “Stay still Naruto.”   
“Why?” He questions, “We’re the only squads that teacher hasn’t arrived!”   
“Let him whine Sakura, if he doesn’t, he’ll be more annoying later.” I say leaning back in my chair. Sakura turns to glare at me, which I return.   
Naruto continued to whine, “Even Iruka-sensei left!”  
Sakura rolled her eyes, “Don't look at me.”   
“He didn't.” I say.  
Sakura huffed and looked away with her nose in the air.   
Naruto grumbled and then grinned when a thought came to his mind. I looked at Naruto; he was going to prank Kakashi. I smirk slightly and let him get on with it. One thing Naruto was definitely good at was pranks.   
“Hey, what’re you doing, Naruto?!” Sakura shouts when she sees Naruto placing a blackboard eraser on top of the door.   
“It’s his own fault for being late.” I say still smirking. Naruto nods his head agreeing with me.  
Sakura places her hands on her hips, “Man! You’re asking for it!”   
I roll my eyes, “You love these really Sakura, don’t you?” I say looking at her. Sakura looked surprised, she blushes and looks away.   
Sasuke speaks up, “A Jonin wouldn’t get caught in such a weak booby trap.”   
Sakura nods like the loyal puppy she is, “That's right, you’re such an idiot.”  
“How much do you want to bet?” I ask feeling smug.   
“Ten yen that he falls for it!” Naruto says with a grin.   
Sakura rolls her eyes, “Don't be an idiot, we wouldn’t-”  
“Fine ten yen.” Sasuke agrees.   
Sakura stops and then nods, “Ten yen it is then.”   
I lean back, “Easiest ten yen I’ll make.”   
Naruto nodded with me.   
PLUNK   
We all look to the door to see Kakashi with the chalk cleaner bouncing off his head. I grin at this, and watch Sasuke’s, Sakura’s and Naruto’s shocked looks. “You owe me and Naruto ten yen.” I say with a grin, breaking them out of their shock. Sakura pouts, Sasuke scowls and Naruto begins laughing on the floor.   
“I got him!” Naruto cheers in laughter.   
“I'm sorry sensei! I tried to stop him, but Naruto did it on his own.” Sakura apologies even though I know that she enjoyed it.   
I scoff, “Oh please, you bet on whether he would fall for it.”   
Sakura glared at me.   
Kakashi looked at us and rubs his masked chin, “How can I put this? My first impression of you guys? Well I hate you.”  
Naruto and Sakura look crestfallen, while Sasuke scowls deeper. I laugh, “I wouldn’t want it any other way, sensei.” I say standing up.   
Kakashi raises an eyebrow at me, well I think; I can’t really see his face with that mask.   
“Meet me on the roof in five.” Kakashi says before poofing away.   
Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other before running to see who would get their first. Sakura pouts that she can’t walk with Sasuke and just walks a normal pace. I sigh and use a Jutsu to transport myself there. I was the first person there, minus Kakashi. When he sees me, he looks confused but doesn’t say anything.   
I sit there and wait.   
After a few minutes, Naruto and Sasuke come crashing through the roof door panting. When Naruto saw me, he shouted, “How’d the hell did you make it up here so fast Akemi-chan?!”  
Sasuke’s head shot up and glared at me. I smirk at him, “I used a Jutsu, Naruto.” I say getting comfortable. Naruto sat on the other side of me, Sasuke sat the furthest away from me, and Sakura sat on my other side, much to my disdain. Kakashi stood in front of us and leaned on the railing of the roof.   
Kakashi spoke up when we were all seated, “First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves.”  
Sakura looked confused, “Introduce ourselves?”   
“You know, where we say what are names are and what we like.” I say very sarcastically.   
Sakura grumbled at me and glared.   
“What should we say?” Naruto asks.   
Kakashi shrugs, “Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, your hobbies, things like that.”  
“Why don’t you go first,” I say, “we sort of know each other, but we don’t know you at all.” Naruto nodded agreeing with me.   
Kakashi sighs, “Fine, my names Kakashi Hatake. I don’t feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream. As for my hobbies, I have many.”   
Sakura grumbles, “In the end, isn't all we know is his name?”   
“Thank you captain obvious.” I say sarcastically.   
Sakura sneered at me but said nothing.   
Kakashi says, “Next is you guys.” He point to Naruto, “You got first.”   
Naruto begins to play with his Hitaiate, “My names Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku with Akemi!”  
“Here here!” I cheer.   
Naruto grins and continues, “What I dislike is the three minute wait after pouring the water into the ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing ramen to the food Akemi makes me! And my future dream is to surpass the Hokage! I'm going to get the entire village to acknowledge my existence!”  
Kakashi didn't even look bothered, “You girly, the one with pink hair.”   
Sakura nods, “I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like... I mean, who I like is...”  
“Cough Sasuke cough.” I cough under my breath.   
“And, my hobby is, I mean...”   
“Cough, stalking Sasuke, cough.” I cough under my breath again.   
“My future dream is...” Sakura didn't even finish her sentence because she squealed.   
“What about your dislikes?” Kakashi asks with a sweat drop.   
“Naruto and Akemi!” Sakura says without a second thought.   
I shrug not really caring, but Naruto looked crestfallen.   
“You, second girl,” Kakashi says looking at me.   
I nod, “My name is Nakahara Akemi. My likes are training and reading and my dislikes are fan girls-” I say looking at Sakura on purpose. “My hobby is to train and my dream for the future is to protect the people I love and care for.” I finish looking a Kakashi to see what his thoughts are.   
Kakashi nods and thinks to himself, ‘Lord Hokage said that she was different from all the rest, I can feel her chakra. I'm looking forward to this, almost.’  
“Lastly, you.” Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.   
Sasuke begins, “My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular. And I don’t feel like summing up my ambition as just as dream, but to have an ambition. The ambition is to restore my clan and without fail, kill a certain someone.”  
I frown, but he's innocent. I wanted so badly to just shake him and say that it wasn’t Itachi’s fault... actually that doesn’t sound like a bad plan...  
“Good, the four of you are very distinctive and interesting.” Kakashi says, but personally, I don’t think he meant it, “We’ll have a mission tomorrow.”   
This sparked their interest, “What kind of mission?!” Naruto asks excitedly.   
“First, we’ll do what we can do with just five people.” Kakashi says still looking stoic.   
“What, what, what?!” Naruto asks getting impatient.   
“A survival exercise.” Kakashi answers.  
Naruto looked confused.   
“Why are we going an exercise even though this is supposed to be a mission? We did loads in the Academy!” Sakura asks looking disappointed.   
“You really think it’s going to be that simple?” I ask looking at Sakura apathetically.   
They all look at me, even Sasuke, “What do you mean Akemi?” Naruto asks.   
I roll my eyes, “We’re Genin now, I have no doubt in my mind that this exercise is going to see if were ready to even be Genin.”   
“No it won’t.” Sakura protests.   
“Actually it is.” Kakashi says looking at me approvingly, “This is no simple exercise.”   
“Then what exercise is it?” Naruto asks confused.   
Kakashi began to laugh, even making Sasuke sit up straight and listens, “If I tell you, I know you’ll grow disheartened.”  
“I'm sure we can handle it.” I say with a grin. I already knew that was going to happen, I am ready for this. I just need a plan to get Sasuke and Sakura on my team. Naruto will be easy because we trust each other, but getting him to agree with Sasuke and Sakura may be difficult.   
“Of the twenty seven graduates, only ten will be recognised as junior ninjas. The seventeen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test. With the failure rate of 67% or higher.” Kakashi says, his expression never changing from stoic.   
Naruto’s jaw dropped.   
Sakura looked disheartened.   
Sasuke looked ready to kill someone.   
And I looked happy.   
“Bring it on sensei.” I say looking confident.   
“Then what was the graduating test for?!” Naruto shouts.   
Kakashi waves his hand dismissively, “Oh that, it was just to select those who have the potential to become a Genin.”  
“What?!” Naruto shouts.   
Kakashi stands up straight, “I’ll be deciding whether you pass or fail, bring your complete set of Ninja tools. We meet at five in the morning. And don’t eat breakfast, you’ll throw up.” And with that, he was gone, leaving us four there.   
I stand up and go to walk away, “Hey Akemi-chan, where are you going?” Naruto asks me.   
I turn around and see Sasuke looking at me as well, but I ignored them, “I'm going to train.” I say.   
Naruto pouts, “All you ever do is train! You beat teme, what more do you want?!”  
I felt Sasuke glare in our direction.   
“I'm nearly done perfecting a Jutsu, if I complete it tonight, then I'm sure I can beat him.” I say with confidence.   
Sasuke scoffs, “Like you could.”   
“Shut up duck-but.” I snarl back.   
Sasuke looks surprised, but then glares at me. 

NARUTO

My alarm went off at seven in the morning. I was tempted to just go back to sleep, but I needed to get ready and eat. Like hell I wasn’t going to eat. Even if I didn't know what was going to happen, I wouldn’t have listened anyway, food is more important. I was able to perfect a Ninjutsu that the Hokage had given me. I had also decided to use chakra in my Taijutsu, like Sakura does in Shippuden, which will be a pleasant surprise for them.   
In the academy, I had to hold back a lot, but now I don’t, and I couldn’t be more excited.   
I dressed in my usual outfit and had a cooked breakfast, an English fry up, not like anyone would know what that is here. I packed all my stuff in my pouch and off I went at eight in the morning.   
Once it got there, Naruto was asleep on the floor, Sakura was sitting on the ground bored and Sasuke was the only one standing. When I got there, Sakura looked up, “And where have you been?!” She demanded waking Naruto up.   
“Akemi-chan, where were you?!” Naruto shouts.   
“I was sleeping.” I answer looking at their grim faces.   
Sakura glares, “You were meant to be here at five!”   
I shrug, “I went and asked around, and people said that Kakashi is always late.”  
I felt Sasuke glare at me, which I ignored.   
“Oh man! I could have slept in!” Naruto whines.   
“Who did you ask?” Sakura asks.   
I shrug, “The Hokage.”   
Sakura and Naruto’s eyes widen, even Sasuke looks at me, “Why did you ask him?” Naruto asks.   
“I was in a meeting with him anyway, so I asked.” I say as if it wasn’t anything. Even if it was a lie...  
“You have meetings with the Hokage!” Sakura cries in surprise.   
“Why?” Sasuke demands with a glare.   
I raise an eye brow, “He's been making sure I've been training. He sets me tasks on what to train and gives me the material I need. I've been doing this for a year now I think.” I rub my chin in thought, oh yes it has been a year. Oh god, it’s already been a year since I entered the Naruto universe. Time has gone by really fast.   
If anything his glare intensifies.   
“Wow, you’re so lucky.” Naruto marvels. I smile and sit down next to Naruto and wait for Kakashi. A couple of hours passed and I was still talking to Naruto, I could still feel Sasuke's glare on me but I ignored him, just because he’s jealous doesn’t mean he should take it out on me.   
Finally Kakashi appears, “Yo.”   
Naruto and Sakura jumped up shouting, “You’re late!”   
Kakashi waved it off, “Well, a black cat crossed my path, you see.”  
I smirk slightly; I was looking forward to this.  
The rest of the team grumbled.   
Kakashi sighed, “Oh well,” He walks over to a stump and takes out a clock and sets it down, and sets it for twelve, “Okay, it’s set for 12:00.” He then pulls out three bells, “Today's assignment is to take these bells away from me by noon. Those who can’t do it won’t get lunch and they'll be tied to those stumps and the rest will eat their lunch in front of them.”  
Everyone else's stomach but mine grumbled. Kakashi looks at me and I shrug, “I never miss breakfast, ever.” I say with a small smirk. This time I felt three glares on my back.   
I think Kakashi smirked too? Damn that mask!  
“But there are only three bells and four of us.” Sakura points out.   
Kakashi grinned evilly, “There are only three, so at the very least one of you will have to go on the log. That person will be disqualified for failing the mission and will return to the Academy. You may use shuriken and kunai. You won’t be able to get the bells unless you come at me with the intent to kill.”  
Sakura protested, “But that's dangerous sensei!”  
Naruto started to laugh, “You couldn't even evade a chalkboard eraser!”   
“In this world,” Kakashi cuts in, “those who aren’t skilled enough tend to complain more. Well, just ignore the loser...”   
“Begin when I say go-” Kakashi says.   
Naruto twitches and goes to throw one of his kunai at him, but stops when I place my hand over his, “Not yet Naruto, you can get your revenge later.” I whisper to him. He grumbles but takes his hand away.   
“Start!”   
I grabbed Naruto and jumped away, making sure to conceal my chakra. We were behind a bush, I turn to him, “Naruto, we need a plan.” I whisper to him, making sure Kakashi doesn't hear me.   
Naruto grumbled, “The only plan I need is to charge.”   
“Naruto he's a Jonin!” I hiss at him quietly, “There's no way we’d be able to fight him on our own.”  
“He called me a loser!” Naruto hisses at me.   
I nod, “I know he did, and you will get your revenge. But you want to pass don’t you?”   
Naruto nods, “Of course I do,”   
“Then we need to work together.” I whisper to him.   
Naruto shakes his head, “I'm fine on my own.” And with that, he jumps away to go and attack Kakashi head on. I sigh in aggravation, I would come back to him, but right now I needed to find Sasuke and Sakura. 

NARUTO

I can’t bloody find them! Naruto had already been owned by Kakashi, and I had really saved him, twice! I've searched high and low for the duck but and Sakura and couldn't find them. Eventually, I did find them though, I found Sakura in a tree.   
“Sakura!” I whisper to her.   
She freezes.   
“It’s me, Akemi.” I whisper to her.  
She twirls around, “What do you want?” She hisses at me.   
“We need to work together to get the bells.” I whisper to her.   
Sakura glares, “No we don’t. If we did Kakashi would have told us.”   
I shake my heads, “That's the aim of this exercise, teamwork.”  
“Then why aren’t their four bells instead?” Sakura shoots back glaring at me.   
“It’s to test us!” I hiss getting frustrated with the pink haired girl, can’t she see I'm trying to help her!  
Still, she shakes her head, “Get away from me.” She then turns back around to look for Kakashi, I grumble and move away. I know that I’ll have no luck with Sasuke, but it’s better to try.  
Eventually, I found him; he was crouching in a bush, “Oi, Sasuke.” I whisper to him.   
He immediately whirls around and throws a kunai at me; I duck in time as the kunai imbeds itself in the tree behind me. He looks at with wide eyes as I stay sat on the ground, “What the hell?” I hiss at him as I come out of my stupor.   
Sasuke scowled at me.   
I bit back a remark and sucked up my pride, “Listen, Sasuke, I know the aim behind this-”  
“No.”   
I blink, taking in his rejection, “Excuse me?” I whisper as my eye twitches.   
“I've seen you try and recruit Sakura and Naruto, I refuse.” He says with a dark look.   
“And why not?” I demand.   
“You’re all a burden.” Sasuke says with stoic face.   
I flung myself at him and punched him in the face; I was shaking violently because I was holding back from killing him there and then. You know that would solve a lot of problems. Sasuke looks up at me with surprise on his face; no one had been able to hit him.   
“I.AM.NOT.A.BURDEN.” I hiss at him seething with anger. I storm off to go and find Kakashi; you know what, if they won’t help me, I’ll bloody do it myself! But they can’t say I never tried.   
Kakashi was pretty easy to find, he was standing in the field reading his porn. I made sure my chakra was concealed before I attacked. I threw a kunai, which he caught easily and threw it back at me; I caught it in between my fingers and pounced.   
“So, you’re coming for me now, I was wondering when you would.” Kakashi says amused.   
I scowl, “None of the others would work with me.”   
He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. He puts his book away and gets ready; this time I raise an eyebrow, “What? Aren’t you going to read?” I ask slightly confused.   
“I have a feeling I'm not going to be able with you around.” Kakashi admits with a shrug.   
I return the shrug and pounce. I aimed for side, which he dodged. I aimed for his back, he jumped away. He was fast, very fast. I jumped away when Kakashi disappears, I remember this move. He was wasn’t up, left or right, that left down. I look at the ground and smirk, I put on my blue ninja gloves and focus chakra into my right fist, my fist slammed down into the earth causing it to split, and like I expected, Kakashi was in the ground looking at me in shock.  
“Hi sensei.” I say tauntingly.

NARUTO 

3rd Person’s POV  
On the other side, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all looked at Akemi in shock. They had heard an earthquake and decided to come and check it out, but they never would have expected this. Akemi was fighting Kakashi.   
“I-I never knew she was so strong.” Sakura says looking at Akemi with amazement in her eyes.   
Naruto nods, “Neither did I, I knew she was strong, but I didn't know how...”  
Sasuke hadn’t said a word. He was just looking at the fight; it seemed like Akemi was enjoying the fight, “She's holding back.” Sasuke says.   
Naruto and Sakura look at each other and then at Sasuke, “What do you mean, Sasuke?” She asks.   
“Her movements, they aren’t serious.” Sasuke says crossing his arms as he glared at the second female in his team. His cheek still hurt from her punch, he was sort of thankful no one had mentioned the bruise forming on his cheek. Sasuke almost felt jealous, she was stronger than him, but how?

NARUTO

Back to First person   
I sat there grumbling to myself, I was just about to get the bell, but then the timer went off. I was sat there with Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto was tied to the stump for trying to eat the food. All our stomachs were growling even mine, but not as much as the rest of them. Kakashi stood in front of us, “Oh, your stomachs are growling.” He taunts.   
I glare at him.   
“By the way, about the exercise, there is no need for you guys to go back to the Academy.” Kakashi says, expressions never changing.   
Naruto cheered at this. I raise an eyebrow and wait for the ‘bad news.’  
Sakura looked surprised, “What? All I did what lay unconscious. Is that okay?”   
Sasuke just smirks slightly.   
“That means the three of you must quit being ninja!” Kakashi shouts getting our attention. All cheering stops and morbid looks cross their faces.   
Naruto begins to protest, “Quit being ninja! What do you mean?!!”  
“What do you mean by three, there are four of us.” I say looking confused, because I wasn’t here in the anime, I didn't know what Kakashi was talking about.   
“You Akemi were the only one to pass my test.” Kakashi says nodding his head.   
I felt a burning glare on me, and I didn't even have to guess who it was.   
“What do you mean Akemi passed!” Sakura cries in outrage.   
“Oh I feel so loved.” I say sarcastically.  
“Akemi was the only one who knew the point of this exercise. The rest of you don’t have the qualifications to become ninja.” Kakashi says in a disappointed tone.   
Sasuke jumps and attacks Kakashi, but he doesn’t even get close before Kakashi twists his arm and places him on the floor, essentially sitting on him with his foot on Sasuke's head. Kakashi sighs, “I'm saying you’re squirts.”   
Sakura looked outraged, “Don't step on Sasuke-kun!”   
I start to laugh and I pointed at Sasuke, causing him to glare at me.   
Kakashi turns serious, “Do you kids think that being a ninja is easy? Huh? The reason why this exercise is set in teams is to test your teamwork.”  
“What do you mean?” Sakura questions him.   
I roll my eyes, “He means working together.”   
Kakashi nods, “That was the point of this exercise. But it’s too late even if you realise it now. Akemi was the only person who figured that out.”   
Sakura and Naruto bow their heads in shame; they now wish that they had taken Akemi up on her offer, while Sasuke just scowls.  
“But there are only three bells. If the four of us were to desperately go and take the bells, one would be held back, that wouldn’t be teamwork!” Sakura interjects.   
Kakashi nods, “Of course, this test it set up to purposely place you against each other.” Kakashi tightens his grip on Sasuke as he struggles.   
“What?” Sakura and Naruto say at the same time.  
Kakashi continues, “It’s under just such conditions where one’s own interests aren’t the issue. The intention was to select those who could prioritise teamwork.”   
Everyone looks at the floor beside me, I knew this was all going to work out, but I'm actually surprised that I passed. It’s probably one of Kakashi’s plans to confuse us and turn us against each other.   
“Sakura, you were only concerned with Sasuke and when Akemi came asking to form an alliance, you turned it down. You didn't even care to help Naruto when he was right in front of you.” Kakashi says looking at the pink Kunoichi. Sakura bows her head.   
“Naruto, you turned down Akemi’s offer instantly, even when she tried to convince you, you ignored her when she helped you. All you do is run solo.” Kakashi says to Naruto, who looks down in shame and sends me an apologetic look, I smile and wave it off. I had already forgiven him.   
Kakashi puts more force onto his foot, and on Sasuke’s head, “You labelled the other three as a burden and acted on your own, and again turned down Akemi’s offer.” Sasuke scowls deeply but doesn’t say anything.   
“Akemi,” I sit up listening to his critiques, “you offered to work with them, but then once they said no, you didn't ask again and you went off on your own. However, you are the only one who passed.” Kakashi says to me, I nod accepting the feedback.   
Kakashi continues, “Mission are carried out in squads, no doubt that ninja need to be strong individually, but they also need to be strong as a team. Individual actions can disrupt teamwork and throw the team into crises and lead to death.”  
I look down, I know that Kakashi was speaking from experience, he had lost Obito and Rin through this, no wonder he spoke about teamwork with passion.   
“Sakura, kill Naruto or else Sasuke dies.” Kakashi says holding a kunai to Sasuke’s throat; I glare at Sakura, daring her to because if she did, I’d kill her. Luckily, Sakura was too frozen to do anything. Naruto looked scared and was looking at Sakura hoping she wouldn’t do it.   
“This is what can happen.” Kakashi says taking the kunai away from Sasuke’s throat. Sasuke looked annoyed but at the same time relieved.   
“I was so surprised.” Sakura says holding her hand over her heart.   
Kakashi stands up from Sasuke, “Every mission is a life risking assignment.” Kakashi walks over to a tablet, where I knew that Obito’s name rested.   
“Look at this,” Kakashi says getting everyone's attention, Sasuke stands up and joins us looking very annoyed.  
“There are many names engraved into this stone. These are the ninja who are called the heroes in the village.” Kakashi continues looking at the stone.   
Naruto grins, “I want to be on that! I've decided that my name is going to be engraved on that too!” Naruto cheers.   
I shake my head, “No you don’t Naruto.”   
They all look at me, “Why Akemi-chan?!” Naruto whines.   
“That stone is for people who have been KIA, killed in action.” I say looking at the ground.   
Naruto shuts up, he looked at me with a shocked look on his face, “Naruto, promise me.” I say looking up at him, not caring that Sasuke and Sakura were also looking at me.   
“Promise me that you will never end up on that rock.” I say looking at Naruto in the eye.   
Slowly Naruto nods his head, I sigh in relief.   
“This is a memorial.” Kakashi says not looking away from the stone, “The names of my friends are also engraved here.”  
We sit in silence and take that it. I didn't want anyone to die; this is what I was here for. I know that there are going to be things I can’t stop, but I am going to try my bloody hardest.   
Kakashi turned his head, “I’ll give you one more chance. However, it’ll be a harsher battle to take the bell. Those who want to take the challenge can eat lunch. However, Naruto can’t have any.”  
“Eh?!” Naruto cries.   
“This is punishment for breaking the rules; Akemi is free to join in if she wants to.” Kakashi says looking at me.   
I nodded at him, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” I say with a grin.   
“If anyone lets Naruto eat, that person will be disqualified on the spot.” Kakashi says in a threatening way. And with that, Kakashi was gone. Sakura handed me and Sasuke the lunches and grabbed one herself. I looked at it not eating and then at Naruto while everyone else began to eat.   
Naruto’s stomach growled, I look over to him and smile slightly, “I'm okay with not eating lunch! No sweat at all!” But Naruto was betrayed by his stomach, which chose to growl very loudly this time.   
“Here, have mine.” I say standing up.   
Sasuke and Sakura look at me, “What are you doing Akemi?! You’ll be disqualified!” Sakura shouts at me.  
I shrug, “I can’t watch Naruto not eat, besides, as a team we all need to be the same strength, if not then we’ll fail.” I say being the voice of reason.  
“Akemi-chan! I can’t take your food.” Naruto says with a frown.   
I glare, “If you don’t take it I’ll never cook for you again.”  
Naruto quickly nodded his head, and demolished the food that I passed him through the chopsticks. When I was done, I sat back down next to Sasuke. I was hungry, but not as much as Naruto, so when my stomach grumbled I looked away in embarrassment.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turn around and saw Sasuke holding out his bento, “Take it.” He says dropping it into my lap.   
“Sasuke but what about you?!” Sakura cries.  
Sasuke doesn't answer her. I look at the bento in my lap, he had hardly eaten anything. I felt slightly guilty. I pick up the bento and give it back, “Thanks, but you have it, I had breakfast.” I say placing the bento on Sasuke’s lap.   
Sasuke glare, “Take it.”   
I shake my head.   
“You can have mine.” Sakura says trying to hand me hers, “I'm on a diet anyway.”   
I smile at them, I felt grateful. “I'm fine honestly. I’ll just cook up a big meal before dinner tonight.”  
Suddenly, storm clouds appeared and Kakashi appears out of nowhere, Sakura and Naruto scream while I just sit there letting the wind blow past me. Sasuke was ready with a kunai in his hand.   
“You defied the rules so that means you know what's coming. Any last words?” Kakashi growls standing there very threateningly, if I didn't know what was going to happen, I would feel very threatened and intimidated.   
“We’re a team.” I say standing up. Everyone else looks at me, “If Naruto wasn’t ready then we all weren’t ready, we couldn’t leave him to starve.”   
“We’re a four man squad, right?” Sasuke questions also standing up next to me.   
Sakura, seeing Sasuke stand up, also stands up. “That's right; the four of us are one!”  
“Yeah yeah! What they said!” Naruto shouts.   
“The four of you are one, eh...” Kakashi mutters to himself. He bends forward, and then smiles, “You pass.”  
“Yes!” I cheer throwing my hands up in the air.   
“Eh?” Naruto says.   
Sasuke doesn’t say anything; just looks shocked and then smirked.   
“What?!” Sakura shouts incredulously.   
“You pass.” Kakashi repeats.   
“We passed?! Why?!” Sakura shouts.   
Kakashi smiles under his mask, at least I think, “You guys are the first to ever pass this test. Up until now, all the other dunces just would follow what I say mindlessly. A ninja must see through deception.”   
Kakashi looks at the food that I had given Naruto and continues, “In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. But, those who don’t cherish their friends are trash worse than that.”   
I smile, “Well said sensei.”   
“He's kind of cool.” Naruto whispers.   
“That's it for the exercise, everyone passes! Team seven starts their missions tomorrow!” Kakashi says with a proud look.   
“I'm a ninja!” Naruto cheers. I smile at his enthusiasm and used a kunai to cut the ropes so Naruto would be free. Once he was free Naruto hugged me, “I’m a ninja!”   
I laugh, “I know Naruto. I'm a ninja too.”  
“Oh, and Akemi.” Kakashi says getting my attention.   
“Hai!” I say.   
Kakashi throws me something; I catch it and look at it. It was an old purple scroll with a symbol that I’d never seen before on it. I look at Kakashi confused, “Why have I been given this, Kakashi?” I ask.   
“The Hokage asked me to give this to you.” Kakashi says.   
“Eh? What is it?” Naruto asks looking over my shoulder.  
I was confused, why was it – oh now I remember! This must be the scroll to help me with my Shīringu, my Kekkei Genkai.   
“None of your business.” I pull my tongue out at him, causing him to pout. I felt someone's gaze on my, I turn around and see Sasuke looking at me intently; I furrowed my brows at him. I decided to ignore him, he was probably just jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my room looking at the scroll that I had been given. It sat it in front of me; I didn't know if I should open it. It didn't help that I didn't know how to open it. I scratched my head; Sarutobi did say that Yukiko could look at a seal and know the components instantly. But I didn't know if that would work. After all, I don’t even know anything about my Kekkai Genkai. Too bad I didn't get another one, like the Sharingan, I know all about that, but it would require for me to be an Uchiha.   
I decide to give it a try. I focus my chakra to my eyes and blinked. It felt weird having a Kekkei Genkai, I didn't notice it before but things seemed different, like I could see through them. Maybe there is more to it than just looking through scrolls. I look at the scroll, and it felt like I was looking at a blue print, I could see everything, and I could tell how to open it. I picked the scroll up and placed a bit of my chakra into a little hole that wasn’t visible without the Shīringu.   
The scroll rustled and weakened, making it easy for me to open. A note fell out of the scroll, it read, 

Hello, who ever may be reading this,   
If you have been granted access into this scroll, then you have the Shīringu, but if not and you’ve just had some dumb luck then put this away, this is not for prying eyes.   
The Shīringu is used for sealings; I discovered this power when I first came to this world. That's right, I said world. You see, I wasn’t originally from this place; I was from a world where there was no chakra and no ninjas. Coming into this world was very frightening. But I met very wondrous people. I had the honour of meeting Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze, what sweet men they were. They helped me find my way in this world, and for that I am extremely grateful.   
I decided to go travelling, and I came across the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. I was intrigued about what they did. I hadn’t met people who could seal. They all hated me at first, especially the Uzumaki’s; they said I was a hindrance and that I was after their secrets. But over time, I gained their trust, took bloody long enough. That's when I told them about my Shīringu. No one else seemed to have it; they became very interested in me and helped me. They even taught me some Justus.   
However, I knew that the power that they had given me was going to be sort after. I learned the hard way when the Ninetails attacked. With my help, we sealed the demon into a woman, and that tradition carried on, a sealer always needed to be with the Ninetails container in case it broke free. That is what is in this scroll, sealing techniques. The Shīringu is very complex, I didn't even get to master it, but I hope others will. I hope that you, the person reading this with the Shīringu can master its techniques.   
However, a warning, do not let people know of the Shīringu. This must be kept a secret, I learnt the hard way that you cannot trust everyone. A man named Orochimaru found me and tried to take the Shīringu for himself. Do not let him get it.   
I hope this helps you, and good luck.

Yukiko Moto aka Jessice Jones 

I look at the note and re-read it, Orochimaru... couldn’t he just leave everyone alone?! I may need to speak to the Hokage about this. But first I looked through the scroll, and my jaw dropped, most of these were A to B classed sealings! There was even an S class seal! There were a couple that looked easy, and I’d give them a try, but right now I needed to speak with the Hokage.   
I sealed the scroll and brought it with me, even though I knew it was completely safe, I didn't want to risk it. Without even realising it, I had made it to the Hokage’s door; I knocked and waited for permission to enter. Once I did, I immediately sat next to the Hokage.   
Sarutobi smiled, “Akemi, so nice to see you.”   
I smile in return, “It is, Lord Hokage.”  
“How's your team?” He asks with a small smirk.   
“Dysfunctional.” I answer honestly.   
He raises an eye brow, “With or without you?”   
“Both.” I say smiling to myself. We were a dysfunctional team; I don’t know how we complement each other, but I wouldn’t trade them for the world.   
“Now what brings you here?” Sarutobi asks me.   
I nod and get down to business, “I got into the scroll you gave me.”   
“And was it useful?” He asks.   
“Yes,” I respond, “there was a note from Yukiko explaining some things to me; she even mentioned who was after her.”   
Sarutobi’s eyebrows furrow, “Can you tell me?”   
“Orochimaru.” I sneer at the name.   
Sarutobi lets out a shaky breathe, “I see.”   
“I fear that he may figure out about my Kekkei Genkai and come after me.” I admit. I did fear this would happen. I would never defect and go with the paedophile snake, but Sasuke will. I feared that if I didn't go with him willingly, he would try and persuade me, and that terrified me.   
Sarutobi nods, “It is a reasonable fear, what do you suggest we do?”   
I didn't answer his question; instead I ask my own, “Have you decided what you are going to do in the Chunin exams?”  
Sarutobi shook his head, “I am having trouble deciding, I don’t know who will take over.”   
“Tsunade.” I answer immediately.   
He nods, “A good choice, I'm guessing Jiraiya turns it down.”  
“Yes, he doesn’t want to do the paperwork.” I reply with a smile. I then had a thought, “If I may suggest something, Lord Hokage?”   
“Yes?” Sarutobi says looking curious.   
“Why don’t you invite Jiraiya and Tsunade to come back to the village during the Chunin exams to help guard?” I offer, in the battle with Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade, the snake didn't stand a chance.   
Sarutobi rubbed his chin, “It is a thought.”   
I look at the time of the clock in his room, “I need to go; I need to meet my team.”   
Sarutobi nods, “Yes, we will speak more another time.”   
I nod and run out. 

NARUTO 

“This is Sasuke, arrived at point B.”   
“This Sakura arrived at point C.”   
...“This is Naruto, arrived at point A.”   
“This is lame...”   
Kakashi sighed over the line, “Just say your co-ordinates Akemi.”   
I grumble, “This is Akemi, arrived at point A.”  
“Wait, why are you with Naruto?” Sakura questions over the line.   
“He followed me.” I answer with a sigh, but I let it happen nonetheless.   
Kakashi ignored them, “Okay, team seven, the target has moved.” Kakashi says as he notices Tora move.   
I sigh and roll me eyes, a cat, a freaking cat. We were chasing a freaking cat. I know I had to wait until Naruto had enough of these D-rank missions, but I was about really to kill someone. What we were doing were chores! It’s already been a month for goodness sake!  
I quickly and stealthy follow the cat with Naruto right behind me, I don’t know why he followed me, but I didn't question it.   
I spot him in the bushes, “He's right there.” I say into the microphone. We all snuck closer, me and Naruto being the closest to the target.   
“What's the distance to the target?” Kakashi asks through the line.   
“Five meters, I'm ready to go.” Naruto responds, his eyes never leaving Tora.   
If I remember right, Tora doesn’t like Naruto. “So am I.” I say.   
“As am I.” Sasuke says.   
Sakura just nods.   
“Okay,” Kakashi says, “Go.”   
We all jump for the cat, but Naruto reaches Tora first, he grabs the cat and yanks him up. The cat screeches and scratches Naruto’s face. I sigh and take the cat, as soon as the cat was in my arms, he tried to scratch me, but I stroked his head. Tora began to purr and calmed down.   
“Does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target, Tora?” Kakashi questions us.   
“Yes,” I answer shortly.   
“Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet Complete.” Kakashi says through the line. I frowned and continued to stroke Tora.   
Naruto got up and rubbed his sore face, “Why doesn’t he like me?!”  
“Cause you’re annoying.” Sasuke smirks at Naruto.   
Naruto glares at him and huffs.   
“Maybe it’s because I'm a girl.” I say not really caring, I had a cat back in my old world. She could be a cow at times, but cats were all the same, show them some love and they’ll love you back.   
Sakura tried to stroke Tora, but he hisses and tries to scratch her, “Well it’s definitely not because you’re female.” Sakura grumbles. She wanted to catch Tora so Sasuke would be impressed with her.   
Sasuke rolled his eyes and stroked the cat, I looked down at Tora and saw that he was enjoying Sasuke stroking him, “Well Tora likes Sasuke,” I say with a small smile. Who would have thought, even animals love Sasuke.   
Naruto grumbled under his breath, and then he shouts, “Isn't there a more exciting mission we can work on?!”  
Everyone cringes at the volume.   
We manage to bring Tora in, who is owned by Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Daimyo. I had to stop myself from taking Tora out of the woman's arms because she was crushing the cat in her hug, I swear I saw the cat cry, “Oh, my cute Tora-chan! I was so worried about you!” The woman cries in glee.   
Naruto laughs at the cat’s expense, “The cat’s getting what he deserves.”   
I roll my eyes, “Just because he didn't like you.”   
Naruto pouted but said nothing more.   
“No wonder he ran away.” Sakura whispers under her breathe as she watches the woman leave.   
Once the woman was gone, Sarutobi speaks, “Now then, Kakashi’s team seven, the next mission is to babysit Yojuo-sama’s boy. Grocery shopping at the neighbouring town, helping dig up potatoes at...”   
“NO!”   
Sarutobi looks up when Naruto interjects, “No thanks to all of those things!” His arms made an X formation, “I want to go on a more exciting mission! Choose something else!”  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke and Sakura agree with Naruto, I smirk to myself, knowing what will happen does have its advantages. Iruka, who was sitting next to the Hokage, stood up, “Idiot! You’re still a Genin! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!”   
“We’ve only been doing dumb missions lately!” Naruto protested. But he was cut off when Kakashi bonked him on the head, “Cut it out.” Kakashi scolds.   
I decide to speak up; I didn't feel like having the lecture, “In all fairness Hokage-sama, I think Naruto is right.” I say looking at him in the eye, hoping that he would get the message. I saw the look of realisation flash in his eye.   
He sighs, “Okay, I understand.”   
Naruto and Sasuke both look up, “If you insist, I will allow you to take on a C-ranked mission. It’s to escort a certain person.” Sarutobi says looking amused.   
“Really? Who? The Feudal Lord? Or a princess?” Naruto asks excitedly.   
Sarutobi smirks “Don’t be so hasty. I’ll introduce him now.” He raises his voice, “Can you please come in now?”  
The door opens behind them, “What? They’re all kids!” Tazuna shouts in his drunken stupor when he sees us. My eye twitches, he reeked of alcohol, and we were on the other side of the room! He takes another swig of alcohol, “Hey, is the smallest one with an idiotic face really a ninja?”   
Naruto begins to laugh, “Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?” Naruto asks. We stood next to him, Sasuke was the tallest, and then Sakura and I was just an inch taller than Naruto. I giggle to myself, I knew that he was referring to Naruto, but I am small myself, so I was worried there for a second.   
Naruto blinked.   
1...  
2...   
3...   
“I'm going to kill you!” Naruto shouts as he tries to attack him, but Kakashi hold him back by his collar.   
“Don't kill the men you’re supposed to escort, idiot.” Kakashi scolds.   
Tazuna takes another swig of his drink, “I am the bridge builder expert Tazuna. Once I return to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge.”  
I sigh but don’t say anything.   
“You will escort him in one hour, be at the gate then.” Sarutobi said, and with that we were dismissed. 

NARUTO 

I was standing at the gate; only Sasuke and I were there. I leaned against the wall. I went through my mental list to make sure I had everything. I had even brought the purple scroll with me; maybe in my spare time while Kakashi teaches the rest tree climbing, I could practise the seals.   
“What was in that scroll?”   
I nearly jumped; I wasn’t expecting Sasuke to talk to me. I knew that he didn't like me that much, “It’s private.” I say without thinking, it had become an automatic response. For the first couple of weeks, Naruto has been bugging the hell out of me to find out, but I never told him.   
I turn to see Sasuke looking annoyed, “Why do you want to know anyway?” I ask him.   
He smirks, “It’s private.”  
My eye twitches.   
But then, who could I tell? I know Yukiko told me not to tell people because I wouldn’t know who to trust. But I know these people; I watched them in an anime for years until it was completed. Kakashi could help me; he knows a few seals and he may be able to find someone to help me. Naruto was a loud-mouth, but I know he would never tell my secret. I wasn’t the biggest fan of Sakura, and Sasuke... I don’t know about him actually. Would be try and steal them for power, or would he help me?  
I turn my head when heard footsteps, I saw that they were Sakura’s. When she saw me and Sasuke, she frowned. She had wanted to spend some time with Sasuke, but with me there, she couldn’t. Then Naruto came speeding down, he looked excitement and was jumping on one spot next to me. Finally Kakashi arrived early for once with Tazuna, and off we went.   
When he was out of the gate, Naruto turned around and cheered, “All right! Let’s go!”  
I laugh you myself, “Why are you so excited Naruto?” I ask him.   
Naruto grins at me, “This is the first time leaving the village for me.”  
Tazuna turned to Kakashi, “Hey, will a kid like this really be capable on this mission?”  
“Of course he will.” I answer for Naruto, he nod with me looking insulted by Tazuna asking that.   
Kakashi laughed, “I, a Jounin will be accompanying you. There is no need to worry.”   
Tazuna looked more reassured.   
Naruto points at Tazuna, “Hey, geezer, don’t underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I’ll even be Hokage one day! The name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!”  
Tazuna just took a long drink, “The Hokage is the village’s number one ninja, right? I don’t think a guy like you could become one.”  
“Shut up!” Naruto shouts, “I'm willing to go through any hardships to become a Hokage! If I become Hokage, you’ll have to take notice of me!”  
Tazuna sneers, “I won’t, kid. That is, even if you become Hokage.”   
“Oh he will become Hokage.” I say smugly.   
Tazuna sneered at me, “And what would a girl like you know?”  
My eye twitches, “This girl is protecting you, and if you don’t want a little accident...” I hiss but Kakashi and Sasuke drag me away from him so I don’t kill him. Once I'm away, they let go, I grumble to myself, “How dare he, just because I'm a girl.”  
“Well girls are weaker.” Sasuke comments with a stoic expression.   
A vein in my head twitches, but then I calm myself down and smirk at him, “Then you must be pretty weak, I beat you in the Academy, remember?”  
Sasuke twitches.   
We began walking, Naruto was a head and we were all walking in a line, with Tazuna far away from me as possible. I looked up at the sky, it was very clear and no clouds were in the sky, there was meant to be a puddle, were the Demon Brothers ‘kill’ Kakashi and go after Tazuna. Personally, I wouldn't mind them killing Tazuna, but that would mean failing out first C-rank mission.   
“Hey, Tazuna.” Sakura speaks up.   
Tazuna looks at her, “What?”  
“You’re in the Country of the Waves, right?” Sakura asks again. I bit back a remark when Kakashi sent me a look.   
“What about it?” Tazuna asks not looking bothered.   
Sakura turns to Kakashi when she wasn’t getting much out of Tazuna, “Are there also ninja in that country?”  
Kakashi shakes his head, “No, there are no ninja in the Country of the Waves. Some customs of other countries are different. Some have ninjas while others don’t.”  
Kakashi begins his lecture about the different counties, which I blank out of. I already went through this once; I am not going through it again. I only tuned back in when I saw the puddle up a head. I nudged Kakashi, “It hasn’t rained for days, has it?” I ask.   
Kakashi shakes his head and then sees the puddle, he look at me and smiles, I think, “No it hasn’t.”   
We walk past the puddle, and I keep an eye on it, I took out my Sais getting really for battle, I was not going to be caught unaware. We were only a couple of feet away when they attacked; they wrapped the chains around Kakashi and ‘killed’ him.   
Sakura screamed and backed away.   
“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto cried.   
I put up my Sais and attacked, I heard someone called my name, but I was too focused on them, I jumped over one, making sure to slash his side with my Sais. One of the brothers cried out in pain and came at me with the chains. He whirled them around aiming to hit me, I threw one of my Sais and pinned the chain to the tree and its user by his hand. I didn't notice the other brother coming to attack me from behind. I went to attack him with my Sais, but someone got in the way. Sasuke stood in front of me and fended of the other brother. I smirk at him, which he returned and continued on with the battle.   
I made a hand seal, “Shibari no Jutsu.” I say as I cast a Genjutsu on the brother. This would enable him from moving. I took the opportunity to hit him over the head with the blunt part of my Sais knocking him unconscious. I turn and saw Kakashi had appeared again and stopped the second brother harming them. He picked up with other brother near me, and smiled at me (I think), “Well done, Akemi, you did very well, as did Sasuke and Sakura.”   
I smile at him and nod, feeling proud of myself, I felt the glare of Sasuke but I ignored him.   
As Kakashi passes Naruto, he says, “Naruto, I'm sorry to not helping you out right away. I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move.” He then moves to tie the two brothers to a tree.   
Naruto was looking at me and Sasuke. ‘They were able to fight, they didn't freeze up.’ Naruto thought to himself bitterly as he bowed his head in shame. He wanted to be like that, he wanted to be able to fight, but he froze.   
I walk up to Naruto, unaware of his inner turmoil, “Are you alright, Naruto?” I ask him. He looks up at me and I could see the shame in his eyes. My eyes soften at his face, he looked upset.   
“Hey,” Sasuke says getting Naruto’s attention, “are you hurt scaready cat?”   
I roll my eyes at him, I know that this was Sasuke’s way of showing that he cares, if he didn't, he would have left Naruto in self pity. Naruto looked ready to hit Sasuke with his taunting, he went to get up, but he stopped when Kakashi called him, “There's poison on these guys’ nails. We need to take the poison out right away.”   
“What?” Naruto says looking slightly sacred.   
“Give me your hand Naruto.” I say to him, he looks confused but does it anyway. I concentrate my chakra and use a diagnostics jutsu. There was poison in his hand, but the Ninetails was getting rid of it, and the wound on his hand was recovering very quickly.   
I took away my hand and opened my eyes, I noticed them all look at me, “What?” I ask.   
“What did you just do?” Sakura asks.   
“I healed him.” I say shortly, even if I didn't really, I just used a diagnostics, but they didn't need to know that. I look at Kakashi to see him with a glazed eye; he must be thinking about Rin, she used to use medical Ninjutsu.   
“That's so cool!” Naruto cheers looking at his hand in awe, his hand was completely healed. It wasn’t by me, but he didn't need to know that. I felt a glare on me; I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Seriously, it was becoming old now.   
“I need to speak with you.” Kakashi says looking at Tazuna. He gulps but nods his head. We all gather around the tree, watching to make sure they didn't try to escape because they were awake.   
“These guys are Chunin-class ninja from the Mist.” Kakashi says with his hands on his hips, “They are ninja known to keep fighting no matter the cost.”   
One of the brothers speaks, “How were you able to detect our actions.”  
“I didn't at first,” Kakashi admits, “Akemi was able to spot the puddle first saying that it hadn’t rained recently. A puddle shouldn’t exist on this sunny day, especially when it hasn’t rained in many days.”   
Tazuna turns to face Kakashi, “Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?”   
“I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye, but I wanted to see who their target was.” Kakashi answers with ease glaring at Tazuna with his visible eye.   
Tazuna looks nervous, “What do you mean?”   
“In other words were you being targeted, or was it someone else from our ninja group.” Kakashi answer looking at the bridge builder fully.   
“It could have been the ninja kids too.” Tazuna shoots back.   
I interject, “It can’t have been, we’re only children.” And people don’t know about Naruto and the Ninetails yet, and Orochimaru hasn’t come into it yet.   
Kakashi nods, “We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Our request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that is above a B-rank.” Kakashi looks at Tazuna with a pointed look, “If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B-rank mission.”   
“Then this mission is out of our league. Let’s quit.” Sakura says with a hopeful look.   
“As if I am quitting.” I say defiantly.   
Naruto nods, “There is no way that we’re quitting now!”  
Sasuke smirks, “We are not quitting sensei.”   
Sakura looks a bit disappointed but doesn't say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

We were all on the boat to the Mist, Naruto was at the front and the rower was at the back. Tazuna and Kakashi were near the back, and I, Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle. I looked around bored; the mist was very thick around these parts, so knew no one would see us. Also, I knew that were wouldn’t run into Zabuza and Haku until later.   
Maybe I could save them, they didn't deserve to die, especially not Haku.   
I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the rower speak, “The Bridge should be visible soon.” He says in a low voice, “When we reach the side of the bridge, we’ll be in the Land of the Waves.”  
I squinted my eyes trying to see through the fog, maybe I could see through it with my Shīringu. I close my eyes and concentrate, I open them and look, I can see! I can see the bridge clearly! I blink and let my eyes turn back to normal. Unknowing to me, someone saw my eyes and was now staring at me in shock.   
“Wow! It’s huge!” Naruto shouts.   
The rower panics, “H-hey! Keep it down. I took this boat out under the cover of fog. And I cut the engine and am rowing by hand. If they find us we’ll be in deep trouble.”   
I pat Naruto’s shoulder, he look at me and I place and index finger over my lips, indicating to be quiet. He nods his head but continues to grin at the massive bridge.   
“Who will we be in trouble with?” I ask the rower and Tazuna. But I was ignored, making me pout and cross my arms. I hear Sakura giggle, I look at her. “What's so funny?” I ask.   
She giggles again, “You pouting, it looks weird.”  
“So does your forehead.” I shoot back without thinking. Sakura glares at me and pouts herself, I smirk, “Look whose pouting now.”   
Sakura huffed.   
“I want to ask you something before we arrive at the pier.” Kakashi says getting Tazuna’s attention as well as ours.  
Tazuna looks down, not meeting Kakashi’s eye, “The identity of your assailants and the reason why they are after you, if you don’t tell us our mission then this mission will be done when we reach land.”  
Tazuna finally looks up, “It appears I have no choice but to tell you.”   
“Yeah, that would be nice.” I say with a frown.   
Tazuna began, “Just like you said, this may be beyond the scope of your mission. Actually I'm being targeted by a terrifying man.”   
Kakashi’s eyebrows furrow, “A terrifying man? Who?” He asks.  
“You guys have probably heard of his last name before.” Tazuna says looking slightly nervous, “A shipping magnate by the name of Gato.”   
Even Kakashi looked surprised, “Gato of the Gato Company? One of the world’s richest men?”  
I kept my facial expressions stoic; I couldn't wait until he got his comeuppance.   
The rest of team seven looked confused, “What? Who?” Naruto says looking around for answers.  
Tazuna sighs and continues, “One the surface, he's the chief executive of a shipping company. But underneath, he is into drug trafficking and deals in contraband using gangs and ninjas. Moreover, he runs a despicable business, ruthlessly taking over nations and enterprises.”   
“It was about one year ago, when that man first set his sights on the Land of the Waves. He used his wealth and violence to enter this country, and before we knew it, he had taken complete control of the island’s maritime transport and shipping. Having a grip on the ocean, in an island nation like the Land of Waves, means having control over finance, the Government, the people, everything.” Tazuna rubs his hands together for a little warmth and taking a breather before continuing his tale.   
“The one thing Gato fears is the completion of the bridge. It has been under construction for some time now.” Tazuna finishes.   
I nod, “And by you building the bridge, you have become a hindrance and a potential threat to him.”   
Tazuna sighs, “That's why I need to complete this bridge.”  
“Then those ninja from before were Gato’s men.” Sasuke says.   
“I don’t understand,” Kakashi says, “Your opponent is a dangerous one who will even use ninja. Why did you hide this fact?”   
“The Land of the Waves is very poor,” Tazuna admits, “even the Feudal Lords have no money. We ordinary people don’t have money either. We cannot afford to make requests Rank B or higher.”  
Tazuna sighs, “Well, if you pull out of the mission when I land ashore, I will no doubt be killed, killed before I even make it home. But there’s need for concern. Should I die, my cute little grandchild who will turn eight will only cry his heart out!”   
My eye twitches, I knew he was going to guilt trip us, in the anime it didn't seem so bad, but now I actually feel annoyed. And he sure was laying it on thick. We all look at each other; I shrug, indicating that I don’t mind. Kakashi nods his head, “Well, I guess we have no choice. We’ll continue to be your bodyguards.”  
A smile appeared in his old face, “Oh I'm most grateful!”   
“We’ll be arriving soon.” The rower says in a low voice. 

NARUTO 

We were now in the Land of the Waves, once we passed the bridge, the fog seemed to disappear. Now we were walking along a grassy plane with lots of trees surrounding us. I knew that Zabuza was going to appear soon. I have my hands on my Sais ready; luckily I had remembered to get my Sai that I imbedded in the tree when I threw it at the Chunin that attacked us.   
I carefully scan the plane, I was on full alert.   
And obviously so was Naruto, who was throwing his kunai at the slightest noise. He’d already injured some wild life; I was just waiting on the snow bunny.   
“It’s a bunny! I'm so sorry!” Naruto cried picking the bunny up and cradling it.   
My eyes snap open. That was it! He was going to appear soon.  
“Everyone get down!” Kakashi yells.   
I instantly duck, taking both Sasuke and Naruto with me, who happened to be the closest to me. We ducked just in time as a huge sword came swinging past us. It embedded itself into the tree behind us, and standing on the handle was Zabuza.   
“Well well, if it isn't the Rogue ninja of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza.” Kakashi says looking pretty relaxed, but I knew he was high alert.   
Naruto went to charge, but I pulled him back, “What are you doing Akemi-chan?!” Naruto whines.  
I shake my head at him, “Don't Naruto, he's a Rogue, he's more deadly than those Chunin that attacked us.” I say not looking away from Zabuza.   
Kakashi agreed with me, “She's right Naruto; he's on a completely different level from the Chunin we faced.” Kakashi went to lift up his Hitaiate, which was slanted so no one could see the Sharingan.   
“I assume you are Kakashi the Sharingan user.” Zabuza says.  
I felt Sasuke next to me freeze; I look out of the corner of my eye and saw his face. He was looking at Kakashi with wide eyes.   
“I’ll have you hand over the old man.” Zabuza says with a deadly look in his eyes.   
Kakashi, not taking his hands off his Hitaiate and his eyes off Zabuza says, “Oi, get into Manji battle formation you guys. Protect Tazuna and make sure you don’t involve yourself with this fight.”  
“Huh?” Sakura says confused.   
“That's the teamwork in this situation.” Kakashi says. He lifts his Hitaiate revealing the Sharingan that Obito had given him. Naruto looks at him, I already know that Naruto is confused, and most likely Sasuke is in shell shock.   
“Well now I never expected to see the rumoured Sharingan this soon. This is an honour.” Zabuza says, his eyes glaring down at us.   
Naruto seemed to have had enough, “What the hell is Sharingan?!”   
Sasuke answers, “Sharingan, is the power that the light of the eye generates, and the pupils emanates. The user of the so called Visual Jutsu is said to posses the vision to see through Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and is able to defect them. The Sharingan is a type of eye that is unique to the user of the Visual Art. However, that is not the only power of the Sharingan.”  
...I swear that was the most I had ever heard him say...  
Zabuza smirked, I think, what’s it with people and damn mask that cover their mouth! “Well said,” Zabuza says, “That is not all though. What's more frightening is that such an eye can assess an opponent’s techniques and copy them.”  
Mist begins to form around the area making me curse, I can see through the fog with my Shīringu, but I don’t want anyone finding out about it.   
Zabuza continues to speak, “When I was in the ANBU Black Ops of the Hidden Mist, search information about you was in the Bingo Book I would carry with me. There was also something else in the book, about a man who had copied over one-thousand Jutsus, Kakashi the Copy Ninja.”  
Even if I already knew about his reputation, it was still so cool to learn about it now.   
Zabuza crouches down, “Let’s end the talking here. I must kill the old man immediately.”  
We jump in front of Tazuna; I and Sasuke were in the front. Naruto was on my right and Sakura was on Sasuke’s right. We each had our weapons out, and I had my Sais ready for an attack. Kakashi stood in front of us, making sure that Zabuza would go through him first.   
“But it seems that I have to defeat you first.” Zabuza says with an amused look in his eyes. Zabuza pulls the sword out of the tree and flashes away so that he was now standing on the water.   
Sakura looks confused and amazed, “He's even standing on water.” He was using the water to make more mist. I grit my teeth, you know what frick it I'm using my Shīringu. I opened my eyes again and now I could see clearly.   
Kakashi stood a little away from us so we wouldn’t get hurt if they fought.   
“He’ll probably come to kill me first,” Kakashi says looking around.   
“Who is he?” Sakura ask.   
Kakashi continues to look around, “He was an ANBU Black Ops member in the Hidden Mist and is known as ‘the silent killing’ techniques expert.”  
“S-silent?” Naruto repeats nervously.   
“As the name suggests, it’s a killing skill that’s implemented in an instant in silence. By the time you realise it, it’s possible you may find yourself in the afterlife. I haven’t fully mastered the use of my Sharingan, so don’t lower your guard, you guys.” Kakashi explains.   
We all look around waiting for him to strike; I couldn’t see him anywhere even with my Shīringu making me feel frustrated.   
“Well if we fail, we’ll only die.” Kakashi says with a shrug.   
Sakura twitches, “How can you be so carefree?!”   
“Well if you don’t, you’ll be uptight and probably die quicker.” I say with a small smirk.   
“E-even Akemi.” Sakura whispers.   
The mist started to grow thicker, but luckily I could still see with my Shīringu, “The mist is getting thicker.” Naruto gulps.  
“The Land of the Waves is surrounded by ocean, so mist rises very easily.” Tazuna explains.   
I grumble, “Perfect.”   
The mist grew so thick that they couldn't even see Kakashi, but I could, silent cheer! He was still right in front of us.   
“Sensei,” Sakura calls nervously.   
“Eight points,” Zabuza’s voice echoes in the mist.   
Sakura looks around, even though it was useless, “Huh? What?”   
“The larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver, the jugular and the subclavian veins, the kidney and the heart. Now which vulnerable spot would be good?” Zabuza’s voice echoes.   
“None would be nice.” I say before I even realised I opened my mouth.   
“Akemi!” Sasuke hisses at me.   
“Sorry.” I whisper back.  
Suddenly, Kakashi used his chakra to get rid of the mist, I quickly deactivated my Shīringu, and look around to make sure no one noticed. I notice that Sasuke was shaking slightly; he seemed to be...scared?  
I place my hand on his shoulder, his head shoots to and looks at me, I smile reassuringly at him, “Don't worry Sasuke, it’ll be fine.” He nods and his shaking stops slightly.  
“Sasuke,” Kakashi says getting the young Uchiha’s attention, “Don't worry, I’ll protect you with my life.”  
Sasuke stops shaking and looks at Kakashi.   
“I will not allow my comrades to be killed.” Kakashi says turning his head slightly.   
Suddenly, Zabuza was in the middle of us. Automatically, I push Tazuna out of the way and jump in front of Tazuna with my Sais up, even if I knew that it was a Water Clone. I let Kakashi deal with the Water Clone Zabuza. Kakashi had stabbed the Water Clone Zabuza and water poured out of him.   
Zabuza appeared behind him and slashed.   
“Sensei behind you!” Naruto cries.   
As Zabuza slashes through Kakashi, Kakashi disappears into water, much like Zabuza’s Clone did. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his throat. “Don’t move. It’s over.” Kakashi says, poising his kunai ready to kill.  
“Wow!” Naruto marvels. Sasuke and Sakura stand up, I stay where I am with Tazuna with my Sais at the ready. This battle wasn’t over yet.   
“Sensei, that's a Water Clone!” I call out, Kakashi’s eyes widen as he slashes Zabuza, and I was right, it was a Water Clone.   
“I am no fool!” Zabuza shouts as he appears behind Kakashi and swings his sword. Kakashi ducks the blow, but he doesn’t avoid Zabuza kicking him up into the air. While Kakashi was suspended in mid air, Zabuza runs up with his sword and goes to strike our teacher. But he stops when he notices makibishi spikes. Zabuza looks around and then kicks Kakashi into the water.   
My eye widen, the Water Prison Jutsu, “Sensei, get out of there!” I shout to him, without realising it I had activated my Shīringu and I saw the water seal he had placed on the water. Kakashi tried to jump out, but he was too late, Zabuza had him trapped.   
Zabuza began to laugh, “You’re caught. It’s a special prison that makes it impossible for you to escape! It makes things harder having you able to act. Now Kakashi, I’ll have to settle things with you later.” Zabuza turns to us, “First I have to finishes those guys off.”  
‘Unless you let go of it.’ I thought to myself looking at his hand in the prison.   
Zabuza made a Water Clones, and begins to laugh, “You’re acting big, wearing a headband like a ninja. But a real ninja is one who had hovered between life and death numerous times.”   
‘Does that make me one then?’ I thought bitterly to myself.   
“In other words, only those who are listed in my Bingo Book deserve to be called ninja. Guys like you can’t be called real ninja.” Zabuza says as his Clone gets ready to attack. The Clone makes a hand seal and the mist gets thicker.   
I kept my Shīringu activated and looks around, “Naruto, look out!” I shout as the Clone kicks Naruto, knocking his Hitaiate off his head.   
“You’re just as kid!” Clone Zabuza says standing on Naruto’s Hitaiate.   
Kakashi glares, “You four, take Tazuna and run! You have no chance against this guy! As long as he has me trapped in this Water Prison, he won’t be able to move from his spot, and his Water Clones won’t work from a far distance away.”   
“Like hell I will sensei.” I say to him. I charge at the Water Clone. It gets ready for an attack, but I used my speed and appeared behind the Clone. I use my Sais and slash his neck, turning the Clone into a puddle.  
“Akemi-chan...” Naruto whispers in awe. I pick up Naruto’s fallen Hitaiate and throw it back at him; Naruto swiftly puts it back on.   
“Go for the back, that's where it’s most vulnerable.” I say getting ready with my Shīringu.   
The real Zabuza laughs, “This one has potential.” He then makes two Water Clones and sends them to attack. Sasuke follows my example and attacks one of the Water Clones. While fighting off a Water Clone, I got distracted when Sasuke got grabbed by the throat. The Clone took use of my distracted state and slashed me with his sword across my stomach.   
I cry out in pain as I fell to the floor.   
“Akemi-chan!” I hear Naruto and Sakura shout.   
I grit my teeth, I look at my wound. I needed to heal it. I jumped away and quickly healed myself before the Clone Zabuza came charging at me again. This time I was ready. I took notice to the water on the ground; it was only where I was. This jutsu wouldn’t hurt the rest.   
I did the hand seals, “Denpō Sekka No Jutsu!” I slam my hands onto the ground and lightning sparks from them. The lightning sped through the ground and whizzed past the Water Clone, instantly, the Clone was a puddle on the floor.   
I smirk, but then wince, I just drained quite a bit a chakra, it made me feel woozy, and I was using the Shīringu still. I stumbled a few times but I made it back to the team. Sakura looks at me, “Oh my god Akemi, what happened!” I look down at myself and saw that my hands were burnt and my stomach was still bleeding slightly.   
Sasuke turns around and his eyes widen, I wave it off, “I'm fine, but we need to free Kakashi-sensei.” I say looking at Zabuza’s arm intently.   
“But how?” Naruto asks, and then I see something flash in his eyes, “Sasuke, lend me your ear.” He asks.   
I smirk knowing what was going to happen, teamwork just may prevail.  
“What is it?” Sasuke asks.   
Naruto grins, “I have a plan.”  
“What are you guys doing?! I told you to run! It was obvious this was going to happen once I was caught! Hurry and Run!” Kakashi shouts.   
“And you also taught us about teamwork!” I yell back to him, he looks at me in shock, “We couldn't leave you even if we wanted to!”  
Naruto grins, Sakura smiles while Sasuke smirks. We all turn to the bridge builder. “Fight as much as you want, it is my fault anyway.” Tazuna says backing away.   
“Sakura, stay with him.” I say to her. Sakura nods her head and goes to stand in front of Tazuna as they back away, leaving me, Sasuke and Naruto.   
The real Zabuza began to laugh, “You guys haven’t learned anything have you?”   
“W-what?” Naruto questions glaring at the real Zabuza.   
“You’re still playing at being ninja?” He says holding his hand out, “When I was your age, this hand was already stained with blood!”   
I glare at him while the rest of them gasp, except Sasuke, he doesn’t gasp.   
“Zabuza, the Demon.” Kakashi says still in the prison.   
Zabuza seemed amused, “Oh? It seems that you’ve heard of me.”  
Kakashi looks away, “A long time ago, in the Mist Village, often called the town of Blood Mist. Ninja candidates faced their biggest hurdle.”   
“So you also know about that graduation exam.” Zabuza comments with cold eyes.   
Naruto looks confused, as always, “What graduation exam?”   
Zabuza begins to laugh again, causing Naruto to become frustrated, “Hey! What about this exam? What are you talking about?!”  
Zabuza doesn't stop laughing, “The students killed each other.”  
Even I froze with how bone chilling his tone was. I was the top graduate, if our exam was anything like theirs, I would have had to kill someone. This made me shiver.   
“Classmates who had shared rice from the same pot, formed pairs and tried to kill each other. It didn't end until one of them died. Partners who used to talk about each other’s dreams and aspirations.” Zabuza says, his cold eyes looking at us all.   
Sakura shook in fear, “How cruel.”   
Kakashi takes over, “Ten years ago, the Mist Village’s graduation exam was forced to undergo drastic reform. That was because an evil demon had appeared in the scene the previous year.”   
“Reform? What about the reform? What had the evil demon done?” Sakura repeats confused.   
“Isn't it obvious?” I say looking at the floor.   
Sakura looks at me; I look at her, “Zabuza killed them all.” I whisper. Sakura’s eyes widen and she takes a step back in shock.   
“That sure was fun...”   
Suddenly, the Zabuza Clone looks at us and attacks like lightning, he elbows Sasuke, sending him flying. He charged at the fallen Sasuke and dropped kicked his stomach, making Sasuke spit up blood.   
“Sasuke!” I shout as I run to aid him. I kicked the Clone off him and continued my attack, my attacks were slower because of the chakra that I had used, and the Shīringu was starting to strain me. I deactivate it and continue my assault. I stabbed my Sais into the Clones eyes, turning it back into water.   
“Do it Naruto!” I shout to him. He nods and looks to Sasuke, who had gotten up and was ready to break Kakashi out of the Water Prison. Naruto made a load of Shadow Clones and threw Sasuke a large shuriken. Sasuke threw it at the real Zabuza. The real Zabuza caught it in his free hand, but didn't notice the shadow shuriken until it was coming for him. He jumped over it and had a victorious look on his face. Until the large shuriken poofed into Naruto, who then threw a kunai at the real Zabuza.  
“Here it is!” Naruto yells throwing the kunai with all his might. Luckily, Naruto had good aim; he was aiming for the arm that was in the Water Prison keeping Kakashi trapped. Zabuza retracted his arm from the prison, breaking the jutsu.   
“Naruto!” I shout in worry. Even if I knew Kakashi was going to save him, I was still worried. Zabuza’s eyes went wild; Zabuza moved his arm to throw the large shuriken at Naruto.   
“You little brat!” Zabuza yells, but he doesn’t get to throw the shuriken. Kakashi stood in his way and gripped the blade. Blood poured from Kakashi’s hand but he didn't seem to care. Kakashi was just glaring at Zabuza with hate in his eyes, Zabuza’s eye widen at his killer intent.   
“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura cries in relief.   
When Naruto resurfaces from the water he fell into, Kakashi speaks, “Naruto, your strategy was outstanding. You’ve grown up, both of you.”  
Naruto sniggers to himself proudly, “The purpose of the Shadow Clone was to not take down Zabuza, but to hide my transformation into Demon Wind Shuriken! I left one Clone behind, then transformed into the Demon Wind Shuriken. Then the clone me threw the real me to Sasuke. He must have realised straight away who I was, he then took out his own shuriken, and that's how we did it! Of course I didn't think I would defeat Zabuza! But I thought I’d destroy the Water Prison. It was a huge success!”   
Sasuke smirks, “It was a fluke.”  
Tazuna scowls, “It was a fluke, huh!”  
“And they actually worked as a team,” I say with a smile, “I'm so proud!”   
Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Sasuke continues to smirk.   
“Hmph,” Zabuza says, “I got distracted and broke my Water Prison Jutsu.”  
Kakashi interrupts, “That's not it. You didn't break the jutsu. They forced you to break it.”  
Zabuza’s eyes narrow in anger.   
“I’ll tell you now; the same jutsu won’t work on me twice.” Kakashi says glaring at Zabuza, “So what will you do?”  
A demented look crossed Zabuza’s face. His arm twitched at he forced the large shuriken, which was digging into Kakashi’s skin to cut deeper. Kakashi winced, but used his arm to propel the shuriken away from them. They both jumped back and got ready to fight.   
My vision started to go hazy and my breathing became unstable. I learn forward and breathe slowly, Sakura looks at me, “Akemi, are you alright?”   
I shake my head, “Not really.” I looked down at my wound and saw that it had reopened, Sakura gasped, “Akemi! You need to heal that quickly!”   
“What's wrong?” Sasuke asks paying attention.   
“Its Akemi, she's hurt.” Sakura says looking worried.   
I breathe slowly, “I can...speak for...myself.” And with that, I was gone. I felt my body fall forward and my vision went blank. 

NARUTO

3rd person POV

“Akemi!” Sakura shouts as she watches her teammate fall to the ground unconscious. However, she doesn’t hit the ground. Before she did, Sasuke grabs her and stops her falling, Akemi fell limp against Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and positioned Akemi so that her arm was over his shoulder and she was still standing, but he was supporting her weight.   
Sakura know that Akemi was unconscious, but she couldn’t help but feel jealous of how close Akemi was to Sasuke, maybe this was her plan? Maybe she's wasn’t even unconscious?  
“Sakura,” Sasuke says getting her attention.   
“H-Hai!” Sakura stumbles forward and composes herself, she was so far into her thoughts that she didn't notice that Sasuke was right next to her.   
“Take her stuff.” Sasuke says.   
Sakura nods and removed Akemi’s bag from her body and places it on her shoulder. Sakura looked at the bag, it was really light, what did she pack?  
“What's wrong with Akemi-chan?!” Naruto shouts running over to Sasuke and Sakura.   
“She passed out Naruto.” Sakura answers.   
Naruto looked at Akemi worriedly, “Her stomach doesn’t look to good.” They all look at Akemi’s stomach and saw that blood was still pouring from the wound, but only slowly.   
“We need to get her treated and fast.” Sasuke says.   
“And look at her hands.” Naruto says. They all do so and see that the palms of her hands were actually burnt. Sasuke adjusts Akemi and look at Zabuza and Kakashi, “Guys look.” Sasuke says.   
They all turn in time to see two sebon needles fly out and hit Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza fell to the ground while Kakashi looked up from the tree in shock. When Zabuza hit the ground, a chuckle came from the tree opposite the one Kakashi was in.   
“You were right, he died.” The person said.   
Kakashi jumped down from the tree landing next to the dead Zabuza. Kakashi checks his pulse but he doesn’t feel one. “He’s definitely dead.” Kakashi turns to look at the Tracker ninja.   
The Tracker ninja bows, “I thank you. I have been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza.”  
“By the looks of that mask, you’re a Tracker ninja from the Mist.” Kakashi says looking at the Tracker.   
The Tracker stands straight, “Impressive, you’re very knowledgeable.”   
“Tracker ninja?” Naruto says looking confused. He was also slightly peeved off, they had just been trying to fend off Zabuza and this person just came in and killed him!  
Sakura looks at Naruto with furrowed eyebrows, “You don’t know what a Tracker ninja is? We learnt it at the Academy, didn't we? Tracker ninjas peruse guys like Zabuza who turn against the village where they were born and raised. When they break away from the village, the Trackers find the rogue ninja to assassinate them. This is so the secrets of the village don’t get leaked.”  
“That's right.” The Tracker says, “I'm a member of the Mist’s Villages Tracking Unit whose mission is to hunt rogue ninja.”  
Naruto shakes in rage, “What are you?! Hey you!”  
Kakashi stands up, “Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy.”   
Naruto turns around to face his sensei, “That's not what I'm asking!” Naruto says, “Zabuza was killed!”  
Kakashi walks over to him.   
“That guy who was so strong. He was killed by a kid who's no different to me! We’re pathetic! I can’t accept this!” Naruto shouts. He stops shouting when Kakashi is in front of him.   
“I understand your disbelief,” Kakashi says, “But this is reality.” Kakashi pats Naruto’s head, “In this world, there are kids who are younger than you, but are stronger than me.”  
Unconsciously, Sasuke's grip on Akemi tightens.   
The Tracker disappears and reappears again beside Zabuza and easily picks him up, “Your battle is over for now. I must get rid of the corpse because it contains many secrets. Now then, please excuse me.” And with that, the Tracker disappeared along with Zabuza.   
Naruto looks shocked, “He disappeared!”   
Kakashi lowers his Hitaiate over his eye again. Kakashi sees Naruto looking around, “He's not here anymore.” Kakashi says to the blonde.   
Kakashi turns to the rest of the group, “Our mission hasn’t ended yet. We still need to take Tazuna home.”  
Tazuna bows his hat slightly, “So sorry everyone! You can rest at my house!” He says with a big grin.  
Sakura nods, “I definitely think Akemi needs it.” She looks over to her female teammate.   
Kakashi nods, “Okay, let’s go.” He walks forward a few steps before stopping and then collapsing on the floor.   
“Kakashi sensei!” Naruto shouts. 

NARUTO

1st person POV

Slowly, I open my eyes. I was in that disgustingly white room again. I look around, it looked the exact same as last time. I look down at myself, and too my relief I was in my ninja gear.   
“I'm not dead again am I?” I ask.   
“Not yet child.”   
I turn around and saw Nora, her brown hair and eyes looked the same, “Then why I am here?” I question the woman.   
“I assume that you have some questions that you want answering.” Nora says to me.   
I nod my head, “There is. But will you tell me everything and not lie?”   
Nora smiled, “I do not lie child.”   
“Why do you call me child?” I ask with my eye twitching madly. Mentally I was nineteen years old; I was not a child anymore.   
“But physically you are twelve.” Nora says waving her index finger. Damn, I forgot she can read my mind...  
I mumble sounds under my breath.   
“And I am much older than you.” Nora says with a happy look.   
I raise an eyebrow, “How much older? You look like you’re in your thirties.”   
“I have been around for a thousand years.” Nora says mysteriously.   
“God you are old.” I mumble.   
This time, the woman did not frown, “Anything else you want to ask?” Nora asks looking at me expectantly.   
I think for a moment, “The Shīringu, why have I got it?” I ask.   
“You didn't seriously think I was going to throw you in there defenceless?” Nora questions with an amused look on her delicate face.   
I shrug, “Kind of yeah.”  
Nora laughs, “Child-” queue eye twitch, “I would never do that. I gave Yukiko the Shīringu to help her too. I also made it easier for you to get up to speed; I did this with Yukiko too.”  
“Where can I find her?” I ask immediately, I wanted to find her so she could help me.   
Nora blinked slowly, “I do not know.”   
“What?!” I shout incredulously.   
“I do not know where she is, she cut herself away from me completely.” Nora says looking a little sad.   
I look at the floor; it didn't make sense, why would Yukiko pick the Naruto universe? The anime or manga wasn’t going thirty years ago, did she just pick spontaneously?  
“She did actually.” Nora says.   
I look up, “Why?”   
“I believe she played the game ‘eenie meenie miney mo.’” Nora says making me chuckle slightly. Hearing her say that phrase was very amusing, it was like a posh person trying to talk scouse (the accent).   
“Anything else?” She asks.   
I nod, my giggles reseeding back, “What does the Shīringu do exactly?”   
Nora shrugs, “I do not know.”   
I wanted to hit myself in the face, I really did. “I thought you said that you’d answer my questions?!” I shout.   
Nora shakes her head, “I cannot give you the answers that I do not know myself. When I gave you and Yukiko that power, I wanted you two to discover it for yourselves.”  
I wanted to sigh, but I stopped myself. It wasn’t her fault, the questions I needed asking weren’t going to be answered. “Can I go back then?” I ask.   
She nods. Nora clicks her fingers, and that's when my world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling sore, like someone had just run me over with a bus. But I knew it wasn’t a bus, I don’t think buses exist in the Naruto universe and the memories of fighting Zabuza came flooding into my mind. I slowly open my eyes and let out a silent hiss, it was bright in this room. This meant that it was morning; I look to my left and saw Naruto sleeping by me. He was halfway out of his futon and nearly on mine. He has a lazy grin on his face with a tiny dribble of drool running down his mouth.   
I look to my right to see Sasuke sound asleep. He was lying on his side facing me, and for once he didn't have that frown, glare or scowl on his face. He looked relaxed and at peace, which no one ever saw. Oh if only his fangirls could see him now.   
Speaking of fangirls, I sat up looking for Sakura with some difficulty. I winced at the pain that was coming from my stomach. I manage to sit up but now I was having trouble breathing. I look past Sasuke, because obviously Sakura wasn’t going to be sleeping by Naruto. Sakura also looked content with a blush on her face, no doubt dreaming of Sasuke.   
I looked down at myself; I was in a white sleeping kimono. It was a couple of sizes too big for me but was ridiculously comfy. Obviously this must be Tazuna’s daughter’s because I don’t remember there being any other female in this house. I could feel something scratchy underneath the kimono, and I already knew that it was the bandages. My hands also felt weird, I look at them and saw that they were burnt. My chakra had luckily recovered meaning that I could heal my wounds, I quickly heal my hands, they were easy to heal and were now back to normal.   
Luckily, I manage to stand up and leave the room without disturbing anyone. Even if the sleeping kimono was dragging across the floor, curse my short stature! However, that's when my luck ran out. I didn't know where the bathroom was...  
I pick a door and open it slowly, okay, this wasn’t a bathroom. You want to know why? Because Kakashi was in there laying in his futon. He looked up at me, “Yo.” I say with a peace sign.   
His mask crinkles, “Good to see you’re up Akemi,” Kakashi says sitting up. I decide to walk into the room more and sit down next to Kakashi. It was difficult but I managed. It was painful, but I knew that it wasn’t going to be there long; I would heal it when I found a bathroom.   
“It’s good to be up sensei.” I say honestly.   
He nods, “When did you get up then?”   
“Just now actually,” I say, “I was on my way to find a bathroom so I could heal myself.”   
His visible eyebrow rises, “This isn't a bathroom Akemi.”   
I sweat drop, “I know I couldn’t find it.”   
Kakashi’s mask crinkles again; I think he was smiling at me. “What happened?” I ask Kakashi.   
“Your stomach was cut open and you fell unconscious due to chakra exhaustion and blood loss. Zabuza is also dead.” Kakashi summaries. But the way he said that Zabuza was dead didn't sound believable. It was like he was questioning it. I already knew that he was alive. I’ll leave it alone for now, I don’t want to seem like I know everything. After all, I was meant to be unconscious and not know what happened.   
I nod, “Who killed him?” I ask trying to be as innocent as possible. It seemed to work because Kakashi didn't seem to notice.   
“A Tracker ninja, he used senbon needles to kill him.” Kakashi answers. But then I saw something flash in his eyes, he had figured it out. He knows that Zabuza isn't dead and knows that Haku was on Zabuza’s side.   
I restrain a smirk, instead I frown, “What's wrong sensei?” I ask.   
“He's alive.” Kakashi says, a serious look crossing his visible eye.   
I furrow my brows in pretend curiosity, “What makes you say that sensei?”   
“I’ll explain when the rest of you are awake.” Kakashi says to me. I just nod, I would have left at that point, but then I saw Kakashi wince, “Are you alright sensei?” I ask with genuine concern.   
Kakashi waved me off, “I'm fine.”   
“Then why did you just wince?” I challenge.   
Kakashi reaches out and pats my head, “I'm fine, honesty.”   
“Then why do I get the feeling you’re lying to me?” I challenge hotly.   
A look of mock hurt filled his eye, “I’m so hurt Akemi, do you really think I would lie to you?” He even places his hand over his heart for extra effect.   
“You lied about arriving at five in the morning, lied about us not eating or we’d throw up and lied about a black cat crossing your path.” I pointed out.   
Kakashi sweat dropped.   
I decide to leave, my point being made, but I nearly fell to the floor. I took a few deep breathes.   
“Are you alright, Akemi?” Kakashi asks concern laced in his voice.   
I nod biting back a wince, I think my wound had reopened, “I'm fine, I just need to heal my injury.” I say sitting down, obviously moving was making my wound worse.   
“Just heal it here.” Kakashi says.   
I sigh; I didn't really have a choice. Kakashi turned away and I untie my sleep wear. I quickly healed my wound through the bandages and removed them. Now all that was left was a scar, but it would most likely fade with time. I tied my sleeping kimono back up.   
“I'm done.” I say, standing up experimentally. I felt great! I didn't wince anymore when I stood up making me grin. I sat back down and got comfortable.   
Kakashi turns back around and lies on his back.   
“Are you sure you don’t want me to heal you sensei?” I ask Kakashi, we were going to have to fight Zabuza again in god knows how long, it doesn’t say how much time they were given in the anime. Just that Kakashi had time to teach them tree climbing.   
Kakashi nods, “I’ll be fine; I just over used my Sharingan.”   
I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but I just settled with a nod. That's when Tsunami, Tazuna’s daughter came in, “Are you alright, Kakashi?” She asks him.   
“I'm alright; it will just be hard to move for a week.” Kakashi says as if it didn't matter. I wanted to hit him so badly, he said to me it wasn't that bad!  
Tsunami stands there with her hands on her hips, “It would be better if you didn't move for a while.”  
‘Or if he would let me heal him.’ I thought as I glared at him. Kakashi sees my glare and looks away quickly.   
“And you too missy.” Tsunami says with a stern look on her face. I just grin and wave her off.   
I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all awake. If I remember right then Tazuna was also going to be in the room.   
When Naruto came into the room he grinned, “Hey! Sensei and Akemi-chan are awake!”   
Sakura walked up closer and sat beside him like I was but on the other side, “Your Sharingan is fantastic, but if it puts that much strain on your body, it may not be worth it.” Sakura says with a scolding tone.   
I swear I heard Sasuke scoff lightly at this.   
“Sorry.” Kakashi says, but I don’t think he meant it.   
“But you know,” Tazuna says getting our attention, “He did take down a real powerful ninja like that! We probably don’t need to worry for a while.”  
Oh how wrong you are old man.   
“That kid with the mask, who was he?” Sakura asks.   
‘Haku.’ I say mentally, but I said nothing and allowed Kakashi to speak.   
“He was an ANBU black ops from the Mist Village.” Kakashi says, “It’s a mask that the elite ninja Tracking Unit wears.”   
“What are they?” Naruto asks with a confused look.   
“They’re commonly called the ‘fire extinguishing corpse’. Their duty is to erase all traces that a ninja has ever lived. The body of the ninja reveals a variety of things. Ninjutsu secrets and chakra characteristics which permeate the ninja in their village, the composition of secret medicines used on a ninja’s body.” Kakashi explains with a serious look.   
I decide to ask, “What would happen if you were to die, sensei since you have the Sharingan?”   
“Then every secret about my Sharingan would be investigated thoroughly, and in worst case, there's a danger that my Jutsus could be stolen.” Kakashi says solemnly.   
“So what you’re saying is that Tracking Ninja are there to prevent village secrets from leaking out?” I say rubbing my chin. This was actually very interesting; maybe if I actually live past the Chunin exams I’ll become a Tracking ninja.   
I felt a tap on my shoulder; I look sideward's and saw that it was Sasuke, “Yes?” I say with a questioning look, why did he tap me?  
“How's your stomach?” Sasuke asks quietly.   
I blink a few times... was the great Sasuke Uchiha, the greater than thou person asking if I, a simple peasant if I'm okay? I grin crawled onto my face, “Oh were you worried about me?”   
Sasuke’s eye twitched and he whips his head the other way.   
I laugh quietly before answering, “I'm fine.”   
Sasuke turns to look at me, “Did you heal yourself?”   
I nod, “Yep. What about you guys, do you need healing?” I ask looking up at him since he was standing over me.   
Sasuke smirked, “Worried are you?”   
“And if I am?” I challenge. Sasuke wasn’t expecting this, his eyes widen and he looks away again, why was he looking away?  
“We’re fine.” Sasuke answers shortly before going quiet again.   
I nod and turn back to Kakashi, ignoring the burning glare I was getting from Sakura; I swear to god, what is it with people and glaring at me?!   
“However,” Kakashi says getting my attention, “Tracker ninjas take care of the people they’ve killed, immediately and on the spot.”  
“Hey, did he do that?” I ask looking round.   
They all shake their head, “We don’t know. He disappeared along with Zabuza.” Sakura answers not knowing where Kakashi was going with this.   
Kakashi sighs, “If he needed proof he’d killed Zabuza, he could have simply taken his head. And then there's the weapon he used to kill Zabuza.”   
Sasuke nods, he was starting to click on, “He used normal senbon needles.” His eyes widen, “It’s impossible...”  
Naruto looks at Kakashi and Sasuke confused.   
Tazuna shakes his head, “What are you guys going on about?!”  
“Zabuza is alive.” Kakashi says.   
“WHAT?!” Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna scream. I just raise my eyebrows, already knowing this information and Kakashi telling me. Sasuke just scowled.  
Even Tsunami looked surprised. “Eh?”   
“What the heck do you mean?!” Naruto shouts.   
“But you made sure he was dead!” Sakura shouts too.   
Kakashi nods, “I did make sure. But he was probably in a state of near-death.”   
“If a senbon needle hits a certain vital point in the neck, then it can slow the heart rate down so it appears that you are dead.” I say crossing my arms. I’d been reading some medic book lately, but my practicals didn't seem to be going as well. I could heal simple things, like the wound on my stomach, maybe I wasn’t meant to be a good medic like Sakura is in the future?  
Kakashi continues, “That boy wasn’t aiming to kill Zabuza, but to save him.”  
Tazuna looked slightly worried, “Aren't you reading way too much into this?”  
“No.” Kakashi answers bluntly, “If something seems fishy, make preparations before it’s too late. That's also an iron clad rule of the Shinobi.”  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto shaking. It looked like he was scared, but at the same time excited.   
“So how will we make preparations sensei? You won’t even be able to move for a while.” Sakura asks looking confused.   
“If he would let me heal him then we wouldn’t be in this problem.” I say looking at Kakashi accusingly. Who scratches the back of his head with a guilty look.   
“You need your strength Akemi.” Tsunami says with a motherly look. I just grin and give her the peace sign.   
Kakashi started to laugh, “I’ll assign you training.”  
At the aspect of training, Sasuke looks up interested.   
Sakura protests, “Even with training we’re not gonna be that strong!”   
“Speak for yourself.” I mumble, but I saw Naruto and Sasuke nod with me.   
“Sakura,” Kakashi says looking at the pink haired girl, “who was it that saved me during my difficult battle?”  
I point at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto points at me and himself, and if Sasuke joined in, I had a feeling he would have pointed at himself.   
Kakashi grins under his mask, I think, “You’ve all grown quickly, especially you Naruto.”  
Naruto look at Kakashi with surprise.   
“You’ve grown the most.” The scarecrow says.   
Naruto grins, “So you’ve noticed Kakashi-sensei! Now it’s getting interesting!”  
“It’s not interesting at all...”   
I turn around; it was Inari that had spoken up. I was wondering when that little shit would turn up. I really hope I didn't end up hitting him...  
“Who the heck are you?” Naruto demands.   
Tazuna looks happy at the appearance of his grandson, “Hey Inari! Where have you been?!” Inari runs over and hugs his grandpa, “Welcome back, grandpa!”   
Tsunami walks over to her son, “Inari, what sort of greeting is that?! These ninja escorted your grandpa!”   
Tazuna pats Inari’s head, “It’s okay, right Inari?”  
Inari glares over to us. When his eyes rest on my, I activate my Shīringu to freak him out, but as quick as his eyes widen I deactivated them. He looks at me in shock as I smirk. Inari gets over his shock, “Mom, these guys will die. There's no way that they can oppose Gato and win.” Inari says looking at his mother.   
Naruto stands up, “Say what you little brat?!” Naruto points at Inari, “I'm a super ninja who's gonna become an awesome ninja named the Hokage in the future! I'm not worried about those guys at all!”  
Inari lowers his head so his head covered his eyes, “Huh, a hero. That's ridiculous! There's no such thing!”  
“What did you say?!” Naruto yells at the kid. Naruto went to go for him, but Sakura grabs him and restrains him.   
Inari turns to walks away, but looks over his shoulder, “If you don’t want to die, you’d best hurry up and go home.” Inari then leaves.   
When he was gone I sigh, “What a depressing little eight years old.”   
Tazuna turns to us, “I'm sorry.”

NARUTO 

Kakashi has taken us to a remote part of the woods. I had quickly changed into my ninja gear and felt more comfortable. Luckily I had brought another couple of tops with me so if one did get ruined, I could replace it. Tsunami offered to fix my top for me, which I was most grateful.   
Kakashi stood in front of us with crutches. We stood in a line in the order of: Sasuke, me, Naruto and Sakura. I was surprised when Sakura stood by Naruto and not Sasuke, but I could still feel her glare on me.   
“So, now the training begins.” Kakashi says looking at us.   
Naruto was jumping up and down with glee, “Yes!”   
“So, before that, let me explain chakra for a ninja, from the basics.” Kakashi says holding his hand up in a hold up motion.   
Sasuke sighed, “At this point.”   
“Of course we know about that! Chatora, right?” Naruto says with a confident smile.   
I had to stop myself from laughing. Naruto, the one character that has a nearly endless supply of chakra doesn’t know what chakra is.  
Kakashi sighed in disappointment, “Its chakra.”  
Naruto sweat dropped.  
Kakashi turns to Sakura, “How about you Sakura?”  
Sakura smiles and launches into her rant about chakra. I blank out at this point. I already had good control over my chakra, I was already able to climb up a tree and walk on water. I was a little disappointed that the only reason I could do it though wasn’t because of my talent, but because it was made easier for me. The concept of chakra and Jutsus are easy to me thanks to Nora. I am really thankful for it, I really am. Without it I probably wouldn’t be at the point that I am now without it.   
I tune back in when I hear Naruto whine, “Whatever! I may not understand difficult explanations, but I’ll just learn it with my body!”  
Sasuke nodded his head, “Naruto is right. We are already able to use Jutsus.”   
I nearly had heart failure, did Sasuke just agree with Naruto?!  
“Wrong.” Kakashi says flatly, “All of you still haven’t used chakra efficiently.”  
“What?!” Naruto shouts.   
“If people aren’t able it use chakra efficiently, then the effectiveness of a jutsu will not only be cut in half but it may not even activate at all. You need to learn to control the chakra with your body. It is very difficult that requires you to put your life on the line to master.” Kakashi explains building up the dramatics.   
Everyone, bar me and Sakura, look at Kakashi with intense looks. Sakura just looked nervous and maybe slightly scared.   
“Then how do we use it efficiently?” I ask trying to look interested.   
“Tree climbing.” Kakashi says flatly.   
“Tree climbing?!” They all say together. Well except Sasuke, who was just looking at Kakashi with a shocked look.   
Kakashi nods at them, “That's right. But it’s not simple tree climbing, you must climb it without the use of your hands.”  
Sakura’s eye twitches, “What? How?”  
I swear I saw him smirk under his mask, “Well just watch.” Kakashi makes a hand seal and walks up to the tree slowly with his crutches. Once he was at the foot of the tree, he places his foot on the tree and slowly begins to walk up it.   
“He's climbing...” Naruto whispers in shock, none of the team, besides me, could take their eyes off Kakashi. Even Sasuke was in shock.   
Kakashi stopped walking when he was upside down under one of the branches of the tree, “You need to focus the chakra on the bottoms of your feet and make them stick to the tree trunk. If you can use chakra well, you can do things like this.” Kakashi instructs.   
“Wait a minute!” Sakura shouts, “How does something like this make you strong?”  
“This is surprisingly difficult even for an expert ninja. The amount of chakra used for tree climbing is very subtle, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult place to gather chakra. In other words, if you master that control, it will be possible to master any jutsu, in theory.” Kakashi explains.   
Sasuke and Naruto grin at this prospect.   
Kakashi continues, “The second aim is to maintain that combined chakra. Ninja combine the most chakra during battles. Under such situations, ‘control’ and ‘maintenance’ of chakra becomes most difficult. Now I want you four to do this.” Kakashi throws four kunai, each landing near our feet in front of us.   
“Use the kunai to put a mark at the spot where you climb up to under your own strengths now, and then mark your efforts from then on. You four will need to run for your momentum to get used to it, got it?” Kakashi instructs us with a lazy look.  
I pick up my kunai, “Bring it on sensei.” I say looking at him with a small smirk. This was going to be amusing, I can’t wait to see their reactions to when I show them all up. Sasuke is probably going to hate me even more, Naruto will be slightly jealous and Sakura, well I don’t really care about her.   
We all stand in front of a tree in the same order we were. I made the hand seal and gathered the chakra to my feet. When I was ready I ran up to the tree. I made sure to keep my chakra balanced. I know if I used too little I wouldn’t even attach to the tree, too much and I will break the bark. When I was at the very top of the tree I stopped, I was very high, but I still had a perfect view of the team.   
Naruto had just fallen to the floor cradling his head. He hadn’t even made it two steps. Sasuke on the other hand made it nearly a quarter of the way but was then pushed away, while Sakura had made it to the first branch and had stopped altogether.   
“This is pretty easy.” Sakura says from the branch with a smug look.   
“Wait, where's Akemi-chan?!” Naruto shouts in panic looking for me.  
I smirk, “I'm up here.” I shout to them. They all look up at me. Kakashi seemed like he had expected this, Naruto was looking up in awe, and Sasuke and Sakura were glaring at me.   
“So it looked like the ones with the best chakra control are the girls, Akemi and Sakura.” Kakashi says still in the tree.   
“Wait a go, Akemi-chan, Sakura-chan!” Naruto cheers. But I knew that he was secretly jealous.   
Sasuke scoffed, “Whatever.” Well his reaction didn't surprise me.   
Sakura looked crestfallen.   
“It looks like Sakura or Akemi might be the closest one to becoming Hokage, unlike someone I know.” Kakashi says looking Naruto. Naruto glared at Kakashi and growled at him.   
Kakashi looks at Sasuke, “And also, the Uchiha Clan isn't that great.” Queue death glare from said Uchiha.   
“Shut up sensei!” Sakura shouts to Kakashi, she didn't want him to taunt her Sasuke and make him hate her.   
I jump down from my spot on the tree, “That was easy.” I say once I land on the ground. I look at Naruto and Sasuke and saw them glaring at each other. Naruto relaxed as a determined look replaced his glare, “Okay, first I’ll catch up to Sasuke! I’ll do it for sure!”   
I smile at his determination, it really was admirable. I spot that Kakashi had come down from the tree and was near the back. I didn't need any more chakra training, I wanted to practice the seals that I had been given. I walk over to him, once I was near; he spoke, “Aren't you going to practice?” He crosses his arms and leans against a tree.   
“I've done this before.” I say simply.   
Kakashi looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “Is that so?”   
I nod to him.   
Kakashi gave me an appraising look, “It didn't say that on your records.”  
I rub the back of my head, “I kind of held back in the Academy.” I grin nervously as he looked at me.   
“I have something I wish to discuss with you.” Kakashi says with an oddly serious voice.   
I felt a little worried, what did he need to speak to me about? “What is it sensei?” I ask trying to be as innocent as possible.   
“You have a Kekkei Genkai, don’t you?” Kakashi asks flatly.   
I froze, my eye widen and look at him shock. How could he have known?! Then again I wasn’t exactly the most careful with it; I had used it quiet recklessly. So to be honest, I'm not surprised that he had found out. I relax myself and nod, “Yes, I do.”   
“Can I ask what it is?” Kakashi asks with interest laced in his tone.  
I nod, “It’s called the Shīringu.”   
His face scrunches up, “I've never heard of that one, and I've come across many.”   
“That's because me and another person are the only people to ever possess it.” I explain to him. Kakashi nods his head in understanding. He had fought many ninja who had Kekkei Genkai, but he had never seen or even heard of the Shīringu.  
“What does it do?” Kakashi asks with interest laced in his tone.   
“I don’t know its full extent,” I respond, “but from what I've been told, it can be used to see through seals and know how they work in an instant.”   
“And who have you been informed by?” Kakashi asks.   
“The Hokage and from Yukiko.” I answer.   
Kakashi rubs his masked chin in thought, “May I see your Shīringu?”   
I nod and activate them; I look at Kakashi and see his eye widen, “This will definitely come in handy.” He says mainly to himself.   
“So sensei,” I say getting his attention, “can I go and practice some Justus for my Shīringu?”   
He nods, “If course.”   
I grin happily and run off to a more remote place so I could practice. 

NARUTO 

A couple of hours had passed since I went off on my own. I had decided to go for Gofū Kekkai no Jutsu, also known as the Five Seal Barrier. This is were creates a barrier around a place by placing four tags in different locations surrounding the place to be protected, a fifth tag on the location to be protected. The tags are placed on a flat surface, and are connected with the user's chakra. It wasn’t that easy to use so say the least. But it was probably the lowest level out of all the Jutsus, a C-rank. It didn't take much chakra, but my chakra control is better than most.  
I walk back to the house, but on my way back, I passed Naruto and Sasuke who were still trying to climb the tree. Sakura had given up and was now lying at the base. I sigh at her, she was the first to do this exercise, but she didn't seem to try further. She stopped when she reached the first branch, while the boys wouldn’t stop until they reached the very top, like I did.   
“Hey guys!” I shout getting their attention. They all look at me, Sakura glares at me, Sasuke scowls and Naruto grins at me. Sasuke turns back to his training while Naruto stays on the ground to speak to me.  
“Hey Akemi-chan! Where have you been?!” Naruto shouts back.   
I walk closer to them, while walking I answer his question, “I've been training.”   
Sasuke’s head perks up.   
“But what?” Naruto asks confused, he hadn’t seen me for a couple of hours so he didn't know what.   
“With that scroll I was given.” I answer easily.   
Sasuke seemed to stop and pushed himself off the tree, he had broken the bark. He used too much chakra. When he landed in a crouch he glared over at me and Naruto, while Naruto laughs at him. I look at the sky, it was getting dark.   
“I think we should go back.” I say looking back to Team seven.   
Sasuke scowls, “No, I want to train more.”   
Naruto nods his head, “Yeah! I need to catch up to Sasuke!”   
Sasuke smirked, “Like you could, dobe.”  
“Teme!” Naruto shouts back.   
I sigh at them and close my eyes as I shrug, “When you two pass out with no energy because you haven’t eaten, I’ll understand. I’ll understand that you couldn’t reach the top of the tree and when you give up.” I open one of my eyes to see their expression. Both Naruto and Sasuke were looking torn, until both Naruto’s and Sasuke’s stomach’s growl.   
I smirk, “I stand corrected.” 

NARUTO

We were all sat round a table eating the dinner that Tsunami had prepared. Tazuna sat at the head of the table. On his right was me, Kakashi and Naruto. On this left were Tsunami, Inari and Sasuke. At the over end of the table was Sakura.   
Tazuna was grinning from ear to ear, “This is really fun! It’s been a long time since we’ve had a meal with this many people!”  
Sasuke and Naruto were both devouring their food at a break neck pace. I was looking at the two, placing mental bets of when the two would throw up. I don’t even think they were breathing or chewing...  
“Seconds please!” Both Sasuke and Naruto shout together holding their empty bowls. They both see that they did the exact same thing and glared at each other. I swear I saw sparks. A green look suddenly took over their faces as they began to puke.   
Sakura twitches and shouts, “Stop eating if you’re going to vomit!”   
Sasuke wipes his mouth, “No, I’ll eat.”   
Naruto looks up from the floor, “I have to eat even if it means enduring. I have to be strong as quickly as possible.”  
Kakashi nods his head, “Yes, yes. But vomiting is different.”  
I shake my head at them with a small grin.   
After the delicious dinner, I had offered to clean up. Tsunami protested at first, but I soon convinced her. I was at the sink cleaning the dishes. Sakura was standing in front of a picture frame when she spoke up, “Excuse me, why is there a torn picture hanging here? Inari was looking at this all through dinner. It looks like it’s been deliberately torn out.”   
I tensed at the sink, of all the nosy things! I look at Inari out of the corner of my eye. His hat had lowered so no one could see his eyes. He was most likely upset and trying to stop himself from crying. I felt sympathy for him, but he did act like a brat at the same time.   
Tsunami looks at the floor, “It’s my husband.”  
Tazuna looks saddened, “He’s a man who was once called a hero of this town.”  
Inari stands up and walks out. Tsunami calls after him, “Inari! Where are you going?” Inari doesn’t answer her, just closes the door. Tsunami runs after him, but before she does, she turns to her father, “I'm always telling you not to talk about that person in front of Inari!”   
When Tsunami left the room, a morbid and tense silence replaced her. I had finished the dishes and was drying my hands.   
Sakura turns to Tazuna, “What are you saying happened to Inari?”   
“It’s none of our business, Sakura.” I say curtly looking at her. Sakura looks confused at my cold stare. It did bother me how insensitive Sakura was towards people’s pasts. The comments that she made in the series, when Naruto transformed into Sasuke, her comments about Naruto made my blood boil. Even if I did prevent that from happening, I still think about it.   
“Inari had a father not related by blood.” Tazuna says looking at the floor. I threw the cloth on the counter and walk out.   
“Where are you going, Akemi?” Sakura asks.   
I turn to her with cold eyes, “I'm going to go train.”   
With that, I walk out feeling angry. 

NARUTO

Next morning in the house everyone was up. Kakashi was already at the table along with Tazuna and Sasuke, while Tsunami was making breakfast. Inari was there at the table too with a stoic look on his face. Sakura walked in yawning, “Good morning.” Sakura says before sitting down at the table.   
Tsunami hands Sakura some breakfast, “Here you go.”  
Sakura smiled at her, “Thanks.”   
“Naruto and Akemi didn't come back last night, either?” Tazuna asks looking at the two empty places at the table.   
Sakura scoffs, “They’re such fools. Naruto has been out every night climbing trees, and Akemi, god know what she's doing.” Sakura waves her hands dismissively, “For all we know, they may be dead from using too much chakra.”  
“I wonder if Naruto and Akemi are okay, to think two children out in the middle of the night.” Tsunami says with a worried look on her face.   
“Well, you don’t need to worry,” Kakashi says to Tsunami, “He doesn’t seem like it, but Naruto’s a fully fledged ninja and Akemi is stronger than she appears to be.”  
“I wonder,” Sasuke says, “Those idiots are probably all pooped out right about now.” Sasuke stands up and walks out.   
“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura says in confusion.   
“I'm going for a walk.” Sasuke says not turning around.   
“But we’re about to eat.” Sakura says but stops when she looks at Sasuke’s plate, it was empty. She lowers her head in disappointment.

NARUTO

I never went back to the house that night. I stayed out and kept on training. Eventually I had gotten tired and fallen asleep in a tree. When I woke up I was sore. I slowly stood up and stretch. When I heard a few bones pop I was happy. I jumped down the tree and looked round. If I remember correctly Naruto also stayed out all night and he met Haku. Hmm... What to do about Haku? I want to save him; he definitely didn't deserve to die.   
Speaking of Haku, here he was now. He was walking forward, but he hadn’t seemed to have notice me, “Excuse me!” I say getting Haku’s attention.   
Haku tenses until he sees me. His gaze focuses on my Hitaiate around my waist, but then he smiles at me gently, “Yes, can I help you?” I swear if I hadn’t already known he was a male, I would have mistaken him as a female. This is why I have trust issues!  
“Have you seen a boy in an orange jumpsuit?” I ask, with that description no one can say no. The orange was very noticeable.   
Haku smiles at me, “Yes I have, he's just up a head.”   
I nod at Haku and I bow, “Thank you, sir.”  
Haku raises an eyebrow at me, “You think I'm a man?”   
Oh damn, have I been wrong this entire time?!  
“Are you?” I ask him.   
Haku slowly smiles, “I am, but you are one of the first to notice.”   
“Well you would make a very pretty woman.” I say honestly. Just looking at him made me feel less pretty. I was never a person to be conscious of their looks, but I couldn’t help it.   
Haku chuckled softly, “I thank you, but I am a male.”  
“I knew it!” I cheer. I was right I was right I was right!  
Haku continued to smile at me.   
“What's your name?” I ask Haku, I wonder if he’ll give me his name, Naruto asked him in the series, but Haku never told him at first. Haku was about to speak, but I heard Naruto shout in pain, Sasuke must have hit him over the head.   
“I've got to go, see you another time!” I shout as I ran in the direction I heard Naruto scream. When I found them, Naruto was on the floor and Sasuke was standing near him.   
Naruto was the first to spot me, “Hey Akemi-chan! Did you come looking for me too?!”   
Sasuke turns around and glares at me, “She didn't come back to the house last night.”   
Naruto blinks, “What?”  
I shrug at them, “I was angry; I needed to let off some steam.”   
“Why were you angry Akemi-chan?” Naruto asks me.   
I sigh, “I didn't like the fact that Tazuna told us what happened to Inari so easily. We’re practically strangers. You don’t go telling people about someone’s past. And then Sakura annoyed me.”   
Wisely, Naruto and Sasuke never said anything; if they had I would have hit them.  
I look to Sasuke, “And why are you here?”   
Naruto grinned, “Worried about us?”   
Sasuke’s eye twitched, he looked away and crossed his arms in a huff. I smile and chuckle softly. Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to bond through training and being competitive with each other. I clap my hands getting their attention, “Aren't you two going to train?” I say to them.   
They both look at each other and nod. Naruto speaks up, “Hey, Akemi-chan?”   
I look at Naruto, he looked sheepish, “Yes Naruto-kun?”   
“Can you heal my hand,” Naruto asks rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. He held out one hand, it had a long cut that was beginning to scab. I'm surprised that it wasn’t already healing due to the Ninetails.   
“Of course I can.” I say walking closer, I held his hand and pumped my chakra into his wound. After a few minutes, it was completely healed. “Good as new.” I say with a smile. Naruto grins at me and inspects his hand.   
I felt Sasuke’s gaze on me so I turned to him, “Do you need healing too?” I ask.   
Sasuke shakes his head.  
I shrug; I knew that even if he was wounded he would never admit it, he was too damn proud to admit it.   
“Hey, Akemi-chan,” Naruto whispers getting my attention, “Do you want to prank Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?”   
A devilish grin appeared on my face. 

NARUTO

“Naruto?” Sakura called as she walked in the forest with Kakashi. After Sasuke didn't come back, they had decided to go look for the rest of their team.   
“What are Naruto and Akemi doing? And Sasuke-kun hasn’t come back from his walk.” Sakura pouts and continues to look.   
Suddenly a kunai was thrown from high away in the tree. The kunai landed a few feet away from Kakashi’s and Sakura’s feet. Both look up in the direction the kunai came from to see Naruto up in the tree laying on a really high branch.   
“No way, Naruto climbed that high?” Sakura says in astonishment.   
“Of course he did pinky,” I say appearing next to them. Sakura jumped and glared at me, while Kakashi just looked at me with a hint of amusement, “He doesn’t give up so easily.” I say looking directly at Sakura. That was a purposeful dig.   
“How about that then?! I can climb this high now!” Naruto shouts down with a massive grin. Naruto jumps up on the branch, but ‘slips’ on the branch, making it look like he was going to plummet to his death. Both Kakashi and Sakura freeze and horrified looks take over their face. Sakura screams while I hold my ears, god that was loud!  
But Naruto uses the chakra to stick his feet to the bottom of the tree trunk so he didn't face, he turns to us with a grin, “Gotcha! You fell for it!”   
“Don't scare us like that!” Sakura screams to him in anger.   
“Good job Naruto-kun!” I commend giving him a thumbs up.   
Naruto losses his concentration, his feet no longer sticking to the tree due to overusing his chakra, I wasn’t worried though, this was when Sasuke jumps in and saves him. And right on queue. Sasuke jumps up the tree and grabs Naruto’s ankle, stopping him from falling.   
“You fool.” Sasuke scowls at him.   
Sakura squeals, “Nice save Sasuke-kun! You’re awesome!”   
I send her a questioning look; she wasn’t asking if Naruto was okay? But was marvelling over Sasuke? This girl really needs to sort out her priorities. 

NARUTO 

I yawned, Naruto and Sasuke were both out training in the night, and so it just left me and Sakura. I was going to get under my futon, but I felt glare. I turn to see Sakura glaring at me with quite a bit of hate. But compared to Sasuke's glare this was nothing.   
I raise an eyebrow, “Did you want something?”   
Sakura glared harder.   
“Seriously, what is it?” I ask, I was feeling irritated, I hated it when people just glared at me and never said anything. I was getting used to it with Sasuke because that's all he ever did; he glared, scowled or sneered.   
“Stay away from MY Sasuke-kun.” Sakura sneers at me.   
What... the ... hell...  
“Sasuke-kun is mine.” Sakura hisses at me when I didn't respond first time. I was in shock, like really. I didn't get it, why is she going for me?! I haven’t even interacted with him that much!  
When I regain composure I ask, “And what makes you think I'm interested in him?”   
“The way you act around him, you’re all over him.” Sakura scoffs with a jealous look.   
I felt my eye twitch, “I'm all over him?” I grit my teeth and try to stop myself from clocking her right in the jaw, which sounds delightful at this point...  
Sakura nods, “It’s so disgusting watching you fawn over him.”   
Is she delusional?!  
“Like when?” I ask with gritted teeth.   
“Like when you pretended to be unconscious so he’d carry you.” Sakura sneers at me.   
“I was unconscious you pretentious bitch!” I shout at her.   
Sakura scowled, “I don’t believe you. You fawn over him.”  
“I fawn over him?! If anything it’s you! I don’t even like him you damn bitch!” I shout in shock, but that shock quickly turned into anger.   
Sakura gasped, “How can you not like Sasuke-kun?!”  
I roll my eyes, “That's all you took from my sentence, that I don’t like Sasuke? Not that I insulted you?”  
“Sasuke-kun’s amazing!” Sakura shouts ignoring me.   
I scoff, “Yeah, amazingly emotionally retarded.” I knew of his past, but Naruto didn't have a pleasant one either and Naruto was like a ball of sunshine.   
“Take that back!” Sakura shouts to me.  
“Make me.” I challenge her with a glare.   
Sakura put her nose in the air, “I could beat you easily. After all, you are the weakest one of us.”   
Something inside me snaps. I HATE to be called weak or a burden. I glare at her ferociously, “I'm weak am I?” Sakura shivers at my tone. My tone was bone chilling cold that could put Zabuza to shame.   
“The only weak one in this team is you.” I growl walking forward. Sakura walks backward with a scared expression on her face. I only stopped when she was backed into a wall. I glare at her still, I raise my fist.   
Sakura flinches and closes her eyes, waiting for the pain. Sakura heard a thump and opened her eyes slowly. I hadn’t hit her; I hit the wall behind her. I made sure I hadn’t broken the wall though. I look at her with my bone chilling eyes, “You are a weak little girl that has had a perfect life. Your hatred for Naruto makes me hate you even more.” I growl.   
Sakura shakes in fear, her eye wide and frantic.   
“You are pathetic.” I spat before pulling myself away and walking out. I refused to sleep in the same room as her. I decided to sleep in the forest in a tree; I was safer there than I was with Sakura probably trying to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since that incident. The atmosphere between me and Sakura has increased. She seemed to be slightly scared of me now, but still tried to act better than me. Kakashi had noticed the tension and asked what happened. Sakura had lied to his face saying that I attacked her for no reason. I then explained what happened. Kakashi then made sure to keep us two apart.   
The boys were just as determined to beat each other and stayed out late at night nearly every night to train. I had also been training with that C-rank seal, and I am glad to say that I have finished it. I decided to take a break and get ready for the fight with Zabuza.   
It was late at night. This time I was at the house eating dinner. Sasuke and Naruto were training as per usual. I sat at the dinner table looking at the door; I knew that they were going to appear soon with good news. They really had grown within that week.   
Sakura sighed, “They’re late. And not even Naruto, Sasuke-kun too.” I look at her with a cold look; I don’t think I could forgive her. In the anime, she was a nightmare, and in reality she was worse. Imagine Umbridge with pink hair, green eyes and an obsession for a certain boy, and then times that by ten, and you would get Sakura.   
That's when the door decided to open. I peak a glance and saw Sasuke walking in with Naruto, Naruto’s arm was around Sasuke’s shoulder. They were both supporting each other’s weight.   
“What happened to you guys? You’re really muddy and really wiped out.” Tazuna asks.   
Naruto lifts his head and grins, “We both climbed up to the top.”  
Kakashi nods at them, “Good. Naruto, Sasuke, you’ll start guarding Tazuna next time.”  
Naruto grins and so does Sasuke, well his version of a grin. Naruto cheers. “Got it!” He jumps, but forgets that he is exhausted and falls down, taking Sasuke down with him.   
“You idiot.” Sasuke sighs in exhaustion.   
I stand up and deicide to check them, “You’re both just exhausted, a good night’s rest should do you both good.” I say after checking them.   
Naruto grins, “Thanks!”   
Sasuke just nods at me.   
I hold out my hand to both of them, “Come on.” I say looking at them expectantly. They both look my hands and lifted themselves up off the floor. I felt a glare on my back; I forced myself to calm down. I would not make a scene; I will not make a scene.   
After the meal was finished, Tazuna began to speak, “In just a teeny little while the bridge will be complete. It’s thanks to you guys.”  
Tsunami looks at her father, “Even so, don’t let your guard down.”  
Tazuna looks at us seriously, “I've really wanted to ask you for a long time now. Why are you still here even though I lied about the mission?”  
Kakashi placed his arms on the table, “To see what is right without doing it bespeaks an absence of courage. Like master, like man.”   
Tsunami and Tazuna looked confused, even I looked confused!  
“It’s a teaching of the late Hokage.” Kakashi says looking at them. I inwardly tense, Minato... if only I had entered this series a lot earlier, maybe I could have stopped his death along with Kushina’s. I sneakily look at Naruto, I knew he wasn’t aware that the fourth Hokage was his dad, but Kakashi did. I wonder what Kakashi felt looking at his mentor’s son.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Inari start to cry. His tears hit the table, leaving marks. “Why?” Inari mumbles.   
We all look up, even Naruto who was semi-unconscious, “What is it?” Naruto asks the younger boy.   
Inari slams his hand on the table and stands up, “Why do you desperately work so hard until you get like that?! There's no way you’d be a match for Gato’s men even if you train! No matter what cool things you say or how much effort you make, the weak always lose out against the truly strong!”  
“Shut up, I'm not like you.” Naruto says resting his head on the table.   
“Shut up! Looking at you makes me sick! Sticking your nose in even though you know nothing of this land! I'm not like you who’s always acting frivolous not knowing one thing about pain!” Inari cries with tears running down his face.   
Naruto tenses and so do I.   
“Shut your mouth you little brat!” I scream.   
Everything stops. Inari stops crying, Naruto look up and looks at me, along with everyone else.   
“You think we don’t know pain?! You think Naruto doesn’t know pain?! Well you’re wrong! Before you throw accusations get to know the person!” I scream at him, my body screaming in rage. I try and calm myself down, but it doesn’t work, my shaking gets worse. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, but I didn't care who it was. I stand up and storm off, I needed to cool off some steam otherwise I would kill that brat.   
When I was gone, Naruto continues, “So you’re just going to cry all day like the lead in a tragedy? An idiot like you can just cry forever! You cry-baby!” Naruto looks up and glares at Inari.   
Inari looks alarmed looking shocked.   
“Naruto! That's a bit harsh!” Sakura hisses to Naruto.   
“I'm going to go find Akemi-chan.” Naruto mumbles before walking away. 

NARUTO 

3rd person POV

Inari sat there on the porch looking out at the sea. He had already wiped his tears away and now sat hugging his legs to his chest.   
“Got a minute?” Kakashi says walking out on the porch. Inari silently nods his head; Kakashi takes the invitation and sits down beside him.   
“Naruto and Akemi didn't mean any harm with what they said,” Kakashi began also looking out to the sea. “He's just uncouth.”   
Inari doesn’t say anything. Kakashi sighed, “We heard the story about your father from Tazuna. Like you, Naruto never had a father as a young child. Actually, he doesn’t know either of his parents. Not only that, he didn't have a single friend.”  
This time, Inari looks up, “What?”  
“However,” Kakashi says with a smile under his mask, “I've never seen him sulk be timid or cry. He's always eager, waiting to be acknowledged by someone. If it’s for the sake of that ‘dream’ he always risks his life. He's probably tired of crying.”  
Inari looks down at the floor.   
Kakashi continues, “He knows the true meaning of the word strong. Like your father. Naruto may understand your feelings the most.”  
Inari looks a bit shocked and turns to the copy ninja.  
“What Naruto said earlier,” Kakashi says turning to face Inari, “There is no mistaking that he’s told himself that over and over again.”  
“And what about Akemi?” Inari asks quietly looking down again.   
Kakashi was silent for a moment. “Akemi is a difficult person to understand.”   
“How?” Inari nearly demanded.   
“Not much is known about her. She mainly keeps to herself and doesn’t let many people in. But I've noticed that once she lets you in, she will defend her precious people.” Kakashi says with a thoughtful look. Even he didn't know much about Akemi, his own student. He could easily figure out the rest of the team, even the aloof Uchiha. But Akemi was different. To others, she was polite and was always smiling. With her enemies she was a force to be dealt with, and to her friends she was the most loyal and kind hearted person.   
However, what he had noticed about Akemi was that she was looking over her shoulder more. When he first met her, she was dead relaxed. But now, she was cautious and looked to be having trouble letting people in.   
“I asked the Hokage about her.” Kakashi admits looking at the full moon.   
Inari looks surprised, “The Hokage?”   
Kakashi nods, “Yes. Akemi also grew up without her parents; they were killed in an accident.”   
Inari bit his lip.   
“What I've also noticed about Akemi,” Kakashi says, “Is that she doubts herself. She won’t let anyone see it, but she does. The Hokage told me how hard it was for her and how she felt that she didn't fit in. That's why she connects with Naruto.”   
“She seems to get on with everyone but that pink haired girl.” Inari mumbles.   
Kakashi nods, “That is true, but that's because Akemi believes that Sakura takes for granted the life she has.”  
Inari and Kakashi both stare out at the sea. Unknown to both of them that someone was listening to the conversation and slipped away. 

NARUTO 

1st person POV

Morning had come. Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and I were going to guard Tazuna at the bridge. Naruto was still asleep; he was completely dissolved of chakra and needed more time to recover. I had kept in mind that this was when Zabuza was going to attack, and kept my Sais that the ready.   
When we arrived at the bridge, we were welcomed to a sight were everyone unconscious on the floor, or even dead. Knowing Zabuza they would be dead, but if Haku had anything to do with it, then they were unconscious.   
“W-what the heck is this?!” Tazuna shouts in shock.   
I walk forward to the closest one and feel for his pulse, “He's alive, luckily.” I say looking up.   
“What is going on? What's happened?!” Tazuna yells.   
That's when mist started to form around the bridge. I looked around frantically, trying to find Zabuza and Haku just in case. I slowly walked back until I reached the team; I pulled out my Sais and went on full alert.   
“Sasuke, Akemi, Sakura, they’re coming!” Kakashi warned also getting into position. I stood at the back of Tazuna, Kakashi in the front and Sasuke and Sakura at either side. They each had a kunai in their hands.   
“Looks like you were right sensei.” I say looking around. The mist was starting to get too thick to see with normal eyes, I would probably have to use the Shīringu.   
“Say, Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura says getting her teachers attention, “This is the Hidden Mist Jutsu, right?”  
“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi,” Zabuza’s voice echoed through the mist like last time, “I see you still have those brats with you as always.”  
Sasuke began to tremble; I looked at him in slight worry but said nothing.   
“He's still trembling, poor thing,” Zabuza’s voice taunts.   
Suddenly, six water clones appears in front of us. Sasuke smirked, making the Water Clone look at Sasuke with confusion on his face. “I'm trembling with excitement.” Sasuke says looking ready to battle.   
“Do it, Sasuke, Akemi.” Kakashi says looking pleased at his students. Sasuke and I smirk and attack all six Water Clones, effectively killing them. Once we were done, I looked around trying to see where Zabuza was.   
“Well well, so they can see Water Clones. The brats have grown.” Zabuza says, his voice purposely taunting.   
I use my Shīringu, they were right in front of us, “Kakashi-sensei, they’re in front of us.” I inform him while pointing. Kakashi nods at me and looks on the direction I was pointing at. I then quickly deactivate it hoping no one saw.   
“Maybe a rival or two have emerged for Haku.” Zabuza says looking bored.   
“So it seems.” Haku answers back.   
Kakashi sighs, never looking away from Zabuza and Haku, “It seems my predication was right on the money.”  
“What prediction?” Tazuna asks looking confused and tense.   
“That little mask.” Kakashi says.  
Sakura’s jaw dropped.   
“I knew it, hn.” Sasuke says with a suspicious look.   
“No you didn't.” I say back to him. Sasuke whips round and glares at me, which I return with a glare.   
“So the Elite Shinobi of the Hidden Mist thing was a bald faced lie!” Tazuna says with a serious look.  
Kakashi nods his head, “No matter how you look at him, he's got to be a comrade of Zabuza, standing with him and all.”  
Sakura frowned, “How dare he show up like that after what he did!”  
“I hate brats who think they’re cool.” Kakashi says.   
“He's better than you, Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura shoots back.   
“That's a lie.” I deny.   
Kakashi pats my head, “Thank you Akemi.”  
I smile and turn back to look at Haku, “I’ll fight him.” I volunteer.   
Sasuke glares at me and then looks back to Haku, “No I will. I hate brats who think they’re cool.”  
I scoff, “You are a brat who thinks they’re cool.” Again queue Sasuke's death glare.   
“Sasuke-kun, you are so cool!” Sakura cheers.  
My eye twitches at her fangirling, really of all time to fangirl; she chooses when we have an opponent that could potentially kill us.   
“...Didn't I just say that?” Kakashi asks in a dejected tone.   
I nod and pat Kakashi’s back. “You did sensei; you’re cooler than Sasuke.”   
Kakashi nods at me, but soon turns more serious again.   
“They’re an impressive youth,” Haku says speaking to Zabuza, “Even those Water Clones have 1/10th of strength of their original. To think they did that well.”  
Zabuza grins under his wrappings, “However, you made the pre-emptive move. Go.”  
“Hai.” Haku says and then disappears. He turns into a hurricane and spins towards Sasuke and I, I get my Sais ready as Haku got nearer.  
A thought come to me, if I got in the way and battled Haku, Sasuke would most likely not develop his Sharingan. If I stop him getting his Sharingan, will it stop his quest for power or indulge it? I bit my lip at the thought. But Sasuke could then develop it later, like in the Chunin exams, but Orochimaru may not become interested in him anymore if he doesn’t have the Sharingan...  
“You go Sasuke.” I say to him. Sasuke looks at me in surprise.   
“Really?” Sasuke asks.   
I nod, “But I'm intervening if you can’t handle him.” I smirk at the end to show him that I was joking, almost. I would intervene, but not now.   
Sasuke smirks back, “You won’t need to.”  
Sasuke jumps in and meets Haku. Haku was using his senbon needle to block Sasuke’s kunai. The power struggle between them was nearly equal.   
Kakashi turns to me and Sakura, “Akemi, Sakura surround Tazuna and don’t move away from me. Let Sasuke handle him.” We both nod and guard him. I knew that I would move away from anyway, I would need to help protect Sasuke and Naruto when he arrives. 

NARUTO 

Throughout the whole fight between Haku and Sasuke, I have been watching their movements carefully. Sasuke was able to see Haku’s speed due to him starting to develop his Sharingan. Haku was not aiming to hurt Sasuke, but to immobilise him. Haku didn't want to kill anyone making my heart ache for him.   
When Sasuke knocked Haku back, Zabuza looked shocked, “He defeated Haku in speed.” Zabuza says looking between Sasuke and Haku.   
“Well I can’t have you insulting my team,” Kakashi says with a relaxed and almost smug look, “Sasuke and Akemi are the number one rookies of Konohagakure.”   
I almost blushed at the compliment, but I kept a stoic face.   
“And Sakura is out sharpest.”   
I nearly rolled my eyes; she would be, if she didn't fawn over Sasuke.   
“And the other one is the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.” Kakashi finishes with a hint of pride.   
Zabuza began to laugh, “Haku, do you know what this means? At this rate you’ll be defeated by your intended victim.”  
Haku stands up, “Yes.” Chakra began to flow from Haku’s body, which even without my Shīringu I could see clearly.   
“What?” Sasuke says confused of what Haku is going.   
“It’s unfortunate,” Haku says.   
I look around and rub my arms trying to generate warmth. Haku was affecting the air making it really cold. Haku made a hand seal and ice mirrors started to appear. This would mean that I would soon need to intervene.   
“What is it? What’s that Jutsu?” Kakashi asked perplexed.   
I wanted to shout that it was Haku’s Kekkei Genkai, but I withheld myself.   
Haku stepped into the mirror, and his image appeared all over the mirrors.   
Sasuke looked around completely shocked, “Are these mirror? What in the world?”  
Kakashi cursed and was about to step in, he ran over to the mirrors. But he never made it. Zabuza appeared in front of him, blocking his path. “I'm your opponent, aren’t I?” Zabuza taunts with a smirk under his wrappings.   
Kakashi glared at him.   
“Since that Jutsu has appeared, he's done for.” Zabuza says.   
Back with Sasuke and Haku, Sasuke was still looking around. Haku called out, “Now then I’ll start.” Sasuke had no idea where the voice was coming from, it sounded like it was coming from all directions.   
“I shall show you my true speed.” Haku says throwing the senbon needles in his hand. Each needle coming from different directions hitting him and making him cry out in pain. The needles attack was constant; it was like they were raining down on him.   
“Sasuke!” Kakashi shouts in worry.   
“If you make a move, I’ll kill those three!” Zabuza threatens referring to me, Sakura and Tazuna.   
I smirk from my position. I had laid a trap; I was going to put my new sealing jutsu to use. I had sent Clones to lay down four tags around Tazuna. I place the fifth tag in front of Tazuna. Sakura looks at me, “What are you doing, Akemi?”   
“I'm making a barrier.” I whisper to her.   
Sakura looks at me in confusion, “Why?”  
I didn't answer her; I whisper to her so Zabuza couldn't hear, “If you need to break it, destroy the four seals around the barrier at the same time, got it?”   
Sakura nods.   
“Now I can go help Sasuke.” I say activating the seal, “Gofū Kekkai no Jutsu.” I whisper the Jutsu and watch as a barrier appeared around Sakura and Tazuna, I jumped out in time. Once the barrier was done I smirked at Zabuza who was glaring holes into me with anger.   
“Good thinking, Akemi.” Kakashi compliments.   
I smirk and rush over to Sasuke. Zabuza tried to intercept me and cut me down with his sword, but Kakashi blocked it, “Go Akemi!” He says not looking at me.   
“You don’t need to tell me twice.” I say as I run to Sasuke.   
I arrive just in time. A shuriken hit Haku in the mask, knocking him out of the mirror and making a scratch on Haku’s mask. A puff of smoke not too far away appeared, revealing Naruto. I reached Sasuke and immediately started to heal him of any wounds; they were small ones and took seconds to heal.   
I helped Sasuke up, “Thanks.” I heard him mumble, I didn't really pay attention to him though.   
Haku stood up, “The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.”  
“Naruto Uzumaki is finally here!” Naruto announces.   
I laugh despite the situation, “Took you long enough to get here, Naruto-kun.”   
Naruto grins, “The hero of a story generally appears in this kind of situation and takes out the enemy in no time!”   
Zabuza turned to look at Naruto, “That brat eh.”   
Naruto makes the hand seal, but I shout, “Naruto, get out of the way!” Zabuza had thrown shuriken at Naruto and was heading straight for him. I move to Naruto quickly, but I knew we would never make it away in time. I cover Naruto and wait for the pain.   
“Akemi! Naruto!”  
But it never came.   
I look up and saw the shuriken were on the floor near us, with senbon needles as well. Of course! How could I be so forgetful! Haku intercepts them making everyone gasp.   
“They’re saved.” Sakura breathes a sigh of relief.  
“To think the enemy attacks would cancel each other out. That was super lucky,” Tazuna says also looking relieved.   
“What the hell are you doing Naruto?!” Sakura shouts at him.   
“What kind of idiot would attempt to cast a Jutsu directly in front of an opponent?!” Kakashi also yells at Naruto.   
Naruto backs away slightly looking sheepish.   
“And you!” Kakashi shouts pointing at me.   
“What did I do?” I shout at him incredulously.   
“You put yourself in harm’s way!” Kakashi scolded me.   
I brush it off; I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant the people I cared for were safe.   
Zabuza turned to Haku, “Haku, what's the idea?”   
“Zabuza leave this kid to me.” Haku pleads with him, “Please let me fight this battle my way.”  
Naruto looks miffed, “What did you say?”  
“Don't Naruto-kun.” I lightly scold him.   
“So you mean no interfering Haku,” Zabuza says with some understanding, “You are naive, as usual.”  
Haku bows his head slightly, “I'm sorry.”   
Naruto points at Haku, “As for me, I’ll take you out first!”  
“Be careful Naruto-kun.” I say to him.   
Naruto nods, “That mask, you were Zabuza’s comrade after all, weren’t you?! You've got the nerve to deceive us!”  
“We’ve kind of covered this already Naruto-kun.” I whisper to him. Naruto looks at me with a sheepish look.   
Haku bows his head, “I'm sorry.”  
Naruto looks at Haku with confusion.   
Haku continues to speak, “But, your sensei also said it, didn't he? Things like deceiving and catching one off guard is a Shinobi’s duty. Please don’t take it personally.”   
I couldn’t actually fault him on that, he was right...  
Sasuke takes the distraction to his advantage; from the mirror dome he throws a kunai, hoping to hit him. But Haku moves his head slightly, causing the kunai to miss completely. Sasuke made a noise of shock, he couldn’t believe that Haku was able to dodge that, he wasn’t even paying attention.   
Naruto looks to where the direction of the kunai came from and saw Sasuke, “Sasuke?” Naruto mumbles in confusion.   
“I haven’t forgotten about you.” Haku says not even looking in Sasuke’s direction.   
Sasuke grit his teeth.   
Haku looks at Sasuke, “I would rather you had just gone down quietly. But it looks like it won’t work that way. Fine, I’ll put an end to it first.” Haku walks back to his mirrors and steps back inside them. I watch with fascination. It looked like Haku was stepping into water the way the Crystal Ice Mirrors rippled.   
Sasuke looked around when the image of Haku appeared, but they all stayed in one mirror. Sasuke got ready to throw a kunai, taking his eye of Haku for a second.   
“I'm over here.” Haku calls with senbon needles in his hand.   
Sasuke tenses, he looks back to the mirror he was in originally to see that he was gone. He looked behind him and saw Haku was now behind him. Haku’s image appeared all over the mirrors now, all having senbon needles in his hand.   
The on slaughter continued. Senbon needles were thrown like a storm, reopening all the wounds that I had closed. Sasuke grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming, he was thrown back onto the floor, finding it difficult to stand up.  
“Sasuke!” Sakura and Naruto shout together. I just look around; I couldn’t seem to figure it out. I knew it was a Kekkei Genkai, but every one of them had its faults. From the anime I knew the ice was resistant to fire, but what would work?  
Suddenly, Naruto disappeared from my side and appeared by Sasuke’s, “Yo, I came to save you.” Naruto whispers with a happy look.   
When Sasuke sees him, he does a double take.   
“You okay Sasuke?” Naruto asks with a grin on his face.   
Both Kakashi and Sakura twitch.   
“You idiot! If you’re a Shinobi you’ll move more cautiously!” Sasuke hisses at the blonde.   
“What's with you?! I came to the rescue you know!” Naruto shouts.   
“I had it you dobe.” Sasuke hissed at Naruto.   
“Shut up teme!” Naruto shouts at him.   
“Akemi!” Sasuke shouts getting my attention.   
I look at Sasuke through a gap between mirrors, “Hai!” I say back to him.   
“Attack the mirrors from the outside!” Sasuke shouts to me.   
I sweat drop, he just told Haku what I was doing. This probably wasn’t going to go well. I look at the mirrors. In the anime, Sasuke hit the inside of the mirrors with fire, but what about the outside? Could it be weak?   
I make the tiger hand seal, “Katon: Karyūdan.” I breathe fire out of my mouth sending a fireball to the mirror surface. When the fire dispersed I noticed some markings, I was right! The outside was weaker than the inside!  
“No way...” Zabuza mumbles as he watched me make a mark on Haku’s mirror.   
Kakashi smirked under his mask.   
“It worked!” I cheer throwing my hands in the air.   
“Alright, Akemi-chan!” Naruto cheers.   
“Sasuke, aim for this mirror!” I shout to him as I point to the marked mirror. Sasuke made the hand seals and also breathed fire onto the mirrors, but he didn't have that much luck. Both Naruto and Sasuke were knocked back to the floor with wounds created by senbon needles. I went to do the same Jutsu, but I felt someone grab my arm. I look down and saw Haku’s hand was out of the mirror and was gripping my arm in a vice grip.   
“Akemi! /Akemi-chan!” Both Sasuke and Naruto shout as Haku pulled me into the mirror.   
While passing through the mirror, it felt cold. It almost felt like I was in water and I couldn’t breathe, but at the same time, I was in pain. I felt very sharp stinging pain all over me; Haku was hitting me with senbon needles. I was thrown out of the mirrors, landing on the same side as Naruto and Sasuke. I land on the floor, shivering.   
Both Naruto and Sasuke kneel before me, “Akemi-chan! What's wrong?!” Naruto shouts shaking me.   
I sit up still shivering, “That was so cold.” I say shivering still, the coldness never leaving my bones. With the help of Naruto and Sasuke, I am able to stand up, I take a couple of deep breath and calm myself and my mind became clearer.   
I look at myself, I wasn’t harmed that much, a couple of wounds, but I looked better than Naruto and Sasuke.   
“What did you do to her?!” Sasuke demands.  
“I took her inside the mirrors.” Haku answered simply.   
I didn't know he could do that...  
“Well don’t do it again.” I say standing up on my own, the shivering had subsided. I think it was the shock of going through the mirrors.   
Naruto began to look around, “Where's the real body?!”  
“It’s useless for you to even attempt following with your eyes. I will absolutely not be caught.” Haku says, his voice echoing.   
I wonder if my Shīringu would work. I activate it and look around, no it didn't. Haku’s chakra was distributed evenly. It looks like my Kekkei Genkai can’t be used to figure out other people’s Kekkei Genkai, which to be honest is fair. I deactivate it since it was useless.   
Naruto scoffed, “Shadow Clone Jutsu!”   
“Don't!” Sasuke shouts. But he was too late; Naruto had already made loads of Shadow Clones and went to attack the mirrors.   
“I’ll find out which the real body is by hitting them all!” Naruto shouts determination flashing in his eyes.   
As quick as lightning, all Naruto’s Shadow Clone Jutsu’s got destroyed and Naruto was thrown back on the floor. I kneel down beside him, “Naruto-kun, are you okay?” I ask checking for any serious wounds, again, there weren’t any.   
“This is a teleportation Jutsu that uses mirrors that can reflect only my image.” Haku says from the mirrors. “Watching you from the speed I move, it almost seems as if you aren’t moving at all.”  
Kakashi gasped from where he was, “I knew it he's using a Kekkei Genkai.”   
Zabuza laughs at his realisation.   
Sakura turns to look at her sensei, “What's a Kekkei Genkai?”   
“It’s the same type of my Sharingan,” Kakashi explains, “Deep blood ties, linage of paranormal individuals. It is a type of jutsu that is passed on only through those traits.”  
“What does that mean?” Sakura asks.   
“That it’s impossible for even me to copy that Jutsu. And there's no way to destroy that Jutsu, either!” Kakashi finishes looking grim.   
Naruto began to shake, I look at him. Naruto was shaking in rage. “I can’t die here yet. I have a dream that I must turn into a reality. To have my strength recognised by everyone in the village and become Hokage.”  
“If I can, I don’t want to kill you guys, and I don’t want to get killed by you guys. But if you guys are going to come at me, I’ll kill my feelings with a sword and completely become a Shinobi. I, for the sake of my dream, and you for the sake of your dreams, please don’t hold it against me. I want to protect the person dear to me.” Haku says from the mirrors. I look at him with a saddened look. His past was very sad, but as the same time really interesting.   
“What do you work for?” I ask Haku.   
Haku looks in my direction, “I work for the sake of that person. I fight for that person. I want to make that person’s dream a reality. That's my dream.”  
“It’s Zabuza, isn't it?” I state, even if I already know the answer.   
Haku nods, “For the sake of the dream, I will completely become a Shinobi and kill you guys.” Haku holds up the senbon needles and looks ready to attack.   
Both Naruto and Sasuke grin, “Bring it on.”   
“Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Akemi! Don't lose to that guy!” Sakura shouts over.   
I roll my eyes, “Oh yeah, because your words of encouragement will help us win now.”   
“Stop it Sakura, don’t goad them.” Kakashi scolds.   
I felt Sakura glare at me making me smirk.  
“Even if there was a chance that we could break that technique, they won’t be able to defeat that boy.” Kakashi says with a serious look.   
“What do you mean?” Sakura asks feeling nervous due to Kakashi’s tone.   
Zabuza began to laugh again.   
“They don’t have the mentality to kill their feelings,” Kakashi explains. “And kill another person. That boy knows the agony of being a Shinobi. He's different from Naruto, Sasuke and Akemi.”  
“Exactly,” Zabuza says, “No real Shinobi will come out of a peace-addicted village like yours, because they are not able to learn the most important ‘experience of killing.’”  
“Then what are we going to do, sensei?!” Sakura shouts feeling scared.   
Kakashi placed his hand on his Hitaiate, “I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to finish this in an instant.”  
Zabuza looked amused, “The Sharingan again? Such an unimaginative guy.” Zabuza charges at Kakashi with a kunai and goes to stab him in the eye, where his Sharingan is. But Kakashi’s hand intercepted, causing blood to fall from the wound.   
“You might call me ‘an unimaginative guy’ but you are afraid of the Sharingan after all Zabuza.” Kakashi says his eye never leaving Zabuza’s.   
Zabuza laughed again, “The secret techniques of a Shinobi aren’t something you show your opponent so many times.”  
“Be appreciative,” Kakashi says, “You’re the only person who had had the chance to see it twice, and there will not be a third time.”  
“Even if you are able to defeat me, you can’t defeat Haku.” Zabuza says looking amused.   
“What?” Sakura whispers looking over to where Haku was.   
“Since he was a kid, I have been painstakingly teaching him,” Zabuza says, “the battle techniques of the ninja. All of my techniques, on top of that, he's been polishing his own skills as well. As a result, no matter how unbelievably difficult his predicament, he has been extremely successful. He has no ‘heart’ and has abandoned the notion of ‘life’. He is a fighting machine known as a Shinobi.”  
Zabuza smirked, “Not only that, his Jutsu surpasses mine. The terrifying ability of the Kekkei Genkai, in other words, I have acquired a sophisticated tool. Unlike the scrap you are carrying around.” Zabuza pulls out the kunai in Kakashi hands.   
Back with me, Naruto and Sasuke, we were still looking around. Naruto stands up and says, “I'm not one to be afraid just because I failed once! I’ll do it as many times as it takes! Shadow Clone Jutsu!”   
I follow his example and send my own Shadow Clone, but wisely kept my real body on the ground. And just like last time, all of our Clones were destroyed by Haku in seconds. That's when I saw Haku; he was out of the mirrors and threw a storm full if needles at me and Sasuke. I raised my arms to cover my face, heart and eyes. The stinging burn of the senbon needles scratching me burnt making me hiss in pain. But even in all this pain, I noticed that Haku wasn't aiming for vitals.   
The real Naruto fell in a heap on the floor and I and Sasuke were kneeling.   
Naruto stands up, “What the hell is it?!”  
Sasuke stood back up; he was looking intently up in the air. He was going to get his Sharingan! Finally!  
“One more try.” Naruto says, “Shadow Clone Jutsu!” This time I didn't join in, I was saving my chakra for healing or Jutsus I needed to do. Naruto had a nearly endless supply, so it didn't matter to him. Sasuke kicked water into the air and looked closely.   
“Don't you understand that it’s useless?” Haku says destroying all of Naruto’s Shadow Clones, and also sending senbon needles in mine and Sasuke direction. I hiss at the pain but I refused to scream. This time, all three of us landed on the floor.   
Back with Zabuza and Kakashi, Zabuza was laughing again, “Just because a bunch of scrap got together doesn’t mean that they can defeat Haku. He is the best tool.”  
“There's nothing more boring than a stranger bragging.” Kakashi says lifting his Hitaiate revealing his Sharingan, “It’s about time I make my move.”   
“Now wait, as long as we’re talking, let me brag about another thing.” Zabuza laughs.  
Kakashi raises his eye brow, “Hm?”  
“In the battle before, I just didn't let you defeat me like a fool. Haku was hiding in the corner and was observing part of the battle. Haku is quite smart and with his ability to analyse he is able to plan a counterattack after a technique just once. I've been anxious to copy your line.” Zabuza says looking smug.  
Tazuna and Sakura looked a bit scared.   
“’I’ll tell you know, but the same Jutsu won’t work on me twice.’” Zabuza repeats looking a bit happy. Zabuza then made the hand deal to make the mist cover the field.   
Kakashi doesn’t look at Sakura, but tries to look to for Zabuza, “Sakura, guard Tazuna.”   
Sakura nods and rushes to Tazuna’s side.   
Back in the ice mirror dome, Naruto charged at the mirrors again with his Shadow Clones.   
“You don’t learn do you?” Haku says leaving his mirrors, not noticing that Sasuke was making the hand seals. Before Haku could get rid of the Shadow Clones, he had to evade as a ball of fire was about to hit him. Haku ducked in time and then returned to destroying the Shadow Clones. Sasuke did the same thing again and this time Sasuke burnt the side of his pants, not that Haku noticed. Naruto fell to the ground harder. I checked over him, he was completely fine.   
In felt really useless, what was I even here for?! I couldn’t do anything because my Shīringu doesn’t work.   
“Darn! We were so close!” Naruto grits his teeth.   
“Naruto, Akemi, can you still move?” Sasuke asks us.  
I nod my head, “Yeah.”  
“Of course! I'm totally fine!” Naruto says.   
The mirrors flash, Sasuke makes the hand seals, “Naruto, Akemi run!”  
“What?” Naruto says.   
“Go and attack from the outside!” Sasuke says, “Akemi did it and proved that the ice is weaker.”  
“All right!” I and Naruto say together. Both I and Naruto run for the exit.   
“You won’t be able to!” Haku says and hit both of us back. I grunt when I hit the floor. I got up along with Naruto and run again.   
“I'm not going to lose!” Naruto shouts in determination.   
Sasuke sees Haku leave his mirrors and go to attack us, while Haku was distracted; Sasuke sent a fireball towards him. But Haku easily evaded him and sent a senbon needle at him. Haku appeared in front of us and kicked up both back. I grunt as I hit the floor again, I was becoming well aquatinted with the floor.   
Haku returned to his mirrors.   
Naruto stands up, “Darn!”   
Sasuke pulls out the senbon and I stand up too. “That was good just now.” Sasuke says.   
I and Naruto look at him, “What's good?” I ask.   
“We’re doing it one more time!” Sasuke says standing up.   
Naruto nods his head, “All right!”   
All three of us ran for an exit, Haku speaks, “This won’t go as you’ve planned.” Haku leaves his mirror and goes to throw senbons, “First I’ll start with you!” Haku threw multiple senbon needles at Sasuke making him cry out in pain. I stop running and look, “Sasuke!” I shout.   
A storm of needles hit me and Naruto, and this time I did scream slightly in pain. Haku was aiming to hurt us now, he was getting tired. Suddenly, I felt more pain explode in me, I scream shrilly.   
“Akemi! /Akemi-chan!” Sasuke and Naruto shout.   
Even Haku stopped firing senbon needles and looked.   
I groan in pain, my barrier, my seal around Tazuna was just hit; I didn't know it was so painful! I take deep breathes and felt myself start to shake.   
“Akemi-chan, what's wrong?” Naruto shouts.   
Haku nods his head, as if he had just realised it, “You made a barrier around Tazuna didn’t you? And now Zabuza is trying to get through the barrier, hurting you.”   
“Disperse the barrier!” Sasuke shouts at me.   
I shake my head, “I can’t! Only Sakura can!”   
Sasuke girt his teeth and cursed under his breath. Slowly, the pain ebbed away and I was able to stand up on my own


	8. Chapter 8

We were all on the floor. Sakura had just screamed like a banshee. Zabuza must have tried to get through my barrier; the pain in my head was evident. The more he hit the barrier surrounding Tazuna, the more it hurt me. When the pain stopped, I knew that Kakashi had intervened.   
I look up and see Naruto standing up, he began to concentrate and his chakra became visible. Sasuke’s eyes widen at Naruto, he was on the floor and couldn’t really move that much, but Naruto...   
Naruto was running to the outside and kept on evading Haku, who in return was following him.   
“Naruto, behind you!” Sasuke shouts.  
Naruto turned around and was caught in a storm of senbon needles. I wince just looking at him.   
“Naruto! / Naruto-kun!” I and Sasuke call.   
“It’s impossible for you to get out of here. I mean it.” Haku says to us.   
I and Sasuke run over to Naruto, “Can you stand up Naruto-kun?” I ask. I check his wounds, and decide to try and heal but, but when I tried, Haku threw more senbon needles at me.   
“So we have a medic on the team.” Haku taunts.   
I glare at his reflection. Haku was one of my favourite characters, but now he was just starting to piss me off.  
Naruto shakily sits up.   
“Don't waste your chakra Naruto! You’re playing right into his hands.” Sasuke scolds him.   
Naruto grits his teeth, “I know.” Naruto fell back down, he was exhausted of chakra. I grit my teeth, what the hell could anyone do in this situation?! I manage to kneel down next to Sasuke, “what the hell are we going to do?” I whisper to him.   
Sasuke shakes his head, “I don’t know, but we have to do something.”  
“It’s about time I put an end to this for you.” Haku says appearing in one mirror. He threw some senbon needles and a break neck pace, but Sasuke picks up a discarded needle and blocks them and jumps away from me. I look at Sasuke in a bit of shock even I didn't see that! He must be developing his Sharingan.   
Sasuke kneels back down, “Stand up you idiot!” Sasuke hisses at the blonde.   
Naruto struggled to get up, “I know...you’re so persistent!”  
The on slaughter of the needles continued, I tried to dodge them, but they were quicker than they seemed. Maybe if I take off my weights...   
I jumped to the side and removed the weights from my arms and my legs. I felt instantly relieved, I jumped back in quickly and just like Sasuke, I was able to block the senbon needles with my Sais. I felt kind off smug now, I had nearly forgotten about my weights until I looked at them.   
Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and dodged more senbon needles, compared to last time he was doing a hell of a lot better. Of course he was still getting hit by some, but not as many as he was before.   
Suddenly, Haku disappeared.   
Sasuke and I looked around frantically, “Naruto! Don't faint! I and Akemi can’t take care of you any more than we are now!” Sasuke shouts him.   
“No one asked you to take care of me...” Naruto mumbles and then faints.   
“Naruto-kun!” I shout and kneel down beside him.   
“It seems like the kid had reached his limits.” Haku says before laughing.   
Sasuke threw a senbon needle at the mirror, “Che!”   
“Amazing, that's an amazing move, you move well,” Haku compliments and throws more senbon needles.   
Sasuke jumps out of the way.   
“But I’ll stop you with the next one.” Haku’s voice echoes.   
“Motor function...”  
“Reflexes...”   
“Ability to judge a situation...”  
“And of these things should be at their limit!” Haku says disappearing and reappearing again and again in the mirrors, making Sasuke confused.   
Then Sasuke looks at me, he grabs my arms and jumps away with me, while I had hold of Naruto. We jumped away and landed a bit away. I place Naruto down more safely, “What do you want me to do, Sasuke?” I ask him looking at him, but that's why I gasp and smiled, he finally had the Sharingan!   
Sasuke looks at me when he noticed I was smiling, “What?”   
“You have the Sharingan.” I say still smiling.   
Sasuke looks shocked for a moment before smirking, “That's why I was able to see a little bit.”   
“So you also have the power of a Kekkei Genkai.” Haku says. He looks between us; I was with Naruto, quite a bit away from Sasuke. My eyes widen, he's going to aim for me and Naruto! Haku was too fast, he was already flying for me and Naruto. I close my eyes and cover Naruto. I prayed that Sasuke wasn’t going to save us.   
My prayers weren’t answered.   
I open my eyes when I heard Sasuke shout in pain. Haku was on the floor outside his mirrors and Sasuke was standing in front of us. That's when I felt Naruto rouse up.   
“For God’s sake, you two... just won’t quit dragging my feet, will you?” Sasuke mumbles.   
Naruto wakes up more, “You did it! Sasuke!”   
“No Naruto-kun.” I whisper sadly. I knew that he was going to be alright, but the thought of nearly losing my teammate is terrifying. In the short few months that I had known them, they had become like family to me.   
Sasuke was bleeding profoundly, and he looked like a porcupine with how many needles were sticking out of him. Sasuke turns his head slightly, blood was pouring from his mouth, “W-what kind of expression is that...” Sasuke mumbles softly in pain, “You... idiots.”  
“He protected us.” I whisper with sadness in my tone.   
“W-why?!” Naruto asks.   
“How the hell... should I know?” Sasuke struggles out.   
I felt tears running down my face.   
“I hated you... both of you.” Sasuke admits slowly.   
“Why?” Naruto questions.   
I walk too Sasuke, “Let me heal you.” I say trying to heal him, but he slaps my hands away. I look at him with a hurt look; he wouldn’t even let me heal him...   
“I... don’t... need it.” Sasuke wheezes out.   
“Why us?” Naruto asks getting frantic.   
“Che.” Sasuke smirks.   
“I didn't ask for your help!” Naruto shouts.   
“I don’t know.” Sasuke wheezes out. “My body moved ...of its own accord...” Sasuke fell backwards, no longer having the strength to stand. When he lands I kneel beside him and try to heal him. I was running low on chakra. I felt guilty. I could have done more, so much more. I could have prevented him from getting hurt; I could have prevented all of this! I place his head on my lap and my tears fell freely then.   
“SASUKE!” Naruto screams in anguish. My tears continued to fall and land on Sasuke’s Hitaiate.   
Naruto kneels beside me and Sasuke and shook him.   
“That man...” Sasuke mumbles. I cry harder at the mention of Itachi.   
“Until I defeated... my brother... I absolutely refused to die... That's what I decided, but...” Sasuke lifts his hands so that he touched mine and Naruto’s cheeks, “You two... don’t die...” Sasuke’s hand fell limp at his side.   
“Sasuke!” I scream my anguish clear as day.   
I screwed up. I could have saved him; I could have stopped this pain. If I had fought I could have stopped this from happening! But no I decided that Sasuke needed to develop his Sharingan. How stupid could I get?!  
Haku stands up, “He... to protect someone dear to him... he would plunge in knowing it was a trap. He is a Shinobi worthy of respect.”  
I grit my teeth as the tears fell harder.   
“Is this the first time you faced a friend’s death?” Haku asks us, “This is the way of the Shinobi.” With that said, Haku disappears back into his Crystal Ice Mirrors.   
I felt something was wrong. I look up at Naruto, he was shaking violently. The Ninetails! I felt worried and slightly scared as his chakra became visible. “SHUT UP!” Naruto shouts ferociously, my eyes widen as I shrink back slightly.   
“I won’t forgive you.” Naruto snarls. Naruto’s chakra became red and it surrounded me and Sasuke. It was like a vortex, my nervousness came back tenfold, especially when I felt the red chakra burn me slightly.   
“I'm going to kill you!” Naruto roared. But it wasn’t Naruto’s voice. It was demonic, it was the Ninetails. Naruto’s clear cobalt blue eyes became crimson and his pupil like cats and his nail grew. The whiskers on his face became wild and his expression became murderous. He was on all fours, like an animal would.   
My eyes widen. It was cool to watch this in the anime, but in person it was terrifying. The lovely, loyal and cheery Naruto had turned into... a monster. Naruto’s red chakra moulded and I saw the face of the Ninetailed demon. All the wounds that Naruto had sustained were gone, and all the senbon needles in him were pushed out.   
Naruto became even more animalistic when the red chakra disappeared. He stood up on all fours and growled. I wanted to say his name, wanted to snap him out of it, but I was scared. For the first time in ages, I was scared.   
When Naruto pounced to attack Haku, Haku threw senbon needles. But they never met its target. Naruto was that strong that his chakra actually repelled his attack. Haku was lucky he was in those mirrors; otherwise Naruto would have killed him. Haku managed to land an attack on him, but the senbons were repelled.   
Naruto roared and threw back his fist, smashing the mirror on contact. Haku slipped past Naruto and was going to hit him when he wasn’t looking. But Naruto rolled out of the way and pounced again. Haku went to go and retreat in his mirrors, but Naruto grabbed his arm.   
As soon as Naruto got hold of Haku, his chakra exploded even more. I had to shield myself by the sheer force. His chakra wasn’t calming down. Naruto raised his fist and slammed it into Haku’s face, sending him flying out of the dome, breaking the mirrors along the way. All of the mirrors broke away, along with Haku’s mask.   
Naruto ran at Haku with his fist raised again, he could kill him! I was waiting for the realisation of who Haku was, but Naruto never did. He wasn’t stopping! He was meant to stop. He punched Haku in the face, sending him back further.   
My eyes widen, this wasn’t meant to happen.   
Naruto was getting ready to attack again. I look at Sasuke and gently remove his head from my lap and place it on the floor. I then jumped over to Naruto and Haku. I grabbed Haku while I was running.   
Haku looked at me in shock, his brown eyes widened at me in shock, “What are you doing?” Haku whispers to me.   
“No time.” I say as I jump out of the way again, Naruto was coming for me as well. It was like his better judgement was clouded. That's when I remember the talisman I have in my pouch. 

Flashback 

I was in the Hokage’s office, we were about to go and collect our things for the mission, but Sarutobi had asked me to stay behind. Once my team was gone and it was just me and Sarutobi, he turned to me with a serious look.  
“Akemi, you have informed me that Naruto was to access the power of the Ninetails in this mission.” Sarutobi stated. With the tone he was using, I knew that it was with the upmost importance that I should listen.   
“Hai.” I respond.   
Sarutobi pulls out three white talismans, “These are for you then.”   
I walk over to him and take them, “What are they?” I ask.   
“If Naruto does let the Ninetails chakra out, I want you to place one of these on his forehead.” Sarutobi says looking at me seriously.   
My eyes widen as I look at them, “But in the mission we don’t need them!”  
Sarutobi shakes his head, “This is just a precaution.”  
I nod slowly; I didn't think we needed them. But it was better safe than sorry.  
“Do I put my chakra in this or something?” I ask.   
He nods, “Infuse a bit of your chakra and then place it on his forehead, it will work.”

End Flashback 

I pull out a talisman, the old man was right. I placed my chakra in the talisman and got ready. Naruto charged at me, his fist ready to hit me, I jump over him and slam the talisman onto his forehead. The effect was instant. Naruto froze where he was. His red irises began to disappear and blue took its place. His nails returned to normal size, and so did his whiskers. Naruto no longer had that murderous chakra around him anymore.   
I smile but then wince, I look down at my arm. Without realising, Naruto had actually hurt me with his nails, leaving four long gash marks down my right arm. Now that the adrenaline was gone, it hurt like a bitch.   
Haku, who was standing behind me, was looking at me in shock; I turn my head and looked at him with a smile.   
“Why?” Haku whispered.   
“He could have killed you, and he wouldn’t have been able to live with that.” I answer honestly.   
The talisman on Naruto’s head disintegrated, he was now back to normal, looking at Haku with wide eyes. Realisation flashed in his eyes. I stepped out of the way.   
“You... from that time...” Naruto whispers.   
“Finish me.” Haku says.   
Naruto look at him in shock, “No.”   
“Why?” Haku demands.   
“I won’t kill you.” Naruto says with conviction.   
“Even though I killed your dear friend you can’t kill me?” Haku says, taunting him, goading him to attack.   
Naruto punched him anyway, that one I believed Haku deserved.   
“I want you to kill me Naruto.” Haku says looking emotionless as he picked himself up off the floor.   
I glare at him.   
“Why?” Naruto demands.   
“Wasn't he someone special to you?” Haku questioned referring to Sasuke.   
Naruto looks at the floor.   
“Many people misunderstand,” Haku says, “They pity and don’t finish off the enemy they ought to finish. They let them survive. To me, that isn't compassion or anything. Do you know? How it feels to not be needed by anyone?” Haku looks at both me and Naruto.   
I look at the floor. When I first entered this world, I believed that I was going to change things from happening. But now I'm not so sure. Team seven wasn’t meant to have a fourth member, just three. I felt like I was intruding in their lives, that I shouldn’t be here. And after this fight, it proved to me, I wasn’t needed. They could have easily done these themselves. I wasn’t in the anime and they got on fine. But now that I'm here, it feels like I'm causing more problems than solving them.   
Haku continues, “To live every day without a dream. The pain of it all.”  
“What are you saying?” Naruto asks.   
“Zabuza-san has no use for a weak Shinobi.” Haku says the emotionless look still in his eyes. Haku smiles at Naruto, “You took away my reason for existence.”   
Naruto looks confused, “Why? Why do you serve a guy like that? He gets money from thugs to do bad things! Is that No Brows the only special person to you?”  
“A long time ago, I had other people special to me,” Haku says looking at me and Naruto, “They were my parents. I was born in the Land of the Water in a small village heavy with snow. My parents worked on a small farm. We were very poor but my parents seem to be satisfied with it. I was happy then, they were loving parents. But, when I was old enough to understand things, something happened.”  
“What happened?” I ask.   
Haku wiped away the blood from his mouth, “My blood.”   
“Your blood?” Naruto repeats confused.   
When Haku didn't continue, Naruto urged him, “Tell me what happened.”   
Haku looked at us with emotionless eyes, “My father killed my mother, and then he tried to kill me.”  
Mine and Naruto’s eyes widen. I already knew the facts; I just wasn’t expecting his face to void of everything.  
“Huh?!” Naruto shouts.   
“After the experience of a ceaseless civil war, people with Kekkei Genkai were hated and feared in the Land of Water.” Haku says, his facial expressions never changing.   
“Kekkei Genkai?” Naruto says confused.   
I answer this, “It’s a special Jutsu or power passed through certain Clans, from parent to child, or grandparent to grandchild.”   
Haku nods, “Because of their special powers, those of the Clans were exploited in all sorts of battles. As a result, all Kekkei Genkai were feared as harbingers of disaster and death.”  
“And you have a Kekkei Genkai.” I say.   
Naruto looked at me, “He does?”   
I nod, “That's what the Crystal Ice Mirrors are, aren’t they?”   
“After the war was over, they decided to hide their special powers.” Haku says after nodding at me, “If anyone knew of their secret, only death could be expected. I'm sure that the boy went through so much suffering as well.” Haku looks over to Sasuke.   
Naruto and I also look over to Sasuke, “The greater your power, the more you are feared.” Haku says.   
‘Is this what will happen to me with my Kekkei Genkai? Is that what happened to Yukiko?’ I think to myself.   
“My mother had the Kekkei Genkai.” Haku says stilling looking dead inside, “She kept it a secret from my father. She had thought that they could have a simple life forever. However, father had discovered our secret. When I came too, I had killed my own father. But something was much more painful.”  
“What was more painful?” Naruto asks.   
“That my existence didn't matter to anyone else in the world.” Haku answers.  
Naruto’s eyes widen and something ached in him. He knew what it felt like... he knew exactly what Haku was talking about.   
“You told me that you’ll be the best ninja in the village, and make everyone respect you.” Haku says looking at Naruto, “If someone comes along and accepts you for who you are, no one could be more important to you than that person.”   
“That's what Zabuza did for you.” I state looking at Haku sadly. I cared for Haku, I didn't know him really, but I cared for him. I wanted to mother him and make sure he okay. He sent my motherly instants crazy, just like Naruto does.   
Haku nods, “Even though he knew I was from a Clan with a Kekkei Genkai, Zabuza took me in. My power that everyone hated, he wanted it, and he needed it.” Haku had a brokenly happy smile, “I was happy.”  
Haku looks to the floor, “I'm sorry Zabuza. I wasn’t good enough to be the tool you were looking for.” Haku whispers sadly.  
I wanted to so badly shout that he wasn’t a tool that he was a person, but I stopped myself.   
Haku walks over to me and Naruto, “Naruto-kun, Akemi-chan. I want you to kill me.”  
“No,” I deny instantly, Naruto nodding his head agreeing with me.   
“What you said is ridiculous!” Naruto shouts at him, “That you are a weapon? Just a tool for him? How can you call him special to you? Are you really okay with that?!”  
“You’re a person Haku, you aren’t a tool.” I say looking at Haku with sad eyes.   
“Is that wrong?” Haku says.   
Naruto and I look at each other and then at him, “Yes.” We answer together.   
“What is wrong with that?” Haku asks.   
“Well... it’s...” Naruto stutters.   
“Zabuza counts on me, even if I'm worthless.” Haku says. “He made me feel needed. But now I've lost my usefulness that affirmed my existence.” Tears began falling from his eyes, “Zabuza no longer needs me.”   
“That's a lie.” I say.   
Haku looks at me in shock, “How do you know that?” I challenge him.   
Haku didn't say anything.   
“That's why I'm appealing to you two, please, make it quick.” Haku pleads again.   
I shake my head, “I'm sorry, I can’t do it.”  
Naruto was backing away, “I don’t get it! The only reason you are allowed to live is because you stay strong?!”  
Haku still had a broken smile.   
“There must be something other than just fighting,” Naruto says looking at Haku, “There must be another way for you to make others accept you!”  
Haku looks at Naruto, “Remember when we met at the forest? Do you know what I thought? That you and I are much alike.”   
Naruto silently gasped.   
“I'm sure you can relate to me,” Haku says, “I apologise for dirtying your hands with my blood.”  
“Is that it?” Naruto asks shakily, “Is there really no other way?”   
Haku shakes his head.   
“Become a ninja in a different village.” I say almost in a pleading tone, “Konohagakure would accept you, they accepted me.”   
Both Haku and Naruto look at me, “What do you mean Akemi-chan?” Naruto asks.   
“I have a Kekkei Genkai,” I admit looking at Haku. I heard Naruto made a shocked noise but I was looking intently at Haku.   
“Konohagakure accepted me for who I am. I now have friends and a team I think of as family, why can’t you?” I plead with Haku, hoping that my words would sink in.   
Haku looked at the floor, “It sounds nice... but no. I cannot carry on without Zabuza.”   
Naruto picked up his kunai; he was going to do it. I stop him but holding my hands up, “I’ll do it.” I say looking down. I couldn’t bear the thought of Naruto taking a life, even if Haku moved away at the last minute to save Zabuza.   
Naruto was about to protest, but I already had my Sais out. I walk towards Haku, who looks at me graciously, “I’ll make it quick.” I promise Haku. He nods at me and closes his eyes, waiting for impact.   
Suddenly, Haku gasps, “I'm sorry Akemi-chan I cannot die yet.” He then disappears. My eyes widen as I search for Zabuza and Kakashi quickly.   
Kakashi was running towards Zabuza with Chidori in hand, really to strike. Zabuza had been immobilised and was a sitting target. Just as Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza, someone got in the way. In front of Zabuza, was Haku, with Kakashi’s hand in his shoulder. Blood splattered everywhere.   
“HAKU!” I scream watching the blood pour. I start to run over, the horror of Haku dying washing over me.  
“Zabuza...” Haku muttered softly.   
Zabuza looked at Kakashi mockingly, “Did you say my future was death? You’re off your mark again, Kakashi.”  
“What the heck is going on here?!” Naruto shouts beside me in shock.  
“Isn't that the masked boy?” Tazuna asks Sakura softly.   
Haku fell to the floor and I rushed over at a break neck pace, I sat between Zabuza and Kakashi not even caring, all I cared about was the wound on Haku’s shoulder, which was still bleeding profoundly.   
“Come on, please work.” I mumble softly pumping my chakra into Haku’s body, praying that it would work. Haku deserved to live he didn't deserve to die!   
“Akemi, what are you doing?” Kakashi questioned me laying a hand on my shoulder. I shrug the hand off, I needed full concentration.   
Zabuza laughs, “He's dead girl, give up.”   
“Shut your damn mouth!” I shout at him looking at Zabuza for a second with nothing but hate in my eyes, “If it wasn’t for you, he’d still be alive!” I then turn back to healing Haku, never looking away from him.   
Please, please, please, please work. I will give anything for this to work, Haku doesn’t deserve to die! I concentrate harder, feeling my chakra leave my body and pulse into Haku’s. I hadn’t even notice Kakashi move Haku and I until I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder. I briefly look up and saw Naruto.   
“How is he?” I hear Naruto mumble.   
“I don’t know.” I mumble back, I didn't even know if this would work. Healing a Chidori wound is extensive, I don’t know if I was trained enough for this. I continued to pump more chakra into his body when I felt something.   
“Naruto-kun, feel for his pulse!” I whisper urgently.   
Naruto looked at me, he could tell my voice was urgent and did my command without question. Naruto felt Haku’s neck for a pulse. He moved his hand around, he couldn’t find it. He was about to give up, but then he felt it. It was a small and slow pulse, but it was there.   
“I found it!” Naruto says ecstatic.   
I sigh in relief and stop the healing. I looked at the wound. It was healed, but it would scar, if I had gotten here any later then he would have been dead completely, but he was alive. I grin at the thought, Haku was alive!  
I tune back into the scene and notice where I am. Gato was in front of us all, Zabuza’s arms had been disabled by Kakashi, who was still covered in Haku’s blood. Naruto was beside me, watching the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi. I had healed Haku, but what about Zabuza.   
“Oh, you really got it this time.” Gato says in a taunting tone. I glare at him with hatred, oh how much I wanted to hurt him, make him pay for what he did to the Mist.   
“You disappoint me, Zabuza.” Gato says. Behind him were at least a hundred thugs, all armed with swords and looked very threatening.  
“Gato why did you come here? And who are those henchmen?” Zabuza grunts.   
Gato laughs, “Our strategy has changed a little,” Gato hits the floor with his walking stick, “I'm sorry about this Zabuza but you will die here.”  
Zabuza’s eyes widen, “What?!”  
“Since hiring a regular Shinobi costs a lot of money, I hired rouge ninja like you. And, it would have been more ideal to save my money and effort if ninja-to-ninja battles ended up killing each other off.” Gato says looking smug.   
I glare at him.   
“You are unworthy of being called the Demon of the Mist. If you ask me, you’re just a cute little demon!” Gato taunts making the crowd of thugs behind him laugh.   
Zabuza looked to Kakashi, “Kakashi, I apologise. Our fight ends here. As long as my reason to take down Tazuna is gone, there is no reason to fight you.”  
“Yeah you’re right.” Kakashi agrees.   
Gato walks forward until he is in front of me and Haku, “That reminds me. I owe him something.” Gato was about to raise his foot, but I grab it and twist it, I heard a couple of people gasp but I look at Gato in hatred, “Touch him, and I will kill you.” I threaten.   
Gato stumbles back.   
“Oi! Akemi! Don't act so recklessly!” Kakashi scolds me. I scowl and pick up Haku, I jump away so I was away from the fight and Gato couldn’t hurt Haku.   
Naruto turns to look at Zabuza, “Why didn't you help him?! Weren’t you with Haku for a long time?!” Naruto shouts at the demon.   
“Gato used me, I was simply using Haku.” Zabuza answers.   
Naruto makes a noise of surprise.   
“I thought I’d told you. We Shinobi are merely tools. What I wanted were his skills and not Haku himself. I have no regrets.” Zabuza says with his back turned.   
“You cared for him.” I say looking at Zabuza.   
Zabuza’s form tensed.   
“I know you did Zabuza. You cared for him like a son. You were the father he wanted.” I say never looking away from Zabuza’s back.   
“He liked you that much that he’d die for you! Don't you feel anything at all?!” Naruto shouts at the demon.   
Naruto looked like he was crying, “When a person becomes as strong as you, does that person really behave like you? He threw away his life for you and Akemi-chan fought to keep it! He didn't even fulfil his own dream yet. To die as a tool, that's... too painful...”  
“Kid...” Zabuza mumbles.   
Naruto looks up and sees that tears were falling on the floor, and they were from Zabuza, “Don't say anything... anymore. He was feeling pain inside when he battled you guys.” Zabuza admits looking down.   
Oi, girly.” Zabuza says. I look up and saw Zabuza was looking at me, “How's Haku?” Zabuza asks looking at him.   
I swallow I didn't expect him to ask, “He's alive.” I answer.   
Zabuza nods and unwraps the bandages around his moth with his teeth, “Yes, it’s as you say little brat, Shinobi are human too. Maybe it’s impossible to become an emotionless tool.” Zabuza smirks, “I've lost.”  
Zabuza then turns serious, “Kid! Give me the kunai knife!” Zabuza commands to Naruto. Naruto does so without question and throws the kunai. Zabuza catches the handle in his mouth and pounces at Gato and the thugs.   
Gato runs back, “Enough! Take them down!” Gato shouts. Gato then hides behind the thugs and slips away. Inwardly I boo; I wanted him to die first. Zabuza weaves himself into the crowd of thugs and kills them, slashing left and right, front and centre.   
“Go Zabuza!” I cheer on. Kakashi and Naruto give me weird look but don’t say anything. I cheer even louder when Zabuza stabs Gato and knocks him into the water. The thugs make a pathway, too scared to Zabuza to get in his way. Zabuza stumbles over until he reaches me and Haku and then he falls over.   
“Let me heal you.” I whisper to Zabuza.   
Zabuza weakly shakes his head, “No, let me die.”   
I look at him sadly.   
“You know... I've once met... someone with... eyes like you.” Zabuza mumbles softly.   
My eyes widen and my hands shoot to my eyes, I had activated the Shīringu and I hadn’t even noticed.   
“She... was a... fierce woman.” Zabuza mumbles.   
“She’s Yukiko, and it’s called the Shīringu.” I say, seeing now harm in telling a dying man.   
Zabuza smirks, “She... never would... tell me... her name.”  
I smile sadly, “I'm not surprised.”   
“Take... care... of Haku...” Zabuza struggles, hanging onto a bit of life.   
I nod, “I will, I promise.”   
Zabuza smiles and lets out his final breathe. His eyes closed and his chest stopped moving. He was dead, the Demon of the Mist, was dead. I lowered my head as a sign of respect. I then looked at Haku sadly; he was going to be crushed when he found out.   
“You know, for a demon, you’re a big softy.” I say softly smiling at Zabuza.   
“Akemi-chan!” I hear someone shout. I look up and I see Sakura waving at me with a massive grin.   
“What?!” I shout back.   
“It’s Sasuke-kun! He's alive! Can you come heal him?!” Sakura shouts over. Obviously, for her to by Sasuke, she dispersed my barrier around Tazuna, no wonder I didn't feel a strain on my chakra anymore.   
I grin, he made it, “Sure thing!” I shout back. I stand up and run over to Sasuke as best I could; I was starting to feel tired with all this healing.   
When I made it, Sakura was hugging Sasuke, making him wince, “I’d stop that if I were you Sakura.” I say catching both of their attention.   
“Akemi...” Sasuke muttered weakly.   
“Why?” Sakura demanded.   
I raise an eye brow, “You’re pushing the senbon needles in further, and he's already in pain as it is.”   
Sakura’s eyes widen and she jumps away instantly.   
I smirk and kneel down besides Sasuke, “Nice to see you’re alive Sasuke.” I say pulling out the senbon needles carefully. Sasuke winced but looks at me silently, “Akemi...” He mutters. I follow his gaze and saw he was looking at the large four clawed gash on my arm that Naruto had given me. Now, the blood was dry, but I think it was going to scar.   
“It’s fine.” I say turning back to pulling the senbon needles out. After I finished, I focused on healing the wounds, he had a few broken ribs, I could heal them slightly, but then they would have to heal on their own.   
“How's Naruto.” Sasuke asks.   
“He's fine and Zabuza is dead.” Sakura says looking at Sasuke in concern.   
“What about the masked kid?” Sasuke asks managing to sit up with my help.  
I sigh at his stubbornness, “He's alive. He was dying, but I healed him.”   
Sasuke’s head whips around to me, “Why did you do that?!”   
I look at Sasuke sadly, “Because he's like us.”   
Sasuke’s eyes widen, but he says no more on the matter.   
“Naruto! He's alive!” Sakura shouts over to Naruto. Naruto turns around and saw that Sasuke was now standing. Naruto’s eyes widen and he looks at Haku with kind eyes, he knew that Haku wasn’t evil.   
Kakashi sighs in relief, “So, Sasuke’s alright too.”  
“Oi! You guys are too relaxed!” One of the thugs shouted to us. We turned to look at them. Zabuza didn't kill all of them, but he did manage to cut down their numbers.   
“Darn ninja! Killing our source of money!” Another thug shouted.   
A thug smirked, “Now that it’s come to this, there's no choice but to attack the whole town and take everything valuable!” All the other thugs agreed.   
“Shoot, this isn't good.” Kakashi mutters.   
“Kakashi sensei!” Naruto says turning to him, “Don't you have a jutsu that could annihilate them all at once?”  
Kakashi shakes his head, “That's impossible; I've used up too much chakra.”  
“Here we go!” A thug shouts. All the other thugs charge, but I smirk and it grows even wider when an arrow shoots in front of the thugs causing them to stop. Behind us was the town, with Inari leading them.   
“Enemies who come any closer to the island, with all the might of the islands people will not be allowed to live!” A man shouted.   
“Yeah!” The rest of the village shouted.   
“Inari!” Naruto shouts with a smile. Inari sees Naruto and grins at him, “Heroes always arrive on the scene late.”   
Tazuna looked so proud, “Inari... you guys...”  
“He’s taking your line Naruto-kun.” I say looking at Naruto with a smirk. Naruto just grins at me rubbing the back of his head.  
The thugs looked scared, Naruto grins, “Okay, I'm going to help, too!” Naruto says as he makes more Shadow Clones.   
I also grin and join in, “Don't leave me out!” I make Shadow Clones too letting the five I made stand by Naruto’s. Kakashi’s Shadow Clones soon join us. And that's when the thugs ran off scared out of their minds.  
“We’ve done it!” Inari cheers, and soon the entire bridge erupt in cheers. 

NARUTO 

Haku still hadn’t woken up. It had been a week since then too. We had already made a grave for Zabuza with his sword on top so people would know that this was where Zabuza was buried. That's where we were, at Zabuza’s grave.   
“Hey sensei.” Sakura says speaking up.   
“Hmm?” Kakashi says.   
“I wonder if the way a ninja should be really what Zabuza was trying to say.” Sakura says looking up from the grave.   
Kakashi answers when Sakura stands, “Shinobi should not seek the reason for their own existence. What's important is to exist merely as tools. That's the same in Konohagakure.”  
Naruto looks at Kakashi, “I wonder if that's what it really means to become a ninja. I don’t like it.”  
“Do you think so, too?” Sasuke says looking at Kakashi.  
Kakashi had a thoughtful look, “Well... that's why all ninja live, trying to figure that out without realising. Like Zabuza and Haku.”   
“Well why don’t you change it?” I offer with a knowing smile to Naruto.   
Naruto nodded, “I've decided! I'm going to pursue my own way of ninja! I'm going to sprint straight ahead and pursue a way I absolutely won’t regret!”  
I smile at Naruto. I had every confidence in him. 

NARUTO

We had decided that we wouldn’t leave until Haku woke up, due to mine and Naruto persistence. Sasuke was annoyed and glared at Haku; I think he was still sore about technically losing to Haku. We were all sat in the living room to Tazuna’s house, who was ever so grateful to us. The bridge had been completed making him even more excited.   
“Hey Akemi-chan!” Naruto says getting our attention.   
“Yes Naruto?” I respond with a tilted head.   
“What's the Kekkei Genkai you have? You mentioned it to Haku.” Naruto says looking at me confused.   
Sasuke’s head snapped in my direction.   
I really wanted to throttle Naruto.  
Kakashi scowls, “Naruto that's personal information.”   
I sigh, “Its fine Kakashi-sensei, I was going to tell them anyway.”  
Sakura looks at me confused, “Why didn't you tell us?”   
I look at them all in the eyes, besides Kakashi, he already knew my secret, “Because I wasn’t sure if I could trust you.” I answer honestly.   
“What?!” Naruto shouts taking offence.   
“Why would you need to trust us to tell us?” Sasuke demands.   
I was in too deep, might as well, “Because with my Kekkei Genkai, there are only two people in the world who possess the Shīringu.”  
All their eyes widen, “What?!” Naruto and Sakura yells.   
Sasuke just looks at me.   
“Yukiko gave me a note, she's the only other person to have the Shīringu” I explain to them, “she warned me to be cautious about whom I told as someone was after her because of it.”   
“Who is it?” Kakashi asks.   
I look at them all grim, “Someone by the name of Orochimaru.” I didn't care I was ruining the suspense in the Chunin exams. His very name made me angry.   
Kakashi tensed, but no one but me noticed.   
“What does it do Akemi-chan?” Naruto asks.   
“It allows me to see through seals and know how they work in an instant. But I've noticed that it lets me see through other Justus as well.” I say the last part mainly to myself.   
“That's awesome!” Naruto shouts.   
I smile at Naruto, he really was precious. 

NARUTO

3RD person POV

Haku groaned and began to move. He was in a comfy futon, was he dead? Was he alive? No, that's unlikely, Kakashi ran Chidori through him. Slowly he opens his eyes and shoots up. He was in a room, he was alive?! He looked left and saw Akemi. Haku tensed, he felt the spot where Kakashi had hit him, but there was nothing. Just pink tender flesh, it looked like it was turning into a scar.   
“Surprised?”   
Haku whirls around to see Kakashi, “Why am I alive?” Haku asks with his hoarse voice.   
“You can thank this girl here.” Kakashi says looking in Akemi’s direction. Haku looks at Akemi and his eyes soften, she looked exhausted with the dark circles under her eyes.   
“She's stayed by your bed side every day.” Kakashi says looking at his student in worry, “Her and Naruto didn't want to leave until you had woken up.”  
“Why?” Haku asked softly.   
“She wanted to know you're decision.” Kakashi says cryptically making Haku look at him in confusion.   
“She wants to know what you would do after finding out that Zabuza is dead.” Kakashi says flatly.   
Haku’s eyes widen, Zabuza... was dead? He felt void; any emotion left his face and eyes. The one person he held precious to him was...dead.   
“You know before he died, he asked Akemi to do something,” Kakashi says getting Haku’s attention, “To look after you.”  
“What did she say?” Haku asks softly.   
Kakashi smiles under his mask, “She didn't even hesitate when she said yes.”  
Haku looked at Akemi; this girl had agreed to help look after him. Zabuza made sure someone was there to look after him... even if he was older.   
“She wanted you to live so badly.” Kakashi says looking at Akemi sadly, “She and Naruto even shouted at Zabuza,”   
Haku smiles slightly at the thought.   
“She also wanted to know something else.” Kakashi says crossing his arms.   
“And what is that?” Haku asks.   
“If you would come to Konohagakure with us.” Kakashi says looking at Haku.   
Haku’s eyes widen and his head whips to Akemi, she wanted him to come back with them. That's when he remembered when she said:  
“Become a ninja in a different village.” Akemi says almost in a pleading tone, “Konohagakure would accept you, they accepted me.”   
Haku lets out a shaky breath.   
“I’ll leave you to your thoughts, we leave tomorrow.” Kakashi says leaving his student with Haku. Now that Haku was up, they could leave.   
Haku looked at Akemi and stroked the top of her head, like he would a kitten. This girl wanted him alive, she healed him when he was dying, and she promised Zabuza she would look after him. 

NARUTO 

1st person POV

The next day, our team was going to leave. We stood on the bridge saying goodbye to the village, but I was looking for Haku. When I woke up, Haku was gone. I was really worried, frantic even, but Kakashi told me to leave him. He had already told him everything I wanted to say, and if he wanted to come then he would appear.  
We were stood in a line, in the order of: Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, me and then Sasuke.   
Tazuna smiled at us, “Thanks to you the bridge was safely completely, but we will miss you very much.”   
“Take care.” Tsunami says with a gentle smile.   
Kakashi smiles under his mask, “Thank you for everything.”  
“Now, now,” Naruto says with a grin, “We’ll come back for a visit again, Tazuna!”  
Inari looks like he was going to start crying, “For sure?” Inari asks.   
“Huh?” Naruto says.   
Inari tries to stop the tears and Tazuna pats his head. Naruto was also stopping himself from crying, “Inari... you’re going to miss us, aren’t you?” Naruto sniffles.   
Inari sniffed.   
“It’s all right to cry. Go ahead and cry!” Naruto says, stopping himself from crying.   
“I won’t cry!” Inari denies, even if tears were stilling welling up in his eyes, “It’s alright if you cry, Naruto!”   
“Oh, is that so?” Naruto shakily says.   
“See ya!” Naruto turns around so he can start crying, along with Inari. Both of them crying their eyes out, but wouldn't let each other see them crying.   
I smile at them, but then frown when I don’t see Haku.   
“He's not coming, give up.” Sasuke says with his hands in his pockets.   
I glare at him, “Shut up.”  
“Akemi-chan!”  
I turn around and saw Haku, “Haku!” I shout with a massive grin on my face. I run over to him and hug him. I nearly knock him over, but Haku is able to balance him and me, I push myself away, “Sorry.” I say with a grin.   
I look at Haku and saw he wasn’t wearing his Hitaiate, “Where's your Hitaiate Haku?” I ask him.   
Haku smiles, “I felt that if I'm entering another village, I’ll need a new one.”  
My eyes widen, “Then... that means....”   
“I'm going to Konohagakure.” Haku nods patting my head.   
“That's great Onii-san!” I say hugging Haku again.   
“Onii-san?” Haku repeats.   
I look down at the floor a little embarrassed, “You don’t have to be... if you don’t want to.”  
Haku waved his hand, “Its fine.”   
“Really?!” I say looking up excitedly.   
Haku nods, “Really.”   
My grin got wider if it could. I couldn't wait to get home; I could finally put that extra room to good use!  
In the end, the bridge got called the Great Naruto Bridge, like in the anime. To me, the name was well suited, so why bother changing it?


	9. Chapter 9

During the whole trip home, Sasuke was glaring at Haku and I. But I told Haku to ignore him and that he was like that with everyone. Naruto was chatting with Haku with excitement, happy that Haku was alive. Sakura seemed cautious of him, but I refused for anything bad to be said about Haku. My dirty looks in Sakura and Sasuke’s direction warned them off. Kakashi also seemed to warm to Haku even answering questions that Haku asked.   
When I introduced Haku to Sarutobi, he wasn’t even surprised. It was like Sarutobi had a knowing smile on his face. He gave Haku entrance to the village as and even offered him a place as a Chunin, he was going to be monitored, but Haku accepted nonetheless. I asked Sarutobi for Haku to live with me, and he agreed. Haku protested at first, but soon stopped when he realised I wasn’t giving up.   
It had been a month since the Land of the Waves. Haku seemed slightly depressed, but every day he was getting better. There used to be a couple of times that I’d heard Haku crying in the night, and when I did, I was always torn. Should I leave him alone? Or should I comfort him? I always ended up going into his room and comforting him, singing a lullaby until he fell asleep. Haku passed his probation and was now an official Chunin. Like Iruka, he was teaching little kids, which Haku seemed to love doing. However, now and again he were called for mission.   
The Hokage was teaching me to write the talismans too, so in case Naruto does let the Kyuubi about again I would be ready. Those gashes that he also gave me did scar, now I have four cool gashes in my arm.   
“Have you made the decision, Hokage-sama?” I ask Sarutobi sitting next to him.   
Sarutobi nods, “I have.”   
“And it is?” I ask anxiously, I had left the decision in his hands and it was making me nervous.   
“I will battle Orochimaru, but Jiraiya will be coming back to the village for the exams.” Sarutobi says to me.   
I raise an eyebrow, “And Tsunade?”   
Sarutobi shakes his head, “Unfortunately, we were not able to reach her.”   
I sigh, to be honest, it was expected. I would have expected too much if Tsunade had come back that easy. Now, if Sarutobi does die, Jiraiya and Naruto will need to go and find her and Naruto can learn the Rasengan. But then they meet Itachi and Kisame.  
“I would like to request something, Hokage-sama.” I say.   
Sarutobi nods his head, urging me to continue.   
“I would like for Jiraiya to not know about where I come from.” I say.   
“It's a little late for that.” Sarutobi says with an amused grin.   
I look at him confused, “What do you mean?”   
“Jiraiya along with Tsunade already knows the truth about Yukiko.” Sarutobi says. “But I won't tell him about you.”  
My body sags in relief; I did not want anyone knowing, the less who knew the better. I stand up straight, now to the serious topic. But if Yukiko already told them, should I tell them too?  
“Hokage-sama, what I am about to say next is completely confidential.” I say with a very serious voice. Sarutobi looked slightly shocked by my change of tone. I would have been too, but this matter was very serious.   
“And what is it about?” Sarutobi asks.   
I bite my lip and look around.   
“Don't worry child,” Sarutobi says, “this room is protected. No one can listen in.”   
I sigh and relax a bit, “It’s about the Uchiha massacre.”   
Sarutobi sits up straight, “And what of it?” I knew that this was his greatest mistake, but he did now know of Danzo’s betrayal.   
“Itachi is innocent.” I says in an almost whisper.   
Sarutobi inhaled sharply, “Explain.”   
“After the Ninetails attack, the Konoha’s elders began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack due to the Sharingan's ability to control the Ninetails. The Uchiha’s were placed under close surveillance; forcing all Uchiha to live in a corner of the village. This mistrust and isolation from the rest of the village created feelings of ill-will amongst the Uchiha, and ultimately rekindled the hatred towards the Senju-influenced government. As such, the Uchiha, being led by Fugaku Uchiha, began planning a coup d'état to overthrow Konoha.” I say looking at the Hokage’s reactions; his head was bowed in regret.   
I continue, “In preparation for the coup, the Uchiha started inserting its member within Konoha's command structure to act as spies; Itachi was placed in the ANBU. However, Itachi did not agree with the Uchiha's plans, believing the coup would only escalate into another Shinobi World War.”   
“I never agreed to have them segregated.” Sarutobi defended. I smile sadly at him, I didn't blame him. I blamed Danzo.  
“It wasn’t your fault, it was Danzo’s.” I say honestly.   
Sarutobi’s eyes widen.   
“Danzo was the one who did not believe that negotiations could solve anything and felt eliminating all the Uchiha would cause the least bloodshed.” I say my shoulders shagging.   
I heard Sarutobi exhale shakily.   
“After the death of Shisui, Itachi became outwardly critical of the clan's actions and hostile towards individual members. Danzo was aware of Itachi's conflicted feelings, and explained the two possible outcomes: the Uchiha could be allowed to carry out their coup, an act that would ultimately lead to the entire clan's extermination, including Itachi and his younger brother, Sasuke. Or, Itachi could assassinate the Uchiha before the coup took place, and in exchange would be allowed to spare Sasuke's life.” I say again looking at the Hokage.   
“He chose his village and his brother.” Sarutobi comments sadly.   
I nod.   
“And this is for definite?” Sarutobi asks me.   
“Yes, Danzo is more evil than he appears; I already know that tried to have you assassinated.” I say with sigh.   
Sarutobi surprisingly didn't look shocked, in fact he looked amused.   
“However, there is something that I don’t think you do know.” I say getting the older man’s attention.   
“Which is?”   
“That Danzo teamed up with Orochimaru and were behind the abduction of several Konoha citizens and experimented on them.” I reveal to them.   
Sarutobi takes a puff of his pipe, “I have had my suspicions, but I never had solid evidence until now.”  
“He needs to be stopped.” I say.   
Sarutobi nods, “I will need more evidence, so I will be having ANBU spy on him. They will be people who I completely trust.”  
“You could also disband ROOT.” I suggest.   
Sarutobi shook his head, “ROOT had already been disbanded. I disbanded it after the Uchiha massacre.”  
I shake my head, “Danzo still has it secretly active, even after you removed him from the council.”  
Sarutobi grit his teeth, how did he not know this? He always knew that Danzo was jealous of him, but Danzo had taken things too far, and he was too blind to see it.   
“I also plan on bringing Itachi back. Would he be allowed back?” I ask the Hokage.  
Sarutobi nods, “We would welcome him back, but would Sasuke?”   
I bit my lip, that's the thing, I didn't know if Sasuke would accept Itachi back. Would Sasuke go off the deep end and try to kill the elders and try to destroy Konoha? But if I got Itachi back, would he be able to convince Sasuke. But Itachi may not come back so easily, and then if Sasuke found out before the time was right it could be a disaster.   
I breathe out shakily, “I’ll figure something out.”   
Sarutobi smiles reassuringly at me, “I'm sure you will.”   
I frown when a thought came to me.   
Sarutobi saw the frown, “What is it, Akemi?”   
“Why didn't you order to have Danzo killed when he tried to assassinate you or after the Uchiha massacre?” I ask Sarutobi with an expressionless look.   
Sarutobi also frowned, “I still viewed him as a friend. What he had done was a monstrosity, and I regret now not doing anything.”  
I nod my head and take my leave when he dismissed me. 

NARUTO 

Instead of heading straight to the team seven meeting point, I decided to walk the long way through the park. I was thankful that I lived In Konoha, a peaceful Village. I walk a casual pace, letting my arms swing and a lazy smile appear on my face. That's when I noticed something up a head; it was mainly green with some orange.   
Wait... green... and orange...   
It was Lee!  
I didn't know what to do! I was kind of scared of his ‘youthfulness’, but he looked like he was sleeping. The closer I got to him I saw that he was sprawled out on the grass in his back with his eyes closed. Wasn’t he always so... full of energy?   
“Hey.” I call out to get his attention. But Lee didn't wake up, he just continued to sleep.   
I tap him with my foot lightly, but still no response.   
I kick him slightly harder, and this time I did get a response. I jumped back a bit and watched Lee rub his eyes and look around. He stopped looking when he saw me.   
“Hi.” I say lamely.   
“Hello!” Lee says back to me.   
If I wasn’t already used to Naruto’s loud voice I would have winced, but I didn't, “Why were you sleeping on the park floor?” I ask him.   
Lee’s eyes widen, “That was so unyouthfull of me!”   
My eye twitched at the word.   
Lee tries to jump up, but he stumbles back to the ground. I look at him concerned; usually Lee was able to bounce back from everything, even when Gaara crushed him.   
“Are you alright?” I ask kneeling down beside Lee.   
Lee just grinned at me, reminding me of Naruto slightly. “I am fine!”   
I couldn’t help but smile back, but that's when I noticed that Lee winced again. “Let me check.” I say and I used the diagnostics Jutsu to see what is wrong with him. Ah! That's what it was; his muscles were strained, mainly in his left leg.   
I looked up and saw Lee staring at me, “What?” I ask.   
“What did you do?” Lee asks with head tilted.   
“I used some Medical Ninjutsu to see what was wrong.” I say.   
“But I am fine!” Lee protested.   
I shake my head, “You need rest. You’ve strained the muscles in your leg. Did you not stretch first?”  
Lee shakes his head, “I do not have time to stretch! I must train hard!”  
Inwardly I sigh; Lee doesn’t have much (zilch) chakra in his system, that I could feel when I used my diagnostics Jutsu. But he was straining himself, and the more he did that, the harder it would be for him to recover.   
“But if you continue to do that, you’ll do more damage to yourself.” I say to Lee hoping that he would listen to me.   
I stand up, Lee was still looking at me, I smile and wave, “I’ll see you around.”

NARUTO 

I finally made it to the bridge, as I got there, only Kakashi-sensei was missing. Sasuke was leaning against the rail of the bridge, Sakura was standing by him and Naruto was busy glaring at Sasuke, who was also returning the glare.   
“Yo.” I say waving.   
Sakura whips around to me pointing, “You’re late!”   
I shrug, “I know.”   
“Why are you always late, Akemi-chan?” Naruto pouts breaking away from his glaring match with Sasuke.   
“Why are you always early?” I counter back. We had been an official team for two months, and they still haven’t learnt that Kakashi will always be late, unless it is important.   
Sakura huffed and turned away to look at her Sasuke-kun.   
An hour or two later, Kakashi appeared, “Hello everybody, good morning.”   
Sakura and Naruto whip around to Kakashi and shout, “You’re late!”  
“I got lost on the road to life.” Kakashi lies to us while smiling behind his mask.   
I repress a small grin.   
Naruto jumps to Kakashi, “Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! We’ve only been doing easy missions right? Isn't there a mission where I can play the role of something more exciting?!”  
Kakashi backs away from Naruto slightly, “Oh, I see, I see. I see what you’re trying to get at.”   
Naruto turns to glare at Sasuke who scoffed at Naruto’s actions.   
While Naruto was in his fantasy world, of Sasuke needing his help, we began to walk away for our first mission. I wasn’t looking forward to the missions, but I was sort of happy and anxious since the Chunin exams were starting soon.   
Naruto snaps out of his fantasy when Kakashi calls him, “Hey Naruto, what are you doing? We have a mission.”   
“Hai!” Naruto shouts running after us.   
Sakura glares at Naruto, “You’re so noisy!”   
“Hypocrite.” I mumble under my breathe. 

NARUTO 

Our first mission of the day was to de-weed some woman’s garden. I looked around the garden, why was this a mission again? Why were civilians so lazy that they can’t even pull out their own weeds? I couldn’t really tell the difference...   
I look and saw Sasuke picking out some weeds, so I picked some that looked the same as the ones Sasuke picked.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto feverishly pulling out weeds, but because of the anime, I knew he was pulling out the herbs as well.   
“Urm, Naruto.” I say getting his attention.   
Naruto briefly looks at me, “What is it Akemi-chan? I need to hurry up and beat Sasuke!”   
Sasuke scoffed next to me.   
“You’re pulling out the wrong ones.” I say looking at the pile of herbs and weeds Naruto had pulled out.   
Naruto shakes his head, “No I haven’t!”  
I sigh, “Fine, but don’t blame me.”   
Naruto grins and continues to pull out all the weeds and herbs he could find.   
When we were all done, Naruto had a huge pile of weeds and herbs looking very proud of himself.   
“Hey you.” The woman says glaring at Naruto.   
Naruto turns to the woman, “Miss, I'm done pulling out all the weeds!”  
The woman began shaking in rage.   
“What's wrong?” Naruto asks.   
“Those aren’t weeds.” The woman says shaking in anger.   
“Huh?” Naruto says.   
“Those are herbs that I've been cultivating!” The woman shouts at Naruto and then promptly hits him.   
When Naruto landed I looked over him, his eye was beginning to bruise. “I told you so Naruto.” I say looking slightly amused.   
Naruto twitched.   
The woman grumbles, “This is why I don’t like Ninja.”   
My eye twitches, “Then don’t get Ninja to do the jobs that you can do, you lazy old bat!” I shout at her ready to fly for her. Sasuke and Kakashi grab me and drag me away from the woman, “Let me at her!” I shout trying to get away.   
“Calm down Akemi!” Kakashi grunts as I punch him in the face by accident. 

NARUTO

Our next mission was de-littering the river. We all had baskets on our backs and long stick to pick the trash up with. I was glaring at the water; again, we were doing a mission that required no effort and one that a civilian could do. Civilians were damn lazy! And Kakashi was lazy too, reading his porn in the shade under a tree.   
As punishment, I wasn’t allowed to heal Naruto’s eye.   
I stabbed a piece of trash in the water, conveying my feelings into the stabbing motions, imagining Orochimaru's face in the trash.   
Suddenly, Naruto tripped and fell into the water, it wasn’t that deep, but there was a waterfall on the other side of it. Naruto was taken by the water, heading straight for the waterfall.   
“Dammit Naruto!” I shout running after him. Why the hell was he so accident prone?!  
I manage to catch Naruto as he fell from the waterfall, but barely. I grabbed his ankle and stopped him from falling, “Thank god!” I sigh in relief as I back up so he wasn’t dangling over a waterfall. The rest of the team joined us.   
“Baka.” Sasuke mutters.   
“Shut up Teme!” Naruto shouts. 

NARUTO

Our next mission was walking a bunch of dogs. Naruto being Naruto had chosen the monstrous dog that was three times his size, and was now dragging him onto a Mine Field. Sakura had taken the smallest dog out of all of them, Sasuke took the next biggest and I took the middle dog.   
“Hey come on!” Naruto shouts trying to pull the dog away.   
“Naruto, use your Shadow Clones!” I yell over to him.   
“Baka.” Sasuke mutters under his breath.   
“Know any other words?” I ask him sarcastically.   
Sasuke glared at me and said nothing.   
Sakura also glares at me, but says, “That's what happens for choosing the big dog.”  
I look up to Kakashi to see him sitting in a tree reading his porn, “Are you going to come down and help him?!”   
Kakashi turns a page in the book, “Nope.”   
In sigh, I give my leash of the dog to Sasuke, “Take him.”   
Sasuke look at me, “Why?” Nonetheless he takes the leash.  
“I'm going to help Naruto since nobody will.” I say running after Naruto. Unfortunately, we weren’t so lucky and ended up being blasted, which I healed. 

NARUTO

Naruto was still exhausted and was being carried by Sakura and Sasuke, with his arms over their shoulders. I refused help, I had mainly healed myself, a few scratches there but I'm alright.   
Sakura scolds him, “This is what you get for being reckless.”   
“I’d like to see you pull a three hundred pound dog and see what happens.” I say walking casually.   
Sakura glares at me, “I'm not stupid.”   
“You haven’t given me proof to say you’re not.” I shoot back.   
Sakura grumbled and continued to hold Naruto; she was only doing this because both Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei had asked her to do so.   
Sasuke smirks, “You’re a guy that needs help all the time.”   
Naruto grumbled and broke away from Sakura and Sasuke’s hold, “Teme!” Naruto shouts going to attack the Uchiha.   
Sakura yanks the back if his collar, “If you’re going to go wild anymore, I'm going to finish you off!”   
I growl at her, “Try it and I’ll kill you!” I stepped in front of Naruto, I was sick of her treatment of Naruto. Sasuke was being an ass and taunted Naruto, and now Naruto was being threatened by Sakura, Sasuke’s ever loyal fangirl.   
Sakura takes a step back at my glare.  
Kakashi sighed, ‘Their teamwork has gotten worse. Naruto and Akemi work well together, mainly her cleaning up his messes. Sakura follows Sasuke like a lost puppy, but Sasuke hates her. Akemi despises Sakura and if she mistreats Naruto in front of her...well the result isn't pleasant. Sasuke and Naruto hate each other, and Sasuke hates everyone else on this team, even me. Naruto is in love with Sakura, and who in turn hates him.’  
“Your teamwork is lacking.” Kakashi says out loud.   
Naruto runs up to catch up to Sasuke, “Yeah! You’re the one who disrupts our teamwork, Sasuke! You’re always sticking your nose into everything!”   
“And don’t forget Sakura!” I say ignoring the glare of pinky behind me.   
“That's you baka.” Sasuke says still walking away, “If you don’t want to owe me anything become stronger than me.” Sasuke stops and look at Naruto with an intense look.   
“Does that apply to me because I'm already stronger than you?” I say with a smirk.   
Sasuke glares at me before glaring at Naruto, who returns his glare. Their glare was very unfriendly, indicating their dislike for each other. I already know that Sasuke is pissed off because of Haku, who is living with me. He’s unhappy with me because I saved Haku’s life and that Haku beat him.   
Kakashi looked up to the sky and saw how low the sun was, “Shall we call it quits for today? I have to go and submit the mission report now.”   
“Then I'm going home.” Sasuke says tuning around.   
“Haku promised to train with me later, so Naruto, do you want to come and get some ramen with me?” I ask Naruto. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sasuke tensed when I mentioned Haku.   
“I’d love to Akemi-chan! Maybe we can train too!” Naruto says with a grin.   
I nod, “Of course, there's a Jutsu I want to show you.”  
Sasuke tensed even more, but then walks away.  
“Ah! Wait Sasuke-kun!” Sakura says running after him.   
Naruto looks heartbroken so I pat his shoulder.   
Sasuke stops and looks at Sakura with a bored look.   
Sakura began to squirm, “Hey, urm, how does strengthening our teamwork sound now?”  
“You’re the same as Naruto.” Sasuke says flatly.   
Sakura looked crushed.   
“If you have time to bother me, go practice a technique or two. To be honest, your abilities are lower than Naruto’s.” Sasuke says looking bored and then he walks off.   
I’d almost feel bad for her, if he wasn’t right.  
Sakura began to wallow in self-pity.   
“Sakura-chan! Forget about Sasuke, and let’s go train together!” Naruto calls over. Kakashi quickly disappears.   
I look at Naruto, “No way am I training with her.”  
Suddenly, I spot a box crawling towards us, it had two eye holes peaking out, “Naruto, there's a rock crawling towards us.” I say patting Naruto.   
Naruto turns around, “Is that... supposed to be a rock?” Naruto says looking at the box with a weird expression.   
I take a step to the box and kick it away, the top falling off revealing Konohamaru Sarutobi along with Moegi and Udon.   
“That's so obvious!” Naruto says looking proud.   
Konohamaru smirks, “That's what I would expect from a ninja like you, Naruto!”  
Moegi stands up, “The one who possess the sex appeal of an adult, and the female ninja from the senior group, Moegi!”  
I snicker, sex appeal?! She's only like eight or nine! I have more sex appeal than her!  
Udon stands up, “The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon!”   
Who the hell uses numbers in the ninja world?!  
Konohamaru stands, “The village’s number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!”   
Sorry kids, that's me.   
“The three of us make the Konohamaru Corps!” The three say together, their goggles flashing in the light.   
Naruto looks unimpressed, while I'm laughing to myself, “Just as I thought, it was the three of you.” Naruto takes notice to the goggles that they have on their foreheads, “Why do you three have goggles on?”   
Konohamaru sniggers, “We copied the old you.”  
“Hm.” Naruto makes a noise, showing his unimpressed state.   
“Hm! You’ve been treating us so cold lately!” Konohamaru whines.   
Naruto still doesn’t look impressed, “And? What do you want?”  
“Well leader, do you have time right now?” Moegi asks Naruto.  
Naruto shakes his head, “No, I'm going to train with Akemi-chan.”  
“Akemi-chan?” The three repeat, that's when they look at me, I wave at them and smile.  
Konohamaru turns to Naruto, “You said that you would play ninja with us!”   
Naruto rubs the back of his head and turns to look at Sakura, who was still there. He didn't want to show her that he was still playing with ninja with children, he was a ninja!  
Sakura wobbles over, “What's the point of playing ninja when you are a ninja.” She was still depressed about being compared to Naruto. Sakura stares at Naruto.   
“What is it?” Naruto asks nervously.   
“She's just jealous.” I answer with a smirk.   
Konohamaru looks at Sakura and then at Naruto, “Hey, who is this big girl?” Suddenly a thought comes to Konohamaru as he pats Naruto’s back, “You’re better than I thought.”  
Naruto looks down a Konohamaru confused.   
“She's your girlfriend, right?” Konohamaru says with a suggestive tone.   
I had to stop myself from laughing. Sakura being Naruto’s girlfriend? No way in hell. He needs to get with Hinata, not Sakura.   
Sakura twitches.   
Naruto blushes and laughs, “You kids are pretty sharp!”   
“NO!” Sakura shouts as she hit Naruto sending him flying into a fence   
Konohamaru scream in horror.   
I start laughing even more, Naruto did deserve it, but she didn't need to go mad.   
Konohamaru turns to Sakura and shouts, “What did you do?!”  
Moegi and Udon go and check on Naruto, who seemed to be slightly unconscious. I walk over and kneel beside him, “It’s alright you two. I’ll heal him.” I say as I start to heal Naruto of any injuries.   
Moegi looks at me in awe, “You can heal!”   
I nod and smile, “I can, and it’s very useful.”  
“You ugly girl! Ugly!” Konohamaru shouts to Sakura.   
I wince; he just made a terrible mistake. I help Naruto stand by letting him lean into me.   
Sakura cracks her knuckles, fire was in her eyes. Konohamaru felt the killer intent and looked scared, his scream echoed as Sakura advanced on him.   
Sakura stomped away as Konohamaru lay in the floor, like Naruto I healed him too, god, if she actually put that strength to good use she would be lethal, but she doesn’t until Shippuden.  
Eventually, Konohamaru and Naruto are able to stand on their own, “That ugly-wide-forehead girl... is she really a girl?” Konohamaru says.   
I bit my lip when Sakura stops and whirls around to glare at them; they all flinch at her glare. But to me it was nothing. I smile at her almost mockingly. Sakura begins to run in our direction, I would have just moved sideward's, but Naruto dragged me along for the ride too.   
Unfortunately, Konohamaru runs a head of us and bumps into Kankuro, with Temari standing next to him. Konohamaru falls to the floor at the impact and looks up.   
“That hurt,” Kankuro says with a bored look.   
We all stop and take notice of the two strangers; I began looking around for Gaara. I found him in a tree using my chakra. He was just looking at us; I could feel his gaze on us.   
Suddenly, Kankuro lifts Konohamaru off the ground by his scarf, “That hurt, brat.” Kankuro says.   
“Stop it. We’re going to get scolded for being late.” Temari says with a bored look.   
I glare at Kankuro, “Let him go, or else.” I growl at him.   
Kankuro laughs, “What could a weak ninja-”   
In a flash I was in front of him with a Sai at his throat, I glare at him viciously, “Finish that sentence, I dare you.” I say coldly.   
Kankuro freezes, he hadn’t even seen me move.   
“Drop him.” I say to him.   
Kankuro didn't move.   
“Now!” I order moving the Sai closer to his throat. Kankuro slowly nods and drops Konohamaru on the floor; he then scrambles behind Naruto for safety.   
“I’m sorry, I was joking around, so...” Sakura tries to apologise.   
“Don't bother Sakura, they just nearly harmed the Third Hokage’s grandson, it’s their fault.” I say never looking away from them. Both seemed to tense finding out whom the kid was.  
“You bitch!” Kankuro bits out.   
I smirk and move back a couple of steps.   
“Hey! What's with nearly harming him? You’re going to get it from me you idiot!” Naruto shouts at them while pointing.   
Sakura holds Naruto back, “Don't provoke them!”   
Kankuro continues to glare at me and moves to take the mummy off his back, Temari looks at him alarmed, “You aren’t really going to use the Karasu now?!”   
Kankuro continues to glare at me, “She's pissing me off.”  
Suddenly, a stone is thrown, hitting Kankuro on the hand he was using to take the Karasu off his back. He lets the Karasu fall back onto his back and looks to where the stone came from.   
“Nice of you to drop by, Sasuke.” I say with a small grin.   
Sasuke was tossing another rock in his hand up hand down, “What do you think you’re doing in another’s village?” Sasuke says glaring at Kankuro.   
“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura squeals.   
Kankuro and Naruto glare at Sasuke while Temari blushes slightly. Dammit, I forgot that she had a small crush on him.   
“Another kid to piss me off.” Kankuro says holding his injured hand.   
I look at Kankuro with a raised eye brow, “Seriously? You got injured from a stone?”  
“It hurts okay!” Kankuro yells back at me.   
Sasuke crushes the stone in his hand, turning it to dust, “Get lost.”   
Now both Moegi and Sakura were squealing, “Sasuke-kun! He's so cool!” Even Udon was looking up to Sasuke.   
Naruto looked embarrassed.   
“Naruto, you’re not cool!” Konohamaru says while pointing to him.   
Naruto kneels in front of him, “I would have beaten that guy.”  
Konohamaru turns his head, not believing him.   
“Hey, come down kid.” Kankuro yells up to Sasuke.   
“What? Too old to go up?” I taunt.   
Kankuro glares at me.   
Sasuke glares at Kankuro.   
“I hate kids like you, who think they’re so clever.” Kankuro says glaring up to Sasuke.   
“Does that include yourself then?” I mumble, but I knew he heard me because he twitched.   
This time, Kankuro did go and take his Karasu off his back and slams it on the floor.   
“Kankuro, stop.”   
I look up at the tree immediately, that's where Gaara’s voice came from. Gaara was hanging upside down in the same tree as Sasuke. Sasuke looks very shocked with wide eyes and looks over to where Gaara is.   
“You are a disgrace to our village.” Gaara says emotionlessly.   
“I was wondering when you would make an appearance.” I say looking over to Gaara.   
Gaara looks at me, “You didn't hide yourself very well.” I say with a shrug.  
“G-Gaara.” Kankuro says nervously, even Temari looks extremely nervous, where they scared of him that much? Then again, he would threaten to kill them, and I know he keeps his promises.   
Sasuke glares over at Gaara.   
“Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?” Gaara questions, the void look in his eyes almost scary.   
“Listen, Gaara these guys started it.” Kankuro protests to his brother.   
I scoff at his excuse.   
“Shut up.” Gaara cuts in.  
Kankuro takes a step back at his tone.   
“I’ll kill you.” Gaara threatens.   
“Well that's not nice.” I mumble.   
Sakura hisses at me, “Akemi!”  
I sheepishly smile at her.   
Kankuro nods his head nervously, “I was at fault. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.”  
Gaara turns to us, “Excuse them, you guys.” Gaara looks at each of us individually into our eyes, when he reaches my eye, I stare straight back at him. His eyes were a soft mint green, but they were void of everything. There was no emotion in his eyes. It also didn't help that he didn't have eyebrows, so I couldn’t tell his facial expressions either.   
Gaara disappears in a gust of sand and then reappears again in front Temari and Kankuro, “Let’s go. We didn't come here to fool around.” Gaara says looking at his siblings.   
“I know.” Kankuro says.   
Before they could walk away, Sakura stops them, “Wait a minute.”   
“What is it?” Temari asks with their back to us.   
“Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninjas from Suna, right?” Sakura asks, when they didn't reply, she continues, “The Country of Fire and Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other’s counties without permission. State your purpose.”  
The sand siblings turn around, “You don’t know anything?” Temari asks slightly condescendingly.   
Temari holds up her pass, “This is a traffic pass; we were here for the Chunin exams.”  
“Chunin exams?” Naruto repeats confused.   
Temari smirks, “You really must not know.”  
“It’s were you can advance from a Genin to a Chunin if you pass, you’d be like Iruka-sensei.” I say to Naruto hoping that it clear things up.   
“Really? Then I should take it, too!” Naruto says looking excited.   
Gaara scoffs and walks off. Sasuke jumps down from the tree in front of us, “Hey, you there. What's your name?” Sasuke calls.   
Temari stops, “Me?” Temari had a hopeful look on her face.   
“No, the one with the gourd.” Sasuke says pointing to Gaara.   
Gaara and Kankuro stop walking and turn around, “Gaara of the Desert.” Gaara answers.   
“No last name?” I say, I never thought that was a real name, it doesn’t make sense!  
“I am also interested in you. What's your name?” Gaara says looking at Sasuke.   
“Sasuke Uchiha.” Sasuke answers.   
Gaara nods and then looks at me, “And what about you?”   
My eyes widen in shock, “Me?” I ask pointing to myself.   
Gaara nods, “You moved very fast.”   
I blush slightly, “Nakahara Akemi, nice to meet you Gaara-kun!”   
The sand siblings’ eyes widen, even Gaara looks slightly surprised, but they soon return to normal.   
“Hey, hey, what about me?” Naruto asks, I almost felt sorry for him, I really did.   
“I'm not interested.” Gaara answers blankly. That's when the siblings jump away, away from us. When they were gone, Sasuke makes a noise; he was interested and ready to fight.   
Naruto was kneeling down with Konohamaru, “Do I look weak?” Naruto asks.   
“Weaker than Sasuke and Akemi.” Konohamaru answers.   
“Sasuke! I'm not going to lose to you!” Naruto shouts while pointing at Sasuke in frustration.   
I look up at the trees again, and glare at the Sound Team that was hiding in there. They were observing Sasuke for Orochimaru, I really hope he doesn’t notice me or I'm buggered, and I've got to stop Sasuke from getting the curse mark. 

NARUTO 

Sarutobi sat in front of the Jonin and Chunin in front of him, even Haku was there, “As you know, Genin who have done eight missions is eligible for the Chunin exams through your recommendations, however it is best it they have done twice that number.”   
Sarutobi looks at his Jonin, “Anyone teaching Genin please step forward.”   
Only Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai took a step forward.   
“Are there any Genin you wish to enter into the exams among the ones you teach?” Sarutobi asks the Jonin.   
“Let’s start with Kakashi.” Sarutobi says looking at the copy cat ninja.   
“I recommend Uchiha Sasuke, Nakahara Akemi, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura for the Chunin exams under my name Hatake Kakashi.” Kakashi says.   
Sarutobi nods and then looks at Kurenai.  
“I recommend Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino for the Chunin exams under my name Yuuhi Kurenai.” Kurenai says.   
Sarutobi turns to Asuma, “And what about you?”   
“I recommend Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji for the Chunin exams under my name Sarutobi Asuma.” Asuma says. People in the back begin to mutter, it wasn’t every year that all the rookies appeared in the Chunin exams.   
“Team seven has four members, how is that fair?” Someone questions. Others begin to agree with that person.   
Sarutobi dismisses the comments, he couldn’t reveal the reasons why, but he would keep that team together, “I have allowed it because they balance each other out, they do not have an advantage.” Sarutobi says. His words making any arguments disappear.   
“Please wait!” Iruka interrupts.   
Sarutobi looks at Iruka, “What is it, Iruka?”  
“Excuse me for interfering, but the ten who had their names called were all student of mine in the Academy. Every one of them is talented, but it’s too early! They need more experience before they enter the exams!” Iruka protests.   
Kakashi turns to Iruka, “I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto.”  
“Naruto is different from you! Are you trying to ruin him?!” Iruka shouts back.   
Kakashi sighs, “They are always complain during important missions, putting them in a dangerous situation might be interesting. Ruining them is also interesting.”  
Iruka takes a step forward in a threatening manner, “What did you say?”  
“That was a joke.” Kakashi says with an expressionless look, “Iruka, I understand what you are saying, but they are not your students anymore. They are my subordinates now.”  
Iruka glares at him.   
“If I could interject.” Haku says softly, he walks forward until he is next to Iruka.   
“Go on Haku.” Sarutobi says waving his hand.   
“I have fought team seven, and I believe that they are more than capable of doing the Chunin exam.” Haku says with a kind look. He knew that they were capable, Naruto, Sasuke and Akemi especially. Sakura would be a guess because he never actually saw her fight.   
“Iruka, if we put the Genin through a special preliminary exam and they pass, will you stand down?” Sarutobi asks looking at him.   
Iruka hesitantly nods.   
Haku looks up to the ceiling, ‘Please imouto be safe.’


	10. Chapter 10

For some reason we had been called back to the bridge the next day, I already knew why, we were going to undergo preliminary tests because Iruka is being irrational. I watch as Sasuke leans against the rails as he always does, and Sakura hovers close to him. While me and Naruto stand a little bit away. Naruto was pouting because we didn't get to train, but I reassured him we would.   
Sakura was twitching like mad and sighing constantly. I send her a side glance, “If you have something to say, say it Sakura.” I say with crossed arms.   
“Why does Kakashi always make us wait when he's the one who called us?!” Sakura shouts in frustration.  
Naruto nods his head, “Yeah, yeah!”   
Sakura continues her rant, “How is he going to compensate a girl who woke up late and had to give up blow drying her hair?!”  
“I woke up late, so I couldn’t wash my face or brush my teeth!” Naruto complains.   
I send Naruto a look, “Now that's disgusting Naruto.”   
Naruto grins at me sheepishly.   
Sasuke scoffed while looking even more bored than usual, if it was possible.   
Suddenly, there was a noise, we turn to see it was Kakashi, “Yo, I saw a black cat and had to use a different path.” Kakashi says with a grin under his mask.   
“LIES!” Naruto and Sakura shout.   
Kakashi just dismisses their shouting, “I’ll get to the point. I just recommended all of you for the Chunin exams, so here are your applications.” Kakashi takes out three passes.   
I felt my stomach drop slightly, “Urm sensei, there are only three passes.”   
Kakashi smiled at me from under the mask, “I know. People think that it is unfair for there to be four members in Team Seven, so only three of you can enter.”   
I nearly stopped breathing, Sarutobi promised that I would be in team seven and allowed to participate. But this would mean that one of us couldn't go forward.   
“I'm definitely doing it.” Sasuke says taking one of the passes.   
“Me too!” Naruto says taking the other pass leaving Sakura and me to decide who gets it. I look at her feeling a bit guilty. I wanted to stop Sasuke getting the curse mark, but Sakura needs to go with them because that when she starts to mature, and nothing else will push her to that.   
I groan, “You take it Sakura.”   
Everyone look at me in shock, “What!” Sakura shouts.   
“I said take it, I can participate another time.” I say looking at the floor crossing my arms, I wanted so badly to take the application, but Sakura needed to be in that team. Maybe I can convince the Hokage to put me as a guard.   
“Then neither am I.”   
My eyes widen and my mouth drops, Naruto had just said he wasn’t going to participate!  
“Naruto, don’t be stupid, you want to do this.” I say to Naruto.   
Naruto shakes his head, “We’re a team, if one of us can’t advance, then we all don’t.”  
“Naruto...” I whisper.   
Naruto hands his application back to Kakashi, “Take it sensei.” Naruto says.   
As if I wasn’t shocked enough, Sasuke also hands his application in, “Sasuke!” I say in surprise, even Naruto and Kakashi looked surprised.   
“It’s like the dobe said.” Sasuke says giving back his pass.   
Kakashi smiled, “You pass.”   
Me, Naruto and Sasuke look at Kakashi with confused looks, what did we pass? Kakashi takes another application out of his pocket and hands one to me, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.   
“B-but I don’t understand, you said that one of us couldn’t enter?” Sakura says in disbelief. We all just nodded just nodded our heads.   
“It was to test your teamwork.” Kakashi answers. But he was happy that I was the only who volunteered to not enter, because he reckons that if Sakura volunteered, the guys wouldn’t have batted an eye lid.   
“Of course, just because you’ve been recommended doesn’t mean you have to take it.” Kakashi says making us come out of our shocked stupor.   
A grin appeared on Naruto’s face, “Yes! I love you Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto jumps at Kakashi and hugs him around his waist.  
“Cut it out! Get off me!” Kakashi says having trouble getting Naruto off him. Once he gets the blonde off him Kakashi speaks, “Only those who wish to take it are to sign the application and five days after that, get to school by 3pm and go to room 301. That's all.”  
The grin on Naruto’s face got bigger, if that was even possible, he hold up the application and looks at it, “The Chunin Exams.”   
Naruto continued this trance even when walking with us, “There must be a lot of strong guys.” Naruto says as he imagines being Kankuro and Sasuke.   
“Well we know the Genin from Suna will be there.” I say rubbing my chin. I was trying to remember who was there; I know all the rookies are there. Then the Sound Ninja, Rain, Grass and a couple of unimportant characters that the anime never went into detail about. I know Kabuto was entering making me angry, sly bastard...  
“I wonder if Kiba and Shikamaru will be there.” Naruto mumbles still looking at his application. 

NARUTO 

I was walking home like normal, as I always do after training when I felt something weird. I stopped walking and look around; the park was abandoned when it never usually was. There was always children playing on the swings or playing ninja. I wasn’t a fool, I knew what was happening.   
Iruka, being an oversensitive and overbearing person, was testing us. He was going to see if we were strong enough to join the Chunin exams, well he's going to get a shock...  
I felt a presence behind me. I take a kunai and throw it at the person behind me; I quickly turn around with my Sais at the ready. I saw that it was a ‘Grass Ninja’.   
“What do you want?” I ask the Grass Ninja lightly as if I didn't just throw a kunai at him.   
The Grass Ninja doesn’t answer me, and attacks. I jump out of the way and slashed when he got near me. The person poofed away, it was a Clone. I stand there confidently, “You really think that would work on me?” I say with a smirk.   
I look in the direction of the tree where I felt the presence of Iruka, “Come out Iruka, I know you’re there.”   
I heard a muffled gasp.   
The Grass Ninja appeared in front of me, but then dissolved into Iruka, “How did you know?” Iruka asks still looking surprised.   
“You didn't cover your chakra signature, an amateur mistake.” I say flatly.   
Iruka’s eye twitched.   
“Iruka, I know you’re concerned about us, especially Naruto.” I say to him.   
Iruka looked to the floor.   
“But you need to learn to let go.” I say.   
Iruka shook his head, “You’re only kids! You shouldn’t even be thinking about the Chunin Exams!”  
I observe Iruka. He was never one of my favourites in the anime, I always thought that he was too overbearing and wouldn’t let Naruto go. Maybe he saw himself in Naruto or he thought of Naruto as his child, but to be honest, I don’t care. He seemed to be upset; maybe Kakashi aggravated him too much. Am I the last person he came to? Is that why he is frustrated?   
“Am I the last?” I ask him.   
Iruka’s eyes widen, “How do you know?”   
“You’re frustrated and it seems odd that you would see if I am ready even if you didn't know me for very long.” I answer him. I had only entered the Academy a month or two before the final test. So there was no way that Iruka could have a bond with me or even know me. He didn't even know that I held back a lot in the Academy.   
Iruka smiles at me, “Very sharp.”   
I return the smile, “I take it I pass then?”   
Iruka sighs but nods nonetheless, “Yes, you pass.”   
That's when I decide to walk away, but I didn't get too far before Iruka shouts, “How did you know about the test?!”  
I turn my head, “A little birdy told me.” More like the anime and Haku, as soon as he was dismissed, he found me and told me about the test. He was such a kind Onii-chan. 

NARUTO 

I made it back to mine and Haku’s apartment, when I closed the door I saw Haku in the kitchen with an apron on, “Haku, what are you doing?!” I ask alarmed. Let me tell you something, Haku cannot cook. It turns out that Zabuza did all the cooking because Haku was so bad. Haku could literally make things that could poison someone.  
Haku sees me and smiles, “Hello imouto! I just decided to make dinner for tonight!”   
I had to stop myself from shivering, “I-I can cook Onii-chan!”   
Haku shakes his head, “You’ve got you keep your strength up for the Chunin exams.”  
I felt like cursing, if I ate his food, I wouldn’t survive until the Chunin exams. People will wonder why I had just dropped dead, and Haku will feel guilty, I don’t want to die for the second time!  
“B-but don’t you have a mission tomorrow?” I ask nervously, I really hoped this worked.   
Haku waved me off, “It’s fine.” He then picks up the pan and scoops out two blobs and puts it on the plates. He picks up the plates and places them on our table, “Dinners ready!” Haku says taking his apron off and sitting down.   
I repress a violent shiver and sit down opposite Haku. I look at the blob of food and then at Haku, who was smiling at me. He looked so innocent but so lethal with his cooking, I feel so sorry for his future wife, she had best do all the cooking otherwise they will all die.   
“Go on, try it.” Haku urged me.   
I slowly pick up a chopstick and cautiously bring some of the slop to my mouth; I was mentally preparing myself for the revolting taste. As soon as I placed it on my mouth I nearly gagged at how bad it tasted. There was too much salt, and was that... soap?  
I swallow the blob and smile at Haku, trying not to throw up, “It’s delicious!” I say with a strained smile. If I told him it was bad, he would get upset and have that adorable pout that all his fangirls seemed to love.   
Haku smiled radiantly and began eating his own portion, “Zabuza didn't let me cook often, but when I did make it, it made it more special.”   
I nod stiffly, reluctantly taking another bite, “Then how about you cook on special occasions, to make it even more so.” Hopefully this would work, that way I wouldn’t be subjected to eating his cooking every night, and it was only occasional.   
Haku nods enthusiastically, “You cook so well imouto; I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate that.”  
This time, my smile was genuine. Haku had really come a long way. He wasn’t as depressed and he went out more. He, Kakashi and Iruka were really close friends. Haku looked up to Kakashi and would sometimes ask him for advice. Haku even had fangirls, the girls that he teachers love him, and he had fangirls in different ranks too, some ANBU, Jonin and other Chunin. As soon as the fangirls found out I was living with him, all hell nearly broke loss. I now have girls glaring at me, and I didn't even know them! In a short space of time, people had begun to warm to him and make him feel welcomed.   
“Thank you, Onii-chan.” I say to Haku.   
“Anything for my imouto.” Haku replies. 

NARUTO

Over the past five days I have been practicing, my healing, Justus, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, sealing, everything, and it’s all thanks to Haku. With his help I had improved on my speed and he taught me how to use senbon needles, he made me shoot targets to hit their vital points. I had even learnt more sealing Jutsus from the scroll Yukiko gave me.   
I now stood with Naruto and Sasuke, we were waiting for Sakura.   
Speaking of the devil, here she comes now, “Sakura-chan you’re late.” Naruto says with a smile.   
Sakura looks very nervous, “Sorry.”   
Anyone could tell that she didn't want to be here. Obviously Sasuke’s words about her being weak were playing on her mind.   
“Good morning, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura greets the Uchiha, but not with as much enthusiasm as she usually does.   
Sasuke nods his head, “Hn.”   
“Let’s get moving people!” I say marching to the door. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura follow me. When we enter the room and climb a set of stairs, we see a big crowd of people. As we go close to the front I saw Lee get kicked back and Tenten hold on to him.   
“You’re trying to take the Chunin exams with that kind of level?” One of the Chunin taunts Lee. I smirk inwardly; they would have been swept under the table. No one can beat Lee in Taijutsu. Maybe I could train with him in the future...  
“Maybe you should quit kids.” The other Chunin taunts.   
“You’re still kids.” The first Chunin says.   
“Please let us through.” Tenten asks nicely. She tries to walk forward but is knocked back and punched in the face, the Chunin laugh at her. I'm surprised that Neji didn't do anything, his teammates were getting hit. But then again, they were doing it to keep a low profile.   
I look at the sign, it said room 301, but I already knew that it was Genjutsu.   
We walk forward, “Let us pass.” Sasuke says with his hands in his pockets.   
“It would be nice if you undo the Genjutsu around the sign too, we want to go to the third floor.” I say looking bored.   
“What's that girl talking about; we are on the third floor?” Someone said in the background.   
“Oh? You noticed?” The Chunin says with a frown.   
Sasuke turns his head to Sakura, “Sakura, how about you? You should’ve noticed first.” Sasuke says.   
“What?” Sakura says looking a bit surprised.   
“Your analysing skills and Genjutsu is the best in our squad.” Sasuke says.  
“Sasuke-kun.” Sakura mumbles but then straightens her back and says with more confidence, “Of course I noticed it first because this is the second floor.”  
Naruto nods his head.   
The Genjutsu lifted itself, revealing that it was in fact floor 201.   
A Chunin smirked, “You’re pretty good, but just being able to detect it isn't enough.” The Chunin attacks us, but Sasuke gets ready. However, they never met as Lee gets in the middle and stops the two. Lee grabs the Chunin’s foot while Lee grabs hold of Sasuke’s arm.   
Lee breathes and lets the two go. The Chunin acts as if nothing happens and Sasuke glares at Lee with hate.  
“Hey, you broke the promise. You’re the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out.” Neji says with a scolding tone to his teammate.   
“And saying this makes you stand out.” I say sarcastically. Neji turns to glare at me, which I return fully.   
“But...” Lee says and then turns to look at me and Sakura.   
Lee walks over to where I and Sakura were standing, “My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura-chan are you not?”  
“Huh?” Sakura says confused.   
“Let’s go out together! I will protect you until I die!” Lee proposes with a blush on his face and his thumb in thumbs up position. His teeth glisten in the light... how do they do that?!  
Sakura sweat drops, “No way...”  
“What?” Lee asks dishearten.   
“You’re too unique for my tastes.” Sakura says slowly, still in shock.   
Naruto started to laugh. I would have starting laughing too, but Lee turned to me, “It is the angel that saved me!”   
I felt my eye twitch, angel? I wasn’t an angel.   
He grabbed my hand, “Will you please be my girlfriend?!”  
“What?!” Naruto shouts.   
Sasuke tenses and glares at Lee.   
“But, he just...” Sakura says in disbelief, man this boy bounces back fast!  
“I'm sorry Lee; I'm not interested in dating. I want to have a carer first.” I answer honesty; if I wasn’t on a mission I could actually consider having a date with him. I felt so sorry for him, and I always thought Sakura was kind of bitch for rejecting him.  
Lee looks crestfallen, “May I at least know the name of my angel?”  
I smile at him, “I'm no angel, my names Akemi.”   
Lee nods and let’s go of my hand. Sasuke smirks while Naruto sighs in relief. Sakura began giving weird look to Lee.   
Neji and Tenten walk forward, “Hey, you there. What's your name?” Neji calls to Sasuke.   
Naruto looks angry, he was angry because Sasuke was getting all the attention.   
“You’re supposed to identify yourself before you ask.” Sasuke responds back coolly.   
Neji glares at him, “You’re a rookie, aren’t you? How old are you?”   
“Why do you ask if you already know?” I ask back, which in return I got a glare from the Hyuuga.  
“I'm not obligated to answer that.” Sasuke answers the Hyuuga.   
Neji glares harder, “What was that?”  
Tenten giggled, dammit Tenten too! Can no one resist the boyish and emo-ish charms of the Uchiha, besides me and Hinata of course, she was Naruto’s.   
“And what about you?” Neji asks me.  
Dammit why are people asking me?! I shrug at him, “You’ll find out.”   
Neji scoffs angrily.   
Sasuke walks away and I trail behind him ready to walk through the doors. “Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Akemi, let’s go!” Sakura says more excited for the exams now.   
“Let’s go!” I say with a grin on my face.   
We walked up a flight of stairs and we were near the exam room. We were walking in a line going: Naruto me, Sakura and Sasuke. I was waiting for the moment when Lee would appear and challenge Sasuke. I must say I was surprised when Lee asked me to be his girlfriend, I thought he’d just ask Sakura.   
“You there with the sharp eye, wait!”   
That was Lee; I stop and turn around along with everyone else. Sakura winced when she saw that Lee had followed them, Sasuke looked annoyed and Naruto just looked confused.   
“What do you want?” Sasuke asks with his hands in his pockets.   
“Will you fight me right here, right now?” Lee asks Sasuke.   
Sasuke glares at him suspiciously, “Fight you right here, right now?”   
“Hai!” Lee says. Lee jumps down from the balcony so he is a few feet away, “My name is Rock Lee. You’re supposed to identity yourself before you ask someone's name, right?”   
“Oh looks like someone was actually listening to you Sasuke.” I say with a grin, Sasuke glares at me.   
“Sasuke Uchiha.” Lee says.   
“So you already know my name.” Sasuke quirked his eyebrow at Lee.   
Lee gets into a fighting position, “I would like to fight you. I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendant of the genius Ninja Clan.” Lee says.   
I groan, “Don't inflate his ego!”  
“Also...” Lee says looking at Sakura.  
Sakura shivers at his stare.   
Lee blushes, “Sakura-san, I love you.”   
“NO!!” Sakura screeches, “I hate those eyelashes, your fuzzy hairstyle, fuzzy eyebrows and everything about you is too unique for me!”  
“Says the one with pink hair.” I mutter to myself.   
“You’re an angel.” Lee says not hurt by the things she said. Lee then sent a kiss her way. Sakura screeched as they got closer, which she then dodged.   
“Very nice, how about this?” Lee says before sending hundreds of kisses her way. Sakura continues to screech as she dodged them.   
When the assault was done, Sakura shouts, “Stop throwing weird things at me! I had to dodge those like my life depended on it!”   
Lee looked slightly disheartened, “You don’t need to avoid them that much...”  
“Yeah Sakura stop being so mean.” I say with a small grin.   
Lee blushes at me, “Thank you Akemi-chan!” Lee sends a kiss my way, and I wouldn’t have dodged it, but Sasuke got in the way and cut the heart up, “If you want to fight than let’s fight.” Sasuke says with smirk.   
I pout, “That was mean Sasuke.”  
Sasuke just scowled at me.   
“Did you really want to be kissed by him?” Naruto whispers in my ear.   
I shrug, “I'm sure he's a nice guy.”  
“You’re challenging me knowing my last name is Uchiha. I'm sorry to say this, but you are ignorant. So you want to see what this Uchiha is capable of fuzzy eyebrows?” Sasuke says, more like threatens.   
“Please.” Lee says getting ready for an attack.   
“I bet fifty yen on Lee.” I say flatly.   
“What?! How could you bet against Sasuke-kun?!” Sakura screeches at me.   
I ignore her, “Deal or no deal?” I say.   
Sakura grumbles, “Deal, besides Sasuke-kun will win anyway.”  
“Wait!” Naruto yells.   
We all turn to look at him,   
“I’ll fight the fuzzy eyebrows guy.” Naruto says seriously.   
“Hey don’t but in!” Sakura hisses.   
Naruto takes a step forward, “Don't worry, it’ll only take five minutes.”   
“I don’t want to fight you. I want to fight and Uchiha.” Lee says.   
Naruto grumbles, “Geez, everyone is annoying me with ‘Sasuke this and Sasuke’ that!” Naruto runs at Lee and attacks. Naruto had his fist poised to hit Lee, but Lee just nudges Naruto’s arm, sending Naruto’s balance off. Naruto twists his arm and body so he can kick Lee, but Lee ducks and swipes his arm sending Naruto into the wall.   
“Naruto-kun!” I shout to him, I wonder if he was okay.  
“I will declare this now. You cannot defeat me because I am the strongest of Konoha Genin right now.” Lee announces.   
This peaked my interest. “I’ll fight you.” I say taking a step forward.   
“I want to fight an Uchiha; I do not want to hurt you.” Lee says shaking his head.   
That made me annoyed; he really thinks he can hurt me? Yeah right, I’d kick his ass.   
Sasuke smirks, “Interesting, I’ll accept.”   
Sakura looks at the clock, “Don't Sasuke-kun; we only have thirty minutes to turn in our applications.”  
“Don't worry.” Sasuke dismisses, “It’ll only take five.” Sasuke charges at Lee. As Sasuke goes to hit Lee, Lee disappears and then flashes behind Sasuke going to kick him. Sasuke dodges Lee’s attack narrowly, Lee uses his hands to spin himself and aim a kick at Sasuke again. Sasuke holds his arms to dodge, but Lee aims and kicks him in the cheek sending him across the room.   
“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura shouts in worry.   
Sasuke stands up and uses his Sharingan, I sigh. That wasn’t going to work. I wonder if the Shīringu would work. I heard Sakura gasp and then it clicks, she wasn’t there when Sasuke awakened his Sharingan.   
Sasuke charges again, but when Sasuke was close enough, Lee kicked up and kicked Sasuke in the chin sending him up into the air.   
“He doesn’t use Genjutsu, he only relies on Taijutsu.” I say.   
Sasuke’s eyes widen while Lee nods his head. That's when Naruto wakes up to see Sasuke struggling against Lee. For every move Sasuke did, it was blocked and returned twice as fast by Lee.   
“You may not be able to believe it right away.” Lee says as he flashes behind Sasuke. Sasuke swipes his arm to hit Lee, but Lee jumped back quickly.   
“I hear that the Sharingan has the ability to see through Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. You can definitely see through Genjutsu and Ninjutsu that requires forming seals and kneading chakra. But for Taijutsu it is a little different. ” Lee says.   
“What do you mean?” Sasuke asks.   
“Even if you can see my movements with your Sharingan, your body does not have the speed to keep up with mine.” Lee explains.   
Sasuke grit his teeth.   
I would have insulted Sasuke at this point for not even known that, but I couldn’t talk, I didn't even know what my Shīringu did, and no one was there to help Sasuke since they were all dead...  
“Do you know that there are genius-types and hardworking types among the strong?” Lee asks, “If your Sharingan is a genius-type that carries the blood of Uchiha, I am the hard working type that constantly improved my Taijutsu.”   
Sasuke charges at Lee again and throws a punch at Lee, who in turn dodges it. Lee continues to dodge his attacks while taunting him, goading him and making him angry.   
I look at the clock, we only had ten minutes. This was taking longer than it did in the anime. I didn't want to risk us being late. Sasuke was knocked to the ground again, and this time, Lee was going to attack Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for impact, but it never came.   
Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that I was standing in front of him holding Lee’s leg.   
“Akemi-chan!” Naruto shouts.   
Lee looks at me in shock, “What are you doing?”  
I turn my head sideward to look at Sasuke, “We have ten minutes left before we are classed as late.”   
Sasuke glares at me. “Get out of my way.”   
I just raise an eyebrow.   
“Akemi-chan, I will ask you to move, I do not want to hurt a flower like you.” Lee says to me, it was meant to be a compliment but to me it was an insult.   
“What did you say?!” I yell as I kick Lee in the face sending him flying.   
Both Sasuke and Naruto look at me in shock.   
Lee gets up in shock, “I dare you to say that again!” I shout at him in anger.   
Lee waved his arms, “I-I didn't mean anything by it, it’s just you are a female and -”  
“Sexist bastard!” I shout and punch him in a flash sending him into a wall again.   
“Akemi-chan... just...” Naruto mumbles in shock.   
Sakura nods her head, unable to speak.   
Sasuke glares at me and stands up, his pride and ego wounded.   
I look at the clock, “I'm sorry Lee, but we really must go.” I say walking away. When I get to Sakura, I look at her. “You owe me fifty yen.”   
Sakura twitches, “I owe you nothing!”  
Naruto walks over to us, “That was amazing Akemi-chan!” Naruto cheers.   
I grin, “Thank you.”  
Naruto looks to Sasuke, “Obviously the Uchiha Clan wasn’t all that.”   
Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at Naruto.   
As we were walking away Sakura asked, “I wonder why he was wearing bandages.”   
Naruto waved it off, “Probably a fashion statement.”   
I shake my head, “It’s not that.”  
The team look at me, “Then what reason is it?” Sakura asks.   
“He covers up his scars and bruises from training.” I explain to them, “He trains a whole lot harder than any of us.”   
Sasuke looks at me, “Explain.”   
“He doesn’t have much chakra.” I say, not really caring that I was giving away secrets, “So he trains every day, a lot more than any of us to catch up.”  
Sasuke smirks, “This is getting interesting.”   
“Yeah!” Naruto agrees.   
Sakura just nods her head.   
“Let’s go, Naruto, Sakura, and Akemi.” Sasuke says with a determined look.   
“Who died and made you queen?” I mumble under my breath but follow nonetheless. After walking for a little bit, we all finally made it to the floor that said 301. Outside the door was Kakashi.   
“I see. You've come too, Sakura.” Kakashi says looking at his pink haired student.   
The four of us look at Kakashi in confusion, why did he say that? Would we have made it through the doors if Sakura wasn’t here? Does that mean we are going to stay in a four-person team? I bloody hope so or I'm suing.   
“What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?” I ask him.   
“It means now you four can register for the Chunin exams.” Kakashi says, “Originally, only three person squads can apply for this exam. However, the Hokage had allowed four people for this team.”   
Sakura protests, “But Sensei, you said that the decision to take the exam was our choice.”  
“Yes, I said that.” Kakashi nods his head.   
“Were you lying?” Sakura asks.   
Kakashi looks out the window, “Yes, I was. If I said that, Sasuke and Naruto would probably forcefully convince you take the exam, Sakura.” Kakashi turns to look at Sakura.   
Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke made a noise. Sakura looked at them a little nervously but said nothing.  
“Even if you didn't have the will to apply, if Sasuke asked you, you would attempt to take the exams half-heartedly, for Sasuke’s sake and as well as Naruto’s.” Kakashi says looking impassive as always.   
Sakura’s eyes widen, “If it had only been Sasuke, Naruto and Akemi, they wouldn’t have been allowed to enter?”  
Kakashi nods his head, “I would have stopped them from entering.”  
I turn to Sakura with a smirk, “Glad you came now?”   
Sakura nods her head slightly with a small grin. Knowing that they couldn’t enter without her made her feel more important, but it also made her feel anxious. Would they have hated her if she didn't want to enter? Would they resent her? She was now glad that she had decided to come.   
“However, since you guys came here on your own free will, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Akemi, I'm glad you came. You’re a team I'm proud off.” Kakashi says with a smile under his mask.   
Kakashi steps aside, “Now them, go on.”   
We walk forward and open the door that Kakashi had previously been blocking, “Okay! Let’s go!” Naruto says excitedly. We all stand in front of the door and Sakura and Sasuke open the door, we then walk in.   
When we walked into the room, I couldn’t help but notice how many people there were. “W-wow!” Naruto says in awe.   
Sasuke glared at the potential enemies and Sakura looked extremely nervous, “W-what's with... this?”  
There was hardly any space in the room and everyone seemed to looking at us, I glared at a couple of people who were looking at us. I hear Sakura gulp loudly.   
“Sasuke-kun, you’re late!” Ino says running over to us and hugging Sasuke.   
“Oh great.” I mumble under my breath; as if having one fangirl wasn’t bad enough, there was another one.   
Ino jumped on Sasuke’s back, hugging him, “I thought I’d be able to see you for the first time in a while so I waiting in excitement.”   
Sasuke glared at her sideward as his form tensed, he looked like he wanted to throw her off his back, which to be honest I couldn’t blame him.   
Sakura glared at Ino, “Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino-pig!”  
Ino jumped off Sasuke’s back, “Oh my, it’s Sakura. Your billboard brow hasn’t changed, eh... ugly!”  
“What did you say?!” Sakura shouts.   
I sigh, “I swear, can’t you two be civil.”  
Ino turns to look at me with a smirk, “Oh I didn't see you there, shorty.”   
My eye twitches and I take a few deep breathes, I will not give in, I will not give in. I will not pummel her into the ground.  
“What's up with this?” Shikamaru says walking over to us with Choji in tow.   
“Shika-kun!” I say with a smile, it had been a while since I had seen him.   
Shikamaru sees me, “Oh you’re here too. I guess you’re doing the troublesome exams, too?”   
“Yep!” I say with a smile, “I'm surprised you’re here though with...” I look at Ino at the last part.   
Shikamaru sighs and nods his heads, “Me too.”   
I turn to Choji, “Sup, Choji!” I say with a small wave.   
Choji smiles while munching on his chips.   
Naruto notices Shikamaru, “Oh, it’s the idiot trio.”  
Shikamaru’s eye twitches, “Quit calling us that! Man, this is freaking troublesome.”  
“Yahoo! I found you! My, my, everybody’s here.” Kiba says walking over to us with Shino and Hinata in tow. When I saw Hinata I walked over to her.   
“Haven’t seen you in a while, Hinata-chan!” I say with a grin. Hinata shyly says hi, but that's only because she's in front of a large crowd. You’d be surprised how loud and how much she can talk when we were alone.   
When Hinata sees Naruto looking at her, she looks away and blushes, I grin at this. When Hinata sees my grin her blush grows darker.   
“What did you say? You guys too? Troublesome.” Shikamaru says looking at Kiba, he looked ready to fall asleep, and I had no doubt in my mind when we do the first test, he’ll fall asleep.   
Kiba grins, “This means all ten Genin rookies are taking the exam, eh! Now, how far can we go?”  
“Well considering you failed a few times, I’d say that we will pass before you do.” I say with a smirk.   
Kiba turn to look at me with a glare, “Shut up.”   
I stick my tongue out, “Make me.”  
Kiba growls and goes to pounce on me, but Sasuke stops him, “You’re mighty confident, Kiba.” Sasuke says with smirk.   
Ino glares at Kiba for taking Sasuke’s attention.   
“We’ve trained a great deal, so we won’t lose to you guys!” Kiba says while Akamaru barks in agreement.   
I roll my eyes at him, “And what do you think we’ve been doing?”   
“Shut up,” Naruto says looking at Kiba and points, “I don’t know about Sasuke, but I sure won’t lose to the likes of you!”   
Hinata looks to the floor, “I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun. Kiba-kun d-didn't m-mean it like that.”  
“Huh?” Naruto says looking at Hinata, she spoke so softly that Naruto didn't really hear her, but Hinata looks to the floor with a heavy blush on her face.   
Choji goes to step forward, but before he could walk any more, Shino stood in front of him, “What is it?” Choji asks confused.   
Shino looks to the floor, Choji was about to step on a bug.   
“Don’t step on it.” Shino says. My eyes widen, holy mother of god, his voice was deep! He was only meant to be twelve not freaking twenty one!  
“Huh?” Choji says confused.  
Shino turns to Choji, “I said, don’t step on it.”   
I whisper to Hinata, “He's freaking creepy.” Shino was never a favourite character of mine, I hate bugs, Shino has bugs crawling all around him, doesn’t make a good match.   
Hinata whispers back, “He's not so bad.”   
“Yeah right.” I whisper to her.   
“Hey, you guy!”   
I tense; it was Kabuto, Orochimaru’s lap dog. I had to get my team away from him. But I can’t act suspicious. When we were alone I’ll tell them, but until then I need to keep my guard up and not act suspiciously. My team know not to tell anyone about my Shīringu so I'm safe, but if Kabuto notices anything he’ll report it back to Orochimaru.   
“You guys should be a little quieter.” Kabuto says walking closer to us.   
“And why should we?” Naruto asks.   
“You guys are the ‘rookie ten’ fresh out the academy, right? Carrying on like that with cute faces.” Kabuto says with a sigh.   
I glare at him, “That's creepy man.”   
A few people in the group nodded their heads.   
“Who are you? Acting all haughty!” Ino demands. You know I'm glad she asked because I didn't. I need to tone down my sarcasm; I don’t want any attention from him.   
Kabuto smiles at us. “I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Anyway, take a good look around you.” We did as he said and saw everyone looking at us and glaring at us, as if they wanted to kill us. Well to be honest, I wouldn’t put it past them.   
“Behind you are the Rain Ninja, they are known for their short tempers. Everyone is tense before the exam. I thought I’d warn you guys before you get your butts whipped.” Kabuto says with an ‘innocent’ smile. Oh how I wanted to so badly kill him, it would stop a lot of things. Okay, on my list of things to do: stop Sasuke from getting the curse seal, bring Itachi back and now kill Kabuto. Seems simple enough.   
I glare at one of the Rain ninja that was eyeing me.   
“I guess it can’t be helped.” Kabuto says, “You’re rookies who don’t know left from right. You remind me of my old self.”  
“You’re Kabuto-san, right?” Sakura says looking at him.   
Kabuto nods, “Yes.”  
“Then, is this your second time?” Sakura asks.   
Kabuto smiles sweetly, “No, it’s my seventh.”  
“Huh?” Shikamaru looked at him.   
I snort, “Maybe it’s a sign.”   
I felt Kabuto’s gaze on me and I inwardly panic, that wasn’t meant to slip out! I was meant to be silent and not say a word so not to catch attention.   
I smile at Kabuto apologetically.   
Sasuke looks at me with a raised eyebrow, which I ignore.   
“The exams is only held twice a year, so it’s now my fourth year.” Kabuto says.   
Sakura says in slightly relief, “Then that means you know a lot about the exams?!”  
“Kind of.” Kabuto says.   
“No kidding. Kabuto-san, you’re pretty awesome, huh?” Naruto says with a grin.   
‘Not really.’ I think to myself making sure I didn't say it out loud.   
I felt Sasuke and Naruto’s gaze on me this time, what's wrong with them?!  
“But you still haven’t passed.” Shikamaru says, thank you Shika-kun! Someone had to say it!  
Kabuto sheepishly rubs the back of his head, “Yeah, well that is the case, yes.”  
Shikamaru sighs, “Is the Chunin exam that high a hurdle? Man, this is utterly troublesome.”  
“Then, maybe I’ll give a bit of information to my cute kohais.” Kabuto says pulling out cards, “with these Ninja Info Cards.”  
“Ninja Info Cards?” Sakura repeats.   
“To put it simply, they’re cards that have information burned into them and coded with chakra.” Kabuto kneels down to the floor and placed the cards flat, “I spent four whole years gathering information for this exam. There are two hundred of these cards and they are pure white to the eye.” Kabuto flips one of the cards revealing its white front.   
Kabuto places his index finger on the white front, “To open the data on these cards you need to add chakra.” Kabuto adds chakra and something appears on the card.   
I sigh in boredom, they weren’t that interesting in the anime, and they’re not interesting now. I continue to look around the room. That's when I saw the Sound Ninja. Dosu was looking at me with a smirk, I think; he face was mummified in bandages so I didn't know. Now, how would I deal with him? The other two would be easy, after all, they didn't use as much sound as Dosu did since he is the one with the gauntlet on his arm. Would I use some wind Jutsus? I bit my lip at the thought. Even if I don’t let Sasuke get the curse mark, and they do come and fight us, how would we fight them?  
I was brought out of my thoughts when Kabuto was attacked and he dodged a punch from Dosu. How long was I thinking?!  
“He dodged it!” Sakura says.   
I roll my eyes “No duh.”   
Kabuto was also smirking, until the glass of his glasses shattered and fell to the floor.   
“So, it was that kind of attack.” Kabuto says taking his broken glasses off.  
Sasuke looked baffled, “What's going on? He was supposed to have evaded it.”  
Suddenly, Kabuto dropped to his knees and puked, blood started to pour from his ear.  
“W-what's going on?” Sakura asks fearfully.   
“It was sound waves.” I say without realising.   
Dosu laughed, “Clever girl.”  
His laugh sent shivers down my spine; it was cold and ruthless, much like his face.   
“Write this on your card. The three from Sound Village will win this exam.” Dosu says with a grin under his wrappings.   
Suddenly, there was smoke at the front of the room, “Silence! Degenerates!”   
My head whipped up to where the noise was coming from, it was Ibiki, looks like the test was starting now. When the smoke clears, Ibiki and a shed load of Chunin were with him, all proctors of the exam. Ibiki smirked at all of us, not doubt revelling in our shock, “Sorry to keep you waiting. I am Ibiki Morino, the proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exams.”  
The only thought that came to mind was that his scars looked so cool!   
I saw Haku in the crowd of proctors, when I saw him I waved. Haku smiled at me, but then returned to being serious. I pouted but understood, they had to be diligent. They couldn’t be distracted.


	11. Chapter 11

Ibiki points to us, “You, from the Hidden Sound Village! No doing as you please before the exam! You want to be failed at the get go?”  
Dosu turned to Ibiki, “Sorry, it’s our first time taking the exams, so we flipped out... despite ourselves.”  
Ibiki smirked, “Hmph. This is a good opportunity so I’ll say this. There will be no battles, competitions and the like without permission of the proctors! And even if you get permission, actions that could lead to the death of an opponent will not be permitted. Any brat that screws with me will be disqualified immediately. Got?”  
Zaku turned his head and smirked cockily, “This exam looks to be easy!”  
All the proctors behind Ibiki chuckle slightly, accept for Haku who glares at him noticing that Zaku was near me and looked menacing. I smiled reassuringly back at Haku.   
Ibiki frowns, “Now then, we will start the first test of the Chunin exam. Turn in your applications, take one of the numbers cards in exchange and sit in the seat of the matching number. After that, we will hand out the paper for the written test.”  
Naruto’s eyes widen, he was rubbish at exams!!  
I pat his shoulder, “It’ll be fine Naruto-kun.”   
Naruto's body sagged as we handed in our applications. I got the number forty four, I was near Naruto, who was at number fifty three, but I couldn't see him. I know Hinata is next to him so he will be fine; Sakura is about two or three rows behind Naruto.   
I looked around, Sasuke was near the back. I was near... literally no one. I look to the proctors and saw Haku near the front of the exam room.   
My attention was brought to the front when Ibiki started to write on the blackboard with chalk, “There are several important rules to this first test. I will take no questions, so listen accordingly!”  
This got everyone's attention.   
Ibiki began to write the rules on the board, “First rule is that you are given ten points each from the start. The written test has ten problems in all, each problem equals one point. And, this test is a point deduction system. You are deducted one point for each problem you get wrong.”  
I look at Naruto and then smirk to myself.   
“The second rule, pass or failure will be determined by the total points of the three person teams.” Ibiki says.   
‘Or in our case, four.’ I think to myself. I just hoped that Ibiki didn't say four because it would be awkward and I know people would stare at my team, and I hate people staring at me, makes me nervous.   
“W-wait a minute! What do you mean total points as a team?!” Sakura shouts.   
“Shut up!” Ibiki shouts, “There is a perfectly good reason for this, so shut up and listen. If you’re up for it, here is the next rule. Those who are deemed by the proctors as having committed an act of cheating or something similar to that will have two points deducted for each act.”  
I hear people gasp.   
“In other words there may be those who will be dismissed during this test without waiting for the test grading.” Ibiki informs us with a smirk, obviously loving the way people are in shock over this.   
I however am smirking, ‘Only if you’re caught though.’   
“Know that those who commit awkward cheating will bring ruin upon yourselves.” Ibiki says still smirking, “If you aspire to become a Chunin at all, know that Shinobi act like exemplary Shinobi. And in case, if even one person on the team gets zero points, everyone on the team will fail.”  
I try and look for Sakura, knowing that she was freaking out about Naruto.   
“The last problem will be given forty five minutes after the start of the test. The time of the test is one hour. Begin!” Ibiki says to us.   
Immediately I flip my paper and look at the questions. If I was in my old world I would have struggled with this but would have been able to do this, but now I was smarter and I could do these questions without a problem. There were probably only a handful of people who could do this exam without cheating, Sakura, myself and Shikamaru being a definite. Sakura may be a fangirl, but she is smart, and Shikamaru is a genius, when he can be bothered. I wonder if he's fallen asleep.   
Within thirty minutes I was finished with the test, all I needed to do now was wait fifteen more minutes before the tenth questions was revealed, which I already knew. I look around the room to see if I can see anyone this time, making sure I was discreet.   
I saw a couple of bugs. That must be Shino, god that must come in handy. I also noticed one of the proctors looked different, that one was Kankuro’s puppet. It was really creepy, it didn't even have pupils. I look up discreetly and saw the mirror panels were moving. Tenten, you sly person. But I smirk to myself, if anyone noticed that anyone could get the answers. And how the hell did she do that?!  
Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at a Genin’s paper, the person stands up, “W-what was that for, sir?!”  
The proctor smirked, “You made five mistakes. You fail.”  
“N-no way...” The person said in shock.   
The proctor points, “His two buddies, both of you get out of the classroom right now.”  
Two people stand up and walk out, damn they were Leaf ninjas, they should know better. The one caught cheating was still in shock. Eventually he walks away.   
“Number 23 fails!”  
“Number 43 and 27 fail!”   
I look beside me; the person sitting next to me was out. He had to be forcefully removed because he wouldn’t get out. He left kicking and screaming while I grinned at him, he was trying to cheat off me anyway.   
A Suna Genin stood up and banged their hands on the table and shouted, “Hey! Hey! Do you have proof that I cheated five whole times?! Really, are you guys properly checking this number of people?”  
A proctor kicked the Suna Genin into the wall with his arm at his throat, “Listen up. Even among us Chunin, we’re elite who are selected for this exam. We don’t overlook you even blinking once. In a matter of speaking, this strength is in the proof.” The proctor let the Genin fall to the fall gasping for breath.   
That Suna Genin was then removed along with his teammates.   
“Number 59 fails!”   
“Numbers 33 and 9 fail!”  
“Number 41 fails!”  
“Numbers 35 and 62 fail!”  
I look down at my answers and notice something... there was an eye ball?! My eyes widen and I panic at first, it just looks at me. That’s when I remember, Gaara’s third eye jutsu. I smile at the eye and look away, might as well let him cheat, it was a cool move. As the eye was fading away I waved subtly at it.   
“Excuse me.”   
I look up and saw Kankuro with his hands raised.   
“What is it?” A proctor asks.   
“I need to go to the bathroom.” Kankuro says with smile.   
Kankuro’s puppet handcuffed him and took him to the toilet.   
Finally, forty-five minutes of the test had passed. I was looking at the clock bored, it seemed that people were finished and had stopped cheating, which was really boring.  
“All right.” Ibiki says getting our attention, “Here is the tenth question!”   
I look around; people were looking nervous and anxious. I definitely know Naruto was. He’d be shaking. I know he placed all of his hope on this one question because he couldn’t answer any of the rest, there's no way he could. I even bet that some ANBU could have trouble with this exam.   
“But before that, I'm going to add some rules for the last question.” Ibiki says with smirk.   
The door opens, revealing Kankuro and his puppet, back from the toilet. Ibiki scoffs, “Aren't you lucky? It looks like playing with the dolls wasn’t a waste of time after all?”  
Kankuro’s eyes widen and he glares at Ibiki.   
Ibiki sighs, “Anyway, sit down.”  
As Kankuro sits down, he passes the cheat sheet to Temari very discreetly.   
“Let me explain!” Ibiki says getting our attention again, “These are the hopeless rules.”  
I swear I heard audible gulps.   
“First, you guys will have to choose whether or not you will take this tenth question.” Ibiki says to us.   
Temari protests, “What, choose?! What happens if you choose not to take the tenth question?”  
I expected Ibiki to tell her to shut up like he did Sakura, but he didn't, “If you choose not to take the exam then your score will be zero. In other words, you fail! And the same goes for the two others in your group.” Ibiki explains looking smug.  
Now people were protesting.   
“W-what does that mean?”  
“Of course, everybody is going to take the exam!”   
“This is ridiculous! As if we have a choice!”  
Ibiki dismissed the protested and started to talk again, “And, one more thing. If you chose to take it and are unable to answer correctly, then you will have to relinquish your right to take the Chunin exam forever.”  
Kiba shouts while standing, “What kind of ridiculous rule is that?! Besides there are plenty of people here who have taken the exam many time!” Akamaru barks in agreement.   
Obviously he was referring to Kabuto.   
Ibiki starts to laugh, “You’re just unlucky. I make the rules this year. But I did give you an option to go back.” Ibiki says darkly.   
Kiba looks at Ibiki shocked.   
“For those of you who aren’t confident, you can choose not to take it and take the exam next year or the year after that.” Ibiki says trying to convince some of us to drop out, and it was working for some.   
When no one stood up Ibiki spoke, “Let’s begin. The tenth question. Those who will not be taking it, raise your hands! Once I confirm your number, I’ll ask you to leave.”  
Someone raised their hand right next to Naruto, “I'm quitting! I'm not going to take it!”  
“Number 50 fails!”   
“Number 130 and 111 fail as well.”  
Loads of people began to raise their hands, and in the end, our numbers were cut by a third. I was alarmed when Naruto slammed his hand on the table and shouts, “Don't underestimate me! I won’t run! I’ll take it! But even if I'm stuck being a Genin forever, I will become Hokage no matter what it takes! I'm not scared!”  
‘Go Naruto-kun!’ I cheer in my head.   
“I’ll ask again.” Ibiki says, “It’s a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit now, now is your chance.”  
Naruto grins, “I'm not going to take back my words! This is my ninja way!” It seemed like Naruto’s speech had given the other confidence to take the test, Naruto was that type of person though. He could motivate anyone.   
Ibiki looked at his proctors, who all nodded at them. This bunch wasn’t moving anytime soon.   
“I like your determination!” Ibiki says.   
I nearly had heart failure... did he just compliment Naruto?!  
“Then, those who are still here... The first exam... you have passed it!” Ibiki says smiling slightly.   
The whole room stopped. Every Genin, besides me, looked at Ibiki as though he had two heads.   
“Huh?” Naruto mumbled in shock as he dropped his pencil.   
“H-hey, what does that mean? What about the tenth question?!” Sakura shouts out.   
Ibiki starts to laugh with a grin, “There wasn’t such a thing to begin with! Well, you can look at the choice you just had to make as the tenth question.”  
“What?” Sakura says in shock.   
“Wait!” Temari yells out, “Then what were all those nine questions for?! Was it just a waste of time?!”  
Ibiki smirks, “Not a waste of time. The objectives of the nine questions were already accomplished. It was to test your individual ability to gather information.”  
Temari looks confused.   
“The focus of this test was on the system of determining the pass or failure based on the three man person groups that was proposed in the first rule. By grading the exam on a group bias, I added the unimaginable pressure of dragging down your teammates.” Ibiki explains to us.   
Naruto nodded his head, “I see, I see. I kind of felt that was the point of the test.”  
I scoffed loudly, making Naruto turn around and pout at me. Haku laughed behind his hand but smiled at us.   
“However, the question on the tests weren’t the things you Genin would have been able to solve. So in that case, I imagined that most of you here would have come to this conclusion: in order to score points, I’ll have to cheat. In other words this exam was created under the premise that you would all cheat.” Ibiki explains.   
I smirk to myself, I was able you answer the questions without cheating, along with Shika-kun and Sakura. I wonder what level these questions were at.   
Ibiki continues to speak, “I had two Chunin in the group who knew all the answer from whom you could cheat from.”   
The two Chunin raise their hands.   
Naruto began to laugh, “There's something wrong with you if you didn't notice! Right Hinata!”   
I was inwardly fangirling, Naruto was speaking to Hinata! I need to get these two together, they look so cute together!  
“However, those who just foolishly cheated were naturally disqualified.” Ibiki says unwrapping the Hitaiate around his head that acted as a band aid so no one would see his scars. My eyes widen at the scars, they were more impressive in real life.   
“Information, depending on the time and situation will be more valuable than life. And in a mission or on a battlefield you will have to risk your life to fight for it.” Ibiki says. On his head were a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. I wanted to be sick at the sight; I could only imagine the physical torture he went through. Remembering what happened to him made me sick, but I took a couple of deep breathe to calm myself down.   
I felt a gaze on my, I look and saw it was Haku, he was looking at me worriedly, I smile at him reassuringly. Haku nodded his head at me and looked back to Ibiki.   
Ibiki puts his Hitaiate back on, hiding the scars, “When information is gathered and the enemy or a third party finds out about it, that information is no longer guaranteed to be correct. Just remember this. To be given the wrong information can bring a catastrophic blow to your friends and town. That is why, out of necessity, we forced you guys to cheat in order to test your ability to collect information. We then filtered out whose ability were clearly lacking.”  
“But the last question doesn’t make any sense.” Temari says.  
“However, this tenth question was the main issue of this first exam.” Ibiki says.   
We all looked at him confused; I was trying to looking confused as everyone else so not to alert attention to myself.   
“What do you mean?” Sakura asks.   
“I’ll explain.” Ibiki says, “The tenth question was to take on the question or not. Needless to say, it is a painful decision to make. Those who chose not to take on the question would be immediately failed along with their while squad. Those who chose to answer the question and got it wrong would be robbed of their chance to take the exam forever. It really is an unfair question.”   
Ibiki walked around the room, “Then, how about these two choices? Let’s say you guys did become Chunin. The mission is to steal a secret document. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, their ability and other armament they may have. On top of that, there may be the pitfall of an enemy trap. Now the mission, will you take it? Or not take it?”  
Ibiki looked at all of us, “The answer is no, there will be some missions that you cannot get away from. No matter how risky or dangerous they may be. Showing your courage to your teammate in a tight spot and the ability to get through hardships. This is the quality that is needed in a Chunin troop leader.”  
Was it me, or was it taking a while before Anko got here? I was starting to fall asleep.   
“In a pinch, there are those who cannot risk their own fate and those who waver and give up their chances because they think they will have another chance. I believe that such fools who don’t have strong determination have no right to become a Chunin.” Ibiki says.   
Falling... asleep...  
“The first exam for the Chunin exam has been completed. I wish you well.” Ibiki says with a small smile.   
“All right!” Naruto cheers. “I did! I did it! Yeah!”  
Suddenly, Anko crashed through the window with a banner that she hooked up to the ceiling using two kunai.   
“W-what's going on?!” Naruto shouts in surprise.   
“You guys!” Anko shouts to us, “This isn't the time to be celebrating! I'm the proctor for the second exam! Mitarashi Anko! Let’s move into the next stage! Follow me!”  
I grin excitedly, I love Anko. She's so cool!  
Anko was met with silence.   
Ibiki, who was blocked by the banner stepped away, “Read the atmosphere.” Ibiki says with stoic look.   
Anko just glared at Ibiki.   
Anko looked at us all, “Seventy nine! Ibiki, you let twenty six teams slide by?! I guess the first exam this time around was too easy.”  
Ibiki smirked, “It seems like this time there are a lot of excellent candidates.”   
Anko returned the smirk, “It’s fine. I’ll drop more than half of them in the second exam.”  
A couple of people started to get nervous.   
“I'm getting excited.” Anko says with a grin. “I’ll give you the details tomorrow. We’ll be changing locations so get the information from your Jonin about the location and the time! That's it, you’re dismissed!”

NARUTO

I only made it so far out of the building before I felt someone grab my arm and drag me away. I look and saw that Sasuke was dragging me away, “What are you doing, Sasuke?” I ask in slightly shock.  
“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura says seeing this and following, along with Naruto who was screaming at Sasuke to let me go.   
We only stopped when we were at the Team Seven training grounds, Sasuke let go of me and stepped in front of us, “What's wrong with you?” Sasuke asks looking at me.   
I look at him confused, “I think I should be asking you that question.”   
“Sasuke-kun, why did you bring us here?” Sakura asks looking at her beloved Sasuke.   
“Yeah teme!” Naruto shouts.   
Sasuke ignore them, “When Kabuto began speaking to us, and you didn't retaliate with a sarcastic comment like you usually do.”   
I look away nervously, was I really that obvious? I know I accidentally let one or two slide, but I mostly kept silent.   
Naruto snaps his fingers, “I remember that! I was going to ask you, but we had to do the test.”  
Sakura looks at me, “Is something wrong, Akemi-chan?”  
“What makes you think that anything is wrong?” I ask them.   
I felt all three of their gazes on me, I sigh, “Fine.”   
Naruto and Sakura grin while Sasuke looks smug.   
“I don’t trust him.” I say.   
Sakura raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean? We’ve only just met him.”   
“And he was awesome!” Naruto shouts.   
I look at the floor, how to I say this. I can’t tell them the real truth, which I'm not from this universe; I’d sound like a mad woman. “I saw it with my Shīringu.” I say after thinking for a moment.   
“Saw what?” Sasuke questions me.   
“On his Hitaiate, it has a Leaf symbol. But once I looked at it with my Shīringu, I saw the Sound symbol.” I say looking at them.   
Their eyes widen, “What?!” Naruto shouts in shock.   
“But why would Kabuto-san lie?” Sakura asks looking confused.   
I bit my lip, should I just go in for the kill?  
“You know something else, don’t you?” Sasuke demands to me.   
I nod.   
“What is it, Akemi-chan?” Naruto asks in concern.   
“I think he's working for Orochimaru.” I say after a few moments of silence.   
Sakura’s eye widen, “No way!”   
“It’s that the guy whose after your Shīringu?” Sasuke asks me.   
I nod my head, “He is, and I'm afraid that Kabuto is working for him.”   
“That's crazy Akemi-chan.” Sakura says shaking her head.   
I sigh, this is what I was afraid of, that they’d think I was crazy, “Guys, just trust me. The Hokage told me to wary of people, along with Yukiko.”  
Naruto looks at me, “Are you sure?” He was being uncharacteristically serious, which I found slightly unnerving.   
“Yes.” I say.   
Naruto nods, “Then I believe you.”   
My eyes widen, he believed me...  
Sakura looks at him with an incredulous look, “You can’t be serious Naruto.”  
“I believe you too.” Sasuke says.   
Sakura looks at Sasuke in shock, but then ends up nodding her head, “I’ll believe you.”   
“I mean, when has she ever been wrong?” Naruto says with an easy grin throwing his arms back.   
I smile at them, I didn't deserve them. Really I didn't.   
“What do you want us to do then when he appears?” Sasuke asks me.   
I shrug, “I think it would be best if we don’t tell him any secrets, like what moves we can do.”   
“Got it!” Naruto says with a grin.   
“Not like we would anyway.” Sakura says.   
“Hn.” Sasuke says.  
“Anyway, does anyone want to come to mine? I'm cooking dinner.” I say with a large grin on my face.   
Naruto waved his hand around, “Oh! Oh! Me!”  
“I’ll have to ask my parents.” Sakura says looking unsure; she was also looking at Sasuke to see what he would say.   
Sasuke looked reluctant but eventually nodded his head.   
“Let’s go!” I say leading the way.   
After getting permission from Sakura’s parents, we all headed to mine and Haku’s. When we got there, I immediately started to cook; I had made Haku go out shopping this morning so the fridge was stocked to the brim. With both mine and Haku’s steady flow of money coming in, and Sarutobi still giving me extra money, we were able to afford nice things, and a lot of food. Haku eats a LOT of food, competing with Naruto. You’d have never have thought that a sweet innocent fifteen year old boy would be able to devour eleven helpings of food and have room for three desserts.   
To appease Naruto, I made homemade ramen.   
Haku had come home and Naruto welcomed him with a hug. This was actually a common occurrence. Naruto came and ate at ours quite a bit now, says he loves my cooking. So Haku was used to Naruto hugging him when he got through the door. Sakura blushed when she saw Haku; I knew she wouldn’t be able to resist his charms for long. Sasuke glared at Haku. But once swift knock to the head stopped him. To also make him happy, I slipped in a few extra tomatoes in his food, which worked like a charm; I think I even saw a smile. No probably not, probably just the ramen fumes.   
Even Kakashi joined us, however, he didn't eat. Which I was kind of disappointed by, but didn't argue with.  
Sakura agued with me saying that she could eat that much, since I had given them a large bowl each, but I soon convinced her. Naruto had no trouble wolfing down his ramen asking for seconds. Even Sasuke asked for seconds. In the end, Naruto and Haku had about six bowls each, and Sasuke had three. I had two and Sakura managed one and a half, which Haku and Naruto devoured.  
I made sure they all left safely, sending a Clone with them. I yawned at the sink; I and Haku had a system. I would wash and he would dry.   
“You tired?” Haku says drying a bowl.   
I nodded, “Yep.”   
Haku smiles, “Who’d thought, my imouto taking the Chunin Exams.”  
I blush slightly, but smile nonetheless, Haku was the best Onii-chan I could ask for, “Well you’re going to take taking the Jonin exams soon, aren’t you?” I ask him.   
Haku nodded his head, “I am, but I'm a little nervous.”   
“But you’re amazing Haku!” I say washing another bowl.   
Haku blushes lightly at the compliment, “Thank you, imouto.”  
“So Onii-chan.” I say, “Do you know if any of my team were caught cheating?”   
Haku stops to think, “I think Naruto was caught once, but that was it.”   
I smile, “Typical Naruto-kun.”  
“Akemi.” Haku says. I stop washing, he had just said my name, and with his tone Haku was being serious. I look at my Onii-chan.   
“Yes, Onii-chan?” I say.   
“Be careful.” Haku says softly.  
I grin cheekily, “I’ll be fine.” This may be a lie; I don’t even know if we’ll survive the forest of death. I need to make sure Sasuke doesn’t get the curse mark, but I don’t know the outcome. I could get seriously injured doing so.   
“You’ve been practising, haven’t you?” Haku asks me.   
I nod my head, “Of course.” I had been focusing on my sealing and my healing. Healing will definitely come handy in the second part of the exam. But maybe I should put some pills that replenish my chakra. Yeah that would be a good idea, but I won’t use them unless I'm desperate, I don’t want to suffer any side effects.   
Let’s just hope I'm ready. 

NARUTO 

The next day had arrived and we stood outside the forest of death. Kakashi had given us the location and the time. Looking at the forest made me shiver of what was to come.   
Naruto stood there looking at the forest with a thoughtful look.   
Sakura looked down right scared, “There's something kind of creepy about this place.” Sakura says.   
“You have no idea.” I mutter to myself.   
Anko, who stood in front of all of us, grinned, “This place is called the Forest of Death, you’ll soon realise why.”   
Naruto huffed and parroted what Anko had just said in ridiculous pose, I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.   
“That kind of threat won’t work on me one bit! I'm not scared.” Naruto says with a determined look.  
Anko smiled innocently at Naruto, “Really? You’ve got lot of energy.” Anko quickly threw a kunai at Naruto, just grazing his cheek. Naruto stood there is shock, feeling the sting of the cut on his face. Anko flashed and appeared behind Naruto, “A kid like you dies at the very beginning, draped with the red blood I like.” Anko says in a creepy voice.   
“You’re acting like a paedophile.” I say flatly.   
Anko turns her head and glares at me, but I just grin at her.   
Suddenly, Anko turns around with another kunai in hand, the Grass Ninja, aka Orochimaru stood behind her holding Anko’s kunai knife with her tongue. My eyes widen, I didn't even see Orochimaru appear. This made me anxious and tense. Sasuke sends me a look, which I ignore.   
“I'm just returning your kunai knife.” The Grass Ninja/Orochimaru says with his tongue still out of his mouth. You know I don’t know whether to refer to him as a she because he's in a female’s body, oh well.   
Naruto's eyes popped out at the sight of the tongue.   
“That's freakin’ creepy.” I say looking at the tongue.   
Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nod their heads.   
Anko grins at the Grass Ninja, “Thank you for taking the trouble. But don’t stand behind me, thirsty for blood, if you don’t want a quick death.” Anko says taking the kunai from the Grass Ninja’s tongue.   
“Well, it’s in my nature to act up at the sight of red blood. And my precious hair got cut, so I got excited.” The Grass Ninja/Orochimaru says.   
“What other colour blood is there.” I mutter to myself. The Grass Ninja seemed to hear me and whipped its head to me and glared. I froze for a minute, but then gained my composure and glared back; I will not be intimidated by a freaking snake paedophile.   
The Grass Ninja seemed surprised but didn't say anything. The Grass Ninja backed away from Anko, “I'm sorry.”  
Anko smirked, “Evidently, we’ve got a lot of hot blooded kids this time. This will be fun.”  
Naruto gave Anko a side glare while holding his cheek.   
I wondered how this exam was going to go. I had already informed the Hokage who Orochimaru would be disguising himself as. I know Anko was informed because of the very subtle glances she was giving the Grass Ninja, even before she did the... tongue thing. Luckily, the Hokage gave me some extra ‘tools’ if we did come across him.   
Anko stood in front of us all again, “Well, before we start the second exam, I have to pass this out to you.” Anko reaches into her jacket and takes out the consent forms, “It’s a consent form. Before you take part in this test, you have to sign these.”   
“Why?” Naruto asks.   
“From here on out, corpses are going to come out, I have to get your consent for that! Or it will be my responsibility!” Anko says with a dismissive tone and laughs at the end.   
Sakura looks around with an uneasy expression on her face.   
“Well, I'm going to start the explanation for the second exam.” Anko says. “In a word, the limits of your survival will be challenged.” Anko begins to hand out the forms to Naruto, who passes it to me, and I pass it to Sasuke, and so on.   
“First, I’ll give you a step-by-step instruction on the terrain of this Training Field.” Anko says pulling out a scroll, “The Training Field is surrounded by forty-four locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest and a tower in the middle. It’s about ten kilometres from the tower to the gates. It is in a confined area, you will go through a certain survival program. The contents of which are anything goes scroll battle!”   
Anko shows us two scrolls, the heaven and earth scroll.   
“Huh? Scrolls?” Shikamaru says.   
Anko nods her head, “I want you to fight for two scrolls, the Heaven and Earth scroll. Altogether twenty-six teams got through the first round. Half of them will get the Heaven scroll and the other half will get the Earth scroll. I will hand one scroll to each team. To put it simply, that's what you’re vying for.”  
“And the conditions to pass?” Sasuke asks Anko.   
“Three of you bring the Heaven and Earth scrolls to the tower in the centre.” Anko answers.   
Sakura looks uncertain, “That means that of the thirteen teams, half of them will fail for sure.”  
“Except it had to be in time,” Anko says, “For this exam the time limit is one hundred and twenty hours. Do it exactly in five days!”  
“Five days!” Ino shouts.  
“What do we do about food?!” Choji shouts in horror.   
Anko smirks, “Be self sufficient! It’s a treasure trove in the wilderness. There's more than enough for food.”  
“However,” Kabuto says, “It’s teaming with fierce people eating animals, poisonous bugs, poisonous weeds and much more.”  
“No way....” Choji says in despair.   
“Fool, that's why it’s called survival,” Ino says in a scolding tone.   
Neji speaks up, “Besides, it’s improbable that forty people, thirteen teams will pass.”  
“The interval for activity gets longer with each passing day while time for recovery gets shorter, seems pretty gruelling!” Lee says with a grin.   
Sasuke sighs, “On top of that, you’re surrounded by nothing but enemies, even falling asleep will be a problem.”  
“You are all depressing as hell!” I shout out, they’re making me feel depressed, and that's one emotion I do not want to feel!  
“So, can you quit in the middle of it?” Shikamaru asks.   
I grin, that is so Shika-kun.   
“According to the rules, you cannot give up in the middle of it! I want you to spend five days in the forest.” Anko says with a pleasant smile.   
“Just as a thought, troublesome.” Shikamaru says with sigh.   
“Moving on, conditions of disqualification,” Anko says moving on, “Number one, if all three members of the team can’t make it to the tower with the Heaven and Earth scrolls within the time limit. Number two, if a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated. There's that and this is a supplement. Absolutely so not look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower!”   
“What happens if we look half-way through?” Naruto asks a little nervous.   
Anko grins at Naruto, “When you look at it you’ll find out.”  
“Huh?” Naruto says.   
Anko continues, “There are times when a Chunin must deal with super secret text. This is to test your reliability. That's all the explanation! I’ll exchange your three consent forms for the scrolls in the hut over there. After that, pick your entrance and all the gates with open simultaneously!”   
We all look at the hut.   
Anko sighs deeply, “Finally, just a word of advice. Don’t die!”   
We all went off them in teams. Our team signed forms and walked around a little. I see out of the corner of my eye that the hut was being covered with a tent, so people can’t see what scroll you get or who has the scroll. I look at Naruto, his leg was twitching, “Go pee now.” I order him.   
Naruto nodded his head and went into a bush.   
I sigh in relief; one thing I did want to avoid was being split up. We needed to stick together. If I got Naruto to go for a pee now, he wouldn’t as soon as we entered the Forest and wouldn’t be replaced for a Rain Ninja.   
“Oi, Sasuke.” I say getting his attention, “we need to stick together as a team.”  
Sasuke nodded his head, “All the other teams are our enemy.”   
“I'm back!” Naruto announced.   
Sakura also came back at this point, “Who do you think should carry the scroll?” Sakura asks us.  
“I’ll do it.” I say almost instantly.   
“But I want to...” Naruto whined.   
Sasuke scoffed, “You wouldn’t be able to handle it, dobe.”   
“What did you say teme?!” Naruto shouts at him.   
“Guys!” I say getting their attention, when they looked at me, I continued, “We need to act as a team! If we don’t we’ll be killed in seconds!”  
“Then what do you think we should do?” Sakura asks.   
“We sleep in shifts.” I say.   
Naruto looked confused, “What do you mean?”  
“One of us will stay away while the others sleep, and after so many hours that person wakes a teammate so they can sleep while they watch. This continues throughout the night, so everyone on the team at least gets some sleep.” I explain to the team.   
They nod their heads, “Anything else?” Sasuke asks.   
“Besides try and get a scroll as fast as we can, no not really.” I say.   
“Why as fast as we can? We have five days?” Naruto asks.   
“There will be people who will wait near the tower to ambush tired ninja, if we late too long, we could risk an ambush.” I say to Naruto.   
Sakura’s eyes widen, “Do you really think they’d do that?”  
Sasuke nods his head, “Very likely.”   
“How do you know all this, Akemi-chan?” Naruto asks me.   
I smile slightly, “Haku gave me some advice before leaving this morning.”  
Naruto grinned at the mention of Haku.   
“The less time we spend in the forest the more time we have to relax in the tower.” I say after some thought.   
“That sounds nice.” Sakura says with a sigh.   
“What about our chakra?” Sasuke asks me. To be honest I'm surprised he asking me, I thought he would ignore my advice and go off on his own, but he's actually listening to me.   
“I have chakra pills with me, but we only use them when we are desperate.” I warn then, I didn't want them becoming dependent on those pills, but they are there just in case.   
“You’re healing-” Naruto says but I cover his mouth quickly and look around, luckily no one heard him.   
“Why are you covering his mouth?” Sakura asks me.   
Once I was satisfied that no one heard Naruto, I remove my hand. “You do not reveal skills! That's so important, reveal nothing!” I hiss at Naruto, I wasn’t angry, I was alarmed and I really hoped no one heard.   
“What's so bad?” Sasuke asks me.   
I sigh and answer lowly, “Medics are usually the first to die so the others can’t be healed.”   
Their eyes widen in alarm, Naruto especially when he realised that he could cause my death, “I'm so sorry Akemi-chan!” Naruto says.   
I shake my head, “It’s fine Naruto.”  
“It’s about time for the scroll exchange!” A Chunin says moving the curtain slightly.   
“Let’s go.” I say walking over with my team on tow. In the end, I ended up getting the scroll, curtsey of Sasuke saying that I would look after it better. Just like in the anime, we ended up getting the Heaven scroll; let’s just hope we can find someone with an earth scroll before Orochimaru finds us.   
“Teams who have taken a scroll stay with the representative and move to the gate! We will start in thirty minutes!” Anko shouts to us.   
Just like in the anime, we were at gate number twelve.   
“Okay! I won’t lose!” Naruto says getting pumped, “I’ll bring down anyone that comes near me!”  
“Yeah!” Sakura says getting ready.   
Sasuke just smirked.   
“Just remember what I said.” I say looking at the forest with a serious look. I wasn’t kidding around anymore; I needed to be on high alert. The Hokage has ANBU stationed around the forest that I can call straight away. All I have to do is send a chakra signal into the ground and they will appear. I've also placed a tracker in Orochimaru, so I know where he is. With that I should be able to guide the team away from him.   
“We now start the second test of the Chunin exam!” Anko shouts as the gates all open and we all rush in.


	12. Chapter 12

A scream was the first thing that welcomed us into the forest.   
We turn around, “Wasn't that someone screaming just now?” Sakura asks uneasy.   
“No,” I drawl, “It was someone saying hello.”   
Sakura’s eye twitched, “Can you be serious for once, Akemi?!”  
“It was nothing, Sakura-chan, believe it!” Naruto says, even if he was feeling uneasy himself.   
“Come on,” I say getting their attention, “We are most likely going to be people’s targets because we are the rookies, so we need to hide and fast.”   
They nod and we run off, as we ran I used the tracker to pinpoint where Orochimaru was. He was a few miles away, but he seemed to be heading in our direction. Shit, we need to move faster. I tell them to move faster and we do.   
After a few moments, we stop. I track Orochimaru again, we had put quite a bit of distance between us. Good, we needed to keep that up.   
“Why did you ask us you hurry up?” Sakura asks me.   
“Yeah!” Naruto says.   
Sasuke just looks at me, waiting for an answer.   
“There's a particular group I want to avoid.” I answer them, and it was true, I wanted to avoid Orochimaru’s team at all costs.   
“Which one?” Sasuke asks.   
“The Grass Ninja, specifically the one with the long tongue.” I say with a grim look.   
Naruto nods his head, “That lady was creepy.”   
Sakura shivers, “You got that right.”   
“Her chakra didn't feel right, it felt powerful.” I say after some thought.   
Sasuke looks at me, “You seemed focused on something before we left, why?”   
I smirk slightly, of course Sasuke would notice, “I placed a tracker on her.” I answer with a smirk, and my smirk widened when my team look at me in shock.   
“Why?” Sakura asks in slight shock.   
“So we can avoid that team, I want to keep as much distance as we can from that team.” I say with a serious tone, hoping that they would catch on about how serious this situation was.   
“But they may have the other scroll.” Sakura protests.   
I wanted to slap her and tell her how important the situation was, but I stopped myself from doing so. “They don’t, I checked.” I say to them. I was lying, but I don’t care, anything to make them disinterested.   
Naruto’s eyes widen, “How did you do that?!”  
I quickly hushed him, I look to Sakura, “Sakura, check the area for any chakra.”   
Sakura looked surprised, “Why me?”   
“Your chakra controls is the best, try and see.” I say slightly encouraging her.   
Sakura nods with a smile and checks, “There's no one close by.”   
I nod at her as a thanks and then turn back to the team, “With my ability, I can see scrolls. With Haku’s help I've unlocked another aspect of it.”   
“So you know which team has which scroll?” Sasuke asks.   
I nod in response.   
A grin crossed Naruto's face, “We can totally win this!”  
I tracked Orochimaru’s chakra again, he was coming towards us again, “Guys, move out, they’re coming for us!” I say running away with my team following me.   
After a few hours of running and taking breaks, we decided to have another break. I sensed Orochimaru's chakra again, and this time it was headed in another direction. They seemed to have lost us, which was good. But I still need to be alert; now all we needed to of was find and enemy with an Earth scroll.   
“Akemi-chan! There's a team up a head!” Sakura hisses to me in slight panic. Sakura seemed to be doing better with the tracking, which I do applaud her for, she's a fast learner.   
We huddle on a branch; it was Sand Genin, but not Gaara’s team. If it was his team I would have told my team to run away. I remember what Gaara does to one of the teams, he bloody kills them, and I do not want to become his victim too soon.   
I activate my Shīringu and search for the scroll, I found the scroll, but it was a Heaven scroll, I look at them and saw them looking at me, “Heaven.” I say simply.   
Sakura sighs disappointedly, “If only.”   
Naruto pouts and Sasuke scowls.   
“Come on, let’s go find someone else.” I say deactivating my Shīringu and quietly jumping out of the tree.   
The rest follow me and we were back to running. 

NARUTO

That cycle seemed to continue throughout the day, every time we found a team; they always seemed to have a Heaven Scroll. Some teams had tried to challenge us, but to save strength we run away and I cast a Genjutsu on them.   
I know Sasuke and Naruto were both itching for a fight, but we needed to keep our strength up. Orochimaru hasn’t been following us, which is weird. I really hope he hasn’t noticed the tracker I put in him otherwise I'm fricked. There was also no sign of the Sound team yet, I imagine that they will appear after Orochimaru.   
Night had fallen in the Forest of Death. We were camping in a spot in a tree. I had placed my Gofū Kekkai barrier around us so we were safe. But we were still doing shifts. I volunteered for the first shift, then Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. We had agreed to no fire, we didn't want anyone to know out location. Naruto had taken my advice and brought some dried food for us. All of us actually brought dried food, and we were sharing it out.   
I had also set traps up outside the barriers to warn us.   
Naruto and Sasuke were sound asleep, Naruto was even snoring. I looked at the moon, twirling my Sai in my hands to keep myself busy and trying not to fall asleep.   
“Hey, Akemi-chan.”   
I turn my head, Sakura was awake and was looking at me, “You should be asleep Sakura.” I whisper lowly so the boys wouldn’t wake up.   
“I can’t sleep.” Sakura admits with a slight blush.   
I raise an eyebrow, “And why’s that?” I whisper.   
Sakura bit her lip, “Do you think we’ll pass this exam.”   
“What brought this on?” I ask lowly.   
Sakura didn't answer at first, looking at the moon just like I was before answering, “There are loads of others here that have so much more experience than us. They’re stronger.”   
I nod my head, “They are.”   
Sakura looks at me in surprise, she was expecting me to disagree, “They are stronger and they’ve had more experience, but do you know what they haven’t got?” I ask lowly looking at Sakura.   
Sakura shakes her head.   
“They haven’t got Naruto’s determination; Sasuke’s fighting skills, your smarts or my strategies.” I whisper with a grin.  
Sakura’s eyes widen, “You think I'm smart?”   
I nod my head, “I’d have to be an idiot to not notice that you’re smart.”   
Sakura blushed at the compliment, “Thanks.”   
“We’ve just had our first civil conversation.” I say after some thought.   
Sakura rolled her eyes, “You just had to ruin it, didn't you?”  
I grin in response.   
Sakura sighed and rolled over trying to get some sleep. I went back to watching the area and the moon. Once my time was up, I woke Sasuke up. 

NARUTO – Second day of the exam 

We were speeding through the forest, it was the second day. Sasuke was already tense, he wanted to find a scroll quick, and Naruto was itching for a fight. Sakura sensed someone up a head, we stopped and looked.   
I activated my Shīringu and looked for the scroll.   
“Which one is it?” Sasuke asks me.   
“Earth.” I answer with a grin, yes, it was time to fight! They were Rain Genin, meaning that they had short tempers, but no one’s was shorter than Naruto's.   
Naruto wore a matching grin. He was about to jump them, but I grabbed his collar, “What's the matter, Akemi-chan?!” Naruto hisses at me.   
“Dobe, we can’t just rush in.” Sasuke scoffs at him.   
“Teme...” Naruto growled back.   
“We need a plan.” Sakura says in thought.   
Then it came to me, “I've got it!” I say in a loud whisper.   
“What?” Naruto asks me.   
I grin and lean into the group and began to explain my brilliant plan, “We send Shadow Clones of ourselves and attack them, and then we wait until they get tired and then jump in. Since we will be at full strength, it will be easier to take them out.” I whisper to them lowly, making sure no one else but my team knew the plan.   
Naruto grin, “Let’s do it!”   
“Not bad.” Sasuke says with a smirk.   
“Let’s go.” I say making a Clone of myself. The team followed my instructions and made a Shadow Clone. The Shadow Clones jumped into action while we watched. Through watching the Clones fight, we figured out the Rain Genin’s fighting strategy and saw all their moves.   
It took some time, but the Clones were finally tiring out the Rain Ninja. They were panting and had perspiration coming down their foreheads. Their moves were slower and almost sluggish. I nod my head and give the signal.   
We pounce from behind, cowardly I know, but I want this test over and done with. I had asked Sakura if she wanted to join in, but she said she’d watch. Since there were four of us and only three of them, that was fine.   
Naruto attacked the one in the middle and I and Sasuke took the other two.   
The Rain Ninja I was battling was alright, he wasn’t anything special, maybe if he was at his full strength. But after a couple of chakra infused punches he was out for the count. Not dead, but just unconscious. I look to the other two and saw that they had dealt with their opponents. I reach into the guy’s kunai holder and took the Earth scroll, along with a few extra kunai.   
“I've got it.” I say with a grin.   
“Yes!” Naruto cheers.   
“What now?” Sakura asks as she joins us.   
“We head to the tower.” Sasuke says looking over to the tower.   
Naruto grins, “That was easy!”   
“Only because we weakened them first.” I remind him.   
Naruto pouts at me.   
I laugh slightly and decide to check where Orochimaru was. “We need to leave now!” I shout as I run with them following me. Orochimaru was right near us, how did he do that?! I was sensing him the whole time. I must have gotten distracted.   
“What's wrong, Akemi-chan?” Naruto asks me as we continue to run.   
“The Grass Ninja, they’re near.” I say with grit teeth.   
I hear Sakura gasp.   
“How far?” Sasuke demands.   
“A mile away.” I say seriously. They were so close; we had been keeping a good distance between us for the first day. But now they’re catching up. They must be serious, they must really want Sasuke. He wants to test him, see if he's ready, and when he is, give him the curse mark.   
Why the hell didn't I listen to the Hokage?! He told me he could handle Orochimaru before the Chunin exams even started, but no, I decided that I could handle this. I decided that I didn't want to risk Orochimaru coming up with a new plan, a plan which I would have no idea about. I just had to be so stupid, and now my team is in danger.   
“There's a powerful jutsu coming our way!” Sakura cried.   
I cursed, “Jump out of the way!” I shout as I grab Naruto, knowing that he would react too slow and be hit by the jutsu.   
Just like in the anime, a large tunnel of wind came blasting past us. We luckily made it into the bushes before it could harm us, and Naruto was with me. I couldn't see Sasuke and Sakura making me panic.   
“We need to find them, now!” I say as I try and find them, dragging Naruto along with me.   
Luckily, I found them not too far away, and we weren’t injured in the slightest by the wind. That wind Jutsu had cut into the ground. Naruto gulped at the sight. That could have been him.   
However, we were also unlucky because Orochimaru had found us; he pulled out his Earth scroll. “You want this, don’t you? ‘Cause you have the Heaven scroll.” He asks tauntingly  
“No, we already have on.” I answer with a glare. I needed to signal the ANBU and fast.   
While Orochimaru was eating the scroll, very creepy, so creepy I was going to have nightmares for months after this. I kneeled down and pulsed chakra into the ground, I had just given the signal, I don’t know how long it will take, but at least I've done it.   
“Well, let’s begin the battle of the scroll. Life or death.” Orochimaru says with a creepy smile and his tongue coming out. He sent us into a Genjutsu, one that I hadn’t learnt yet. I felt pain, and fear. I was paralysed with fear. It felt like I was being stabbed with a kunai in the head.   
So much pain...   
NO!  
I open my eyes and glare at Orochimaru. He looks at me, “Oh, you’re resisting.” He says with a grin looking at me with interest.   
Shit, I wasn’t meant to catch his interest.   
Sasuke lurched forward and threw up, while Sakura sat there shaking.   
“W-what t-the hell.” Naruto stammered out, the fear in his eyes evident.   
I close my eyes and calm myself down, I was not scared, and there were ANBU on their way soon. All we had to do was last until they get here. I don’t even know if it worked, but I trust in the Hokage.  
Orochimaru began to laugh, “Can’t move already?”  
I open my eyes and jump; I was now able to move freely. I flashed behind Orochimaru and kicked up towards the head. He dodged with a grin on his face, “Oh? You can move, most impressive.”   
“Sasuke! Get Sakura and Naruto out of here, now!” I order Sasuke, my eyes never leaving Orochimaru's.   
“B-but what about you?” Sasuke demands. I flash behind Sasuke and hand him both of the scrolls, this way they can continue on without me if I end up dying out here, they can still advance.   
“Forget me, I’ll catch up.” I say to him, but not looking at him.   
Sasuke looks reluctant.   
“GO!” I shout to him.   
Sasuke nods and takes Naruto and Sakura away. I can hear Naruto protesting but I ignore him. I couldn’t get distracted.   
Orochimaru goes to go after them but I stood in his way, “You have me to deal with.” I say with a taunting look. Orochimaru looked at me amused and with slight interest. Screw not getting his attention, if I get his attention he won’t go for Sasuke, he’ll go for me. Right now, I don’t care; I’d expose my Shīringu gladly if it kept Sasuke safe.   
“You’re very interesting.” Orochimaru hisses with a smirk.   
I had to stop myself from shivering.   
“But I want Sasuke-kun.” Orochimaru smirk as he goes to disappear.   
“But I have something you want.” I say with a smirk.   
Orochimaru stops, “And what could you possibly have that I want?”  
I close my eyes and then reopen them with my Shīringu. I could see his chakra, and the scroll that he had eaten. It was being digested. Ew that's so gross!  
“The Shīringu...” Orochimaru whispers in shock as he looks at my now purple eyes.   
I nod, “You’ve met someone with this. Have you not?” I ask tauntingly.   
“Yukiko Moto,” Orochimaru hisses in anger, “she got away from me, but now, I have you.” Orochimaru pounces and I jump away, I needed to lure him away Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Even if I don’t survive, at least I would have put distance between them and him.   
I stopped in a clearing and quickly sent another pulse of chakra into the ground, but when I looked up, Orochimaru was right in front of me. His hand shot towards me and I didn't have time to dodge. Orochimaru grabbed me by my throat and lifted me off the ground.   
I was gasping for breath; I clawed at his hand holding my throat while the other hand grabbed a Sai and stabbed him in the arm. I would have stabbed him in the face but it was too far away. Orochimaru cried out in pain and dropped me.   
I fell to the floor with a thud and began gasping for the breath that I had lost. I quickly jump away, creating distance.   
Orochimaru was nursing his arm, which was dripping for blood. He inspected it and licked the blood away. This time I could not suppress a shiver.   
“Yukiko did the same thing.” Orochimaru muses.   
“What do you expect when you choke someone?!” I shout back causing me to cough; my throat was still very tender. He had gripped my neck very tightly, with strength like that no wonder he was called a Legendary Sanin.   
Orochimaru chuckled, “Just as fierce as her as well.”   
“When are you going to stop hiding behind that disguise, Orochimaru?” I hiss at him.   
This time, Orochimaru full on laughed, his laugh echoing through the forest, “I shouldn't expect anything less from someone who possess the Shīringu.” The normal coloured skin began to burn away, leaving silvery skin in its place. Right below the eyes were purple markings, and his eyes yellow. His hair stayed the same, but it just made him look even more like a snake than he already was.   
I glare at the snake before me.   
Suddenly, two ANBU appear behind Orochimaru and restrain him by throwing him to the ground. “What the-?!” Orochimaru says struggling in the grip of the ANBU.   
“Thank god.” I mutter to myself, thank the lord they’ve arrived. I relax and sag to the floor; at least I didn't have to fight him. I wouldn’t have stood a chance.   
Seven more ANBU appeared in the forest all poised with weapons ready to strike. One move out of place, and even Orochimaru wouldn’t be able to get away easily. Orochimaru stops struggling, “I know when I'm beat.” He says with small smile.   
There’s no way that he’d admit that.   
Abruptly, Orochimaru sprang free and flashed behind me. I froze; I could only turn my head and look at him in horror. The smirk on his face only reinforced my horror. Orochimaru performed familiar hand seals, his neck spirals forward, like a snake and bit me on the junction of where my neck meets my shoulder.   
Yeah, he freakin’ bit me, like a vampire.   
The burn was instant; it felt like a white hot pain, a burning feeling coursing through my veins. I hear a scream and then realise that I was the one screaming. My scream echoed through the forest as the pain coursed through me.   
“See you soon, Akemi-chan....” Orochimaru whispers into my ear and flashes away.   
I fell to the floor holding my neck where the snake had bit me. The pain was too much; all I could think about was the pain. It felt like all the blood in my system was replaced with molten lava and was burning all my organs. I bet childbirth isn't as bad as this.   
I barely make out black blurs near me, “Take... me to.... my... team.” I manage to grit out holding my neck and clenching my first. I felt my nails break the skin on my hand, but it didn't distract me.   
Another pulse of pain hit me, and I was gone. 

NARUTO 

3rd Person POV 

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stopped at a clearing. The clearing had a large tree and a cave at the bottom of the tree.   
“We should be there helping her!” Naruto shouts in anger. He didn't want to leave Akemi with that freak. Naruto was pacing around the clearing in worry.   
“And you think I didn't want to either?!” Sasuke shouts back also pacing.   
“Guys!” Sakura shouts crying to get them to stop shouting at each other. She was the only one sitting down looking tired.   
“She could be injured and we wouldn’t even know!” Naruto shouts stomping his foot on the floor.   
Sasuke growls, “She ordered me to leave! I didn't have a choice!”   
“No! You decided to be a coward and leave her to fight!” Naruto shouts getting close to Sasuke looking like heads going to attack him.   
“SHUT UP!” Sakura shouts hitting the two over the head. The arguing ceases and the Uchiha and Uzumaki look at the pink haired teammate holding their heads.   
Sakura was panting, “You think she’d want you two fighting?”   
Both boys look to the floor.   
“She’d want us to get along, she hates it when we worry about her.” Sakura says. The boys seemed to have calmed down. Their postures relaxing and went to sit down.   
That was until they heard Akemi’s bloodcurdling scream.   
“Akemi...” Sakura whispers. Sakura was looking into the distance in horror; she could only imagine what Akemi was going through right now. Naruto and Sasuke stood there in shock; they had never heard Akemi scream like that. It sounded like she was in so much pain.   
“AKEMI/AKEMI-CHAN!” Both Sasuke and Naruto shout together. They went to run into the forest, until someone appeared behind them.   
Both turn around, thinking that it was Orochimaru, took out kunai and got ready to attack. But were surprised to see it was an ANBU with Akemi in his arms.   
“It’s Akemi!” Sakura shouts running over.   
The ANBU gently places Akemi on the ground and jumps away.   
Both boys and Sakura run to Akemi and kneel down beside her, “She looks fine.” Sakura says, she doesn’t see any blood, so what caused that scream?  
“Look at her neck!” Naruto shouts pointing at her neck.   
Sasuke’s eyes widen when he sees her neck, it was bruised very badly and in the shape of hand marks. That's when he also noticed another mark on her neck.   
Sakura was looking for anymore wounds, but didn't find any. She couldn't help but notice how Akemi’s face scrunched up in pain, and sometimes her mouth opened as though she was going to scream, but no sound came out.   
“She needs medical attention.” Sakura says looking at the boys in desperation. They were still miles away from the tower, and Akemi was in too bad of shape to move her too much.   
“She's the medic.” Sasuke growls looking at Akemi, the guilt hit him full force. If he had done something, anything, maybe she would be in so much pain.   
“What are we going to do?” Naruto asks looking at his teammates.   
“We wait it out.” Sasuke says picking Akemi up and carrying her bridal style. He brought her under the tree and into the shade. Naruto and Sakura trailed behind him, once Akemi was placed down, Sakura felt her forehead, “She's burning up!” Sakura says.   
Naruto wets a piece of cloth and places it on Akemi’s forehead, “Hopefully this will work.” Naruto says looking worried.   
“It’s all we can do, for now.” Sasuke grunts.   
“We have the scrolls, don’t we?” Sakura asks.   
Sasuke nods, “She gave me them before she told me to go.”  
“In case she didn't make it.” Naruto says sombrely.   
A morbid silence fills the terrain. No one spoke. The only sound that was heard was Akemi breathing heavily.   
NARUTO - Third Day of Exam   
Daylight had broken. Just as Akemi had instructed, they took shifts, even if she was unconscious. Sasuke was the one who took the first watch, then Naruto and then Sakura. Each time, they had changed Akemi’s cloth and added more cold water to it.   
But Akemi didn't seem to be getting any better. Her breathing had regulated, but she still looked like she was in pain. Sakura sat there with Akemi’s head on her lap, stroking her hair. She had noticed that Akemi relaxed when someone was stroking her hair.   
Sakura looked up through the roots of the tree and saw that it was daylight. Naruto also yawned and woke up when sunlight hit his closed eyes. Sasuke was also awoken by Naruto’s yawning was now stretching and rubbing his eyes.   
“How is she?” Sasuke asks looking at Sakura.   
Sakura jumps slightly, but then relaxes, “She still hasn’t woken up, and her fever hasn’t gone down either.”   
Sasuke cursed, “We only have two more days.”   
“Should we risk it?” Naruto asks, “Should we risk running the rest of the way and get the medical attention that she needs?”   
Sakura shakes her head, “It could be too dangerous.”   
“And if we run into any enemies, we would be in serious trouble.” Sasuke says looking at Akemi.   
Naruto grumbled and also looked at Akemi worriedly. She was always the strong one, and to see her vulnerable and hurt made him feel terrible. If only he had stayed behind and fought with her, maybe she wouldn’t be in this situation.   
Sasuke’s head snapped up, “Dammit.” Sasuke says with git teeth.   
Naruto and Sakura follow his gaze and saw the Sound Ninja standing there looking at them.  
“Wake Akemi up, we want to battle her. We also want to battle Sasuke.” Dosu says to them.   
“How about no.” Naruto denies getting a kunai out.   
“What’re you saying?” Sakura asks the Sound Ninja, “What is it you’re after?”  
Sasuke stands up with a kunai poised, “We know the one called Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows. And there's no way I'm battling you.”  
The Sound Ninja tense, they weren’t meant to know that.   
“What's the strange bruise on Akemi’s neck?” Sakura demands.   
Naruto shouts while pointing, “You did this to her! How can you say you want to fight her?!”   
“I wonder what he has on his mind.” Dosu says with a thoughtful tone, he was of course referring to Orochimaru.   
Zaku speaks with a smirk, “However, I can’t stay quiet after hearing that. I will kill these brats and then I’ll also kill this Akemi chick and Sasuke character.” Zaku stands up from the boulder that he was sitting on.   
“Wait, Zaku.” Dosu says.   
“Huh? What is it?” Zaku asks slightly impatient.   
Dosu took a few steps forward and then knelt done, “It’s so cliché. It’s the colour of dirt that's just been dug up. This grass, it didn't grow in a place like this, does it?”  
Sakura silently cursed, the trap that she had set up had been exposed.   
“You know, with a trap, there's no point unless you make it so it’s not discovered.” Dosu says picking up the fake grass.   
Zaku scoffs, “Huh, how ridiculous. So that kunai knife was so the squirrel wouldn’t be caught in the trap?”   
Dosu tilts his head dementedly, “We kill them now!”  
All three Sound Ninja jump up into the air. Sakura smirks and sets off the log trap she had placed. She had Naruto’s help, but it was her idea. It looked like it was going to work, until Dosu used his gauntlet to break the log and they were all still coming for them.   
“What?!” Sakura cries.   
Sasuke cursed and got ready.   
Naruto looked ready with a grin on his face.   
“Clearly you have no talent.” Dosu mock them, “people like you brats need to make more of an effort or else!”  
Sasuke gets ready to attack, but he was beaten to that.   
“Leaf hurricane!” Lee shouts as he kicks them all in the face each and sends them flying back. Lee lands in front of Sakura. When Sasuke sees him he scowls, but he was also thankful. Naruto looked annoyed that someone took his spotlight.   
“Lee?!” Sakura cried in shock.   
“Who the hell are you?!” Dosu shouts.   
Naruto looked at Akemi; he knew that she would have made a crack at Dosu, not hearing her sarcasm was heart wrenching.   
“I'm the beautiful green beast of the Leaf Village, Rock Lee!” Lee answers.   
Sasuke’s eye twitched.   
Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura looked slightly disturbed.   
“You?! The beautiful beast?!” Naruto laughs rolling on the floor.   
“Stop that Naruto!” Lee shouts stomping his foot.   
“Why are you here?” Sakura asks Lee with a confused look.   
“I will always appear,” Lee says turning his head slightly to look at Sakura, “whenever you are in trouble.”  
Naruto glared at the bushy brows.   
“But right now, I'm also your enemy.” Sakura says with an unsure look.   
“I did say once before, didn't it?” Lee tells her. This reminded Sakura of the time he said he would protect her until he died.   
“T-thanks.” Sakura says with a slightly blush on her face; she didn't actually think he meant it, but it was sweet.   
“Let’s get them!” Naruto shouts running at them. Sasuke and Lee followed. Zaku and Sasuke fought, Lee went for Dosu and Naruto went for Kin. Sakura stayed with Akemi, looking after her. Naruto was fighting Kin with his Shadow Clone Jutsu, while Zaku and Sasuke were fighting using Taijutsu. And of course, Lee was using nothing but Taijutsu.   
As Lee was using the Primary Lotus technique, Zaku got distracted and used his air pressure technique to soften the ground for Dosu. However, Sasuke used this opportunity to blast him with his fire jutsu, causing Zaku to cry out in pain.   
Unfortunately, Zaku’s plan worked, and Dosu didn't sustain any damage. However, Lee was still very much exhausted and only just jumped out of the way so Dosu didn't hit him as he punched. But, the sound waves out of Dosu’s gauntlet got him, making Lee’s ears bleed.   
“Lee!” Sakura cries.   
Sasuke looks away for a minute, giving Zaku and opportunity stab Sasuke on the arm, Sasuke cried and returned the stab with a punch to the face.   
Naruto also looked away from his opponent when he heard Sasuke cry out in pain, giving Kin the opportunity to slip past Naruto, temporarily paralysing him and heading for Sakura. Due to Lee being disorientated, Kin was able to slip past easily.   
“Sakura, watch out!” Naruto shouts unable to move.   
Sakura jumps when Kin grabs her hair, yanking it back, “Your hair is shinier than mine. Hey! If you have time to worry about your hair, you should practice more!” Kin taunts as she yanks Sakura’s hair back.   
Sakura cries slightly in pain at her hair being tugged violently.   
“Sakura!” Sasuke yells, he tried to run to Sakura, but Zaku blocked his path. Sasuke cursed, he hoped Sakura would be okay. He needed to deal with this guy, and fast. Lee was already gone; he was on the ground unable to move. Naruto was temporarily paralysed, and Akemi was still unconscious.   
Kin turns to Zaku, “Zaku kill Sasuke, while Dosu kills Akemi.” Kin smirks.   
“Yeah, that sounds great.” Zaku says still battling Sasuke.   
Dosu chuckles, “It would be my pleasure.” Dosu walks forward.   
Sakura glares from where she is and tries to move, but she is yanked back by Kin, “Don't move!” Kin say tugging on her hair violently.   
As Dosu walks forward, no one notices the dark aura around Akemi, or that Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were watching in panic. Ino wanted to help Sakura so badly, and Shikamaru and Choji wanted to help out Akemi, but they were scared, and Shikamaru didn't have a plan.   
Sakura takes out a kunai.   
“That's pointless. That won’t work on me.” Kin says smugly.   
Sakura sends Kin a sideways dark look, “It’s not for you.” Sakura slashes the kunai behind her, cutting her hair and getting away from Kin. Sakura stood up and attacked, using the replacement jutsu on Kin. And then appearing again and attacking Kin, when Kin attacked back, Sakura turned out to be a Clone. Sakura reappeared again and attacked. When Kin attached with a kunai and stabbed her, Sakura disappeared with a puff, she has used the substitution.   
Sasuke smirked, Sakura had got serious for which he was glad. He used his fireball jutsu on Zaku, knocking him unconscious. Sasuke then went for Dosu, who was walking towards Akemi with a kunai ready to kill her. Unfortunately, Sasuke was knocked back and his vision disorientated.   
Sakura was kicked back again by Kin with blood running down her face. Suddenly, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji sprung forward, even Dosu stopped to look.   
“Ino?” Sakura says looking at her confused.   
Ino kept her back turned to Sakura, “I promised that I wouldn’t lose to you, didn't I?”  
Sakura looked surprised, but then a soft smile appeared on her face.   
Dosu looked at Team nine in annoyance, “Konoha’s bugs have wandered in here again.” Dosu glares at the team causing Choji to shiver in fear.   
“What are you two thinking?! These guys are too dangerous!” Choji shouts trying to get his scarf back from Shikamaru, which was used to pull him into the battle in the first place, otherwise he would have ran the other way.   
“It’s troublesome, but we have to do this.” Shikamaru says, “Since Ino revealed herself, we men can’t just run away, Akemi would laugh at us.”   
Ino giggles and glares at the Sound Ninja, “Sorry to get you two involves, but we’re a three man team, we do everything together.”   
Shikamaru looks at Akemi, he knew she would have made a joke about what Ino said, but sighed when he was met with silence.   
Shikamaru shrugs, “Oh well, whatever happens, happens.”   
“No! I don’t want to die yet!” Choji shouts in protest. He then tries to run away, but Shikamaru had hold of his scarf, “Let go of my scarf!”   
“Shut up! Stop moving!” Shikamaru shouts keeping hold of the scarf.   
Dosu smirked under his wrappings, “You can run if you want, fatty.”   
Choji stops. His posture relaxes and his ear twitches, “What did that person just say? I couldn’t hear him too well.” Choji asks in an eerily calm voice.   
“Huh?” Kin says looking confused at Choji’s demeanour.   
Shikamaru starts to sweat, knowing Choji’s temper very well. “Those words are taboo to Choji.” Shikamaru hisses. He really hoped that Dosu didn't say the word ‘fatty’ again.   
But lucky Shikamaru was not, “I said that you can run if you want, you fat ass.” Dosu says.   
Choji explodes, “I'm not fat! I'm big boned!” Choji, in a blind and powerful rage, unleashed a large amount of chakra; Choji looked to his teammates, “Okay! You two understand that this is a fight between Konoha and Sound, right?!”  
Ino smirked, this is what she hoped would happen, for Choji to get pissed off.   
Shikamaru sighs “Geez, this is going to be troublesome.”  
“I believe that's our line.” Kin says looking annoyed.   
“Sakura, take care of Akemi back there.” Ino says not looking at Sakura.   
Sakura looks at Ino, she smiles and nods. Sakura shakily stands up and goes to look after Akemi, who had dark chakra swirling around her. Sasuke ran over too, he was making sure that Sakura and Akemi were guarded. He had even brought over Naruto, who was starting to get feelings back in his body again.   
“The Ino team is going to go with everything they have!” Ino says with a grin.   
“Roger!” Both Shikamaru and Choji say together.   
“Formation!” Ino shouts.   
Choji uses a jutsu that turns him into a ball and attacked a fast speed. He goes to attack Dosu, which he continues to dodge. Kin was going to help, but Shikamaru stops her with his Shadow Imitation Jutsu, so she couldn’t move. Ino then used her Mind Transfer Jutsu on the trapped Kin. Shikamaru released his jutsu when Ino’s was successful, and he guarded her body.   
“Kin!” Dosu shouts, he needed back up.   
Kin’s head was bowed, and then she lifted her head. Her eyes were glazed over, “If you don’t want to retire here, leave your scroll and get out of here! Once you two back off far enough where we can’t sense your chakra, I’ll let the girl go.” Kin/Ino says holding a kunai her throat.   
But Dosu didn't move, in fact he chuckled and smirked.   
“Choji!” Kin/Ino shouts.   
Choji switches direction and heads for Dosu, but Dosu redirects the attack, sending it to Kin/Ino. She slammed into a tree, causing blood to come from Ino’s mouth. Choji stood up dizzily, looking like he wanted to puke.   
Kin/Ino struggles to get up, “What's wrong with them? They hurt their own teammates.”   
Dosu scoffed, “You took us too lightly. Our purpose is not some dumb scroll or to get through this exam.”   
“Huh?” Choji and Shikamaru say together.   
“It’s Sasuke we are after. We then got word just recently to go after Akemi.” Dosu says, the demented look on his face appearing again.   
Dosu looked at Ino’s vacant body, “That girl’s technique, it seems she is able to slip into another person’s mind and take control of their body. Seeing the blood from her mouth, it looks like if we kill Kin, that girl will die too.”  
“You’re going to kill a teammate?” Shikamaru asks.   
“If we have to, yes.” Zaku says waking up from his unconscious state. He glared at Sasuke, but pointed his hand at Kin/Ino, ready to attack.   
Shikamaru’s eye twitches, “This is over.”   
“Damn it!” Choji says.   
“Close, you almost had us.” Zaku says.   
Dosu joins in, “You let your guard down.”  
“How disgusting.”   
Everyone looks to the trees were the voice came from. Up in the tree was Neji Hyuuga with Tenten, Neji stood there with his arms crossed and was sneering at down below, “A mere minor Sound Ninja, acting like victors by beating second class Ninja.”   
Sasuke looks at Akemi; he knew that she would have made a comment about what Neji just said. Not hearing her voice made him frustrated, he hated her sarcasm at first, but now that's all he wanted to hear.   
“What?” Zaku says sounding offended.   
“They’re from Lee’s team.” Sakura whispers to Sasuke and Naruto.   
“Took them long enough.” Naruto grumbles as his arms twitch.   
Tenten sees Lee’s body and how bad to a state it was in, “Lee!”   
Neji looks at Lee, “It looks like he screwed up.”   
Zaku scoffs, “You guys keep coming out like roaches.”   
Neji glares at Zaku, “That bobbed hair kid there is on our team. Look like you went overboard with him!” Neji activates his Byakugan and gets ready to fight.   
Ino leaves Kin’s body when Shikamaru and Choji rush back into the bushes for safety. Sasuke glares at the young Hyuuga along with Naruto. Sakura looks shocked by the sudden veins and thought they looked weird.   
The Sound Ninja looked apprehensive. They knew that this Hyuuga kid was on another level. And his eyes kind of freaked them out.   
“If you're going to continue to fight, we will fight with everything we have.” Neji says. Tenten gets ready to attack, but stops when Neji looks shocked.   
“What is it, Neji?” Tenten asks.   
Neji was looking around. He sensed a powerful and dark chakra, but he didn't know from where.   
Dosu scoffed, “If you don’t like what we’re doing, stop showing off and come down here.”  
Neji smirked, “No, it seems that there's no need for me to do that.”  
Dosu looked at the Hyuuga confused, but then he felt it. It was a dark and powerful chakra. The aura itself was suffocating, like someone was strangling him. He looks over to where he sees purple chakra swirling around and saw it was coming from Akemi.   
Sasuke was looking at Akemi in shock, the purple chakra was visible. There were marks in the ground where the chakra was touching it.   
“What's wrong with Akemi?” Naruto asks sitting up slowly.   
“I don’t know, but I don’t like it.” Sasuke says glaring at the purple visible chakra.   
Without people noticing, Akemi had stood up.   
“Akemi-chan you woke up!” Sakura says getting everyone’s attention. That's when they noticed something was wrong. The way Akemi looked was dark. She had black flame-like markings across the left side of her body and her Shīringu was activated. The dark chakra swirled around furiously, cracking the ground.   
“That's Akemi...” Ino says looking at Akemi in fright.   
Akemi’s marks turn red, making them look like they were burning.   
Sakura looked at Akemi in fright.   
Sasuke was shaking slightly; he had never seen Akemi look so frightening.   
Naruto couldn’t look away from Akemi; he felt as much fear as he did looking at her as he did Orochimaru.   
Akemi’s head snapped up, “You did this, didn't you?”   
Dosu shivered at the bone chilling voice. Fear was instilled in him, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.   
“Akemi-chan... your body...” Naruto whispers in shock.   
Akemi looked down at herself. She felt powerful, more so than she had ever felt. Every part of her mind had shut down. It was like someone else was taking control of her body. Every part of her morality was screaming at her to get a grip.   
“Don't worry.” Akemi says simply glaring at the Sound Ninja. The curse marks spreading over the rest of her body.   
Dosu was looking at Akemi in horror. The realisation that they had been used to test Akemi was now hitting home.   
“I will ask again, did you do this to my teammates?” Akemi asks eerily calm.   
“I did.” Zaku says smirking.   
Akemi’s gaze snaps to Zaku. She disappears; Zaku looks around waiting for Akemi to appear. Suddenly, Zaku is sent crashing into a tree; Akemi had kicked Zaku in the neck with a powerful force. A sickening crack echoed through the forest.   
Zaku was cradling his leg that he had landed on very badly. Akemi appeared before him again and this time grabbed his arms and twisted them so they were behind him, “You like your arms so much, how about I shove them down your throat.” Akemi says with a demented grin and pulls, placing a foot on Zaku’s back.   
Zaku cried out in agony, the pain of his shoulders being forcefully separated from their sockets was the most painful thing that he had ever felt.   
“Akemi-chan! Stop it!” Naruto shouts.   
Akemi just smirks and tugs even harder on Zaku’s arms. Two sickening cracks sounded through the forest. Zaku shrieked in agony before passing out, falling limp to the floor.   
Akemi turns to Dosu, “You’re next.” Akemi makes her way to Dosu, purposely slow to instil more fear, which worked. Dosu was shaking in horror as he looked at Zaku. He couldn’t look into Akemi’s eyes without wanting to pee his pants. Her gaze froze him, he wanted to flee but he was petrified.   
“Akemi, stop!” Sasuke yells running over with Naruto in tow.   
Both grabbed her hands and pulled her back, stopping her from advancing. Akemi turns her head to glare at the two, but when she sees their faces, she stops. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked terrified, but they weren’t terrified of her, they were terrified for her. She could see that in their wide eyes.   
“Don't be like him.” Sasuke mutters softly.   
“Give us back our Akemi-chan.” Naruto whispers, tears gathering in his eyes.   
That's when Akemi snapped out of her trance. Tears began to fall down her eyes and the curse seals receded back into her neck. Akemi fell to her knees, Sasuke and Naruto kneeling down beside her. Akemi was breathing heavily looking at her hands in shock.   
“You’re strong.” Dosu says picking up Zaku and Kin. He places his Earth scroll onto the ground, “We cannot defeat you, Akemi-chan. Please excuse us for now.” With that Dosu walks away.   
“Wait!” Sakura yells.   
Dosu stops and turns.   
“Who is Orochimaru?! What did he do to Akemi-chan?!” Sakura demands.   
“I do not know.” Dosu answers, “We were just ordered to kill Sasuke and Akemi.” With that, Dosu jumps away with both his teammates in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, Akemi-chan, are you okay?” Naruto asks me with a worried look.   
I was still sitting on the floor, with both Sasuke and Naruto holding my hand. I can’t believe what I've just done. I let the curse mark take over me, I let that happen! I snatch my hands away from the boys and jump away. I kneel down with my hands covering my head. I was a monster; I let myself succumb to that... that... thing!  
“Akemi...” Sasuke says as he and Naruto walk closer to me.   
I shake my head, “Get away!”   
Sasuke and Naruto stop, “But why Akemi-chan?” Naruto asks confused.   
“I'm a monster.” I whisper.   
Naruto’s eyes widen, “You’re not a monster!”   
“Yes she is.” Neji cuts in.   
Both Sasuke and Naruto glare at the Hyuuga, “Shut your mouth!” Sasuke yells to Neji.   
“You can’t deny it, you saw what she did.” Neji says glaring at me.   
The tears fell faster and a sob escaped my throat. I began to shake as I grabbed my hair. I kept my head down so no one could look at me. I didn't want to see the looks on their faces.   
“She's not a monster.” Shikamaru says.   
My head shoots up.   
“If she were a monster, she could have hurt us.” Shikamaru says sending me an encouraging smile.   
“Yeah! She was protecting us!” Naruto shouts with a grin.   
“Without her, we don’t know what would have happened.” Sasuke says.   
I smile at their words. They didn't think I was a monster, they didn't shun me. Naruto and Sasuke walk towards me again and hold out their hand, I smile and take each hand letting them pull me up, “Thank you.” I say to them with a true smile.   
“You would have done the same for us.” Sasuke says with a shrug.   
I nod and take a breather, wiping the tears from my eyes and cheeks.   
I see Sakura and my eyes widen, “Oh my god are you okay?” I run over to Sakura, she was covered in bruises and some of her face was swollen. She flinched when I got near her, and I stopped running.   
“Sakura...” I say cautiously, I didn't know if she wanted me anywhere near her.   
Sakura took a deep breath and nodded to me with a smile. I smile back and kneel down beside her and began to heal her of any wounds, bruises and brought down the swelling. I look around and surveyed the situation. Sasuke and Naruto were slightly hurt, a few bumps and grazes, but nothing serious.   
Choji, Ino and Shikamaru weren’t injured at all, but Lee was the one who needed my attention. I jog over to Lee with Naruto and Sasuke following me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ino helping Sakura with her hair and Shikamaru and Choji were talking.   
When I reach Lee, I kneel down beside him, I was about it heal him but a kunai was aimed for me. Sasuke deflected the kunai with his own and glared at the person who threw it.   
Neji Hyuuga.   
“What the hell?!” Naruto shouts to the Hyuuga.   
“Get that monster away from him.” Neji sneers at me.   
I saw Naruto shake slightly in anger. I know being called a monster was a sore subject for him since that's what the villagers called him.   
I glare at him, that remark did hurt but I wouldn’t let him know that, “Shut up you freak of nature.”  
Neji twitched.   
Sasuke and Naruto smirked; it was good to hear my sarcasm again.   
“I'm trying to help him, so let me heal him.” I say glaring at Neji.   
“How do I know you won't do something to hurt him?” Neji sneers at me.   
I glare at him, my hands twitching for my Sais. But I stopped myself and sighed, “Do you want to continue with the Chunin Exams?” I ask Neji.   
Neji’s glare intensified, but it was nothing against the Uchiha’s glare.   
“If you want to pass, then you need to let me heal him.” I say as calmly as I could. He is so aggravating. I swear if I hear even one remark on destiny then shits going to hit the fan.   
“Neji...” Tenten mumbles to her teammates.   
Neji sighs and then nods his head. I smile slightly, thank you Tenten. I turn back to Lee and place my head on his forehead and use the diagnostics Jutsu. Lee has two broken ribs, he's physically exhausted and his muscles are about ready to collapse. The worst was his ears; the structure was completely messed up, curtsey of Dosu.   
“That doesn’t look like healing.” Neji says sharply.   
“She's using a diagnostics Jutsu.” Sasuke says glaring at the Hyuuga.   
Naruto nods, “She's seeing what's wrong with him.”   
I smile at the boys, my boys. I really am thankful for them, without them I think I would have gone crazy.   
“What's wrong with him, Nakahara-san?” Tenten asks me.   
I look at Tenten with a smile on my face, “Call me Akemi, Tenten-chan,”   
Tenten looks slightly shocked, but then nods and smiles herself.   
Neji just scoffs, which I decide to ignore.   
“Lee had suffered quite a beating, he's got two broken ribs, he's physically exhausted and his ear system is completely ruined.” I say scanning Lee and thinking of what I could do. I could heal the ribs mostly, but they mainly need to heal naturally. However, his ears need immediate attention, which is what I begin to do. I place both hands over his ears and heal.  
This took ten minutes but eventually I had healed his ears and fixed them. His ribs were half way healed, now he just needed to take it easy.   
“I'm done, now he just needs to take it easy. When you get to the tower, seek immediate medical attention.” I say looking at Tenten, since Neji is a dick and I don’t want to deal with him.   
Tenten nods and jumps down so she is kneeling next to her teammate.   
I hear a groan and look down, Lee was waking up. Sakura walked over at this point, “Is he okay?” Sakura asks looking at Lee in concern.   
I nod, “He’ll be fine. He's waking up now.”   
Slowly, Lee sits up with the help of Tenten and looks around confused; he suddenly turns to Sakura, “Are you alright, Sakura-san?”  
Sakura smiles softly at him, “I'm fine. Thank you for helping me.”  
Tears gathered in Lee’s eyes, but he quickly wipes them away, “It looks like my efforts weren’t enough.”   
“Do you remember what happened, Lee?” I ask him.   
Lee shakes his head.   
“Akemi-chan beat them! She sent them packing!” Naruto exclaims with a grin.   
Lee turns to me, “I thank you Akemi-chan, only you would be able to chase off those Sound Ninja.”   
I know that his words are sincere, but hearing that made me flinch. I felt two hands placed on my shoulders. I turn my head and saw Naruto and Sasuke both looking at me, reassuringly me. I still couldn’t believe that I had succumbed to that power. Well, I know one thing is for sure; I will not defect and leave the village like Sasuke did.   
“Sakura-san!” Lee says turning back to Sakura, “The Lotus of the Leaf Village blooms twice.”  
“Huh?” Sakura says confused.   
Lee smiles with determination, “When we meet again, I will have become a stronger man. I pledge it.”  
Sakura smiles, “Okay.”  
Naruto makes a sound, like a scoff. I turn to him and saw that Naruto was glaring at Lee with annoyance in his eyes.   
I stand up as Lee and Tenten do, “We best be off,” Tenten says with a smile. I return the smile and watch at Tenten, Lee and Neji disappear.   
“Akemi-chan,” Naruto says.   
I look at him, “Yes, Naruto-kun?”   
“What were those markings?” Naruto asks with a tilted head. Sasuke also looks at me with an expecting look. I see Sakura turn to look too, looks like they were all curious. Then again I would be too if I saw my teammate go mental and have weird marks on them.   
I look and see Shikamaru, Choji and Ino talking, “I’ll tell you once no one else is around, okay?” I say looking back my team.   
They seemed satisfied with this and nod. 

NARUTO 

We had found a clearing near a river. We had seemed to have run out of dried food; apparently Naruto got hungry and ate the rest of the dried food. I should have known that Naruto would do that. So we luckily found a river that could give us food and water.   
We sat in a circle crossed legged. Sakura had said that no one was around, which I trusted, she had gotten better.   
“Who was that Grass Ninja? You seemed to freak out when she arrived.” Sakura asks me.   
I hadn’t known I freaked out, I thought I was pretty calm about the situation. Maybe she read my body language wrong, or I thought wrong.   
“That Grass Ninja was Orochimaru in disguise.” I answer Sakura.   
“What!” Naruto shouts.   
Sasuke’s eyes widen and Sakura let out a gasp.   
“What happened?” Sasuke demanded.   
I sigh, “After I told you to leave, Orochimaru was going to chase after you, but I stopped him.”   
“How did you stop him?” Naruto asks me.   
I bit my lip; they weren't going to like this part. Hell Sarutobi was going to give me so much grief after I tell him.   
“I got his attention.” I mutter, but they seemed to hear me.   
Sasuke glares at me, “You told him about your ability, didn't you?”  
I looked away from his glare; in fact I looked every other place than at my teammates. I didn't need to look at them to know that they were glaring at me.   
“What did he do to cause that... scream?” Sakura asks a little apprehensive.   
“That was this,” I say pulling down my collar three black tomoe, which looked similar to Sasuke’s Sharingan, “Orochimaru used a Jutsu to give me this, his freakin’ bit me!” I exclaim with a pout.   
Naruto’s eyes widen, “He bit you?!”  
“That's what caused you to scream?” Sasuke asks me.   
“It freakin’ burnt! I would prefer having a permanent period or going through freakin’ childbirth!” I shout not caring when Naruto and Sasuke flinch when I mentioned a period and childbirth.  
“Why did you tell him about your ability?” Naruto asks me.   
Damn, he was sharper than people gave him credit for...  
I open my mouth and then close it again. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura glare at me accusingly, I look away again making sure not to look in them in the eye.   
“Please, Akemi-chan...” Naruto pouts and gives me a puppy-dog pout.   
Damn that look. I curse who ever made that look!  
“He was after Sasuke.” I say with a sigh.   
“Why me?” Sasuke asks with a raised eyebrow.   
I wet my lips and take a sip out of my water canister, “He wants the Sharingan.” I answer simply.   
Sasuke’s eyes widen.   
“So you told him about your ability, so he would go for you and not Sasuke-kun.” Sakura says piecing it all together.   
I nod, “Yep.”  
“Why the hell would you do that?!” Naruto shouts at me standing up.   
I blink slowly, why the hell is he yelling at me?  
“Hang on! Why are you yelling at me?!” I shout standing up.   
“Because you’re an idiot.” Sasuke answers with a glare.   
“You shouldn’t have done that Akemi-chan, now's he's after you.” Sakura says with a worried look. I kind of felt guilty, but I don’t know why. I did the best thing; this could stop Sasuke from leaving. I've just to make sure that Orochimaru doesn’t become interested in Sasuke. By Sasuke not getting the curse mark, he won't start to get power hungry and ‘realise’ that he is an avenger. Now all I needed was to get Itachi back and that should stop his reasons for wanting to leave.   
“What would Haku say?!” Naruto shouts at me.   
I tensed, shit! Haku is going to kill me!  
“Oh frick.” I hit myself on the head at my own stupidity, Haku’s going to find out and then he's going to kill me! He told me to be careful and I did the exact opposite. Oh, he's going to want to kill Orochimaru...  
“Okay! Okay! I know what I did was stupid!” I exclaim holding my hands up in the air.   
Sasuke scoffed, “Understatement of the year.”   
I glare at him but continue to speak, “But I didn't want him to hurt any of you. He's done so many terrible things.”  
“What things has he done?” Sakura asks.   
I take a deep breath, “He's experimented on children.”  
Two gasps and one Uchiha with wide eye were my response.   
“He used to be a part of Konoha, but he defected when he became power hungry. He wanted to become immortal and he wanted to learn every Jutsu known to man. That's why he wanted the Sharingan. Apparently he tried to attack Itachi for the Sharingan.” I explain, noticing that Sasuke flinched when I mentioned his brother’s name   
“How do you know this Akemi-chan?!” Naruto asks me loudly.   
I smile at him, “The Hokage went over this information for me so I would know my opponent.” This way partly true, I know most of the detail, but Sarutobi went over this information again to make sure I knew everything.   
Sasuke nods, “Know your enemy.”   
Naruto’s stomach grumbled, we all look at his stomach, and soon mine followed, also growling. “How about we catch some fish?” I propose looking at my teammates.   
“Yes!” Naruto cheers.   
“How would we catch some?” Sakura asks looking at us.   
I shrug, “I don’t know, I could electrify the water if you want?”   
“NO!” Sakura shouts with panic in her voice.   
I pout in defeat.   
“I got it!” Naruto shouts, “Why don’t I use my Shadow Clone Jutsu and swim in the water!”  
Sasuke nods, “Then I can get the fish that jump up and pin them with a kunai.”   
“Might as well.” I say. It’s what happened in the anime so I guess we’re going for that idea then; I still say I should electrify the water...  
Naruto started to undress, taking his jacket and then pants off.   
“What are you doing?!” Sakura shrieks shielding her eyes.   
I roll my eyes, “How else are we supposed to get the fish?”  
Sakura grumbled and just turned away. Seriously I don’t see what the big deal is. I bet you Sakura wouldn't go mental if this was on a beach were people were in swimming trucks and bikinis, underwear is no different.   
Naruto’s Clones jumped into the water and Sasuke pinned the fish with his kunai, during this time, Sakura and I were talking. We had agreed no fire, I and Sasuke were just going to use a Jutsu to heat up the food, this is so Kabuto doesn’t have an excuse to come see us and obverse us. Freakin’ creep...  
After heating our food, we were all eating. Naruto had gotten dressed and was eating contently. Sasuke stared at the sun intently, “It’s already been three days since the second Exam started.”  
Sakura nods, “Yeah, that's right.”   
“The start of the second Exam was around three in the afternoon. We only have forty nine or fifty hours left.” Sasuke says looking depressed as always,   
Sakura sighed, “There may already be some teams that have passed.”   
“Well luckily for us, we only need to get to the tower now.” I say with a small smile. We already had our set of scrolls, we even have Shikamaru’s group the spare Earth scroll, since they also had a Heaven scroll. We didn't need it and we didn't want anyone else to have it.   
Sasuke stood up with a brooding look, “I'm going to get some drinking water.”   
When Sasuke was gone, Naruto was staring intently at out two scrolls, “Hey, Akemi-chan.”  
I look over to Naruto, “Yes Naruto-kun.”   
“Can you see what's inside the scrolls?” Naruto asks me with curiosity glistening in his eyes.  
I nod, “I can.” I know Naruto was curious. In the anime, they didn't have a Heaven Scroll because Orochimaru burnt it. But this time, we have both scrolls, so I wasn’t counting on Naruto asking what was inside it. Obviously I was wrong.   
“Naruto, don’t you dare...” Sakura growled at the blonde.   
“But I want to know!” Naruto whines.   
Sakura rolled her eyes, “This is to test us Naruto. We can’t look!”   
I'm actually curious now of what is in the scroll, I know Iruka is in there, being the overprotective mother hen he is. But what would I see. I take the Earth Scroll out and look at it, “Sakura, he’ll keep on whining. I could look at it with my ability if you want?” I say looking at Naruto with the last part.   
Sakura sighed, “Fine, but if anything happens then I'm blaming you.”   
I nod at her with a grin.   
Naruto sits closer to me with a grin. I activate my Shīringu and look at the scroll. Immediately I saw the blue prints and how this scroll works. It’s a summoning scroll. When the scroll is opened, it activates the seal. It allows Chunin to know and pass through to fail those who opened the scroll. It was very easy to do and easy to activate. All we would have to do it open the scroll and Chunin will appear and fail us.   
“Don't open it.” I say deactivating my Shīringu.   
Sakura looks over interested, “Why’s that Akemi-chan?”  
“Yeah! Yeah! What's in it?!” Naruto exclaims in excitement.   
“There's a seal in the scroll. If we open it, someone will come out of the scroll and fail us, most likely a Chunin because they are the proctors for this exam.” I explain to them.   
“Why would they do that?” Naruto asks looking at the scroll in confusion.   
“To test us.” Sakura says.   
I nod, “It’s to see if we can handle knowing that there is important information in the scroll and not looking at it. If we do, it would be an automatic fail.”   
Naruto grumbles but nods his head in understanding.   
“Oi, we need to go.” Sasuke says returning back with more drinking water.   
We all stand up and run, we were now headed for the tower and we had successfully avoided Kabuto. Thank god for that. 

NARUTO

We had finally made it to the tower. I was happy, we had gotten to the tower with two days to spare, that means we can rest. We broke the seal from the door and were now looking at the sign in front of us.   
Sakura read, “If ‘Heaven’ does not exist, enrich your knowledge, and prepare for the chance. If ‘Earth’ does not exist, run the fields in search of an advantage. Open the series of Heaven and Earth, and the perilous way shall be redressed. This is namely the secret of ‘the one that guides.”  
Naruto looks at Sakura, “What's that?”  
“It probably has to do with the scrolls. I think it means we’re meant to open the Heaven and Earth scrolls.” Sakura says.   
“It’s about time.” I say taking the scrolls out and passing one to Sasuke and the other to Naruto.   
Naruto takes the Earth scroll, “Okay then, I'm going to open it.” Naruto says nervously.   
Both Sasuke and Naruto peel the scrolls open, the word on the scroll swelled and smoke began to come from the scroll.   
“Throw them!” I shout to Sasuke and Naruto. Without a second thought, the boys threw the smoking scrolls into the middle of the room. When the two scrolls connected, the smoke got bigger. But as the smoke cleared, we saw a shadow.   
“What?!” Naruto shouts when he sees Iruka.   
“You?” Sasuke says confused.   
“Hi, it’s been a long time.” Iruka says with crossed arms.   
I shrug, “A couple of months, but who's counting.”  
“W-what's going on?” Sakura asks looking confused.   
Iruka smiles, “It appears you guys have had a rough time.”   
“What?!” Naruto shouts. “Why are you appearing in a summoning?!”   
“At the end of this second exam, we Chunin are to welcome the test takers. I just happened to be given the important task of being the messenger of you guys.” Iruka explains as he walks over to us.   
I scoffed slightly, yeah right, just so ‘happened’ my ass. He asked to be our messenger.   
“Messenger?” Sakura repeats confused.   
“Congratulations on surviving the second exam.” Iruka says.   
“Yes! We passed!” I cheer throwing my arms in the air.   
Iruka shrugs, “I’d like to treat you to ramen, but...”   
“Yahoo!” Naruto shouts running to hug Iruka, Iruka had to balance himself and Naruto so they didn't fall over.   
“Hey, listen!” Iruka exclaims trying to get the blonde’s attention.   
“You just had to mention ramen, didn't you?” I say looking at Iruka unimpressed.   
“Ramen, ramen! Believe it!” Naruto says letting go of Iruka and jumping up and down like a child.   
Both Sakura and Sasuke sit on the floor exhausted. I look at them, wondering why they were sitting on the floor, they couldn’t be tired. Then again, I was unconscious for a day...  
“He's got so much energy.” Sasuke mutters.   
“Shut up!” Sakura shouts in Naruto's direction.   
Iruka sweat drops, “Man that scatter-brained part of you is the same as always, eh.”   
Sasuke bowed his head, “I see.”  
“Huh?” Sakura says looking at Sasuke.   
“If we had looked at the scroll in the middle of the exam, you would have appeared. But what would have you have done?” Sasuke asks Iruka.   
“Sasuke, as usual you’re a sharp one.” Iruka says picking up the scrolls from the floor. “You guessed right. The rules of this exam were to test your conclusive mission execution ability. To put it simply, in case of the scrolls being opened contrary to the rules, I was ordered to knock unconscious the test takers in front of me until the end of the exam.”  
“Good thing we didn't open the scrolls then.” Sasuke says smirking at Naruto. We had told Sasuke what happened in the journey to the tower. He wasn’t amused that Naruto proposed opening the scroll, so now he was rubbing it in Naruto’s face.   
Naruto tensed, and whispered over to me, “Thank you Akemi-chan!”  
I nod and smile at him.  
“What are the letters on that wall? They’re kind of vermiculated and we don’t understand their meaning at all.” Sakura asks pointing to the words written on the wall.   
Naruto laughs, “Never mind! We passed!”  
“No, explaining that is one more of my duties.” Iruka says turning back to us.   
Naruto looks at Iruka, “What, really?”  
“I'm saying that's right,” Iruka says, “Give it a read. These are Chunin instructions Hokage-sama recorded.”  
“Instructions?” Naruto repeats.   
“That's right,” Iruka says, “Heaven in this text refers to the human head. Earth refers to the human body.”   
“That's lame.” I say looking at the text.   
Iruka just sent me a look. I don’t think he likes me very much...  
Iruka continues nonetheless, “If ‘Heaven’ does not exist, enrich your knowledge, and prepare for the chance. In other words, if your weaknesses are inside your head, Naruto learn various logics in preparing for your missions.”  
Naruto scoffs, “Ha! So meddlesome!”  
Sakura giggles a Naruto’s expressions.   
Iruka looks at Sakura, “If ‘Earth’ does not exist, run the fields in search of an advantage. If your weaknesses are in your physical strength, Sakura, it means you must not slack off on your daily training.”  
Sakura sheepishly rubs the back of her head.   
Iruka continues, “Open the series of Heaven and Earth, and the perilous way shall be redressed. This is namely the secret of ‘the one that guides. In other words, what can also be called a rule of might and become a safe mission.”  
“Then what about the spot with the missing letter?” Sakura asks.   
Iruka smiles, “The letter refers to Chunin. The one letter ‘person’ that was in this scroll from earlier is goes there. The five days of survival were to test the test-takers fundamental abilities as a Chunin. And you guys cleared it in a fine style by finishing two days early. Chunin is of Unit Leader Class. They have the responsibility of leading a team. They need to be deeply aware of the necessity of physical strength and knowledge in missions. Don’t forget these instructions.”  
“Got it!” Naruto says with a salute to Iruka.   
Iruka looks at Naruto sadly.   
Naruto sends Iruka a confused look.   
“But, as for the final third exam, don’t push it too far. Especially you Naruto, you’re the biggest worry-” Iruka says but it cut off.   
“Iruka-sensei.” Naruto cuts in, “From when I received the Hitaiate, I was no longer an Academy student, you know?! There's nothing to worry about! Believe it!”  
Iruka looks at Naruto in surprise.   
“Also, this is the proof you gave me that I'm a fully-fledged ninja, right?!” Naruto says with a grin messing with his Hitaiate, “I'm scatter-brained that may not have changed but I'm not a kid anymore! I'm now a Ninja!”   
“Have some faith Iruka.” I say with a grin that matched Naruto’s.   
“I see,” Iruka says looking down to the floor. I think he ignored what I said... I'm so glad I don’t have to see him much anymore! I know that Iruka is worried about his ex-students, but he needs to learn to let go! Naruto is not his student anymore, none of us are. He needs to stop being a mother hen and get over himself.   
“Can we go now?” I ask Iruka. I needed to go and see the Hokage about the curse mark, I need to get it sealed, and soon.   
Iruka nods and shows us the door. 

NARUTO 

We had been shown our rooms. I and Sakura were bunking with each other and so were Naruto and Sasuke. The tower wasn’t used to being accommodated with so many ninja seeing as there many of us. And I know that we are going to be going through preliminaries. I wonder who I would end up fighting.   
Iruka had told me where to find the Hokage. He was apprehensive about giving me the information, but I told him it was very important. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke wanted to come with me, but I told them to get some rest.   
I open the door. There were only two people in the room, Sarutobi and Anko. Sarutobi was standing while Anko was sitting on the couch.   
“You shouldn’t be here!” Anko shouts standing up.   
The Hokage holds up his hand, “It’s fine Anko.”   
Anko grumbled but sat down, “What do you want kid?”  
“Hokage, I have good and bad news.” I say slowly looking unsure at Anko. I didn't know if I shouldn’t mention some information with her there.   
Sarutobi got the message, “Anko, could you please step out for a moment?” He says looking at Anko.   
Anko looked like she was going to protest, but she complied and stood outside. Once the door was closed I look back to Sarutobi.   
“I stopped Sasuke getting the curse mark.” I say telling him the good news first.   
Sarutobi nods with a small smile, “That's brilliant. Now, what pray tell is the bad news?”   
I bit my lip, “I got the curse mark instead.”   
The pipe in Sarutobi’s mouth fell to the floor landing with a loud noise. His eyes were wide, “WHAT?!”  
“To stop Orochimaru placing the seal on Sasuke, I got his attention.” I say looking to the floor guiltily.  
Sarutobi sagged in his seat; I think I shocked him too much. “And how did you get his attention?” He asks. He was a little fearful for the answer. Over the past year, he had grown rather attached to the girl in front.   
“I told him about my Shīringu...” I mutter.   
“Dammit Akemi.” Sarutobi cursed placing his hands on his head.   
“I had to! He would have-” I say in defence, but I was stopped.   
“You did a very foolish thing!” Sarutobi shouts sharply. I wince; I hadn’t heard him shout in anger before.   
Sarutobi calms down slightly when he sees me flinch. He stands up, walks over to me and pats my head, “I'm sorry for shouting Akemi.”   
I look up with saddened look; I know that I had disappointed him, “I'm sorry.” I whisper.   
“I know you are.” Sarutobi sighs, “I just wish you’d stop putting yourself in danger.”   
I smile slightly.   
“I want you to be careful from now on Akemi. Orochimaru will be after you now that he's marked you.” Sarutobi warns me with a severe look.   
I nod, “I know. I promise I'll try to be more careful.”   
“Now, let me seal that curse mark.” Sarutobi says with a small smile. 

NARUTO 

The two days passed quickly. I was dreading it, but not for the reason you all think. I was dreading telling Haku what had happened. I almost felt sorry for Orochimaru... almost. Sakura had nearly cried when she saw the bed and shower. I let her go first; she would have killed me for the shower I think.   
When we were in the canteen, we saw how many people had actually passed. Team seven (us), eight and nine had passed. Then there was Gaara’s team, Kabuto’s team, Dosu’s team and Lee’s team. Altogether, there were still twenty-two people in the exam. I think Anko would be slightly impressed, she delivered what she said she would do. She said that she would half our numbers, and she has. There were seventy nine people before the first exam, and now there were only twenty-two.   
We were all now in the main hall of the tower where we would be going through the preliminaries. We were in the room with the massive hands that were in the formation of a Tiger seal and there was a little stage. Sarutobi stood in the middle while the other proctors and our sensei’s stood at the sides. We were all lined up facing the Hokage.   
I was glaring at the Sound Jonin, it was Orochimaru in disguise. He looked at me and smirked in a very snake like way. I saw Hokage glance in his direction.   
Anko spoke in a loud voice, “First off, congratulations on finishing the second exam.”   
I hear Choji’s stomach growl, “I'm hungry.” Choji mutters.  
Shikamaru looks around, “There are still this many remaining? This is so troublesome.”  
Ino looks in Sasuke’s direction, “Sasuke-kun and others have passed too.” Ino smiles fangirling over the Uchiha.   
Shikamaru sighs, “Of course. We went through so much trouble to save them. It would all be nothing if they didn't pass.”  
Gai look at us and speaks to Kakashi, “Your team didn't do too badly. I guess they were lucky. But as long as my team is around, they can’t go any higher. After all, whether you like it or not ability talks at the next barrier. Well, adolescence can sometimes be bittersweet and can sometimes be harsh, Kakashi...”  
Kakashi turns his head to Gai, “Did you say something?”   
Gai hangs his head in shame and shakes with anger, his eternal rival ignored him!  
Lee, seeing his teacher getting pumped, got pumped himself, “Please watch, Gai-sensei! I’ll shine too!” Lee says with fire in his eyes.   
I felt a glare on me, one filled with killer intent. I look and notice that Neji was glaring at me, but his didn't bother me. I turn again and saw that it was Zaku that was glaring at me. I noticed his right arm was in a sling. I had to stop myself from wincing, remembering the sickening crack.   
I saw Orochimaru smirk at Kabuto making me glare at both of them.   
“What, all the leaf ninja rookies are here.” Sakura says looking around.   
“Say, say Old man Hokage and Iruka sensei and even intense Brows are here, believe it! It feels like everyone is assembled.” Naruto whispers to us.   
“And don’t forget Haku-Onii-chan.” I say smiling in Haku’s direction. Haku smiles at me back, he was glad that we had made it. He heard from Anko how deadly it was this year. He knew that he would get the full story out of me later, which made me nervous for that chat.   
“I don’t have a very good feeling.” Sasuke says seriously.   
I felt my curse mark play up slightly; I grip my neck, covering the mark. Sakura looks at me worriedly, “Akemi-chan, are you alright?” Sakura asks me getting Naruto and Sasuke's attention.   
I nod, “I'm fine.” It was only a slight stinging pain. Even though Sarutobi had sealed it two days ago, he said that it would be sensitive. I just hoped Haku wouldn't get suspicious, which I think he was because he was looking at me in concern.   
Anko speaks again, “Now then, we will now have the explanation of the third exam from the Hokage-sama.” Anko turns to Sarutobi, “Now then, if you will, Hokage-sama.”  
Sarutobi nods his head and takes a step forward, “Before the explanation of the third exam that we will start from now, I have just one thing I want to tell everyone flat out, about the true purpose of the exam.”   
This got everyone's attention.   
“Why do allied nations conduct the exams on a conjoint basis?” Sarutobi asks.   
“Huh?” Naruto says.   
“Raising the levels of the Shinobi and friendship amount allied nations. It won’t do to have the wrong idea of the true meaning of that statement. These exams are so to speak, a microcosm of battle between allied nations.” Sarutobi says with seriousness.   
“What does that mean?” Tenten asks.   
Sarutobi takes a puff from his pipe, “If we look back on history, the allied nations of today were once neighbouring nations that continued to vie with each other and battle for power. In order to avoid a futile crushing of each other’s military strength those nations mutually selected a place of battle. And that was how the Chunin exams originally began.”  
“Why do we have to do such a thing? We’re not doing this to select Chunin?” Naruto asks.   
“There is no question that these exams are to select Shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin.” Sarutobi says, “But on the other hand, these exams also provide a venue for Shinobi who carry their nation’s pride on their back and fight for their lives.”  
“Nation’s pride?” Sakura repeats.   
“Many feudal lords and those of prominence from many nations who request Shinobi work are invited to this third exam as guests.” Sarutobi says, “And, the feudal lords and Hokage from each village of the nations will watch your battles. If the gap in national power becomes unbridgeable, the strong nations are inundated with job requests. The requests of nations deemed weak, in the other hand, decline. And withdrawal, we can exert pressure upon each neighbouring nation. This is to say, just how much military strength our Village is developing and has.”  
Kiba shouts out, “Even so, why is it necessary for us to fight for our lives?!”  
“The nation’s strength is the Village’s strength. The Villages strength is the Shinobi’s strength.” Sarutobi answers. “And true strength of the Shinobi created only in a fight for one’s life. This exam is a place to see the strength of home country Shinobi and a place to display this as well. It is because it’s an exam where you truly need to fight for your life, which is the meaning. It’s this very reason that your forerunners fought in this exam, a dream worth striving for.”  
“Then why use the expression friendship?” Tenten asks.   
“I said it at the start, didn't I?” Sarutobi says, “That it won’t do for you to give the wrong idea of the meaning. It’s a custom where balance is preserved by fighting and removing life. This is the friendship of the Shinobi world.”   
“That's pretty freakin’ dangerous.” I mutter to my team, with them nodding in agreement.   
Sarutobi continues, “This is a sight for life with the pride of the village and one’s own dream on the line.”  
Sarutobi stopped talking to let people think about what he said.   
Naruto made a noise, “I'm convinced.”   
“Anything is fine.” Gaara says with a deadly look, “Just tell us the content of that fight-for-your-life test.”  
Sarutobi nods, “All right. Now this is where I’d explain the third exam. But I will pass this onto Haku.” Sarutobi looks on Haku direction, giving him a signal.   
Haku nods and steps forward and says, “It’s nice to meet everyone.” He smiles at all of us; I swear a couple of the girls and guys blushed. No one can resist his charms, “There's something I’d like you all to do before the third exam.”  
“No way! Haku!” Naruto shouts in a whisper.   
“Did you know, Akemi-chan?” Sakura asks me.   
I shake my head, “Haku wouldn't tell me anything.” Though I am thankful that Haku is the proctor because I did not want Hayate as the proctor with his coughing, I'm so glad Gaara killed him in the anime. I just hope that Gaara doesn’t hurt Haku because if he does I’ll kill him. I don’t care if he's a demon, I will find a way to kill him.   
I look in Haku direction and caught his eye, I pouted at him, almost asking him why did didn't tell me. Haku seemed to have understood because be just smiled and winked at me. This made me pout more.


	14. Chapter 14

“This is a preliminary to the third exam with participation in the main battle on the line.” Haku says looking at all of us with a smile.  
“Huh?” Naruto says looking confused.   
“Preliminary?” Sakura repeats.   
Shikamaru protests, “What do you mean preliminary?!”  
“I don’t understand the point of this preliminary.” Sakura says to Haku with confusion written clearly on her face, “Why aren’t we doing the next exam with the remaining test takers?”  
Haku answers, “Usually we would carry on. However, it seems as though the second test was too easy as so many of you have passed. In the rules of the Chunin exams, a preliminary will be held in order to reduce the number advancing.”  
“No way!” Sakura shouts.   
“That wasn’t easy in the slightest.” I mumble to myself. We had to frickin’ go against a legendary Sanin. Snake paedophile...  
“As Hokage-sama said before, there will be many important guests coming to the third Chunin exam. So we cannot have pointless matches and our time is limited as well.” Haku explains to us.   
When Haku saw that no one protested this time, he continued to speak, “Those of you who wish to drop out, please speak now. Otherwise the preliminaries will begin immediately.”  
“Immediately, you say?!” Kiba shouts and glares at Haku. I send Kiba a dark look; no one hurts Onii-chan or speaks to him in that manner.   
Ino looked crestfallen, “But we finally made it through the second exam.”   
“This is so troublesome.” Shikamaru looks down to the floor.   
“Huh? What about our meal?” Choji asks.   
I actually felt sorry for some people. We got here two days early, so we had some time to rest and get our chakra back. Out of the bunch, we were probably one of the few teams that were in top physical condition. I wonder how my team will fair now that we’ve had rest and had time to replenish our chakra.   
Naruto gulped, but at the same time had a gleam of excitement in his eyes.   
“From now on, it will be individual battles from now on.” Haku says with a thoughtful look. He must have forgotten to mention that, “It is your decision, so feel free to raise your hand and drop out.”  
I look around waiting for Kabuto’s to withdraw. But he didn't raise his hand. My eyes widen, how could he have not?! Is it because he never met us in the forest and didn't get the data that he needed? That's the only thing I could think off.   
I just glared at Kabuto as he stood there. What was he pulling? It was bad enough that I had messed up the Chunin exams; it’s possible I could end up fighting my own team. But with Kabuto, that could mean I could end up fighting him. I send Sarutobi a confused look, I had told him that Kabuto gives up, but he didn't. There were meant to be ANBU ready to capture him when he tried to speak with Orochimaru. There's no way he knew about that, so Orochimaru must have told him to participate in the exams.   
“No one?” Haku asks looking at us, expecting some to drop out too.   
No one raised their hands.   
Haku nods, “Now then, we will begin the preliminaries. The preliminaries to come will be one-on-one individual battles.”  
Haku looks around, “There are twenty-two people here, so we will have eleven matches. The winners of the preliminary will advance into the third round. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out or admits defeat.”  
I swear I saw a few people smirk, mainly Gaara and Zaku. Gaara was kind of expected because he is bloodthirsty, while Zaku just literally wants revenge on me. And in all honesty, Zaku and Gaara are the two people I do not want to fight. Luckily, Zaku fights Shino and Gaara fights Lee.  
“However,” Haku says pulling me from my thoughts. “If I deem the match over, I may stop you from causing any unnecessary deaths.”  
Haku looks to Anko, giving her a signal. Anko speaks into her microphone and a wall opens, it was the monitor that picked out names for the matches.   
Haku continues, “This electrical board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. It will now display the first two fighters.” After Haku finished speaking, the board came to life, and names began to flash randomly. I felt fairly confident; I knew that Sasuke and Yoroi were going to be the first match. 

Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsurugi Misumi 

My eyes widen and I feel my jaw drop, what?! Shika-kun wasn't meant to go against Misumi, he was meant to go against Kin! I look over to the Sarutobi, he looked as shocked as I did, I told who him the match ups. You don’t think he did this on purpose? No, he looks as shocked as me, there's no way. It must really be at random.   
Shikamaru groans, “This is so troublesome.”   
Misumi grunted but said nothing.   
“Will the two fighters please step forward?” Haku says.   
Misumi quickly walks to the front while Shikamaru simply walks. They stand a few feet away from each other looking at one another.   
“Are there any objections?” Haku asks looking to the two fighters.   
Misumi just shakes his head.   
Shikamaru grumbles but shakes his head nonetheless, “Fine.”  
Haku nods his head, “We will now start the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there.” Haku points to the balcony. We all follow his instruction and go up the balcony. I look around and saw that Gaara and his team had isolated themselves, but them the furthest away from everyone. Our team Jonin soon joined us.   
Once we were all settled, Haku speaks, “Begin!”   
Immediately, Misumi springs into action. He jumps from his spot and aims a kick for Shikamaru. The kick hits, sending Shikamaru back. However, Shikamaru poofed away after being hit, it was a shadow clone.   
Up in the balcony, Naruto looks shocked, “We didn't even see him make a shadow clone!”   
“That's what you’re supposed to do, baka.” Sasuke mumbles as he watches the fight.   
Naruto looked like he wanted to hit Sasuke, but his attention was soon pulled back to the fight below.   
Down below, Misumi was attacking with Taijutsu, only to discover that it was shadow clones.   
“You don’t think he's actually fled, do you?” Ino mumbles to Choji.   
Choji shrugs; he couldn't see the real Shikamaru anywhere.   
This pattern continued for a while, Misumi would attack what he thought was Shikamaru, who would in turn not be the real him and poof away. This was starting to take a toll on Misumi, and he was starting to tire.   
“What's Shikamaru doing?” Sakura asks looking down.   
“He's tiring him out.” I answer looking at the fight intently.   
Naruto looks at me, “What do you mean?”   
“Shika-kun knows he can’t beat Misumi in Taijutsu, after all Shika-kun is rubbish at Taijutsu, so he's tiring him out.” I answer, but after that I didn't know what he was going to do. I don’t actually know what moves Shikamaru can do at this point in the anime. All I know is that he knows his Shadow Possession Jutsu, but that would be a risky move.   
Back in the area, Misumi was starting to get aggravated. Due to his aggravation, he missed something from above. Misumi looked up and tried to dodge, but it was too late. It was six shadow clone Shikamaru’s. While he was trapped, the real Shikamaru came out of hiding and did some hand seals.   
“Shadow Possession Jutsu!” Shikamaru’s shadow grew and travelled over to Misumi’s shadow. Who didn't even notice the real Shikamaru or that he was casting a jutsu.   
Misumi was confused when the six other Shikamaru’s disappeared, he tried to move, but he felt frozen. His body felt stuck, he managed to look down to see his shadow connecting to Shikamaru.   
“Give up.” Shikamaru says with a small smirk.   
Misumi tried to struggle, but he couldn’t move.   
Back up to the balcony, I was observing the match. Shikamaru has the clear advantage. However, Shikamaru and Misumi were in a stalemate. Shikamaru couldn’t keep that jutsu up forever, and now what does he do? What else can he do with the shadow possession jutsu?   
“I don’t quit so easily!” Misumi shouts back to him.   
Shikamaru shakes his head, making Misumi shake his head too. Shikamaru takes out a kunai, causing Misumi to copy him.   
My eyes widen as I look down at the fight, “No.”   
Sasuke looks at me, “What?”   
I grin while looking at Shikamaru, “He’s a genius.”   
Sasuke looks at me funnily. Obvious he can’t see what Shika-kun is about to do, but I surely can, I don’t need to have seen the anime to know.   
Back down in the area, Shikamaru takes a kunai, and flings it as Misumi. Misumi copies his move and throws the kunai. Each kunai heading for their opponent, Misumi looks scared while Shikamaru looks calm. Misumi gets scared as the kunai gets closer to him, that's when he realised that the kunai was heading for his eye. You would expect the kunai that Misumi sent to also aim for Shikamaru’s eye, but because of the height difference, the kunai would have missed Shikamaru completely.  
“I surrender!” Misumi shouts.   
The kunai coming for his eye disappears along with the Shikamaru before him. Once Misumi was free from the shadow possession jutsu, he fell to the floor in despair, he had lost. While Misumi was mopping, the real Shikamaru came out of hiding.   
“Winner, Shikamaru Nara!” Haku announces.   
Shikamaru just lazily nods his head and goes to join his team.   
Naruto and Sasuke look at Misumi in shock, he had just given up?!  
Sakura looks to me confused, “What did you mean that you know what he was going to do?”   
“Shika-kun doesn’t have that wide of a move set. That shadow possession is his ace, but it can be near useless without Ino’s mind possession jutsu. It would have been a stalemate if Shika-kun didn't do what he just did. It’s possible that Misumi would have won.” I explain to my team.   
Naruto and Sasuke look at Misumi with disappointment in their eyes.   
“Sasuke!” Sakura says looking to the board.   
We all look to the board.   
Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi   
I felt like my head was going to explode, so now it decides to follow the anime?! I wanted to rip my hair out, but I stopped myself. This match was easy to predict, Sasuke would win. He won in the anime when he had the curse mark, and he would win now.   
Haku seemed to hiding a grin, “Will the contestants please come down?”   
Sasuke walks down confidently, and soon Yoroi joins them. When they were in front of Haku, he asks, “Any objections?”   
“None.” Both Sasuke and Yoroi say.   
“Begin!” Haku says.   
Instantly, they both attack each other. I look away bored, that's when the sudden urge to pee came over me. I look to Kakashi, who also looked bored, “Kakashi-sensei, where's the bathroom?” I ask him.   
Kakashi looks at me, “Aren't you going to stay and watch the fight?”   
“Why?” I ask, “We already know who's going to win.”  
Kakashi smiled at me under his mask, “Go through the door and it’s the door on your right.”  
I nod and walk off. I went into the toilet and did my business. When I came out of the bathroom, I was nearly knocked over by someone. I was about to snap at them when I saw it was Kabuto. I glare at him but don’t say anything.  
Kabuto smiles at me, “Hello Akemi-chan.”   
“Cut the act.” I say.   
Kabuto looks at me with concerned look, “What do you mean Akemi-chan?”  
“I know you’re working for Orochimaru.” I say flatly staring at his headband.   
Kabuto’s eyes widen slightly, but they return back to normal, “Is that so?” His eyes seemed colder now; this was how I knew I was talking to the real Kabuto, the cold and calculating one. The lap dog of Orochimaru.   
“What do you want?” I ask with a glare.   
Kabuto gave me an innocent look, “Why Akemi-chan, I wanted to use the toilet.”  
“This is the girl’s toilet.” I answer flatly.  
Kabuto quickly looks to the sign; the sign was indeed for the girl’s toilet. He looks a little embarrassed, but I knew it was fake. “Oh! I didn't know!” Kabuto says with a sheepish grin.   
“What does Orochimaru want?” I ask getting straight to the point.   
Kabuto straightens his back, “Why, I don’t know what you mean?”  
I smirk, “Oh really, is that why he mentioned you.” I was bluffing, Orochimaru had done no such thing in mentioning him, but I wanted to know if he would fall for it.   
Panic flashes in Kabuto’s eyes, but that is quickly hidden, “I don’t know what you mean? Why don’t you trust me?” Kabuto asks as he fakes a hurt expression.   
“I don’t trust people who hide their real village.” I glare at him, well more like his Hitaiate.   
Kabuto took a step back in shock; obviously he hadn’t been informed about my Shīringu. This could play into my favour.   
I was about to ask why he hadn’t forfeited, but someone interrupted us. It was his other teammate, Misumi Tsurugi, “It’s your turn.” He says to Kabuto while glaring at me.   
I scoff and walk away from them. But as I walked away, I could feel their gaze on my back.  
When I got back, Sasuke was smirking and standing confidently with a few scraps. I look to the area, Yoroi was lying on the floor, and he was unconscious.   
“I take it you won then.” I say as I stand back into my place.   
Sasuke smirks, “Of course.”   
“Where did you go?” Sakura asks me.   
“I needed to pee.” I answer.   
Sakura sends me a look.   
“What?” I protest, “My need to pee is greater than watching Sasuke win a battle we all knew he was going to win!”   
Naruto looks at me, “You knew?”   
I shrug, “It wasn't hard to guess.”  
I look to the electronic bored and see who was next. 

Tsuchi Kin vs. Yakushi Kabuto 

Well this was going to be interesting. Kabuto was far stronger than he let on; he was at a Jonin level if I remember correctly. Sure, Kin was alright, but she was be annihilated by Kabuto. I was wondering who she would fight, after all in the anime she fought Shikamaru, but he was already taken. At this moment I was cheering for Kin because of how much I hate Kabuto.   
Both contestants went down to the arena.   
“Any objections?” Haku asks looking to Kabuto and Kin.   
Kin scoffed, “Get on with it.”   
You know what; I take back what I said. I want Kabuto to kill her. I wanted to rip her throat out; no one speaks to my Onii-chan like that!  
Haku ignores her and looks to Kabuto, who simply, nods his head.   
“Begin!” Haku says.   
Kin throws her senbon, the ones that had wire on them. I noticed them by accident because of the light. But without that and my prior knowledge from the anime, I wouldn’t have known. Kabuto calmly dodges them with precision.   
It seemed that Kin was trying to lead him into a trap; she had him surrounded with senbon needles. She had made a circle around him, she tugged on the wires, she had trapped him, and there was no escape. The wires would cut through him like cheese. However, she didn't the chance. Kabuto made some hand seals and made chakra scalpels. With a swipe of his wrists, he cut though the wires, making her plan fail.   
Once he was out of the trap, he attacked with his chakra scalpels. Kin dodged, but she was clumsy, and because of this clumsiness, Kabuto managed to catch her with his scalpel slightly. But that's all he needed.   
Kin fell to the floor; he had paralysed her with that one stroke.   
Haku was quickly by her side and checked over her, once he saw that she was unable to continue fighting, he stood up. “Kin is unable to battle. Kabuto wins!”   
I look over to my teammates, they all seemed shocked, “T-that was too easy...” Sakura whispers.   
I nod my head, “That's because like I said, he's the paedophiles lap dog.” Even though I secretly thought she deserved it for speaking to Haku like she did. There was no dishonour by being beaten by Kabuto; he was stronger than he let on, and a genius at that. It would actually be handy if he was taken out before he became a problem. That way he wouldn’t be able to absorb Orochimaru and be the little shit that I know he will be.   
“Akemi!” Sakura gets my attention.   
“What?” I ask looking at her.   
She silently points to the board. 

Nakahara Akemi vs. Abumi Zaku

Shit.   
The one person I didn't want to fight against. He wanted revenge, and he will certainly try and get it. I silently walk down the stairs, not taking any notice of the concerned looks I was getting from Naruto and Sasuke.   
Once I stood in front of Zaku, he smirked at me malicious, “I'm going to pay you back for my arms you bitch.”   
Haku’s eyes flashed but he kept his composure.   
“I’d like to see you try.” I say with a smirk of my own.   
“Are there any objections?” Haku asks us, looking at me with a curious look.   
We both shake our heads.   
“Begin!” Haku says, sending a glare to Zaku before jumping out of the way.   
As soon as Haku was out of the way, Zaku jumped for me. I quickly dodged him; I didn't want him to land a hit on me. If he got a hold of my arms, I have no doubt that he would return the favour. However, because I wasn't paying attention, Zaku managed to make a clone and attack me from behind.   
At the last second I dodged, but his kunai managed to scratch me below my right eyes. Shit he was trying to get my eyes. I touched the cut and looked at my hand; there was blood on my hands, my blood. I look up and glare at him.   
“I’ll gouge those eyes out of you, you bitch.” Zaku growls as he charges at me again.   
I felt myself become angry. I flashed away and reappeared in front of him. I punched him in the stomach. He retched forward, giving me the opportunity to kick him upwards by the chin. With him in the air I threw three kunai at him.   
Zaku landed heavily on the floor. He struggled to get up, but he managed it. I was watching him from a distance away. I was actually bored; this wasn't interesting in the slightest. When Zaku was kneeling he laughed.   
“Why are you laughing?” I ask him.   
Zaku continued to laugh. He moved his good arm so it was facing me; he was going to use his wind jutsu on me!  
I was about to jump away, but someone grabbed me from behind and held me in place. I tried to fight the clone of Zaku off, but I couldn’t. Dammit, this is what happens when I underestimate someone! I underestimated him by thinking he was useless without his second arm.   
“Bye bye.” Zaku says as he sends a wind cyclone at me.   
The clone disappear as the winds cut me, the winds were like tiny little kunai cutting me. It sent me back until I hit the wall hard. I fell to my knees panting a little. In the cyclone I couldn’t breathe. I look up and see Zaku.   
I tried to get away but he grabbed my arm and pulled.   
“AH!” I scream as I felt my arm being pulled roughly.   
Zaku laughed at my pain.   
I grit my teeth and take out a kunai; I stab his hand holding my arm. He grunts and releases hold of me. I jump away and examine my arm. Luckily he hadn’t been able to do anything to it.   
I make the hand seals, “Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki!” With this jutsu I spat numerous amounts of extremely large jets of water from my mouth at high speed. Zaku wasn't fast enough to dodge, causing him to get hit.   
While he was distracted, I infused chakra into my fist and attacked him. I managed to hit him on his shoulder, breaking his other arm. I twisted my body so I was able to kick him in the face.   
Zaku fell to the ground unconscious.   
Haku appeared next to him and examined him, “Zaku is unable to battle. Akemi wins!” Haku says standing up. He sends me a smile before returning to his emotionless face.   
I smile back and walk back to my teammates. As soon as I was near them, Naruto swarmed me and hugged me, “I knew you could do it!” Naruto yells with glee in his tone.   
I hug him back, “Thank you Naruto-kun.”   
Sasuke appeared beside me, “What happened out there?”  
I look at him, “What do you mean?” Naruto let’s go of me and also looks at me.   
“You could have annihilated him in minutes.” Sasuke says glaring at me.   
I sigh, “I felt guilty about what I did to him.”   
Naruto shakes his head, “That wasn't you, Akemi-chan.”  
“I know,” I say, “But I couldn't help it.”   
Naruto grinned at me, “Well you won anyway.”   
“I was really worried when he got your arm.” Sakura says joining the conversation.   
“So was I.” I say with a small smile. When Zaku had got my arm, I thought I was going to be coming away with a broken arm, but I was lucky. He couldn’t do anything bad with one arm; it was a two arm job. However, his wind cyclone thing hurt like a bitch.   
I felt someone pat my head, I look up to see Kakashi petting my head. I smile but let him continue. He smiled at me from under the mask.   
“Sakura, look, you’re next!” Naruto shouts getting our attention.   
I look at the board to see who Sakura was against. 

Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino 

Are you freaking kidding me?!  
I look to Sakura, her eyes were wide. She was going to be facing her ex-best friend. She walked down the stairs like a zombie. Ino looked to be just as shocked as Sakura and walked down the stairs in silence.   
“What's wrong with Sakura?” Naruto asks.   
I decided to keep quiet; I wasn't really meant to know about this. Luckily, Kakashi spoke, “Ino and Sakura used to be very close friends, but they aren’t now.”  
I turn to look at him, “Why’s that sensei?”   
Kakashi doesn’t say anything, but he looks at Sasuke. Sasuke’s eyes widen, but then he glares, “Because of me?” Sasuke asks.   
Kakashi nods his head.   
“Oh look Sasuke; you’re also the destroyer of friendships.” I say with a grin.   
Naruto chuckles while Sasuke glares at me.   
The match between Sakura and Ino wasn't really interesting; I kind of blanked it out. In the anime it seemed to go on for so long. Sakura doesn't have any moves that are worth mentioning, and Ino only seemed to have one, the Mind Possession Jutsu.   
I was pulled back into reality when Naruto shouts, “Don’t you dare quit Sakura!”   
I look down, Ino was slumped on the floor, and her hair was cut and all over the floor. Just like in the anime, Ino used her hair to trap Sakura in her jutsu and invaded her mind.   
Sakura/Ino glares up at Naruto.   
Sasuke shakes his head, “Ino’s won.”   
“Not necessarily.” I say with smile.   
From the arena, Sakura begins to shake and she grabs her head, “Get out!” Sakura shouts as she repels Ino back into her own body. I doubt she would have been able to do that without the help of her ‘Inner Sakura’.   
As soon as Ino was back in her body, she began to pant, “What the hell was that?!”   
“What was what?” Naruto asks me. My response was a shrug.   
Both Sakura and Ino got serious, they wrapped their Hitaiate around their foreheads and they attacked each other with Taijutsu. They weren't good, at all. They knew the academy basics but that was it. There was nothing impressive to report.   
Ino and Sakura managed to land a punch on each other, sending them both back. They were both unconscious. Haku checked them both, “Both candidates are unable to battle. I call this battle a draw!”   
Kakashi and Asuma appeared and took their student away. Kakashi appeared next to me, “Do you mind healing her?”   
I shake my head and begin to heal Sakura, she didn't sustain anything major. In fact all she got was a couple of scrapes.   
“She'll wake in maybe an hour.” I say to Kakashi.   
He nods his head and looks to the board. I follow his gaze and see who was up next. 

Aburame Shino vs. Tenten 

I wanted to bang my head against the rail so badly. What was with this following it the anime one minute and then disregarding it the next?! But this would be interesting. When Tenten battled Temari, she was fighting a losing battle. But what could Tenten do against an army of bugs? Besides stab them. I know Shino is strong, which is why I'm pegging that Shino was going to win.   
“Begin!” Haku says as he jumps away from Tenten and Shino.   
As I expected, Tenten was the first one to initiate an attack. She grabbed a handful of shuriken and threw them at Shino. Shino skilfully dodged, but he didn't dodge them all. One stray shuriken managed to cut his high neck coat on the shoulder. From the tear in the coat, bugs came crawling out.   
Shino didn't really do anything, which made him even creepier. He just looked at Tenten with his tinted glasses. He raised his hand and a swarm of flying bugs appears from his sleeves and attacked Tenten. Tenten grabbed her kunai and began to kill the bugs that got near her.   
If it was me I probably would have freaked out, I personally hate bugs.   
Naruto beside me shivered, “That's creepy.”   
I nod my head in agreement.   
Tenten actually seemed to be doing very well, she was killing bugs left right and centre, and she was getting closer to Shino. When she was close enough, she managed to punch Shino in the face, sending him backwards.   
Shino got up decided to attack himself. He lunged for Tenten and begun to kick and hit her. However, Tenten was able to avoid him very gracefully. Tenten jumped away, when panic flashed through her eyes. She took a kunai out and stabbed at her arm, it was a large bug that seemed to be sucking at her chakra.   
She tore the bug off her and flung it away, she took out two scrolls. I recognised them from the anime. From the two scrolls, she managed to summon at least two hundred different types of blades and weapons.   
With the new weapons she attacked furiously. It looked like Tenten was going to win until Shino managed to plant a bug on her without her noticing. Tenten continued to fight until she felt tired, which was surprisingly quick.   
She kneeled on the floor, catching her breathe.   
“What's wrong with her?” Naruto asks looking at Tenten.   
I look at her, her face was flushed, but it wasn't because of the fighting. I look at her more closely; there was a lump at her side under her top.   
“She's been poisoned.” I say.   
Naruto and Sasuke look at me, “What do you mean?” Sasuke asks.   
“Shino’s planted a poisonous bug on her, that's why she's tired, the poisons working through her system.” Kakashi explain also seeing what I did.   
I nod, “I imagine with teammates like Lee and a sensei like Gai that Tenten would have a great deal of endurance. But it’s barely even been ten minutes, there's no way that she would be tired this quickly.”   
“What can she do?” Naruto asks.   
I shrug at him, “I don’t know. I don’t know how strong the poison is, but if it’s worked that quickly, I’d say it’s quite potent.”   
“How do you know this?” Sasuke demands.   
I raise an eyebrow at him, “Medic.”  
Sasuke glares at me but doesn’t say anything.   
Back in the arena, Tenten doesn’t look so good. The poison was taking affect of her, but she didn't know about that bug. She shakily got up and attacked, but her attacks were slow and sluggish, not nearly as good as they were before.   
Tenten became frustrated, why was she tiring so quickly? She looked down and saw a lump, that damn bastard. Tenten took a kunai and stabbed the bug, killing it. She felt a glare on her, she looked up and saw Shino glaring at her, she couldn’t really tell because of his glasses.   
Shino attacked, but he seemed quicker than normal.   
“He's angry.” I say looking at Shino’s posture.   
Naruto looks at me, “What makes you say that Akemi-chan?”  
“His fists are clenched,” Sasuke answers instead, “and so is his jaw and his attacks are more furious than they were before.”   
I nod, he was right, “He's angry that Tenten is killing bugs in front of him.”   
“Freaky.” Naruto mumbled, which I and Sasuke both agreed with.   
Finally it seemed that Tenten could go on no longer. She fell to her knees and passed out. Haku checked up on her, “Tenten is unable to battle. Shino is the winner.”   
On the other side of me, I heard someone scoff. I turn my head and saw that it was Neji. I glare at him. He looked in my direction and glared at me too. Lee, who was standing by Neji, was looking at Tenten in worry.   
Oh I can’t wait for Naruto to beat the shit out of him, Neji the little toe rag. Hopefully that fight does happen, because Neji is so depressing. I just really hope that Hinata doesn’t have the displeasure of fighting him.   
“Hey Akemi-chan, look!” Naruto says getting my attention.   
I look at the board. 

Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji 

“God dammit!” I yell.   
I look over to Hinata; she was shaking with fear in her eyes. As she passed me, I patted her shoulder, she flinched when I touched her shoulder, but she relaxed when she saw it was me.   
“Good luck.” I say with a smile.   
I didn't need to have watched the anime to know that Neji hated her. Hinata told me while we were training. She told me how Neji hated her and treated her like dirt when they were alone. If he treated her like dirt in front of anyone, he would be punished severely.   
“Akemi-chan, what's wrong?” Naruto asked me.   
“I'm worried for Hinata.” I say.   
Sasuke looks at me, “Why?”   
I bit my lip, “Neji absolutely hates Hinata. I fear what's going to happen.”   
Sasuke and Naruto share a confused look, but said no more on the subject.   
Down in the arena, Neji and Hinata stood in front of each other. Neji glaring at her said, “I didn't think that I would be fighting you, Hinata-sama.”   
“Neji-nii-san...” Hinata mumbles.   
Naruto look at the two confused, “Nii-san?”  
Sasuke’s eyebrows were raised, “They’re siblings?”   
I shake my head, “No, they’re cousins.”  
“They come from Konoha’s oldest noble family, the Hyuuga Clan,” Kakashi explains to us.   
Sakura steals a glance at Sasuke, “You mean like the Uchiha Clan?”   
Kakashi nods his head.   
“Hinata comes from the head family of the Clan, while Neji comes from the branch family.” I explain, trying to keep the explanation as vague as possible. Hinata had only told me so much, and I didn't want to explain too much in case someone became suspicions.   
Naruto looks confused, “Head family and branch family?”   
Sasuke was the one to explain, “Hinata is from the Hyuuga heads family, in other words the founders. Neji comes from the branch family, which carried the same bloodline.”   
Sakura looked awed by his explanation.   
“So it’s a fight between relatives.” Naruto say starting to understand.   
I shake my head, “It’s more than that. There's bad blood in the family, Neji is resentful toward the main branch.”   
Sasuke looks at me, “How do you know?”   
“Hinata and I have been training together. While we were training I noticed something wrong with her. I asked what was wrong and she explained the feud, and how much Neji hates her.” I explain to my team.   
“What happened?” Naruto asks me.   
I shrug, “She wouldn’t tell me exactly what happened.”   
Back down in the arena, Hinata was looking at the floor while Neji was staring at her intently. Hinata could feel Neji’s glare on her, which only served to make her more nervous.   
Haku look at the two, “The seventh match will now commence!” Haku jumped out of the way to let them have room to fight.   
“Before we fight, let me warn you about one thing, Hinata-sama.” Neji says.   
Hinata looks up.   
“Give up.” Neji says as his glare hardens. “You are not suited to be a ninja.”  
Hinata gasps, her eyes widen in horror.   
“You are too kind,” Neji continues, “you seek harmony and avoid trouble. You are also easily swayed.”  
Hinata looks away from Neji.   
“You have no self-confidence.” Neji says flatly.  
“Y-you’re wrong.” Hinata mumbles.   
Neji looks at her shocked that she had even said anything.   
“I-I wanted to do this.” Hinata says feeling a bit more confident as the adrenaline rushed through her. “I-I w-wanted to do this to prove I could change.”  
Neji glared at her. “Hinata-sama, you indeed are spoilt. People cannot change.”  
Hinata looked down at the floor.   
“A failure is a failure no matter what.” Neji continues.   
Back up in the balcony, I was gripping the rails tightly in anger. “Shut up!” I shout to Neji glaring at him. I was nearly going to jump down from the balcony and hit Neji, but I felt two people grab me so I didn't. I didn't need to turn around to know Sasuke and Naruto had grabbed me.   
Neji looks up at me with disdain written on his face. “Why don’t you keep out of this, you monster.”   
Haku’s hand twitched for his kunai.   
“What you are saying is bullshit!” I yell, “Hinata is the sweetest person I have ever met, she is worth twenty of you!”   
“Yeah Hinata! Don't let him speak to you like that!” Naruto shouts down.   
Hinata looks up at us in shock, hearing what they had just said made her feel happy, someone believed in her. Especially Naruto, now it was his turn to see her, and not the other way around. Hinata nods her head, the look of determination and fierceness that Neji hadn’t ever seen appeared in her eyes.   
“Get ready, Nii-san.” Hinata says as she activates her Byakugan.   
Neji scoffed, but went into battle position anyway and activating his Byakugan.   
Both Byakugan users lunged at each other, and began to hit each other. But it wasn't usual Taijutsu, it was the special Taijutsu that only the Hyuuga’s were taught. They fought with their palms outwards, and each time they thrust their hands forward, there would be bursts of chakra. Each time, they would miss each other, when Neji aimed for her chest, Hinata ducked and attacked while Neji was recovering from an attack.   
As I watched the two Hyuuga’s fight, I couldn’t help but notice something different about Hinata. In the anime she was fierce in this fight, but she seems even more fierce than usual. She was also quicker than before. Maybe the training she and I did did her some good.   
Every time Neji went to hit her, Hinata skilfully dodged. The same with Hinata, every time she tried to hit Neji, he would dodge her. This routine continued on for at least ten minutes. It didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. That was until Neji and Hinata both hit each other on the chest. Both locked in place.   
In the anime, Hinata hadn’t made her mark, but Neji did. However, it would seem this time, Hinata did hit her mark. Both Neji and Hinata had blood trailing down their mouths.   
“H-how?” Neji asks in pain.   
Hinata, who was also in pain answered, “I-I've had help.”   
Even if Hinata had made her mark, her endurance levels weren’t that great. Hinata fell to her knees and panted heavily. Neji had hit her heart, which was very painful and made it hard to breathe. Neji was also weakened quite a bit, but not as much as Hinata.   
Hinata saw an opportunity and tried to strike, but Neji was quicker. He grabbed her outstretched arm and hit a pressure point. Neji rolled up Hinata’s arm sleeves, Hinata’s arms were full of marks, they looked like chicken pox, but they weren’t. They were where Neji was hitting Hinata, blocking her chakra from her arms.   
Hinata looks at her arm in shock, “Did you... so you were...”   
“Correct,” Neji says, “My eyes can see the tenketsu.”  
Back up in the balcony, Naruto looks slightly distressed and confused, “What's going on?”   
Kakashi explains, “In the chakra circulatory system, there are 362 points know as chakra holes. Their width is as small as a needle though, they are also known as tenketsu. In theory, if you hit them accurately you can stop or increase the enemy’s flow of chakra. My Sharingan is unable to see those tenketsu.”  
Sasuke looks at Kakashi with surprise on his face.   
“Although, the Sharingan has the ability of insight, it cannot see it that precisely during battle.” Kakashi says.   
Back in the arena, Neji hits Hinata again in the chest, sending her skidding across the floor. Neji walks towards Hinata, but stops after a few steps, “Hinata-sama, this is the difference in our unchangeable powers. It’s the difference that separates the elites from the dropouts. This is the unchangeable reality.” Neji says.   
“You’re wrong. I'm... not... going to... take back... my words.” Hinata says weakly as she gets up from the floor. As she was getting up, blood began coming out of the mouth, staining the floor. “This is my way of a ninja.” Hinata says finally able to stand up on her own.   
Annoyance flashes in Neji's eyes.   
Hinata activates her Byakugan, ready to fight. However, it seemed as though she couldn’t take much more. Her heart constricted, causing her to cough up more blood. Regardless of Hinata’s condition, Neji gets ready to fight, with no look of sympathy on his face; in fact he looked like he was enjoying seeing Hinata in pain.   
“Hinata! Do your best!” Naruto shouts down.   
“Beat his ass!” I shout as well.   
Kakashi gave me a look of disapproval but didn't say anything.   
Hinata smiles, the fierceness and determination appearing in her eyes once again. When she was ready, she charged and the fight began once more. Just like last time, they were hitting each other with the palms outwards, but this time there wasn't any burst of chakras.   
Hinata seemed like she was doing well, until Neji pushed her back. Hinata began to cough violently, after a few moments, she charged back into the fight.   
But this time, she wasn't so lucky.   
Neji slipped past all her defences and hit Hinata over the heart again. Hinata’s Byakugan began to disappear and more blood came out of her mouth. Hinata fell to the floor.   
“Hinata!” I shout.   
Naruto clenched his fists.   
Haku looked unsure whether or not he should intervene. He looked to the Hokage, who shook his head.   
Neji looked down at the fallen Hyuuga, “You are such a stubborn person.” Neji says shaking his head. “Your attacks had no effect on me to begin with. It’s over.”   
Neji began to walk away, believing that Hinata was done for.   
Haku appeared by Hinata’s side, and was going to say she was unable to fight, until Naruto shouted out, “Wait, she's waking up!”   
“Don’t stop this match!” I shout out giving Haku a pleading look.   
Neji stops and turns around, as I had said, Hinata was getting up, very slowly and weakly, but it was something. It took a few minutes, but Hinata was back on her feet.   
“Why did you stand up?” Neji asks. “If you push yourself, you’re going to die.”  
When Hinata didn't answer, Neji glared, “Why?!”   
Neji began to shake in rage, and that rage activated the Byakugan. The murderous intent was clear on his face.   
“Hinata! Get out of the way!” I shout down to her.   
Neji charged, with full intent of killing Hinata. However, he didn't get very war. Gai held Neji back, Kurenai held his arm; Kakashi held his other arm, and Haku was in front of the Hyuuga boy.   
“Neji cut it out.” Gai says to his pupil. “You made a passionate promise with me that you will not argue about the head family.”   
Neji grit his teeth, “Why did the other Jonins come out? Does the head family receive special treatment?”  
I jump down next to Hinata, “No.” I say getting Neji’s attention, “people actually like Hinata.”   
Neji glares at me with hate in his eyes. It was very clear that he wanted to shut me up, he tried to struggle the Jonins grip, which only got tighter.   
“You will not touch her.” Haku hisses glaring directly at Neji.   
Neji flinched slightly at Haku’s glare and calmed down. He knew that there was no chance that he could fight off three Jonin and a Chunin.   
Suddenly, Hinata’s heart clenched, causing her to fall to the floor, coughing up more blood. I kneel done beside her and tried to heal her as best I could until the medics got her.   
Kurenai jumped to Hinata’s side.   
Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura also jumped down, Sasuke was just following his teammates. As he passed Neji, Sasuke made sure to glare at him with hatred. He didn't have anything against the Hyuuga other than the fact about what he said to his female teammate.   
“What's wrong with Hinata?” Naruto asks me.   
“She's going into cardiac arrest.” I say trying to help Hinata.   
“Naruto-kun...” Hinata mumbles weakly when she sees Naruto.   
The medics soon came and took Hinata away.   
“Hey, dropout.” Neji says trying to get Naruto’s attention.   
Naruto was going to turn around, but I stopped him, “Don’t let him address you as a dropout Naruto.”   
Naruto nods his head and we begin to walk back to the balcony.   
“I see you’re listening to the monster.” Neji taunts.   
I felt Naruto and Sasuke tense next to me, even Sakura tenses when she hears what he called me.   
Haku looks at Neji with a deadly look flashing in his eyes, “What did you just call her?”   
“The only monster here is you Neji.” I answer turning around to face him. I turn back around and walk away from him. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of calling Naruto a dropout anymore. Just looking at Naruto’s face made me realise he didn't need to listen to Neji anymore to make him want to kill him. What Neji did to Hinata was enough to make Naruto’s blood boil.   
Haku glares at Neji as he speaks, “Neji Hyuuga is the winner of this battle.”   
Neji scoffs and walks back to the balcony, making sure to stay away from me and my team. As he walked back, Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at him.


	15. Chapter 15

“We will now continue with the eighth match.” Haku says getting our attention. We all look to the electronic board to see who would be fighting next. 

Sabuku Kankuro vs. Kinuta Dosu 

Well this should be interesting. Dosu won his match in the anime, but then again it was against Choji. Kankuro also won his match in the anime, but that was against Misumi. Both were winners in the anime, but who would win now. Both were powerful and cocky, Dosu thinks he's better than a pawn, while Kankuro is being used.   
Both contestant walk onto the arena, when they were in front of each other, Haku asks, “Any objections?”   
“None what so ever.” Kankuro says with a smirk.   
“Nope.” Dosu answers simply.   
Haku nods, “Begin!”   
Kankuro took the Karasu off his back and began to unwrap the Karasu. Dosu seemed to know what he was doing and jumped into action. Dosu made sure he had his sound gauntlet ready and aimed a punch with that arm.   
Luckily for Kankuro, he jumped far away before Dosu could get him. He had seen what Dosu could do to people, and he did not want to become one of his victims. He made sure he was a safe distance away before he unwrapped Karasu. Adding his chakra strings to the puppet, he activated it and made it attack Dosu with ease.   
Dosu dodged the attack, he knew that his sound gauntlet wouldn’t work on this puppet, but every time he tried to get close to Kankuro, the puppet would get in the way. Dosu took out a kunai; he knew that he had to get rid of the puppet before he could attack Kankuro.   
What Dosu didn't know was that the Puppet was armed with deadly poison.   
Dosu made the mistake of taking a hit from the puppet. Kankuro had moved his chakra strings, making the puppet attack Dosu. Dosu took the opportunity and allowed himself to get cut by the knives the puppet had for fingers. While Dosu was close, with his gauntlet, he used his sound to destroy the puppet for him with sound waves and physical attacks.   
With the puppet destroyed, Dosu laughed, “Not so tough now are you?”   
Kankuro smirked.   
Dosu looked at him confused, “Why are you smirking, I've won.”   
“No, you haven’t.” Kankuro says with a taunting tone to his voice, “You've done exactly what I wanted you to do.”   
Dosu looked confused. That's when he felt a burning sensation, he looked down at the cut he had received from the puppet, and saw that it was inflamed and was oozing. Dosu’s visible eye widened, he had been poisoned and he didn't even realise.   
“That poison is quite potent.” Kankuro says, “It won’t take long before you die. Unless you give up now, then I’ll give you the antidote.”  
Dosu glared at him with one eye. He didn't take his offer and continued to attack, “Then I’ll kill you before I go!” Dosu charged at Kankuro, but he didn't get far before he passed out.   
Dosu fell to the floor motionless. Haku appeared next to him; luckily he hadn’t died yet, “Dosu is unable to battle. Kankuro is the winner.”   
Kankuro smugly picked up his puppet parts and wrapped them up again before retuning back to his brother and sisters side.   
I nodded my head; I honestly had my money on Dosu. That sound gauntlet was near enough flawless, and I would have never predicted that Kankuro would sacrifice his puppet to win. It was definitely exciting to watch.   
“The next match will now go on.” Haku says as Dosu was carried out in a stretcher. 

Akimichi Choji vs. Sabuku Temari 

Well this was interesting. Choji should have actually fought Dosu and would have lost in seconds. Temari would have fought Tenten, who would then be beaten in five seconds. But I recon Temari will win, even in his ball mode, Choji would be knocked back by Temari’s winds.   
Choji shook in his place, “I don’t want to!” He didn't want to fight anyone part of the Sound or Sand team, they were way stronger.   
Asuma saw that this student wasn't going anywhere, so he kneeled down to his height, “If you compete, you can have all you can eat barbeque.”   
Fire appeared in Choji’s eyes, “Now you’re talking!”   
Choji rushed down to the arena.   
Temari calmly walked down with her large fan in hand. When she saw her opponent, she smirked; this was going to be an easy win to her.   
When both contestants were in front of him, Haku asks, “Any objections?”   
“None.” Temari answers with a smirk.   
Choji just shook his head in determination, all he could think about was the buffet that he would having when this was over.   
“Give it all you’ve got fatty!” Ino shouts.   
Choji twitches in anger, “Let’s get this over with so I can fight her!” He points to Ino, but the burning passion in his eyes was enough to show that he was serious.   
“Sure thing, fatty.” Temari smirks as she watches her opponent get worked up. She knew that the angrier he got, the more unfocused he would get; the anger would cloud his judgement, making her the winner.  
Choji glared at Temari darkly.  
“Begin!” Haku says jumping away.   
Choji immediately goes into his ball form and attacks Temari. Temari smirks and opens her fan up; she picks it up effortlessly and swings it around. The winds in the room turned violent; even I had to cover my face to not get hurt. Everyone besides Gaara was ducking away from the winds.   
The winds took Choji and knocked him into a wall, knocking him unconscious in seconds.   
Haku checks Choji when the winds had died down, “Temari is the winner.” Haku announces.   
Temari smirks and goes back to her two brothers.   
“No way...” Ino whispers as she looks at Choji, he was knocked out in seconds.  
Shikamaru shakes his head at his teammate.   
“The next match will now commence.” Haku says.   
We all look to the board. Naruto beside me was shaking; he knew that his only other opponents were Gaara, Lee or Kiba. He didn't want to face any of them, especially not Gaara. Sasuke may not admit it either, but I would see the worried look on his face at the remaining competition. 

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba 

I sighed in relief, but at the same time I was tense, that means Gaara and Lee were going to fight, and we all know how well that turns out to be.   
Naruto cheers, “Yes!”  
“Good luck!” I say to him.   
“Don’t lose.” Sasuke says with a smirk.   
Naruto glares at Sasuke but nods his head. Naruto jumps from the balcony and onto the arena. I could see Haku smile slightly at Naruto before training his expressions back to neutral.   
I look to Kakashi, “I need to go check on Hinata. I’ll be back in a sec.”   
Kakashi didn't question me this time, he just let me go.   
I walked down into the infirmary, the nurses were all working on Dosu getting the poison out of him. While they were distracted, I went to go see Hinata. Hinata was in a special room, away from everyone else. I opened the close door, I expected Hinata to be asleep, but she was laying there awake.   
“It’s nice to see you’re awake.” I say.   
Hinata jumped and turned to me, when she saw it was me, she smiled, “It’s nice to be awake.”   
I sit down in an empty seat next to her, “How are you feeling?”   
Hinata lost her smile.   
“You know you did really well.” I say.   
“But I lost.” Hinata says in a small voice.   
I grin, “You stood up to your bastard cousin and you got Naruto’s attention, I’d say you did amazingly.”  
Hinata blushed at the mention of her crush, “Naruto-kun?”  
I nod, “He was very impressed and also very worried.”   
Hinata’s blush darkened.   
“What's happened then?” Hinata asks me curious.   
“Well,” I say, “Dosu and Kankuro fought, Kankuro won by the way. Then it was Temari and Choji, Choji got annihilated and now Naruto is fighting Kiba.”   
Hinata’s eyes widen, “And why aren’t you watching?”   
I grin at her, “I know whose going to win.”   
Hinata looked at me curiously.   
“Naruto is going to win hands down, there's no way he’d lose.” I say confidently. Knowing what happens really does have its advantages.   
Hinata smiled at me, but then she looked down, “W-what happened after I was taken away?”   
My smile dropped from my face.   
Hinata looked at me worriedly, “What happened?”   
“Just Neji being a dick.” I say bluntly.   
Hinata nearly chocked, she wasn't really used to my language, “W-what?” Hinata asks after calming down.   
“Neji decided he wanted to taunt Naruto by calling him a dropout,” I explain to her, “he then tried to annoy me by calling me a monster.”  
Hinata looks at me curiously, “Why would he call you that?”  
I don’t blame her really; her team was the only team that wasn't present when I attacked Zaku. I sigh and showed her the curse mark on my shoulder, “I was marked by a legendary Sanin, Orochimaru.”  
Hinata flinched at the name.   
“He appeared in the forest, he was after Sasuke for his Sharingan, but you know what I'm like,” I say with a grin, but that soon turned into a frown, “I got his attention instead by telling him about my special ability.”   
“Special ability?” Hinata asks with her head tilted.   
I nod, “It’s called the Shīringu, besides me. There is only one person in the world that has it.”   
Hinata’s eyes widen in horror, “You told him so he’d go after you instead.”   
I smile sadly at her, “Yes.”   
“Why?!” Hinata asks frantically.   
“It’s who I am,” I say, “I put others before myself.”   
Hinata didn't look happy, but she gave me a look, telling me to continue.   
“After Orochimaru gave me the seal, I blacked out for a day. When I woke up I was pulsing with power. It was like something had taken over me, I had no control. I saw all my teammates injured and I wanted revenge.” I explain sombrely, “I fought Zaku; I did that to his arms.”   
Hinata’s eyes widen.   
“It was like everything I believed in had been forgotten. I was going to attack Dosu too, but Sasuke and Naruto-kun brought me back.” I finish not looking at Hinata, I was too ashamed.   
“Is that why Neji called you a monster?” Hinata asks me.   
I nod my head.   
“Then he's wrong.”   
My head shoots up.   
Hinata was looking at me with determination in her eyes, “You aren’t a monster. You had no control over yourself. And I can see that you feel guilty for what you did. A monster wouldn’t feel remorse.”  
I breathe a sigh of relief, “Thank you Hinata.”   
Hinata smiles back, “Anytime.” Her expression soon filled with concern, “But what about the curse seal?”   
I chuckle slightly, “The Hokage has sealed it away, so it won’t bother me.”   
Hinata seemed relieved and relaxed into her pillows.   
“Anyway, I’d better go.” I say standing up.   
Hinata nods her head, “You better. I’ll see you soon.”  
I nod my head as I walk out. 

NARUTO

By the time I made it back to the balcony, Naruto had delivered the final punch to Kiba, knocking him unconscious. Haku appeared beside him and checked him over, “Kiba is unable to battle. Naruto Uzumaki is the winner.”  
I could see that Haku was happy for Naruto, but he had to act neutral.   
“You did it Naruto!” Sakura shouts.   
Sasuke smirked slightly.   
Naruto practically skipped back to us. When he sees me, he asks ask, “Where were you Akemi-chan?!”   
Sasuke and Sakura also send me questionable looks.   
“I went to see Hinata.” I say.   
Naruto looks at me, “How is she?”   
“She's alright,” I say, “bummed out that she lost, but I soon cheered her up.”   
Naruto looked relieved.

Sabuku Gaara vs. Rock Lee

“Can the last two contestants come down?” Haku says.   
Gaara uses his said to disappear from his place and appear in the arena. Lee jumps down from the balcony looking very ready to fight. He had been waiting to fight all day, itching for a fight. But I knew he was going to regret it.   
“Any objections?” Haku asks the two.   
Silently, I was hoping Lee had decided he wasn't going to fight, but he shook his head, taking any hope I had away.   
“I'm very happy that I can fight you so early.” Lee says as he gets into position.   
Gaara just stares at him blankly.   
As Lee and Gaara were having a staring match, something flies to Lee at a very quick speed. Lee catches it before it hits him in the face, “Don’t get so hasty.” Lee say as he looks at what he caught, it was the top of Gaara’s gourd.   
Haku nods, “Begin!”   
As soon as Haku said this, Haku disappeared. Lee charged straight away, he jumped up and aimed a kick, “Konoha Whirlwind!” Lee aimed this kick for Gaara’s face, but it never met. A wall of sand appeared, blocking Lee before he even got close to Gaara.   
Lee lands back on the ground looking at the sand with a curious look. The sand moved of its own accord. It moved up like a wave and then moved to attack Lee. Lee somersaulted away from the sand, landing quite a distance away from him.   
The sand that attacked Lee slithered back to Gaara and back into his gourd. But Gaara didn't move a muscle.   
“Sand?” Sakura says looking confused.   
“So it’s sand that he carries round.” Sasuke says.   
I was looking at the sand intently, that sand was dangerous. Its defence around Gaara was practically impossible to get past. Gaara was a formidable opponent and I really hope that I didn't have to go against him.   
Lee charged at Gaara again, jumping into the air when he got near him. Lee aimed a varied amount of punched and kicks, but none got get past the wall of sand that would appear to protect Gaara. The sand decided to attack Lee from behind, but Lee saw this and grabbed a kunai, slashing away at the sand. While Lee was slashing away at the sand, he aimed another kick at Gaara, but the sand protected Gaara. The sand came after Lee like a wave, causing Lee to have to move away from Gaara to escape it. Lee jumped in the air and threw three shuriken at Gaara, but none made contact, sand appeared and stopped them from ever hitting him.   
“Lee’s fast attacks aren’t working at all!” Sakura says looking at the match.   
“What's going on?” Naruto asks.   
Sasuke was observing this match carefully; these were the two people he wanted to fight the most. He was making sure to watch everything so he knew what to expect if he ever fought Lee or Gaara.   
“It’s like physical attacks have no effect on him.” I say looking at Gaara more carefully. I didn't want to reveal too much, if I do people may become suspicious of me and begin to question how I know so much.   
Kakashi nods his head, “It’s like the sand has a mind if it’s own.”  
Back down with Lee and Gaara, Lee was thinking of a plan. He didn't know what to do; all he knew was Taijutsu, which didn't seem to work at all against Gaara.   
“Is that all?” Gaara asks not even looking at Lee. “Let me enjoy this a little more. This isn't enough... blood!”  
The sand attacked so suddenly that Lee didn't have a chance to dodge. The sand grabbed him by his leg and threw him into a wall. While Lee was on the floor, the sand attacked again, but this time Lee was prepared. Lee dodged the sand and ran back to Gaara, but Lee couldn't even get a hit on Gaara because of the sand that was protecting him.   
Lee jumped away when the sand attacked him again. Lee did managed to jump away, but the sand on the floor tripped him up, knocking him down. While Lee was on the floor, a hand formed in the sand that was about to crush him. Lee managed to dodge by somersaulting into the air and landing on the finger of the massive hand performing the tiger seal.   
“Lee, take them off!” Gai shouts to his student. Gai had suddenly appeared next to us that I nearly jumped out of my skin, but luckily I kept my cool.   
Lee salutes, “But Gai-sensei, I thought that was only permitted when protecting many important people?”  
Gai gives thumbs up, “I don’t care! I will allow it!”   
Lee looks excited and takes off the weights on his legs that were hidden by the orange leg warmers. He takes the weights and let’s go of the them, letting them fall to the ground. As soon as they touched the sound, a mini-earthquake shakes the building showing exactly how heavy the weights were.   
“What the hell?!” Naruto shouts.   
Sasuke eyes widen, Lee was able to move fast even with the weights. So what was he going to be like without the weights?   
“You don’t think that that's overkill do you?” I ask Gai.  
Gai shakes his head, “Nonsense!”   
“Go Lee!” Gai shouts giving him the signal.   
“Yes sir!” Lee shouts.   
Lee jumps from the finger at lightning speed. Gaara looks around, he couldn’t see him either. Lee appears behind Gaara and aims a punch at him. Gaara turned around surprised; the sand just barely caught Lee before he could hit him. Lee flashed away and aimed another kick at Gaara; again, the sand could barely keep up with Lee’s movements. Gaara was constantly looking round for Lee, but he couldn’t see him, and by the time he could, Lee had already disappeared, the sand could barely keep up.  
“Lee may not be able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but this is why he spent all his time on Taijutsu techniques, working hard and did everything for them. Although he can’t use any other techniques, he is a Taijutsu specialist who won't lose to anyone. ” Gai explains with pride in his tone.   
Lee continued to run around Gaara, who was having trouble keeping up. Lee took this opportunity and somersaulted in the air, before drop kicking Gaara’s head before the sand could come to his defence. The kick that Lee gave Gaara had actually hurt Gaara, and a cut was on the red heads face.   
“Fuzzy brows is faster than before!” Naruto marvels, he couldn’t take his eyes of the match.   
Sasuke could only nod.   
“The explosion of youth!” Gai yells.   
“Sir!” Lee shouts as fire appears in his eyes.   
Lee charges at Gaara once more. Gaara, who looked annoyed, moved his arm so a wave of sand would hit Lee. However, Lee disappeared before he could be hit and attacked him from behind. This time, the sand was able to protect Gaara. Gaara whipped round to see his sand being hit, but he couldn’t see Lee. He turned around again to see his sand getting hit.   
Unfortunately for Gaara, Lee managed to hit him, sending him skidding on the floor.   
“Wow! He's fast!” Sakura marvels.   
“Willing to give him a chance now?” I ask Sakura with a sly smile.   
Sakura glares at me.   
“The sand guard can’t keep up! It was a direct hit.” Naruto says.   
Gaara stood up, his sand pouring onto the floor. Gaara’s head was bowed, but I could feel his murderous intent from here.   
“This isn't good.” I mumble.   
Sasuke and Naruto look at me, “What do you mean, Akemi-chan?” Naruto asks me.   
“Gaara doesn’t look like the most stable of people. I can feel his murderous intent from here.” I say looking directly at Gaara.   
Sasuke and Naruto look back at the match.   
Something from Gaara’s face began to crumble. Gaara looked up, he was...smiling? He had a big smile on his face, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a murderous smile. His skin turned to sand, and the sand covering his face began to crack.   
“What the... his face is crumbling.” Naruto mumbles.   
“It’s like the sand is armour.” I mumble.   
“What is that guy?” Sakura asks with terror in her eyes.   
Sasuke grunted.   
The sand around area moved up to where the sand armour had been broken and repaired his sand armour. Eventually Gaara lost his killer intent and went back to being impassive.   
“Is that all you’ve got?” Gaara says with an emotionless expression.   
Lee made a face, he was thinking of how to beat Gaara. He decided that he needed to get him away from the sand, meaning that he would need to do damage from above. Lee unwrapped some of his wrappings around his arms. Lee ran rings around Gaara, making dust on the floor rise so Gaara and all of us couldn’t see Lee.   
Gaara looking very board said, “Come already.”   
“As you wish!” Lee says surprising Gaara. He appears in front of Gaara and kicks upward to his chin, sending Gaara off the ground. Lee continued to propel his body and kicking Gaara further into the air. Gaara’s sand was following, but it was too slow for Lee. However, the further Lee was kicking Gaara, the more strain he was putting on his body. Lee winced, closing his eyes for a second. After a moment, Lee opened them again and wrapped the lose wrappings around Gaara, trapping him. Lee grabbed him and manoeuvred his body so that his and Gaara’s head was facing downwards. Lee grabbed hold of Gaara and began to spin in mid air.   
“Secondary Lotus!” Lee shouts as they plummet to the ground.   
As soon as they made impact with the floor, a huge hole appeared in the floor. Pieces of the broken floor flew up to the audience. I and Naruto had to duck to avoid being hurt. When the dust had cleared, Lee appeared to be the only person standing. In the mess, Gaara lay there.   
“That should have hurt.” Lee says.   
I glare down from the balcony, “He got away.” I say as I observe Gaara.   
“What?” Sasuke looks at me alarmed.   
“Gaara got away, that's not him.” I say again.   
“But how?” Naruto asks.   
“When Gai closed his eyes, and so did Lee for a moment.” Kakashi answers.   
Just like I had said, it wasn't the real Gaara, the Gaara that was in the mess began to crack and turn to sand. Lee looks at the hollow Gaara in shock, “What?!”  
Gai was also looking down in shock, “When did he switch? That's can’t be!”   
Kakashi looks at him, “It was when you were closing your eyes and praying. Lee also closed his eyes for a moment in pain. That's when he did it.”   
Gaara appeared behind Lee with a veil of sand covering him. Lee turned round quickly while Gaara chuckled lowly. Eventually all the sand fell of him, Gaara made a tiger hand seal, making the sand attack Lee. Lee, who was tired from using the Lotus move was unable to move, and was hit by the sand, sending him skidding across the room. Lee tried to get up, but his legs wouldn’t work. Gaara sent a tsunami of sand at Lee, which Lee was unable to dodge. Lee was sent into a wall, while he was on the floor, the assault continued. Gaara sent his sand to attack Lee.   
“Why isn't Lee dodging?” Sakura asks looking to Gai.   
Gai shakes his head, “It’s not that he's not dodging them, but that he can’t dodge them.”   
“He's exhausted, and he's putting strain on his muscles.” I explain to Sakura.   
Gaara sent more sand Lee’s way, but this time, Lee was able to dodge. However, Lee wasn't able to dodge the next attack. Eventually, Lee got up; guarding his face, no matter what he wouldn’t give up.   
“So useless.” Gaara taunts with a smirk.   
“Why doesn’t he just give up?” Sakura says.   
“That's because he doesn’t know how to give up.” Gai answers with a serious expression. Lee was continually hit by sand, but he was still getting up. No matter how many times Lee was knocked down, he would get back up. However, the next time sand came at him, Lee was able to dodge. It was like he wasn't even injured, he dodged with his usual level of speed.   
As the assault began again, Lee was able to dodge flawlessly, just like he did before.   
“Why is he like this sensei?” Naruto asks Kakashi.   
Kakashi explains, “In the chakra circulatory system, there are gates in each part of the body, from the top they are: Open Gate, Energy Gate, Life Gate, Wound Gate, Forest Gate, View Gate, Insanity Gate and Death Gate. Those are the eight places in the body where chakra holes are concentrated. These eight gates constantly control the chakra that flows in your body. But the Lotus unfastens these controls by force. And it can grant the user more than ten times more power. That is its power source.”  
Gai continues were Kakashi left off, “Secondary Lotus is a move that opens the first Gate. It unfastens the control of the brain and enables a person to use his or her muscles at their limit.”   
“What about Primary Lotus?” Sasuke asks.   
“After opening the third gate, the Primary Lotus is carried out.” Gai says.   
Sakura looks at Lee concerned, “But the Secondary Lotus alone wears out his body. If he tries to do something more straining than that...”   
“How many gates can Lee open?” I ask Gai.   
“Five.” Gai answers.   
“What happens if you unlock all eight gates?” I ask out of curiosity. In all honesty, I had forgotten all about the Gates in the anime, so this was good to refresh my mind.   
Kakashi answers me, “By opening all eight gates, you are able to gain temporary powers greater than a Hokage, but the person will die.”  
Kakashi shakes his head, “I can’t believe you Gai. I've lost faith in you.”   
Gai glares at Kakashi, “What do you know about him?!”   
Back in the area, Lee was continuously dodging Gaara’s sand flawlessly. While dodging his attacks, Lee was able to land an attack on Gaara. Lee decided to take it to the next level and forced his body to unlock the third gate. The colour of Lee’s skin turned red, the chakras around him become visible and his air was flying everywhere. Even the ground below him broke.   
“He's going to attack now, isn't he?” Naruto asks.   
Gai shakes his head, “No, not yet.”   
Just like Gai said, Lee didn't attack. In fact, Lee concentrated harder and unlocked the fourth gate. Lee looked no different than before, but veins that rivalled the Byakugan appeared in his forehead. Now that that was all charged up, Lee charged at Gaara, The very ground that Lee ran on, split. Lee appeared below Gaara and aimed a kick for his chin. Due to Lee’s new speed, Lee was able to hit him. While Gaara was in mid air, Lee began to kick him around, but it was so fast it just looked like Gaara was being hit, and no one could really see Lee.   
Eventually, Lee delivered the final attack by drop kicking Gaara back to the floor. Gaara grunted in pain and lay there in a mess on the floor. Lee landed a little bit away from Gaara; Lee was completely exhausted and fell to his knees. But he spared on last glance to Gaara believing that he had won.   
Gaara glared at Lee from where he was. He raised his arm, and aimed his sand to attack Lee. Lee, who was exhausted, tried to get away, but he couldn’t. The sand got Lee, but only around his left arm and leg.   
Once Gaara had hold of Lee, he grinned darkly, “Sand Coffin!”   
I close my eyes, but the sound of crushing bone echoed throughout the room, followed by Lee’s screams of anguish and pain. Gaara aimed his sand to completely kill Lee, but before the sand could get close, Gai appeared on the field, completely disregarding the match and Gaara’s sand.   
“Why?” Gaara asks as he stands up.   
“He's my precious student.” Gai answers simply.   
Naruto eyes widen and points “Look!”   
We all follow what Naruto was looking at, Lee was standing up, but something was wrong, that's when it clicked with me, “He's unconscious.” I say staring at Lee in amazement; I had forgotten how this turned out. How could I be so stupid?! Could I have stopped this? Was this meant to happen?   
“His sheer willpower is incredible.” Kakashi mutters to himself.   
Haku appears next to Lee, “Lee is unable to battle. Gaara is the winner.” Haku gave a signal for medics to take Lee.   
I look at Sarutobi’s direction; he gave me a look, saying that he wanted to see me after this. I nod my head. We were going to have to talk about what to do next.   
“People, who qualify for the third round, please come down.” Haku asks us.   
All of us that did qualify did come down to the destroyed areas. We stood in a line, in front of Haku, Anko and Sarutobi.   
“Congratulations on passing the preliminaries.” Sarutobi says, “Now, I want all of you to take a number, and only take one.”   
Anko came up to us with a box, as she passed us, we each took one. I opened mine to reveal the number four. Naruto got the number one and I didn't see what Sasuke got because he hid his before I could see it. I glared at him; Sasuke just smirked at me making me glare harder.   
“Tell us your numbers and we will tell you who you will be fighting.” Ibiki says as he holds a piece of paper.   
I look at Sasuke victorious, I would know his number!   
Sasuke scowled at me.   
Naruto had one, Temari got two, Sasuke got three, I got four and Kankuro got five. Shika-kun got six, Shino got seven, Neji got eight, Gaara got nine and Kabuto got ten. When we said our numbers, Ibiki wrote them down on the piece of paper. When he was done, he shows us.   
“This is who you will be fighting, so pay attention.” Ibiki says with a blank look.   
I looked for my name, I found it. I was fighting...Kabuto.   
My eyes widen, I immediately look for him, and Kabuto sees me looking and smirks at me. I repress a shiver.   
I look back to the sheet, Naruto was fighting Neji, Sasuke was fighting Gaara, and they were expected. But I didn't expect Shino to go against Temari and Shika-kun to go against Kankuro. This would be interesting.   
Shikamaru looks at the set out, “Does this mean that there will be only one winner?”   
Sarutobi shakes his head, “No. There will be only one winner, and they will indefinitely become a Chunin, but if you show the skills needed then people will vote on if you should become Chunin.”   
Shikamaru nods his head satisfied with the answer.   
“Now, we will see you in a month.” Sarutobi says with smile.   
“Why a month?” Temari asks.   
Sarutobi nods his head, acknowledging the question, “Your opponents have seen your move set in this battle. This is so you can come up with new material to catch them off guard.”   
“There will also be important people attending, we need time to invite them over and time for them to get here.” Anko explains to us, but it just seemed like we were being put on show.   
Sarutobi takes a puff of his pipe, “Now, I will see you ten in a month.”

NARUTO

I was about to go to Sarutobi's office, but someone placed their hand on my shoulder, I turn my head and saw that it was Haku, “And where are you off you?” Haku asks.   
“I need to go and see the Hokage.” I say.   
Haku looks at me with a worried expression, “Is something wrong?”   
I bit my lip. I look around, “Can we go somewhere private first?”   
Haku’s worried expression didn't go away; in fact he looked even more worried. He nodded his head nonetheless and we headed back to our apartment. Once we were sat in the living room, Haku asked, “What is it imouto?”   
I took a breather before speaking, “I'm in trouble Onii-chan.”  
Haku’s eyes widen slightly, “What's wrong?”   
“Have you ever heard of someone called Orochimaru?” I ask.   
A deep scowl appeared on Haku’s gentle face, “Of course, why?”   
“He's the one that's after me.” I say feeling nervous. I was nervous to see Haku’s reaction, I didn't want to tell but I didn't want any secrets, well besides from my big secret.   
Haku stilled his face emotionless, which only served to make me more nervous.   
I continued on, “While we were doing the second test, Orochimaru appeared. He was after Sasuke for his Sharingan. But I intervened...”   
“Akemi, what did you do?” Haku hisses at me with narrowed eyes.   
I gulp, “I got his attention. I told him about my Kekkei Genkai.”  
“WHAT?!”  
I flinch at Haku’s tone.   
“Of all the stupid things you could do!” Haku shouts.   
I look to the floor.   
After a few moments of deep breathe, Haku asked me in a calmer voice, “Did he do anything to you?”   
I nod my head.   
Haku inhaled sharply, “What did he do?”  
I showed Haku my shoulder, “He marked me. He wants to try and get me on his side.” Haku examined the curse mark closely. He began to shake and his fists clench. I was slightly fearful, I didn't want Haku to do anything rash, like go and try and find Orochimaru himself and kill him.   
“Why is he after your Kekkei Genkai?” Haku asks me in a strained voice. It was obvious he was stopping himself from shouting at me, which I was grateful for.   
“My ability is called the Shīringu,” I explain, “I don’t really know what it does though entirely.”   
Haku looks at me curiously, “Whys that?”   
“That's because there's only ever been two people in the world with it, me and someone else.” I say.   
This did not calm down Haku in slightest; in fact it made him even tenser.   
“But the Hokage put a seal on it, so I wouldn’t hurt someone with it.” I say frantically before turning sombre, my thoughts turning to Zaku and what I did to him, and Neji calling me a monster.   
Haku caught my look, “What happened?” He demands.   
I sigh, “After I was bit-”  
Haku made a noise of outrage, but I continued on. “I went into a coma for a day. When I woke up, I felt powerful. I felt so strong. But every moral I have was screaming at me to stop. I had no control over myself. I saw my teammates injured, and I wanted revenge.” I began to shake at the memory, the horrified faces of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura echoed in my mind.   
Haku took his hand in mine, encouraging me to continue.   
“I attacked Zaku, the one who I fought. I did that to his arms.” I whisper.   
“He had no right to call you a bitch.” Haku hisses, but he wasn’t angry with me, he was angry at Zaku and Orochimaru.   
I said nothing about that; personally I thought I deserved it. “Neji saw what happened. Lee had come to our rescue, and he was injured. I tried to heal him but Neji said I was monster and for me to get away from him.”  
Haku grits his teeth. His grip on my hand tightened.   
“And do you know Kabuto, the one I'm meant to go against?” I ask looking up to him.   
Haku nods.   
“He works for Orochimaru.” I mutter.   
Haku explodes, “What?! You are not fighting him! I forbid it!”   
“I don’t want to fight him either, but I have to.” I say.   
Haku grumbled, not happy at all.   
“That's why I was going to see the Hokage, so he could help me.” I say to him, hoping that it would cheer him up. It worked slightly, Haku seemed less tense.   
“Fine,” Haku says tensely, “go see the Hokage. But keep me posted.”   
“I will.” I say giving Haku a hug before leaving to go see the Hokage. 

NARUTO

“What am I going to do, Hokage-sama.” I say to Sarutobi as I sit in his office.   
The Hokage also looked troubled, “I do not know.”   
“Kabuto was meant to forfeit.” I say, ranting slightly, “He wasn't even supposed to make to the third round.”   
“What is Orochimaru planning?” Sarutobi asks mainly to himself.   
I look to him, “Do I have to fight Kabuto?”  
Sarutobi looks thoughtful, “You could, or you could forfeit.”   
I grimace at the thought of forfeiting.   
“What do you think happened with the match up with the preliminaries?” I ask.   
Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, “I think that the fights that were meant to happen took place.”   
“Like Hinata and Neji’s fight?” I ask.   
He nods, “I believe that fight was needed to give Naruto the motivation he needs, from what you’ve told me.”   
I nod along with Sarutobi that did make sense. With Lee seriously injured, the village would need Tsunade. So the journey to find her will still happens, but Sasuke’s defect of the village was still possible. The only way to stop Sasuke from defecting was telling him the truth, and I don’t think he would believe me, which his brother was ordered to kill his Clan; I’d need Itachi to back me up on that, that's the only way.   
But what was I going to go for the third exam? I was strong, but I needed to learn a few more tricks. I hadn’t really had a teacher, Sarutobi set me things, but he never actually observed my training. Kakashi would definitely already be teaching Sasuke, Naruto will find Jiraiya, but will I find one? Sure, I have Haku, but there was only so much he could teach me, and he was busy.   
“Do you know anything about where Yukiko could be?” I ask Sarutobi.   
He shook his head, “Unfortunately not, I have not seen nor heard anything about her ever since she left.”   
I sagged in disappointment.   
“I take it you wanted her to teach you?” Sarutobi asks me.   
I nod my head, “I do. She's the only one who could help me with my Shīringu. But there's no grantee that I could find her, meaning it could be a waste of time.”  
Sarutobi nods his head in understanding. He himself would love to see Yukiko again; it has been so long since he had seen his friend.   
“Hokage-sama,” I say getting his attention, “I think it’s time that we start hunting down the Akatsuki.”   
Sarutobi nodded grimy, “I believe that you are right.”   
“However, leave Itachi to me.” I ask him.   
Sarutobi nods. “Who should it be first?”   
I shrug, “Any really, just stay away from Zetsu. He won’t be easily beaten. I've given you the notes of their weaknesses and strengths have you given them to your ANBU?”   
Sarutobi smiles slightly, “Of course.”   
“And Danzo?” I ask.   
Sarutobi's face turned dark, “We have found that indeed ROOT is still in operation. We just need to connect Danzo to it, and his other treachery.”   
I nod, at least it was something. If we got him before he become too much of a problem, then it would be great. Then with the threat of the Akatsuki out of the way, that would be so helpful. All we’d have to worry about was Madara, which I have no idea what to do, but luckily we have a few more years before I have worry about that.   
However, Kabuto was becoming a problem. He needed to taken out.   
“I have a plan to deal with Kabuto.” I say. A smirk appeared on my face at the plan.   
Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, “And that would be?”   
“After my match with him,” I say, “If a team of ANBU get him after the fight with me. I will ensure that he is weakened and can be taken out. As soon as he leaves, the ANBU ambush him.”  
Sarutobi looked thoughtful, “It sounds like a good plan.”   
I feel a little smug of thinking of the plan. Finally he would be out of the way, and when Naruto and Jiraiya get Tsunade, they won't have to worry about the little shit getting in the way.   
“Now go and get some rest.” Sarutobi says with a fatherly look in his eyes.   
I grinned and saluted. A shower sounded wonderful right about now.


	16. Chapter 16

As I was walking back to my apartment, I could hear yelling. I turned the corner and saw that Naruto was yelling at Kakashi.  
I got closer and heard what Naruto was shouting, “What do you mean you won’t train me?!”   
“I'm already training Sasuke.” Kakashi answers calmly.   
“But what are me and Akemi-chan meant to do?!” Naruto shouts.   
Kakashi dismisses him, “I've already found a teacher for you.”   
Naruto growls at Kakashi and storms off in a huff. Muttering about how Kakashi favours Sasuke and won’t train them. Kakashi just sighs and was going to walk away, but I stopped him, “He's right.” I say stepping out of the shadows.   
Kakashi looked at me blankly, “About what?”   
“You do favour Sasuke.” I say bluntly.   
“I don’t.” Kakashi denies.   
I give him a look, “How much have you trained Sakura?”   
Kakashi couldn’t answer that.   
“What about Naruto?” I ask again.   
“I can’t teach Naruto anything.” Kakashi says in his defence.   
I glare at the copy-cat ninja, “Can’t or won’t?”   
Again, Kakashi couldn’t answer me.   
“And what about me?” I ask him.   
“You don’t really need training.” Kakashi replies with a shrug.   
I felt angry. This was where I had started to feel sorry for Sakura in the anime, because she released how behind she was to the boys. Kakashi never trained her or found her a teacher; she had to do that herself. Kakashi would teach Sasuke, but not Naruto or Sakura, and he was still doing the same. Naruto was abnormally strong due to the Ninetails and then getting a legendary Sanin as his teacher. Eventually Sakura gets a teacher and becomes frickin’ awesome, but right now she's useless.   
“So is my match not as important?” I hiss at him.   
Kakashi’s eyes widen when he realised that he's offended me. “Akemi-”  
“Forget it.” I cut in; I turn away and leave him. The anger that I felt was still there, I needed to go punch something before I did something I knew I would regret. 

NARUTO 

I was in my room thinking. Haku was on a mission and he wouldn’t be back for another two weeks. Just like in the preliminaries, he was going to be judging the exams, so Genma wouldn’t be there. And there's no way in hell that Gaara is touching Haku. Haku had promised to train me more, but I don’t know what else to do.   
My opponent was Kabuto, the lap-dog of Orochimaru. Kabuto was intelligent, great at Taijutsu, Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Those chakra scalpels really gave him and edge, even Haku was concerned about them. I needed to find away to get past those chakra scalpels, otherwise I’ll be in big trouble.   
With Kabuto, I’ll need long range Jutsus. I don’t want to get too close to him so he can paralyse me like he did Kin. I also need to become resistant to Genjutsu, if I do then that would be handy. The Shīringu sort of gave me an edge, but I don’t know how to use the bloody thing. Yes, it can see through scrolls and I can see through things now, almost like x-ray vision, but that was it! I really needed to learn more about my Shīringu, but I don’t know how.   
I needed something to give me an edge. I could find a summoning, that's what Naruto is going to be doing this month. Sasuke will end up being able to summon snakes and hawks, and Sakura will be able to summon the slugs. Kakashi can summon dogs too. I needed to find a summoning, but I don’t know which one. If one could help me fight, that would be great.   
For my Genjutsu though, I plan on going to Kurenai for help, after all she specialises in Genjutsu. I don’t know what I’ll do for summoning; maybe I’ll leave that for a while. Maybe I’ll go to Gai for Taijutsu; maybe he can help me with my endurance. I’ll go to the hospital and get some medical advice and ask about chakra scalpels.  
With my mind made up, I stood up from my bed and ran out of the house. I ran until I made to the hospital. I entered the hospital and looked for the reception desk. A woman in her mid twenties was at the desk, “Hello, excuse me?” I say getting the woman's attention.   
The woman smiled at me, “How can I help you?”  
“Are there any doctors on a break at the moment?” I ask her.   
The woman looks at me curious, “Are you alright, dearie?”   
I nod my head, “Yes, I'm fine. I just need some medical Ninjutsu advice.”   
The woman nods her head in understanding, “Ah, you’re one of the contestants for the Chunin exams.”  
“Yes, I am.” I answer proudly.   
The woman smiled and looked down at the schedule in front of her, “There is one doctor on a break at the moment, but I don’t know.” The woman says with an unsure look on her face.   
“Please,” I say, “I really need help.”  
The woman sighed and nodded her head, “She's in the canteen. Her name is Dr. Rukia Li.”   
I nod my head in thanks and rush off. I quickly find the canteen and look for a doctor. There were many nurses in the canteen, which I could tell with the uniforms. However, the doctors only wore a white coat. I looked around and saw someone in a white coat in the corner of the canteen. The woman looked to be in her fifties, her long brown hair was fashioned in a bun to keep her hair out of her face. Her eyes were dark green; they looked bored and weary, just looking into her eyes I could tell that she had seen much.   
I walk up to her and sit down opposite her.   
A scowls makes it to her face, “What do you want? I'm on my break.”   
“I need your help.” I say.   
The scowl doesn’t leave her face, “And so do loads of other people.”   
I ignore her and ask, “How do you beat chakra scalpels?”  
This time the woman looks at me. She looks at me blankly, “Why do you want to know?”   
“I'm in the Chunin exams,” I say. Rukia rolled her eyes not really caring. I grit my teeth to stop myself from yelling at her, “my opponent uses chakra scalpels, he paralysed someone in the preliminaries. I want to know how to beat or avoid it.”  
Rukia looks at me interested, “They paralysed someone?”  
I nod, “My opponent strong. He uses medical Ninjutsu offensively.”   
Rukia looked thoughtful. “Too bad for you.”   
I sighed deeply, “Is there any way to beat them?” I ask again.   
Rukia looks at me blankly.   
Obviously this wasn't going anywhere. Rukia didn't want to help me, and it didn't look like she wanted to help me. I stand up from my seat, “I’ll go ask someone else.” I say. As I walked away I heard Rukia scoff.   
“They won't be able to help you.” Rukia says taking a sip of her coffee.   
I turn my head, “What do you mean?”   
Rukia looks slightly amused, “No other person will be able to help you against chakra scalpels.”   
I raise an eyebrow at her, “And what makes you so certain?”   
Rukia smirked, “Because I'm the only person who knows a jutsu to stop chakra scalpels.”   
I turn around fully. What did she mean by knowing a jutsu? I wasn't aware that there was one. Rukia chuckles seeing my expression, “Oh there is a jutsu.” Rukia smiles slightly before she returns back to her emotionless face.   
“How do you know this?” I ask.   
Rukia smirked slightly again, “Because I'm the one who made this jutsu.”   
My eyes widen, she made the jutsu. She knows how to beat chakra scalpels. There's no way, there was never any mention in the anime. Then again there weren’t many people that used them, only Kabuto, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune. It never really fully explored any counters to it because of how difficult it was to use in battle.   
“Will you teach me it?” I ask curious.   
“No.” Rukia answers flatly.   
I give her a blank look, “Then why tell me?”   
Rukia looks at me amused, “I wanted to see your reaction, you didn't disappoint.”   
“What is this technique?” I ask her, ignoring the jab at my reactions.   
Rukia turned serious, “It creates a shield around the body, more specifically, a chakra shield.”   
“That's it?” I ask.   
Rukia looks at me with an annoyed expression, “That's it? That's all you have to say?”  
I narrow my eyes at her, my patience really wearing thin, “Will you teach me or not?”   
“Not.” Rukia answers.   
I sigh; there was nothing I could do. However, I could try the jutsu out for myself. I actually felt quite excited at the prospect of learning at new jutsu, “Then I’ll just try and figure it out then.” I say with a grin.   
Rukia sits up straight, “What did you say?”   
“I said I’ll try it myself.” I answer looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, why did she seem slightly panicked?  
“No you won’t.” Rukia cuts in.   
I look at her curious, “Why not?” I challenge.   
Rukia narrows her eyes at me, “If you do that move wrong then it could permanently damage your nervous system.”  
That did no sound good at all. But I needed to beat Kabuto; he needed to be stopped so he doesn't hurt the people I care about. If I got him out of the way now, he wouldn’t become the little shit and this would change the story. This could stop so many things from happening.   
“I don’t care,” I say, “I will take that risk.” Rukia looks at me blankly. I return the blank look, I would master this move. I will beat Kabuto.   
“Why do you want to learn this move so badly?” Rukia inquires.   
I frown before answering, “The person who I'm going against will hurt the people I love and care for, I cannot let that happen.”   
Rukia stares at me. “Fine.”   
I blink slowly a few times, “Fine?”   
Rukia stands up, “I’ll teach you that Jutsu.”   
I smile widely, “You will?”   
“I just said that didn't I?” Rukia says flatly.   
I ignore the sarcasm, “When do we start?” I ask.  
“Now.” Rukia says marching out the canteen. I looked at her confused but followed her. As we walked out of the front, the woman at the reception tried to protest, but Rukia just ignored her and continued walking away. I send the woman an apologetic look before walking after Rukia. 

NARUTO 

Rukia took me behind the hospital to a clearing that I didn't know existed. The clearing was well hidden by the thick trees. In the clearing there were loads of rocks, two wooden stumps and broken trees.   
I look at Rukia questioningly. “I did that when I was training.” Rukia answers vaguely.   
I send a curious look but said nothing on the matter.   
Rukia stands in front of me, “Okay, we will start training. While we were in the canteen I was checking your chakra.”  
She did? I didn't even notice.   
“Don't be surprised,” Rukia dismisses, “I've found that you have excellent chakra control, so means less work for me.”   
I felt happy that she was complimenting me. But I wasn't stupid, she didn't want to do too much work, she reminds me of a female Shika-kun.   
“Tell me about chakra scalpels.” Rukia demands.   
I nod my head, a little unnerved about the suddenness of this question. “Chakra scalpels are a person’s chakra turned into a small, sharp blade. They can be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Chakra scalpels can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. If done correctly it can cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile.” I recite this from a text book that I had read.   
Rukia nodded her head, “Good. Now tell me why people don’t really use chakra scalpels in battle.”  
I recite again, “It requires great precision to be effective. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-ninja won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts.”   
Rukia nodded her head again, “Correct. This is why there isn't a counter Jutsu, because people don’t really use it in battle. People just usually combat it with more chakra scalpels.”   
“But what does the Jutsu do exactly?” I ask.   
Rukia acknowledges the question, “This creates a shield around you. The chakra shield is not noticeable unless you look for it. If a person doesn’t know about it they will never be able to tell. It’s like a second skin to the user. This is the only thing that will stop chakra scalpels from cutting you.”   
This reminded me of Gaara’s sand shield, only his crumbled when hit. But it would be useful, Kabuto wouldn’t be able to get me and paralyse me.   
“Who did you go against with chakra scalpels?” I ask Rukia.   
Rukia looks down at me, “What makes you think I did?”   
I smirk slightly, “Because you seem like the type of person who wouldn’t take defeat easily. You would try and find a way to get past them and beat them at what they are good at.”  
The corners of Rukia’s mouth twitched.   
“So, what do you want me to do?” I ask getting down to business.   
“Concentrate your chakra to your hands.” Rukia instructs me.   
I close my eyes and do as she said. I opened my eyes again when my felt my chakra pulsing in my hands. I look at Rukia for more instructions.   
“Concentrate again and focus on your chakra moving around you, will it to make a shield around you.” She says watching me intensely.   
I did as she told me. I could feel the warmth of my chakra spreading over the surface of my body. The more I concentrated, the more warmth spread through my body. However, something felt wrong, I don’t know what but it felt wrong. The warm chakra suddenly felt too hot, it felt like it was burning me.   
I immediately stopped and fell to the floor tired.   
I look up to Rukia; she was staring at me blankly. “Why did you stop, you were doing well?”  
“It burnt!” I shouted at her.   
Rukia looks at me confused, “Burnt?”   
“Yes!” I shout exasperated, “My chakra felt like it was burning me!”   
Rukia kneeled down beside me; she began to check my chakra. “You’re chakra levels are fine.” She mutters to herself. Her eyes travelled until they stopped at my shoulder. She was looking at my curse mark.   
“Orochimaru...” Rukia mutters. My ears perk up, not many people would have noticed, but there was a bit of pain in her voice. I look at her eyes and saw that there was indeed pain in her eyes.   
I look up at her, “How do you know Orochimaru?”   
Rukia scoffed, “Of course I do. Everyone in the Leaf knows who he is.”   
I looked at me doubtful.   
Rukia sighed, “Someone I knew was targeted by Orochimaru.”   
I nod in understanding, but said no more on the topic.   
“That mark is messing with this Jutsu.” Rukia says standing up again, “Has it been like this with other Jutsus?”   
I nod my head, “Yes, every time I use a jutsu, it seems like I'm holding back.”   
Rukia pursed her lip. She reached out and concentrated, the hand touching the curse mark glowed. Rukia’s nails dug into my skin causing me to wince. She pulled her hand away, but I felt like someone was dragging from me. I bit back a scream, it felt so painful. Rukia fully yanked her hand away from me.   
I was gasping slightly in pain, my shoulder felt raw. I look to Rukia; she was holding an ominous purple orb in her glowing green hands.   
“W-what?” I stutter.   
“This is Orochimaru’s presence in the curse mark.” Rukia says. “This is what has been stopping you from teaching your full potential.”   
I look are Rukia in awe, she had taken that out of me. I didn't even notice, but the more I think about it, it makes sense. I hadn’t really been learning anything since the curse mark. I haven’t even advanced in Shīringu since the curse mark, no matter how hard I tried. Had Orochimaru placed a curse mark on me that wouldn’t let me advance until it was removed? But Sasuke’s curse mark didn't do that.   
“The curse mark is now gone.” Rukia says clenching her hand, the purple orb shattered and disappeared into the air.   
“How did you learn that?” I ask in amazement, I had never seen a move like that.   
Rukia smiles slightly, “My friend taught me.”  
I didn't ask about the friend, it wasn't any of my business, no matter how curious I was.   
“Now try again.” Rukia orders me.   
I nod and concentrate, chakra flooded into my hands. I focused more and spread the chakra out thinly, but evenly. The warmth spread through me like before, but this time it didn't burn me. It felt soothing. I open my eyes, I couldn’t see anything. I wanted to activate my Shīringu, but I was wary of Rukia, so I refrained myself.   
“Well done.” Rukia says with a smirk.   
“How do you know-” I was saying, but Rukia cut me off my throwing a kunai at me. I jump away in time, “What the hell?!” I scream with an incredulous look on my face.   
“I was testing it.” Rukia says nonchalantly.   
I was staring at her as though she was crazy, she juts attacked me! Then again I should have expected it in this world.   
“Do it.” I say.   
Rukia looks unsure. “You just yelled at me before.”   
“I wasn't ready.” I answer.   
Rukia nodded, she picked up another kunai and threw it at me. I didn't close my eyes; I watched the kunai fly towards me. My muscles were screaming at me to move, but I didn't. I forced myself to stay in one spot. My body tensed, prepared for the pain I was going to feel. But the kunai hit me and bounced off. I felt a slight pinch, but that was it. I look down at my arm, there was slight marks were the kunai nicked me, but other than that, I didn't feel it.   
Rukia inspected my arm where she aimed the kunai, “Nice. It needs work, but I’d say after a weeks’ worth of training, this shield will be able to withstand a chakra scalpel.”   
I felt myself feel slightly giddy.   
“Now to dispel it you need to make the tiger hand seal and say Kai!” Rukia instructs.   
“Like Genjutsu.” I point out.   
Rukia nods, “I did this on purpose so people will think that there is a Genjutsu.”   
I made the tiger seal, “Kai!” I felt the warmth leave my body, I shivered feeling slightly cold.   
“Meet back here tomorrow at the same time.” Rukia says walking off leaving me. I look at her curiously. Rukia had never been mentioned in the anime, so I don’t really know her. It feels weird not knowing someone in this village. For a lot of people I know their background and what they could potentially be. I know their strengths and weaknesses; I know what they want to hide the most. So it was interesting actually getting to know someone who I didn't know already. I liked not knowing what was going to happen sometimes, keeps life interesting.

NARUTO 

I walked around the village. It was lunch time so I went and had some ramen, surprisingly, Naruto wasn't there. After my ramen I went to find Kurenai. I found her in Training Ground Eight, she was meditating.   
I always wondered why she never wore the flak jacket. Instead Kurenai chose to wear red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible and white bandages around her thighs. Is it a choice whether or not you can wear the jacket? If so then I don’t want to wear the jacket at all.   
Kurenai looks at me with her red eyes, “Nakahara-san, what can I do for you?”   
“I was wondering if you could help me with my Genjutsu.” I say to her.   
Kurenai nods her in understanding, “I take it Kabuto is good at Genjutsu?”   
This time, I was the one nodding, “Quite skilled actually, I was wondering if you could help me with my tolerance for being under Genjutsu and being able to identity it.”   
Kurenai smiles slightly, “That's quite a lot to learn.”   
“I can do it,” I reassure, “I'm a very fast learner.”   
Kurenai stands up, “I will train you under one condition.”   
“Name it.” I say.   
Kurenai smirks slightly, “If Uzumaki-san doesn’t win against Neji and you so happen to go against him, destroy him.”   
I return the smirk, “Consider it done.” Even though I know Naruto is going to win I don’t blame her. I know Kurenai has a special spot in her heart for Hinata, and to see what was done to her by Neji, I don’t blame her. She can’t get Neji without getting in serious trouble, but if I were to fight him, whatever is game.   
“I will train you, but it won’t be easy.” Kurenai warns me.   
“I'm ready.”   
Suddenly, Kurenai disappeared in front of me, and sakura petals floated past me. I look around for Kurenai, but I couldn’t see or sense her. All I could was the training ground around me.   
“With Genjutsu, there is always something wrong with it,” Kurenai’s booming voice echoed through the training grounds.   
I look around for the voice, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere.   
“No Genjutsu is perfect,” Her voice echoed again.   
“I just have to find it.” I say looking around.   
“Yes.” Kurenai answers.   
I made the tiger seal, “Kai!” However, nothing happened. The Genjutsu didn't disappear, and I still had this feeling in my head. It felt almost fuzzy, yet my eye sight wasn't affected in the slightest.   
“Not all Genjutsus can be broken this way.” Kurenai's voice warned me.   
I got an idea. I look a kunai and looked around.   
Kurenai speaks, “What are you going-”  
I stabbed my leg with the kunai. I felt myself being pulled out of the Genjutsu. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, Kurenai was in front of me looking worried. I look at my leg, it was bleeding and I was in pain. I quickly took out the kunai and healed myself.   
I look up at Kurenai, who was looking at me, “Well that was interesting.” Kurenai says with a slight smile.   
“Did you try and invade my mind?” I ask.   
Kurenai shakes her head, “No, why?”   
“My head felt fuzzy, it didn't feel right.” I say to her.   
Kurenai's eyes widen for a moment, “You could be aware of Genjutsu. It seems as though your brain is sending you a signal that you are under a Genjutsu.”   
“That's cool.” I say with a grin. That mean I’d be able to know if I was under a Genjutsu, at least people would be able to sneak up on me.   
“Meet me here in two days; we’ll continue your training.” Kurenai says standing up.   
“Two?” I question.  
Kurenai didn't seem to mind my question, “Genjutsu is very exhausting on the mind, you need more time relaxing so no trauma is caused to the mind.”   
I nod in understanding; damn Genjutsu seems more dangerous than I thought. 

NARUTO 

I was walking around the village looking for Gai. I was going to ask him if he could teach me more Taijutsu. But I was pulled away from my search when a bird landed right in front of me. I look at the bird with a quizzical look. Why the hell did a bird just land right in front of me? I look closely at the bird, it looked familiar. I look at its leg and see that there was a piece of paper attached to it.   
Oh it’s a messenger bird!  
I hold out my arm, the bird flies over and lands on my outstretched arm. I take the note from the bird, gently stroking its feathers before it flew off. I opened the letter.   
Akemi,   
Come to my office as soon as you get this, there is something I want to give you.  
I recognise Sarutobi’s handwriting from anywhere. After all I have been practicing talismans for Naruto. I fold the letter back up and put it in my ninja pouch. I walk over to the Hokage Tower wondering what Sarutobi was going to give me.   
I make it to the Hokage tower within minutes. It wasn't long before I was in Sarutobi’s office.   
“Ah, Akemi.” Sarutobi says once he sees me.   
I bow slightly, “There was something you wanted?” I ask.   
Sarutobi nods, “There is. I've been thinking about this for a while when you told me I may die.”   
I look at Sarutobi with a confused look. He takes a scroll from his sleeve and hands it out. I walk over to him and take the scroll. The more closely I look at it; it looked like a summoning contract. I use my Shīringu on the scroll, it confirmed my suspicions. It was a summoning contract scroll.   
“What's it a summoning to?” I ask deactivating my Shīringu.   
Sarutobi smirks slightly, “Enma.”   
I nearly dropped the summoning scroll in shock; Sarutobi was giving me his summoning! Sarutobi chuckled at my expression. After gaining my bearings, I ask, “B-but why?! Not that I mind!”  
“After you told me I may die, I began to think about what happens to Enma.” Sarutobi explains.   
“He's never mentioned again.” I say, confirming what he fears most.   
Sarutobi nods, “Which is what I don’t want to happen. I want to know that when I leave that Enma is looked after.”  
“And you’re giving him to me.” I whisper in shock. I know I was saying before that I needed a summoning, but I didn't expect to get one so soon!  
“I would give it to my grandson, but he is far too young.” Sarutobi says shaking his head.   
I just stood there speechless, my mouth opening but no sound would come out.   
“Go on,” Sarutobi encourages, “open it.”   
I do as he asks wordlessly, knowing that my words would fail me. I opened the scroll to Enma, there were only three signatures, two I didn't recognise and the third one was Sarutobi’s. I bit my finger, which surprisingly doesn’t hurt, and write my name down. Once my name was down, the hand seals appeared so I could summon him.   
I look to Sarutobi, who nods his head.   
Excitement filled me at the thought of summoning Enma. Once I finished the hand seals, I pressed my hand onto the floor, and white smoke filled the room. Once the smoke cleared, I could see Enma standing there. Enma's body and tail is covered by white fur which protrudes from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. Enma also wears a Konoha forehead protector.  
Enma looks at Sarutobi, “Why did you summon me?” Enma didn't see any threat, so he felt a little annoyed at being summoned.   
“I didn't summon you.” Sarutobi says with a smile.   
Enma looks at him confused, and then he looks to me, the only other person in the room. “I did.” I say with confidence in my tone, feeling adrenaline pumping through my body.   
Enma laughed, “Yeah right.”   
I felt my eye twitch.   
“Be serious Sarutobi, now why did you summon me?” Enma asks ignoring me completely.   
“Look at the contract scroll.” Sarutobi tells him calmly.   
Enma does exactly as Sarutobi says. He picks up the contract scroll and sees that my name has been added to it. Enma looks at me, “No.”   
“What do you mean no?!” I shout at him.   
“I refuse.” Enma says throwing the scroll on Sarutobi’s desk.   
I felt my eye start to twitch in anger.   
“Enma.” Sarutobi says, “I want you to be her summoning.”   
“Why?” Enma demands.   
Sarutobi looks at him looking completely sombre, “I want to make sure that if I die that you are taken care of.”   
Enma eyes flash, “What do you mean if you die?”  
Sarutobi looks at me, asking for permission. I nod my head.  
“Orochimaru will attack the village at the third round of the Chunin exams under the guise of being the Hokage from Suna. We will fight and I will die, but I will take away his arms.” Sarutobi explains to his summoning.   
“How do you know this?” Enma demands.   
“Because I told him.” I say getting his attention.   
Enma looks at me and glares, “And how do we know she isn't lying?” Enma hisses looking to Sarutobi.   
“Because she too has the Shīringu.” Sarutobi says calmly.   
Enma’s eyes widen, he looks at me. To show him, I activate my Shīringu. His eyes widen even more; once I was satisfied I deactivated them.   
“You’re like Yukiko.” Enma says. Just from his saying this I knew that he knows about Yukiko and me being from another world completely.   
I nod my head, “I am.”   
“So he will die?” Enma demands.   
Again, I nod my head, “In what I saw? Yes, he will. But I've told him, and we have Jiraiya here so he will help him.”   
Enma looks to Sarutobi, “If you know then why are you saying ‘if you die?’”   
“There is always a possibility.” Sarutobi says calmly.   
“Orochimaru can become unpredictable, if he sees that he is being overpowered then he will change tactics.” I say after some thought.   
Enma looks at me appraisingly.   
Sarutobi stands up, “I will leave you two. I have a meeting that I must attend.” He walks out, leaving myself and Enma standing there.   
We stood there in silence before I broke it, “I've tried to tell the Hokage what moves Orochimaru will use, but he won't listen to me.” I say.   
Enma looks grim, “What does he use?”  
“He uses the re-animation Jutsu on the past Hokage’s.” I answer without hesitation.   
Enma's eyes widen, “But-”  
“He stops the Fourth from coming back. But he couldn’t stop the first and second.” I say.   
Enma looks disturbed by this fact. He knows how important the second and first Hokage was to Sarutobi. He would hate to see his friend torn up on the fact they will fight.   
“But I can tell you.” I say interrupting his thoughts.   
“About what?” Enma asks.   
“About what happens.” I say with a small smirk.   
Enma returns the smirk.   
I drop the smirk and get serious, “Look, I know you don't like me.”  
Enma scoffed.   
“But I want to stop him from dying too.” I say ignoring his scoff. “So if I tell you what happens, will you help me?”   
Enma looks at me before sighing, “You people are so annoying.”   
“You people?” I repeat.   
“Yukiko was the same,” Enma says, “She was all about protecting people.”   
I smile, “I would have liked to meet her.”   
“No you wouldn't.” Enma says crossing his arms.   
I ignore him, “You know you could have gone to Konohamaru.”   
Enma sneered, “That pipsqueak.”  
I laughed slightly, but I stopped when I was being glared at fiercely by Enma. I calm myself down and look at him seriously, “So, will you help me and become my summoning?” I ask him.   
Enma looks at me; he seemed to be considering it. “If you're anything like Yukiko, then you’re going to need help. Fine, I’ll do it.”   
I wanted to hug him, but I knew he wouldn’t appreciate it and held myself back. 

NARUTO 

It was late at night when I was brought back to Sarutobi’s office. Sarutobi was proud when he found out that Enma had agreed to be my summoning. Just like I had promised Enma, I had told him exactly what happens in the fight with Orochimaru. But I did warn Enma that I didn't know that would play out the exact same with Jiraiya there.  
“What is it that you need Hokage-sama?” I ask walking through his door.   
Sarutobi smiles, but he soon turns serious. “We have detail on the Akatsuki.”   
This time, I turned serious.   
“We need to know who to go for and who to leave for now.” Sarutobi explains to me.   
I nod my head, “I would go for the weak links at the moment. I’d suggest Sasori and Deidara, they were the weakest, but they are strong in their own rights.”   
Sarutobi takes a puff of his pipe, “What about the rest of them?”   
“Itachi is to be left alone.” I say, making my point very clear.   
Sarutobi nods, “That has been arranged.”   
“Kisame will need to be taken out; however with that sword of his it will be difficult.” I say after some thought. When I see Itachi, I would need to get him alone; he wouldn’t cooperate if Kisame was there. So either he needs to be killed or I need to lead Itachi away, or even Kisame away.   
“I wouldn't suggest going for Zetsu.” I say after some thought, he would be dealt with in the future.   
“So Sasori and Deidara?” Sarutobi asks.   
I nod my head, “Yes, those would be your best bet.”  
“Then I will be sending my ANBU to the location where we last saw them.” Sarutobi says.   
I felt myself relax; at least they were being sorted. The earlier the better, that way we don't have any unnecessary deaths.   
“What about the Chunin exams?” I ask Sarutobi.   
“Jiraiya is going to be under the guise of a guard next to me.” Sarutobi says, “That way when Orochimaru does strike, he will be there.”   
“Still nothing on Tsunade?” I ask. But I knew that there would be no news on her, the only way she would come back is if she was dragged back.   
He smirks slightly, “Actually, yes.”   
I look at him quizzically, “What do you mean?”   
“Tsunade replied to a letter.” Sarutobi says handing me the letter. 

Sensei,   
When we originally got in contact, I refused. I didn't want to be part of the fight; I wanted to be left alone. However, recently I have been visited by Yukiko. She told me that I must go. The more I think about it, she's right. Orochimaru is evil, and he needs to be stopped. You, yourself could take on Orochimaru and win, but I have a feeling that it won't be a fair fight, after all, I know Orochimaru.   
So I will be attending the Chunin exams. I will travel to Konoha and help you fight Orochimaru. Though I am curious about how you know about what was going to happen. I will be expecting an answer.   
From   
Tsunade   
I  
looked at the letter, my jaw dropping. But wait, that means Naruto won't learn the Rasengan, he won't motivate Tsunade. This was so messed up! But then again, what did I expect; I've been messing with the time line for a while now. Tsunade also knows Yukiko, does that mean she knows what's going to happen, but Yukiko never saw the anime, so how could she know?   
“W-well this is unexpected.” I say stuttering slightly.   
Sarutobi nods, “Originally I thought it was fake. But not many people know about Yukiko besides this village. She kept herself to herself; she didn't build a name for herself.”   
“Who else knew Yukiko’s secret?” I ask Sarutobi.   
“Unfortunately, Orochimaru. Yukiko wasn't going to tell Orochimaru, but she decided to tell him.” Sarutobi says with a sigh.   
“What were their reactions?” I ask out of curiosity.   
The corners of Sarutobi's mouth twitched, “Tsunade drank and Jiraiya didn't believe it at first. Orochimaru was disturbingly quiet, which later turned into an obsession.”  
“Was there anyone else Yukiko told?” I ask. I felt a little annoyed. In the scroll Yukiko told me to weary about who I tell my secret to. However here she was blabbing it about. Was she speaking from personal experience?   
“Only Minato and Kushina.” Sarutobi answers.   
I nod my head. So Orochimaru knew that Yukiko was from another world, does that mean he knows I'm not from here?


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the month had passed quite smoothly. I did manage to find Gai and convince him to train me, and now my Taijutsu is going great. It will be a while before I'm on par with Lee, but I think I'm coming along great. My endurance and stamina level also went up, but then again what do I expect, with Gai telling me to run five-hundred laps around the village. To which I never finished, but he doesn't have to know that.   
Genjutsu training was probably the best out of all; it was interesting the way Kurenai taught me. She put me under so many Genjutsus at any time. I could be just sitting in my living room and she would put me under Genjutsu. Kurenai was also right, I can detect Genjutsus. It’s like my brain sends me a warning, hence the fuzzy feeling. Kurenai was really fun to train with, she taught me so many Genjutsus, which I can’t wait to use.   
Training with Rukia was... interesting. I’d ended up in hospital once or twice in the month. She tested my focus and holding the jutsu while being in a fight. I was rubbish at first. In fact I was so rubbish that I lost control and was in hospital trying to repair my chakra networks. Luckily Tsunade was back otherwise I would have been screwed. But I continued as soon as I was out of the hospital. The second time I ended up in hospital was when I lost focus of the Jutsu and Rukia accidently hit a main artery. It was within the last week of training that I finally got the Jutsu down; I could now fight and keep with the chakra armour, which I felt very proud about. Even Rukia was proud of me; she said that it took her ages to learn.   
Haku returned after the two weeks and taught me another water jutsu, I had asked if he knew any long range attacks, to which he said yes. So now I knew I could fight Kabuto at a distance and keep with my chakra shield. Haku was pissed when he found out that I was in the hospital. He nearly very well killed Rukia. Now even Rukia’s apprehensive about being in the same room with Haku, I don’t know what happened. Haku took her outside to have a ‘word’ with her, and she's been like that ever since. Rukia refused to tell me, going white as a sheet and Haku just gives me an innocent smile.   
I had been training with Enma as well. He's freaking ruthless! After one training session with him I was tempted to never use him again. He really did push me to my limits. By the time we were done with our brawl, we had destroyed the training ground. I wasn't allowed in that training ground again... Apparently Sarutobi told me that Enma thinks I have potential to become powerful if I tried, which I do feel proud, but I feel like he's insulting me at the same time.   
Tsunade had made it to the village, but she is in hiding along with Shizune. Jiraiya and Tsunade both know I'm from another world, quite frankly I thought they took it very well. But then again, they have met Yukiko and know about her. They were shocked about my use Shīringu; they didn't look like they believed me before I showed them my eyes. Speaking of my Shīringu, I have unlocked another aspect of it. Not only am I able to see through scrolls and know their functions and see through things, I can know see chakra. I can see chakra in people as they use it, I can see how much they are using and where it is flowing to.   
I was right, Naruto was learning the summoning jutsu, and by the earthquakes I can tell that he did summon Gamabunta. I haven’t really seen him this past month, nor have I seen Sasuke. Sakura wished me good luck in the exams, but to be honest she seemed kind of glum. I have a guess to what is it, but I wasn't really paying attention.   
I walk up to the stadium to where the Chunin exams were being held. As I walked in, I could hear cheering, loud cheering. Haku stood in the middle of the arena, he smiles at me slightly before returning to a stoic look. Everyone was here, besides Naruto and Sasuke. I wasn't expecting Sasuke for a while, but Naruto should be arriving soon.   
“Hello, Akemi-chan!” Naruto greets me.   
I look at him in slight surprise, there wasn't a flashy entrance. I mask my surprise and smile at Naruto, “Morning Naruto-kun, ready to fight?”  
Naruto nodded his head feverishly, “Yep and I'm going to win! Believe it!”  
I hear a scoff behind me; I don't even need to look to know it was Neji who scoffed. Naruto glares behind me, but doesn’t say anything.   
“Sasuke!” Naruto shouts as he sees Sasuke walk into the stadium with Kakashi behind him.   
My head whips around, Sasuke was here, now?!   
“I thought you’d be late.” I say looking at the two with raised eyebrows.   
Kakashi scratched the back of his head, “We would have been, but Sasuke didn't want to miss anything.”   
Sasuke looks away from us.   
Kakashi smiles under his mask at us, “Good luck then.” Kakashi walks away, leaving us in the arena.   
Haku looks at Sarutobi, who in turn nods his head. I look at the two guards that were with Sarutobi. They were both Tsunade and Jiraiya in disguise. So when the attack does happen, they will be there to help Sarutobi.  
Haku goes into his pocket and takes out a sheet of paper. He opens the paper and faces it to us, he was showing us our match ups, “Memorise this, this shows who you will be going against and when.” Haku explains.   
Once we all nodded, confirming that we were satisfied, Haku put the piece of paper away.   
“We will now begin the third round of the Chunin exams!” Haku announces to the crowd. The crowed cheers loudly in response, ready to watch the first fight.   
Haku looks to us, “The first two fighters please stay here, and while the other could you head to the waiting area.” Haku points to a hole in the wall not too far away. It was a short walk, before we knew it; we were all in the waiting area while Naruto and Neji stayed.   
“Do you think Naruto can win?” Sasuke asks.   
I look at him, “Is that a hint of worry I hear?” I ask with a grin.   
Sasuke glared at me and looked back to Naruto and Neji, “Neji is strong. You saw what he did to Hinata.”   
I glare at Neji at the mention of Hinata, “Yes, I saw. But Naruto will win.”  
“What makes you so certain?” Sasuke asks.   
“Have I ever been wrong?” I question him, “And do you really think Naruto would lose to him?”   
Sasuke shakes his head, “You’re right.”   
I nearly choked in shock, Sasuke Uchiha, just said I was right. I was going to say something, but the match between Neji and Naruto had started.   
Neji got into position, his Byakugan activated. Naruto stands there, glaring at Neji with hatred. Neji inched closer, but Naruto was the one who made the first move. Without breaking eye contact, Naruto threw three kunai at Neji. Neji caught the one in the middle, the one that would have hit his face. With Neji’s attention on the kunai, Naruto runs at Neji. In turn, Neji throws a kunai at Naruto, who dodges and goes to punch Neji. Neji gracefully dodges by pushing Naruto away with his palm. Before Naruto could fall on the floor, he spins his body so he lands on his feet.   
Using the momentum, Naruto springs forward and punches Neji. Neji moves his head to the side, avoiding the hit completely. Naruto throws a multitude of punches, but Neji dodges them all. Naruto jumps in the air and tries to kick the Hyuuga in the face, but he dodges at the last second. With Naruto unable to move so quickly, Neji gets in close and hits Naruto in the chest, sending chakra at Naruto. With Naruto in pain, Neji goes to hit Naruto’s chakra point. But the Uzumaki remembers what it did to Hinata and pulled back before Neji could hit it.   
Naruto performs the Shadow Clone Jutsu; four appear in a puff of smoke. All the clones pull out kunai. The four shadow cloned attack, Neji jumps over the first two, two more try and attack him, but he dodges them easily and with ease. While he was distracted, the real Naruto runs up to Neji and goes to attack him by kicking him, but Naruto missed by an inch. Neji sent himself into the air and landed gracefully. He did this to lure out the real Naruto.   
Two shadow clones attack Neji, who in turn jumps up and spins around in mid air. When the clones were close enough, Neji kicked the both of them in the head, only getting rid of one clone. Two more attack from behind, but Neji dodges that. The two clones turn around to Neji to attack again, but Neji was too quick. Neji thrust the palms of his hands onto the clones, pushing them away, ultimately making them disappear. Neji walked up to the last shadow clone, effectively killing it. Neji turned to the real Naruto.   
“He's screwed.” Sasuke mutters watching the fight play out.   
I bit my lip from saying anything. It does look bad; it looked like Neji was definitely going to win. But I knew that Naruto had another trick up his sleeve.   
“Come on Naruto-kun.” I mutter. I'm kind of glad I can’t really hear what they are saying; there is far too much talking in this match.   
Back down in the arena, Naruto made an army of shadow clones, which were all set to attack Neji. The shadow clones surrounded him; Neji smirked cockily before making his way through the shadow clone. Neji was looking for the real Naruto, once he found him; he aimed for his heart, like he did Hinata. However, he was disappointed and shocked to find out that it wasn't the real Naruto.  
“What?” Sasuke mutters.   
“Neji thinks he knows Naruto-kun’s attacks,” I say smirking at Neji’s dumbfounded look, “but he doesn’t know that our Naruto is unpredictable.”  
While Neji was in shock, two more shadow clones appeared and attacked Neji. Naruto aimed a punch for Neji; it would have made contact, were it for Neji’s rotation technique. Neji spun around, his chakra flaring as he span; the chakra forced Naruto back, getting rid of his other shadow clone. Naruto grumbled as he made more shadow clones. They all surround Neji, and then they charged. Neji repeated the rotation move, whipping out all the shadow clones.   
While Naruto was on the ground, Neji activated the 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation, a green yin yang seal appeared on the ground, but is disappeared within seconds. I wouldn’t have caught it if it wasn't for my Shīringu.   
Neji began to attack Naruto’s chakra points at a very fast pace. With the last strike, Naruto is flung back, lying on his back in pain with blood coming out of his mouth. Haku goes to check Naruto worriedly, but Naruto wouldn’t let him.   
“What's happening?” Shikamaru asks.   
“Haku wants to end the fight for Naruto’s health,” I say, “but Naruto won’t let him. That's why he's still getting up.”  
Naruto was struggling, but eventually he did manage to stand on his own two feet. That's when they began to talk. I blanked out and started to think about my match with Kabuto. I could feel him looking over to me. My match was next, when Naruto won, I would have to fight Kabuto. I felt excited yet nervous. I don't know Kabuto’s true intentions for being here, but all I need to do is tire him out so the ANBU can ambush him, that's all I have to do. I want to win so I can advance, but my mission was more important.   
I was pulled back out of my thoughts when Neji charged at Naruto, sending him back. Neji, thinking it was over was about to walk out of the stadium. But Naruto got up, he looked injured and in pain, but he didn't care. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, red chakra appeared around Naruto, healing his damaged chakra points. Once Naruto was fully charged, he attacked; he threw kunai and jumped away. To avoid the kunai, Neji used his rotation technique. Neji takes out his own kunai and throws them at Naruto, who swiftly dodges. Neji jumped out of the way in time as Naruto aimed a punch for him. Both the Hyuuga and Uzumaki threw a kunai at each other; they met in the middle and repelled each other. They both jumped at each other, catching their kunai as they charge towards each other. Once on the ground, Naruto charged at Neji. To avoid the attack, Neji used his rotation again. On impact, an explosion happened, sending Neji and Naruto flying.   
“Naruto!” I shout out.   
Sasuke was looking worried.   
Once the dust cleared, it showed that there were two holes. A hand shot up from the hole, and Neji slowly got out of it. He wasn't uninjured though; he looked as though one punch could end it all for him. Neji looked over to where Naruto fell and walked over, Naruto lay there unconscious on his side. Neji looked smug and was about to walk away, but then he heard a crack. He looked down to the ground to see Naruto smash his way through the ground and managing to punch Neji in the chin, upper cutting him. The ‘Naruto’ that was lying there poofed away, really being a shadow clone after all. That punch seemed to end it all. Neji could not get up, too exhausted and injured.   
Haku smiled when he didn't see Neji get up, “Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!”   
The crowd burst in cheers after they had gotten over their shock.   
I cheer, “Yes! Did you see that-” I stop cheering when my gaze falls in Sasuke. He was holding the bar tightly and was glaring at Naruto with hatred and envy. Oh no, don’t tell me, he's already getting angsty over his revenge. But that wasn't meant to happen until Itachi came to get Naruto! I felt panic rise in me, I needed to initiate my plan as soon as. Orochimaru hadn’t given Sasuke the curse mark, but that doesn’t mean Sasuke won't try and go to Orochimaru to get power. If the paedophile realises that he can’t have me, he may target Sasuke.   
I silently walk away from Sasuke. There was nothing I could do to make him feel better, if I said anything he would probably bite my head off.   
Before I entered the arena, I activated my chakra shield. 

3rd person POV 

Akemi and Kabuto stood in front of each other. She was glaring at him, while he was smiling innocently at her. Haku looked between the two, “Are you two ready?” Haku asks.   
Both nod.   
“Begin!” Haku shouts before jumping away.   
Kabuto charged at Akemi and aims to kick her, she dodges and tries to hit him herself, but he too dodges. Kabuto smirked before doing a sequence of hand seals, to which Akemi recognised; he was going to activate the chakra scalpels. Inwardly, Akemi smirked; this is what she had worked for the entire month for.   
With the chakra scalpels activated, Kabuto charged and aimed for Akemi’s arms. Akemi dodged quickly, she didn't want him to know that she knew how to beat them, that would give too much away. No, she would keep this as a surprise; make him believe that she couldn’t combat them.   
Akemi jumped a distance away; she decided to activate a jutsu and quickly did the hand seals. “Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki!” Jets of water shot their way out of Akemi’s mouth. Kabuto tried to dodge them all, but there were too many, causing him to get hit. Kabuto was sent into the wall of the arena, causing Akemi to smirk in satisfaction.   
Kabuto sat up and glared at her.   
“What’s the matter?” Akemi asks with a taunting grin.   
Kabuto snarled and jumped back up. He quickly charged at Akemi, landing a hit on her leg. Akemi winced but otherwise was fine.  
Kabuto’s eyes widen, “What?”   
Akemi smirked, which only served to aggravate him. She felt satisfied of his surprised face about not being affected by the chakra scalpels.   
“Suiton: Suiryūben!” Akemi shouts while making the hand seals. This creates an orb of water besides her. Akemi thrust her arm forwards causing many sharp whips of water emerge from the water, all aiming for Kabuto. Kabuto tried to dodge, but every time he did, Akemi would move her arm, causing the water to follow. When the water did hit Kabuto, Akemi thought it was over. But Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
‘It was a clone!’ Akemi thought looking around frantically.   
Akemi turned around just in time; Kabuto had got behind her and went to attack her. But with Akemi being distracted for a second, Kabuto managed to hit her with his chakra scalpels over her heart.   
Akemi bit back a scream; she coughed up blood and fell to the floor. Akemi couldn’t breathe, he had disrupted her breathing.   
Haku watched from a distance, he was gritting his teeth when he saw his little sister gets hit.   
“Come on Akemi-chan!” Naruto shouts.   
Sasuke grunted, watching the match intently.   
While on the ground, Akemi made hand seals while Kabuto wasn't looking. “Hazy Genjutsu.” With this Genjutsu cast, Kabuto's vision would be distorted. Kabuto stumbled, he rubbed his eyes to try and get his vision to get back to normal.   
With Kabuto distracted, Akemi punches him in the face with chakra infused. A sickening crack sounded in the arena as Kabuto's jaw cracked. Akemi smirked in satisfaction; she walked closer to Kabuto forgetting to put her chakra shield up. As stopped when she was a couple of feet away. Kabuto lay there, semi-unconscious. Akemi was about to walk away, but she felt someone grab her ankles, she looks down in slight panic, Kabuto had grabbed her ankles, with chakra scalpels no less.   
Akemi fell to the floor; both the ligaments in ankles were completely torn to pieces. Kabuto had stood up and was now in front of her. He tried to hit her, but she managed she dodge by moving her head. Akemi took notice of Kabuto, he looked tired, his regeneration was taking up too much chakra, if she could hold this out, she could very well win.   
Kabuto managed to hit her in the chest again. Her heart clenched painfully, making Akemi throw up blood. Kabuto managed to kick Akemi onto her back; he kneeled over her with a smirk, “Give up.” Kabuto demands.   
Akemi responded by coughing up blood in his face.   
Kabuto glared harshly, he took out a real kunai and stabbed Akemi in the stomach. Akemi screamed in pain.   
Haku watched his little sister in pain. He wanted to rip Kabuto from her and kill him himself. But he knew he couldn’t, his sister would never forgive him for interfering. But he couldn't stand to watch her in pain. Naruto and Sasuke were stunned; they were used to seeing Akemi so strong, and to see her in pain and screaming brought back the memories of the Forest. Naruto wanted to shout at Kabuto to leave Akemi alone, while Sasuke was looking at Kabuto, wondering just how powerful he really was.   
Kabuto leaned closer to her and whispered, “I don't know why Orochimaru wants you. You aren’t special.”   
Akemi coughed up more blood, “Tell the paedophile that.”   
Kabuto grit his teeth, “Do not talk about him so disrespectfully!” Kabuto stabbed Akemi with another kunai in the arm this time. Akemi bit back a scream of pain, but winced.   
“One last chance.” Kabuto taunts as he takes another kunai about and lightly traces her arms with it.   
Akemi spat in his face again, “Never.”   
Kabuto glared harshly, “Then die.” Kabuto lifted the kunai and aimed it for her heart. Akemi smirked at Kabuto, while he had been talking; she had been redirecting her chakra, effectively healing herself. Just before the kunai could stab her, she rolled away and aimed her leg to kick Kabuto in the face. Kabuto groaned as he was hit and stood up holding his face.   
When he stood up, Akemi was finished with healing herself and had activated her chakra shield again. She held my fists up and charged, this time she was using Taijutsu. Kabuto was blocking her attacks, but he couldn't block them all. Akemi managed to punch Kabuto in the face again, but he managed to take hold of her arm. Kabuto grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, throwing her into the floor face first. Akemi struggle to move, but she couldn’t move. Kabuto sat on her back applying pressure to her spine.   
Kabuto laughs, taunting her, “How does it feel to be defenceless?”   
Akemi couldn't say anything; she was getting a face full of dirt.   
Kabuto sniggered; he activated his chakra scalpels and tried to hit Akemi with one hand. He was trying to break through this shield so he could attack her spine. When Akemi realised what he was doing, she started to panic. She knew that her chakra shield wouldn’t hold up forever, she doesn’t have the stamina for that yet. The shield would give out eventually, and when it did, she would be at the mercy of Kabuto.   
Akemi struggled fiercely, which only served to make Kabuto amused, “It’s no use, you can’t move.”   
Akemi felt like growling, but stopped herself. A thought came to mind, making a smirk appear on her face. She stopped struggling and relaxed her body. Kabuto looked down her at curiously, had she given up?  
Suddenly, Kabuto was flung forward. Akemi had managed to get her legs to work and kick Kabuto off her. Akemi quickly got up with a smirk on her face. Kabuto scowled darkly, “I’ll get you back for that.” Kabuto growls at her.   
“I’d like to see you try.” Akemi taunts.   
Kabuto charged, but this time his demeanour was different, it was like he was intending to kill her. His moves became more sharp and accurate of where they hit. It confirmed what Akemi feared, he was toying with her before. He was being serious now. But Akemi’s moves were starting to get sluggish, she was feeling tired, she knew she couldn’t keep this up for much longer. But it looked like neither could Kabuto.   
Kabuto managed to kick Akemi to the floor; she landed painfully on her back. She tried to get back up, but Kabuto drop kicked her in the stomach, causing more blood to come from her mouth. Kabuto stood over her and kneeled; he smirked down evilly at her and circled his hands around her throat. He was going to strangle her to death. Akemi could see that much in his eyes. Kabuto was staring at her with so much hatred, he wanted her dead. He wanted her to die by his hands; he didn't want her to go to Orochimaru.   
Akemi felt pure panic rise in her. She hadn’t felt this scared since she first died. She remembered feeling so scared when the taxi man took her to remote place and killed her, much like Kabuto was doing now. In fact, now that Akemi looked, the taxi man and Kabuto had the same murderous look in their eyes.   
Akemi knew that if she didn't so something now, she would die here and there.   
Akemi closed her eyes, feeling the tears rising. She took a kunai knife as she couldn’t breathe and stabbed Kabuto blindly.   
Suddenly, Kabuto's weight wasn't on her anymore. Akemi’s eyes shot open and sat up; she looked at Kabuto and gasped. Akemi had stabbed him in the neck, and he was bleeding out. Kabuto tried to heal himself, but he couldn’t. He physically couldn't, he had wasted too much chakra, and had none to heal himself.   
Akemi tried to heal him, but he pushed her away from him. Akemi sat there on the floor and watched as Kabuto died. She watched as the life left his eyes. Akemi didn't even realise that the tears were falling down her face. She heard a scream, only you realise that it was her screaming.   
“Akemi is the winner!” Haku shouts as he runs over. He saw the life leave Kabuto’s eyes, there was no way he was alive.   
The crowd didn't seem to care that Akemi had killed someone, they cheered nonetheless.   
“Akemi...” Haku mutters as he watches his sister. He remembered his first kill very well, he still felt guilty over this, and no doubt Akemi was going to be wreck.   
Haku picked Akemi up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary. As they passed, Haku would glare at anyone who even looked in their direction. Haku looked down to his younger sister, she was shaking violently and she was holding herself. Her brown eyes were widened in shock, the terror on her face made Haku’s heart ache for her. He wanted to take away the pain, but he knew he couldn't.   
“AKEMI-CHAN!”  
Haku looked and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were running over. They stop once they get close enough, “How’s Akemi-chan?!” Naruto shouts.   
Haku looks down sadly, “She isn't taking it very well.”   
Sasuke glares at Naruto, “Obviously she isn't okay you dobe!”  
“What did you say teme?!” Naruto shouts.   
“Guys!” Haku shouts getting both their attention, “She needs rest.”   
Naruto nods solemnly while Sasuke just look at him blankly.   
“Now excuse me.” Haku says walking away. 

Back to first person 

I... I killed someone. I killed Kabuto; I drove a kunai through his neck. I killed him...  
I know I talked about getting rid of him, but I never thought that I would be the one to kill him. I wanted for this to so badly be a joke, for him to walk through that door asking for medical attention. But no, all I received was judging looks from the healers. They all looked at me, judging me. They blame me.   
Haku had left me alone; he said he needed to go back to the matches. He didn't want to; he was ready to stay here with me. It was me who sent him away.   
I never thought that my first kill would be so soon, I thought it would be in the Shippuden season that I did so. At least then I would have been prepared, but all I felt was panic. I just remembered that taxi driver’s hands circling my throat and strangling me like Kabuto just tried to... and I lost it.   
I hear a knock on the door, but I didn't answer. I looked up when the door opened and saw it was Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiraiya. The trio walked in silently and sat down in the empty seats. They didn't speak for a while.   
“Why are you here?” I mutter.   
“There's been a small break,” Sarutobi answers me.   
Tsunade, the one sat closest to me grabbed my hand, “It wasn't your fault.”   
I stayed silent.   
“We all saw,” Jiraiya says with an unusually serious look, “he was going to kill you.”   
“I know,” I whisper, “I saw it in his eyes.”   
Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe, “He was going to die anyway. You said it yourself, he was going to hurt people you hold dear to you.”   
I flinch, “I know.”   
“Then what's wrong?” Tsunade asks gently.   
“I-I,” I gulp, “I remembered before I came to this world. I was killed, in the same method that Kabuto was using.”   
Jiraiya nodded his head, “You panicked and lashed out.”   
“All my morals are screaming at me,” I say, “they’re saying that what I did was wrong and unmoral.”   
“Yukiko said the same thing.” Sarutobi says with a fond smile.  
I look up, “She did?”   
Tsunade nodded, “She was on a mission with me. There was enemy Rock Ninja. One managed to get around her and hold her hostage. They put a kunai to her throat, and she lost it. She looked as panicked as you did. She screamed and killed the man by plunging a kunai into the man’s eye. She felt so guilty afterwards; she refused to do any missions for months. ”   
My mouth dropped slightly at the story.   
“She had said that it was because she never really recovered from dying in her world that she went into a state of panic.” Jiraiya says.   
I nod my head, it made sense.   
“What do you mean by her world?”   
My head shot up; there was Haku look at us with a confused expression.   
“Onii-chan.” I mutter.  
“What do they mean by world, Akemi?” Haku asks glaring at me. I flinch under his glare. Sarutobi and the two Sanin stood up and left the room to give us some space to talk.   
“Haku...” I mutter.   
“Tell me.” Haku demands.   
I nod my head, “I'm not from this world. In the world I came from, there is no ninja or chakra. But there was this anime called Naruto that I used to watch all the time. It was all about Naruto's life, about the bridge mission, you, Zabuza, the Chunin exams and so much more. I know exactly what will happen and how it will happen.”  
Haku was looking at me in disbelief, but sat down near me nonetheless.   
“I died in my world.” I say making Haku flinch. He looked like he wanted to protest, but I held my hand up, asking him to keep quiet. He did so and relaxed in his chair.   
“I was killed by someone strangling me, just like what K-Kabuto did.” I swallow the lump in my throat, “I woke up in this white room and met and angel named Nora. She gave me the chance to enter another world. I chose this world a year before the story began. I trained in anything useful, like healing. I knew I would need healing so I trained hard.”   
“I was meant to die.” Haku mutters with wide eyes.   
I nod my head.   
Haku stood up and began to pace around the room, “That's why I felt lost. I wasn't meant to have a future.”   
I stayed silent.   
Haku turned to look at me, “Why did you save me?”   
“I didn't want you to die. I wanted you to live.” I whisper.   
“Then why didn't you save Zabuza?!” Haku shouts.   
“I tried!” I scream. Haku stops and stares at me with a shocked look, “I tried,” I say in a small voice, “I tried to heal Zabuza, hoping that you and him could start a life somewhere else. But he didn't want me to heal him.”   
Haku looked at the floor with a saddened expression.   
“He told me to look out for you.” I admit, “But I knew how much you loved Zabuza, I knew you would feel depressed. But I wanted you to be happy...”   
“Thank you.”   
I look up, the tears streaming down my face. Haku also had tears in his eyes, “I never got to thank you.” Haku says sitting on the bed with me. “I never said it after you saved me and gave me a reason to live.”   
I sniffed and wiped my eyes, “I didn't want you to die Haku.” I whimper.   
Haku takes my hand and rubs his thumb over the surface of my hand, “I know.” Haku whispers softly, “But why didn't you tell me?”   
“I was scared.” I answer honestly.   
“Scared of what?” Haku asks gently.   
I smile sadly, “Many reasons. That you wouldn’t believe me, that you may commit suicide, that you may have thought I was crazy.”   
Haku exhaled deeply, “I believe you, imouto.”   
I felt a pressure leave my chest, I felt so relieved. He believed me; he didn't think I was crazy.   
“To be honest, I probably wouldn’t have told anyone.” Haku says chuckling. I laugh slightly along with him.   
“Thank you.” I say.   
Haku smiles at me, “I should be thanking you.” I lean forward and hugged Haku. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.   
I pull back, “So, you’re not mad?” I ask.   
Haku shakes his head, “No. I'm happy you’ve told me. That means there are no more secrets between us.”   
I nod, “That's right.”   
Haku had a curious expression on his face, “You said you know exactly what would happen, but I died in that version, so what else has changed?”   
I smile at him with excitement, I felt so glad that I could tell him about this. “Well in the original timeline, Sasuke is convinced my Orochimaru to leave the village for power so he can kill his brother, Itachi. Orochimaru originally gives Sasuke the curse mark, but I got in the way.”   
“So it was to stop him from leaving,” Haku says nodding his head. He never understood why I did it in the first place, but now it made sense to him. He still wasn't happy about it though.   
“But I fear Orochimaru will go for Sasuke when he realises that I won’t leave the village.” I admit to him.   
“You definitely aren’t leaving.” Haku says firmly, “But what are you going to do about Sasuke?”  
“Well.” I say wetting my lips, “I plan on bringing Itachi back to the village.”   
Haku’s eyes widen, “Itachi Uchiha! The one who killed his entire Clan bar from Sasuke?!”   
I shake my arms around madly, “No that's not what happened!”   
Haku glares at me, “Then what happened?”   
“The Uchiha’s were originally planning to overthrow the village. To stop that, Danzo, an evil bastard, gave Itachi a choice. Either he could kill his entire Clan and save Sasuke, or risk a war, to which Sasuke could be killed in.”  
“And he chose to save Sasuke.” Haku whispered in awe.   
I nod my head, “He didn't want to do it. He had no choice.”   
“Who’s Danzo?” Haku asks.   
I scowl, “He's a bastard. He wanted to be Hokage, so he and Orochimaru teamed up. He is in charge of ROOT, which is made up of orphans who he manipulates into doing his bidding. He was the one who forced Itachi to massacre his Clan. He then took the Uchiha’s eyes and stuck them in his arm.”   
Haku’s face turns white and a little green.   
“What else?” Haku asks after recomposing himself.   
I bit my lip, “I'm planning the assassinations of the Akatsuki.”   
Haku looked at me with an unreadable expression, “Seriously.”   
“Seriously.” I say.   
Haku smiles, “Oh my baby is off planning murders, I'm so proud!”   
My eye twitches, “I don't know if you’re being sarcastic or serious.”  
Haku smiles innocently. Then he turns serious, “Okay, so you saved me from dying, who else?” He asks.   
“The Third Hokage, Orochimaru plans to attack today and as a result, the Hokage dies and Orochimaru gets his arms sealed.” I answer.   
Haku’s eyes widen, “What?!”   
“Don't worry!” I reassure him, “The Hokage already knows. He's got Jiraiya and Tsunade under disguise next to him. So when the battle does happen, they’re there for him. ANBU are also there to stop the Sound Four.”  
“Do they know?” Haku asks.   
I nod, “The Hokage was the first to know. He told me there was another before me called Yukiko Moto. She also possessed the Shīringu.”   
Haku eyes widen, “I've met her! When I and Zabuza were travelling, we went to her for information! But she never gave her name.”   
I smile at his enthusiasm, “Zabuza said something. I told him her name before he died.”   
Haku nodded his head. “What was with Kabuto?”   
I took a deep breath, “He is the right hand man for Orochimaru. Later on, he becomes a problem. That's why I had a plan, tire him out so a team of ANBU could ambush him. But... it didn't go to plan.”   
“He deserves it.” Haku says flatly.   
I look at him in shock.   
“He shouldn’t have hurt you.” Haku says firmly, “It was not your fault.”   
I just nod my head, feeling slightly better.  
“Thank you, Onii-chan.” I say with an honest smile.   
Haku returns the smile, “No, thank you imouto for trusting me.” 

NARUTO

Apparently, while I and Haku were having our heart to heart, the matches had continued. They got Genma to judge, so Haku was free to stand with me. In the battle with Shino and Temari, Shino got annihilated. Temari’s wind techniques were too much for him. With Shikamaru and Kankuro's match, Shikamaru wiped the floor with him. Shikamaru was too smart for Kankuro, and Kankuro was too cocky, so he lost. I and Haku appeared when Sasuke and Gaara’s match was well under way. I remember what happens in the anime and drags Haku were Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Shikamaru and Naruto was.  
When Naruto sees me, he smiles, “Hi, Akemi-chan! Are you feeling any better?”   
Sakura looked like she was going to scold Naruto, but I stopped her, “I'm fine Naruto-kun. Haku helped me.” I say smiling at him. Shikamaru put his hand on my shoulder and nods at me. This was as far as his comforting would go, I've known him for a year, and he's never done this.   
Back down in the arena, Gaara had already made his sand dome, and Sasuke had scaled the arena wall. Sasuke activated his Chidori and ran down the wall, the sound of birds chirping sounded sharp making me want to cover my ears.   
Sasuke ran at Gaara with a great speed, as Sasuke got closer to Gaara, sharp spikes of sand shot out to hit Sasuke. But Sasuke dodged them and continued to aim his Chidori. Sasuke made contact with the sand dome and jabbed through it as though it was butter. Sasuke got cut by a few spikes, but it didn't matter to him, he had made his mark.   
Sasuke felt something weird going on, he tried to take his arm out of the dome, but it was like something was holding it. Sasuke activated his Chidori again, to hurt whatever had grabbed him. Gaara screamed from inside the dome. Sasuke tried to pull his arm out again, he struggled, but he was successful. But something had held onto him. The arm itself was made of sand, and it had purple marks on it, making it look like veins. Sasuke jumped away, but the arm followed slightly. Sasuke jumped away further and this time the arm didn't follow him, it went back into the dome.   
Sasuke looked intently at the hole that he had made in the dome. Sweat dripped from his forehead, but he took no notice. He was just looking intently with a slightly fearful look. He saw something move in there, but then he saw an eye, a big yellow eye. That's when a high pitched scream came from the dome, sending air at Sasuke and shaking the ground.   
The dome that was surrounding Gaara cracked and the sand dome started to dissolve. The sand fell to the ground limply. Gaara stood there, breathing heavily and clutching his bleeding shoulder, where Sasuke had stabbed him with his Chidori.   
Back in the arena, I was looking around. Since Kabuto was... dead, I was looking to see who would be activating the Genjutsu. I saw multiple people, all dressed as ANBU, but I knew they were fake. I sent Haku a look; I had told him what would happen in the arena. He sent me a nod back.   
That's when a felt a sensation in my head, it was that fuzzy feeling again. I quickly dispel it, “Kai!” I look around, Kakashi, Gai and Haku had done the same as me. Everyone else had passed out. Sakura almost passed out, but she quickly dispelled it.   
That's when there was an explosion of where Sarutobi was, and that's when I knew that the battle had begun. Enemy Sound and Stone Ninja attacked from all direction and Kakashi, Gai and Haku immediately sprung into action.   
I look down at the arena, Gaara had already been taken by his siblings and Sasuke had run after them.   
“Akemi! Sakura!” Kakashi says getting out attention. “I need you to wake Shikamaru and Naruto up. I need you to go on an A-rank mission, the first one in years. I need you to retrieve Sasuke.”   
“What?!” Haku exclaims before getting back to fighting.   
“Hai!” Sakura and I say together.   
Haku glares at Kakashi, “If my imouto gets hurt, there will be hell to pay.”   
Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He summons Pakkun, “Pakkun will track down Sasuke by his sent.” Kakashi explains to us.   
“Our other member is a puppy.” Sakura says with a deadpanned look.   
Pakkun walks forward until he is face to face with Sakura, “Hey little girl. Don't you call me a cute puppy.”   
“She didn't say cute.” I cut in.   
Pakkun just looks at me with a bored look.   
“Go!” Kakashi commands as he gets back to fighting.   
I, Sakura and Pakkun crawl over to where Naruto and Shikamaru fell. Sakura dispelling Naruto’s Genjutsu, while I nudged Shikamaru, “Oi, get up.” I say, but he doesn’t wake up. I very well knew that Shikamaru wasn't under the Genjutsu, and so did Pakkun.   
I look to Pakkun, “Do you want to do the honours?” I ask the dog. Pakkun seemed to grin and walked over to Shikamaru, and bit his leg. Within seconds Shikamaru was up and shaking his leg around trying to get Pakkun off.   
“What's going on?” Naruto asks looking around.   
“We have an A-rank mission, we need to retrieve Sasuke.” I answer looking around.   
A Sound Ninja got to Naruto and was about to slit his throat, but Gai appeared and knocked him into a wall. Gai made a hole in the wall just with the force of his hit.   
“Gai-sensei...” Sakura says in awe.   
Kakashi appeared in front of us, “Track down Sasuke, join up and then stop him.” Kakashi says, “Then await next orders in a safe place.”  
“Did something happen to Sasuke?” Naruto asks.   
Sakura crawled over, “I’ll tell you on the way, now come on!” Sakura say picking up Naruto and jumping out of the hole in the wall. Naruto screamed as he was picked up.   
Pakkun dragged Shikamaru by the leg. I looked to Haku and sent him a nod, he nodded back, and I jumped out the hole.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura was explaining what had happened to Naruto and Shikamaru. She was explaining that Kakashi wanted us to find and stop Sasuke. Naruto looked excited at the prospect of fighting, and to be honest, so was I. I needed anything to get my mind of...Kabuto. A lump in my throat forms at the thought of him. I shake my head to get him out of my head. I had been healed by Rukia, she also saw what happened and congratulated me on my chakra shield. She didn't mention Kabuto, to which I was extremely thankful for.   
As we were jumping through the tree, Naruto says, “I get to! So that's what happened!”   
I sigh as we jump from tree to tree, “It’s kind of expected of Sasuke, getting impatient.”   
“So, why am I being pulled into this? This is such a drag.” Shikamaru complains with an annoyed expression on his face.   
“It can’t be helped! It’s Kakashi-sensei’s orders.” Sakura says with a frown.   
“Besides, we need you for your brain.” I say to Shikamaru with a grin. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes but said nothing more on the matter.   
Pakkun’s nose twitches, “This way!” Pakkun changes direction, to which we follow. Luckily we had Pakkun to we would have had trouble finding Sasuke.   
“How long will it be until we catch up?” Naruto asks Pakkun.   
“I don’t know,” Pakkun answers, “He is moving at a pretty good speed.”  
Naruto cursed, “Dang it!”  
We ran for a few more minutes in silence before Pakkun’s nose twitched again, “Hey! Hurry it up you guys!” Pakkun order us.   
Sakura looks at Pakkun in worry, “Has something happened to Sasuke?!”   
“What is it?” I ask.   
“There are eight people in two squads behind us.” Pakkun says, “...No, there's one more. There are nine people following us.”   
“What?!” Naruto shouts.   
Shikamaru groaned, “C’mon, already? Give me a break.”   
“They must be following our tracks.” I say gritting my teeth. I just wanted to get to Sasuke and Gaara before anything happened. This time was different, Sasuke didn't have his curse mark, and this was where he realised that he was weaker than Naruto. I needed to do something, why did it forget about this?!  
We jumped onto the ground and walked for a few minutes, but then Pakkun stopped walking and looked at his foot prints.   
“Hey, what's the point of stopping?!” Naruto asks impatiently.   
Pakkun turned his head, “Shut up and follow me! If we do this, it will look our foot prints suddenly disappear.” Pakkun stepped back into his foot prints, aligning them perfectly so the enemy couldn’t tell the difference. When he was done, Pakkun jumped onto a branch. We all copied him and we were off again. I remembered that this wouldn’t throw the enemy off our tracks, but I said nothing.   
After a few moments, Pakkun’s nose twitched again, “No good,” He says, “Though they’re on alert for ambushes, they’re catching up with us slowly, but surely.”  
“Dang it.” Shikamaru curses. “They’re probably all Chunin or higher. We’ll be wiped out if they catch up.”  
Sakura looked frightened at the thought.   
“How about we set traps up?” I suggest.   
Pakkun shakes his head, “No time, we need to get away and create space.”   
“Why don’t we ambush them?!” Naruto asks loudly.  
Sakura looks surprised at what Naruto was suggesting, “Ambush? Indeed, an ambush would be at our advantage. Even if they have twice the amount we do, if we catch them off guard...”  
“That's no good.” Pakkun says, “Our opponents are former Leaf Shinobi Orochimaru’s henchmen. In the worst case, there might be Jonin.”   
Shikamaru scowled, “I thought it’d work, but I guess not.”   
Sakura sends Shikamaru a look, “Why?”   
Shikamaru looks annoyed at the question, “We do have the advantage, and we fill the two conditions for passing an ambush.”   
“What are they?” Naruto asks.   
I decide to cut in, “The first condition is making sure we run without making a noise and find the enemy first.”  
Shikamaru nodded his head, “The second is to be able to catch the pursuers off guard. If we fill there's two conditions then an ambush will usually be effective.”   
Naruto looks at him confused.   
“The first condition won't be so difficult since we have a Ninja Hound’s nose.” Shikamaru says, “And the second one also seems advantageous at a glance since we know the geography of our village. But Orochimaru has spent a lot of time in the Leaf before, so that approach won't work on his henchmen.”  
“We also may be weaker than them as well; there is a chance that they can overpower us.” I say after some thought. I look to Shikamaru for approval, who nodded his head.   
“What does that mean?” Naruto asks Shikamaru.   
Shikamaru sighs, “Our pursuers must have been instructed in the terrain of this village and have gone through simulated practice for this fight. They’re probably all Ninja who have mastered the pursuit arts.”   
Sakura nodded her head, “So they know what cards we have.”   
“So I take it it’s a no for the ambush?” I say with a grin.   
Shikamaru nods, “There are too many uncertain factors. We have a fool, a Kunoichi who's nothing special, a dog, a sarcastic bitch, and me with the number one cold feet.” Naruto, Sakura and Pakkun glare at Shikamaru for what he called them. While I was grinning, I was taking it as a compliment.   
“However, there is one thing we could do, a diversion in the guise of an ambush. One person will remain and pretend of ambush and delay the pursers.” Shikamaru says.   
“Bait.” Sakura says seriously.   
“But there's a chance that one of us may die.” I say grimly.   
We all stop running and land on a branch. No one of were looking at each other, I looked around, “Pakkun can’t go, he's not fit for fighting and he's out tracker.” I say.   
Shikamaru nods, “So, who's going to do it?”   
Naruto was about to raise his hand and volunteer, but Shikamaru beat him to it, “I’ll do it.” Shikamaru says.   
Naruto and Sakura look at him in shock, while I smirk.   
“Shadow Possession Jutsu is an art originally intended as a delay tactic.” Shikamaru says. “Well, I’ll catch up later.” He turns away from us so we couldn't see his face.   
Naruto nodded his heads, “We’re counting on you, Shikamaru!”   
“Don't die or I’ll bring you back and kill you myself!” I shout at him before running away with Naruto and Sakura. I look back and saw that Shikamaru was shaking slightly. Luckily I knew that he would be fine, calming my nerves.   
A few minutes went by fast as we ran to catch up with Sasuke. Pakkun’s nose twitched, “Hey, the enemy is approaching fast!”   
Sakura looks at the dog in shock, “What did you say?!” Sakura looked worried, remembering what Shikamaru had said about him having cold feet. Could he have abandoned them?  
“I wonder if he is really delaying the enemy.” Pakkun says.   
I shake my head, “He will, don’t you worry.”   
“Yeah.” Naruto says, “Shikamaru isn't one to give empty promises. He may say everything is a pain, but if he says he will do it, he will do it.”   
Sakura looks down doubtfully.   
“Pick up the pace!” Pakkun orders us; we follow his order and quicken our pace.   
The next ten minutes passed by very slowly. We ran in silence for the most of it. The sound of our feet hitting the bark of the trees was the only noise besides our breathing. I was wondering how the Hokage was with dealing with Orochimaru, was bringing Jiraiya and Tsunade a good call?  
Pakkun brought me from my thoughts, “The movement of our pursuers have stopped.”  
“Yes!” Naruto cheers, “The delaying was a success!”   
I look to Sakura, “See? We said he would do it.”  
Sakura smiles at me in relief.   
A while had passed since we last stopped. The blurring of the tress made my adrenaline rush, the anticipation of a fight making me feel excited. We stopped at a branch with Pakkun sniffing the air. Naruto stops beside Pakkun, “What's wrong?!” Naruto shouts at the dog.   
Sakura stopped not too far away, “Did something happen to Sasuke-kun?!”   
“I didn't notice until now.” Pakkun says with seriousness on his face. He looks to Sakura, “You use the same shampoo as me.”   
Sakura looked struck; it looked like her life had left her body.   
Pakkun sniffed the air again, “This floral green fragrance, no doubt!”   
Naruto looks at Pakkun annoyed, “Hey now!”   
Pakkun brushed Naruto off, “Well... my coat’s shinier.”   
“Don’t be saying such stupid things at such an important time!” Naruto shouts at the dog.   
“I'm the same as a dog...” Sakura mumbles.   
“Sorry, sorry.” Pakkun says.   
“Come on, we need to go.” I say looking to Sakura, “Oi! Get it together!” We jumped away, back to running. Sakura was behind us, completely gone, she couldn't get over the fact she used the same shampoo.   
I glare at Pakkun, “Why?!”   
Pakkun shrugs his shoulders. Pakkun tensed and sniffed intently, I look at him, “What's wrong?” I ask.   
“Is it shampoo again?” Naruto asks with a scowl.   
Pakkun sends him a look, “No, it’s Sasuke.”  
Sakura looks at Pakkun frantically, “Is he okay?!”   
“He's stopped moving completely, and there are different scents around him. There no denying it, he's caught up.” Pakkun says as we continue to run.   
Sakura and Naruto look relieved.   
However, I noticed Pakkun’s worried look, “What aren’t you telling us?” I ask the dog.   
“There's something besides us tracking Sasuke.” Pakkun says.   
“What?!” Naruto shouts.   
“An enemy? An ally?!” Sakura asks.   
“I don’t know,” The dog says shaking his head, “But it’s not human.”   
Naruto and Sakura’s eyes widen. I glare up a head, what was I missing? I ignore this ominous feeling as we continue to run.   
After a few more minutes, Pakkun stops suddenly. I had to grab Naruto to make sure he didn't crash into a tree like he did in the anime, “Why did you stop so suddenly?!” Naruto asks shouting.   
Pakkun looks at us, “The scents of Sasuke and other two are quickly moving away. It smells like Sasuke is chasing those people.”  
“Sasuke-kun...” Sakura mutters.   
“There is no other sign of movement.” Pakkun says. “But there are two people who are going to fight each other.”   
I nod at him, Shino must be holding back Kankuro, “Well lest get going them, we need to catch up.” I say.   
“We’ll need to avoid it though.” Pakkun says.   
“Why?!” Naruto complains.   
“We don’t need to get catch in the middle Naruto,” I say to him, “We need to get to Sasuke as quick as possible.” Naruto sighs and nods his head. With this agreed, we went around the people that were fighting. I just hope we get there in time, and hopefully this time, Sakura won’t get in the way. 

NARUTO

By the time we got to Sasuke, Sasuke was laying down on a tree trunk and Gaara was about to kill him. Unlike in the anime, Sasuke didn't have his curse mark, so he was much more tired than he was before.   
Before Gaara could hit Sasuke with his demonised hand, Naruto appeared and kicked Gaara in the face “Get away from him!” Naruto shouts at Gaara. Gaara was sent back into a tree, but his demonised hand helped him hang on.   
I jump next to Sasuke and get a good look at Gaara. He really was scarier in real life than he was in the anime. Half of Gaara’s face is deformed; his right half was his demon half, made of sand and purple veins. That one yellow eye sending shivers down my spine. His one demonised hand had claws and they looked sharp.   
Sakura appears next to Sasuke, “Sasuke-kun!”   
“Sakura, get Sasuke out of the way!” I shout over to her.   
Sakura looks up at me in surprise.   
“What?” Sasuke asks in outrage.   
I didn't look at them, I was staring at Gaara, “Sasuke, you need medical attention. I can feel your chakra, to which you have exhausted it.” I say with a frown.   
“I can still fight!” Sasuke protests trying to stand up, but crumpled to the floor in pain.   
“Why don’t you heal him, Akemi?!” Sakura asks me looking scared for Sasuke.   
I sigh, “Because I am going to need my chakra to fight.”   
Sakura’s eyes widen, “You’re going to fight that?!” Sakura cries out pointing to Gaara.   
“Yes, and so is Naruto.” I answer calmly.  
“But-” Sasuke protests.   
“Go!” I shout. Sakura reluctantly nods her head and takes Sasuke to a safe location. As they were leaving, I could hear Sasuke yelling in protests. Pakkun also left with Sasuke and Sakura, which I didn't really pay attention to.   
Gaara stood there and looked at both me and Naruto, “What are those two... to you?!”   
“They’re our friends.” I answer without fault. Gaara was still scary as hell, but I had kind of got used to this now, so it didn't bother me as much.   
“Try hurting them and I’ll clobber you!” Naruto threatens with a glare.   
It seemed the determined look in Naruto’s eyes set Gaara off. Gaara held his head and began to shout in pain. In the anime is made more sense, he was having flashbacks, but here, it just looked like he was going insane, to which he was. At least this time, he didn't have Sakura to hurt. I know Sasuke is going to hate me for this later, but if my plan works, he won’t leave the village.   
I just need to survive this battle first.   
Gaara stopped thrashing about and looked at us coldly, “Well, are you coming for me or what?”   
Naruto cursed and jumped at Gaara.   
“Naruto-kun!” I shout out.   
Before Naruto could land a hit on Gaara, Gaara’s demon tail swiped Naruto away as though he were a bug. I caught Naruto before he could hit the tree, “We need a plan.” I whisper to him.   
“I have a plan.” Naruto says standing up.   
“Hitting him randomly isn't going to work!” I scold him.  
“Then what will?!” Naruto shouts at me in frustration.   
“I don’t know!” I shout back.   
Naruto grit his teeth, “Well I know one thing. We need to protect Sasuke and Sakura!”   
I nod my head, “Agreed.”   
Gaara started to laugh, drool starting to come out of his demon’s side mouth, “So you’ll fight for the sake of others?!” Gaara asks menacingly, “That's why you guys are only at that level! You don't need a reason to fight!”   
Naruto glared at Gaara.   
“Only the one who remains undefeated can actually feel his own existence!” Gaara continues with the evil look, “Come on, and forget out your insignificant friends and fight for the sake of your own existence!”  
“NO!” I shout to Gaara.   
Gaara looks at me in surprise.   
“It’s our friends that make us stronger,” I say, cringing slightly with how cheesy my words were.   
Gaara laughed, and to be honest, I don't blame him, what I said was so lame! I’d laugh too, but Naruto needs to get motivated. Sakura isn't in the way to get hurt and I can see in Naruto’s eyes that he isn't motivated.   
Gaara lunged for us, he was aiming for Naruto, and Naruto was too angry to do anything. I inwardly groan before stepping in front of Naruto and take the hit. I was sent backwards into a tree, hard. I could feel something wet and sticky drip down the back of my head. My hand reaches towards it, and I look at it. It was my own blood. I look up at Gaara and glared at him, who in turned laughed even more crazily when he saw my blood.   
“Akemi-chan!” Naruto screams.   
Gaara’s demonic arm stretched out and pinned me to the tree, crushing any air out of my lungs. I scream in pain, the feeling of my ribs caving in. So this is what Sakura felt like when she was getting crushed. Got to say, I do not like this. I do not like being the damsel in distress. I look at Naruto weakly and saw that he was looking at me in horror. Gaara started screaming again and held his head.   
“B-beat his a-ass...” I choke out.   
Rage filled Naruto’s face.   
And my world went black; the last thing I saw was Naruto summoning a little toad. 

NARUTO

The next time I woke up, I was still being crushed by Gaara's sand arm. I look around and saw Gamabunta and Shukaku fighting. Well actually what I saw was the Nine Tailed Fox holding onto Shukaku, who had Gaara sticking out his forehead like a pimple. But because I watched the anime, I knew for a fact that the Fox was Gamabunta under disguise.  
I wriggled around in my cocoon; it wasn't as tight as it was before. It must be because he's loosing concentration. I managed to move my arm to get my Sais, with them in hand; I managed to cut away the sand and get myself out of it. I fell onto the branch below me with slight difficulty. I was hurt, so I used my medical Ninjutsu to see what was wrong. Okay, so three broken ribs, luckily none punctured my lungs and that's it. I healed them as quickly as I could. Once that was done, I went to find Naruto and Gaara.   
By the time I got to them, Gamabunta had poofed away and Shukaku had been sealed back into Gaara. Gaara was lying on his back with blood coming from his forehead. Naruto was laying on his front, who was in fact also bleeding from his forehead.   
“Naruto!” I shout as I run over. Immediately I began to heal him.   
Naruto looks at me in shock, “Y-you’re okay?”   
I nod my head, “I'm fine,”   
Naruto smiles and relaxes as I heal him. Once he was done I looked over to Gaara.   
“Go.” Naruto says.   
I look down at him, “What?”   
“Heal him.” Naruto says with a grin. I return the grin and walk over to Gaara.   
As I walked over, Gaara began to struggle, “My existence will not die!” Gaara shouts in protests. He thought I was going to kill him.   
As I kneeled beside him, Gaara shouted at me, “Go away!”   
“I'm trying to heal you, Gaara-kun.” I say trying to reassure him. Gaara looks at me in shock, his eyes widened and not looking away from me. I put my hand on his forehead and healed him. Gaara tensed, but he soon relaxed once he felt his pain ebb away. When I was done, I took my hand away from his forehead and moved back to Naruto, who had passed out. When I was back with Naruto, Temari and Kankuro appeared in front of Gaara. Both the siblings were looking at me suspiciously.   
“I've had enough... stop here.” Gaara says.   
Kankuro and Temari look at him in shock, “Gaara?” Kankuro mutters.   
“I've healed him,” I say to the sand siblings.   
“Why?” Temari demanded. “He hurt you.”   
I smile at them sadly, “He's been through enough. That much I can tell.”   
Temari and Kankuro still look at me with suspicion. Kankuro picks up Gaara and puts his arm around his shoulder. Before they jumped off, I stopped them, “Before you go, can I ask Gaara something?” I ask.   
They look at me with caution. Gaara picks up his head and looks at me, “What?”   
“Would you consider having a Seal Master look at your seal? I can tell yours is quite unstable.” I ask him.   
Kankuro and Temari’s eyes widen, “How do you know?” Temari demands.   
I send Naruto a side look and look at him fondly, “I have a friend of my own that is one too.” I say.   
“And you’re not scared of him?” Temari asks.   
I shake my head, “No, people like them need to be treated like everyone else. Naruto wasn't, but he found people that accepted him.”   
Temari and Kankuro look down at Gaara.   
“Fine.” Gaara mutters.   
I nod my head, “Thank you.”   
With that, the Sand Siblings jump away.   
I sigh softly and kneel down besides Naruto; I pick him up and run to find Sakura and Sasuke. I was s bit apprehensive about going back to the village; I didn't know what to expect. I hoped to dear god that Sarutobi was still alive, and I hoped that the village wasn't too torn apart. I wonder what would become of Orochimaru. Will they have killed him? Or would he have got away?

NARUTO

I brought Naruto to a hospital. I had met Sasuke and Sakura on the way back, Sasuke had passed out, so that made it easier. I didn't have to listen to him complaining or becoming angsty. Sakura went straight home. I didn't see Haku, but I knew that he would be back later.   
Once I was in my room, I bit my thumb and summoned Enma. He appeared in front of me, but he didn't look good.   
“What's wrong Enma?” I ask.   
Enma looks to the ground.   
I felt worried, “What? Did something happen?”   
“Sarutobi... is dead.” Enma says slowly as though he couldn’t believe it himself.   
My eyes widen, “...What?”   
Enma shook his head, “One minute we were winning, and the next thing I know, Sarutobi has a sword through his chest and Orochimaru doesn’t have use of his arms anymore.”   
“So he used that Jutsu...” I mutter having to sit down. The shock making my body feels numb. I couldn’t even feel my fingers.   
Enma nodded, “He did. I told him not to, but he was too angry by this point.”   
I look at Enma, “Angry?” I don’t remember him becoming angry in the fight. He felt disappointed in Orochimaru for turning out the way he did, and he felt guilt for not getting rid of him sooner, but anger?  
“What did Orochimaru say?” I ask.   
The look of sadness was prominent on the Monkey King’s face, “He mentioned Yukiko.”   
“Yukiko?” I say raising my eyebrows, “What does she have to do with it?”  
“It turns out that Yukiko had a child,” Enma says, “and it turns out that it was to Sarutobi.”   
“WHAT?!” I scream standing up from my bed, but I couldn’t feel my legs so I ended up falling to the floor.   
Enma nodded, “It turns out that Yukiko had Sarutobi’s child. But then she left with the child.”   
“What happened to the child?” I ask.   
Enma looks at me grimly, “Orochimaru killed the child.”   
All air left my lungs completely. I just stared at Enma in shock, Orochimaru killed Sarutobi's child, that's why he got so angry. Orochimaru never mentioned any child in the anime, but that was because Yukiko didn't exist in the canon version.   
“I had never seen him fight so furiously.” Enma says still in a daze.   
I nod my head; there was nothing I could say. I couldn’t speak I was that lost for words.   
“However, Akemi,” Enma says.   
I look up at him, the way his voice turned serious sent shivers down my spine, “What?”   
“Orochimaru wants you.” Enma says, “He tried to see if Yukiko’s child would have the Shīringu, to which they didn't.”   
“So he’ll want me.” I say finishing his sentence.   
Enma nodded his head.   
“Thank you.” I whisper before getting rid of Enma, when he gone, I burst into tears. No matter how much I wiped the tears away, they would always come back. I just left them to fall, there was no point anyway. I faintly hear the door open and look up.   
Haku stood there breathing heavily. When he sees me he sighs in relief, “Thank goodness...” Haku says hugging me. He held me close to him, which only made me cry harder. Haku stroked the top of my hair gently, “It's not your fault.” Haku whispers.   
I didn't answer him, I just continued to cry.   
“You did everything you could.” Haku says reassuringly.   
“T-thank you.” I whimper to Haku before falling into darkness. 

NARUTO

A week had passed by. The funeral service had been held for all the people that had died protecting the village. It had been found out that Kabuto was actually a traitor, so I was no longer getting judging stares at me. People had come up to me and congratulating me for killing him, which didn't make me feel any better. But surprisingly, there wasn't any sign of Itachi and Kisame yet, which struck me as odd. They were meant to appear right afterwards, but nothing.   
Naruto had convinced Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage. She was actually going to leave, but she stayed for her bet with Naruto. If he could master the Rasengan in three days time, then she would become the Hokage and he would win her necklace. It's kind of funny how things worked out. Obviously, Naruto won, so now we have a Fifth Hokage.   
I had made a deal with Jiraiya, if he trained Naruto; I would tell him things about the future. Every time he saw me he wanted to ask me. He also didn't seem to be training him at all, so I made the deal. It would benefit Naruto in the future.   
Sasuke was also still in a mood with me. When he first saw me after he had recovered, he attacked me. He was screaming at me saying that I don’t understand and that he needs to get stronger, blah blah blah. I didn't listen to his rant, but I soon made it up to him. I treated him to food, tomatoes to be exact, that did the trick.   
As promised, Gaara saw Jiraiya before he left, and I was right, his seal was unstable. Jiraiya was able to fix it easily. It took a whole day to fix, but now it was stable. During that day, I and Temari surprisingly got on. Kankuro still didn't like me, but he’ll get used to me. Gaara had kind of changed since his seal was stabilised, he was calmer. I think he even smiled at me before they returned back to Suna, but I can’t be sure.   
Things have started to return back to normal, the village was repairing itself. Even the civilians were chipping in and helping. Shikamaru had also been promoted as a Chunin, which was expected.   
As of now, I was in the Tsunade’s office.  
Tsunade looks at me, “The Third left me with instructions to trust you as you have information.” Tsunade says looking serious for once.   
I nod my head, “I do.”   
“Tell me about Kimimaro.” Tsunade asks.  
My eyes widen, “Has something happened?”   
Tsunade nodded her head. “While scouting, the ANBU found him unconscious. We brought him back and tried to interrogate him. He told us his name, but nothing more.”   
I run a hand through my black hair in thought, “Let me see him.”  
Tsunade’s eyes widen, “What?”   
“I can talk to him.” I say.  
Tsunade shakes her head, “No. Absolutely not.”  
“I was able to talk to Haku,” I say with a frown, “I can with Kimimaro as well.”   
“Haku was an exception.” Tsunade says looking at me sternly.   
I glare at her, “The Third would have let me.” I knew that this was a low blow, but I was kind of getting desperate. I needed to see Kimimaro, like Haku he didn't deserve to die. The only thing is that I don't know if I would be able to convince him. Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I could see that she was considering it.   
“He's the last of his Clan.” I say trying to persuade her. “He doesn’t deserve to die.”   
Tsunade looks at me, “What do you mean?”   
“He has an illness,” I explain, “He's had it for a while, maybe about a couple of months. He will die because of it.”   
Tsunade frowned and a thoughtful look crossed her face. “Why didn't Orochimaru have him healed?”   
“Not enough is known about their Clan to give treatment.” I answer, “He's the last one.”   
Tsunade’s eyes lit up at the challenge. I could see that the medical side of her did want to heal him, to see if she could. I wouldn’t blame her; it would be in an interesting challenge.   
“I have two theories on him,” I say getting her attention.  
Tsunade raises an eyebrow, “And they are?”  
“Will you let me see him if I tell you?” I bargain.   
Tsunade glares at me, but nods nonetheless. I silently cheer, but I do smile. “My theories are that the Earth Seal that Kimimaro received is affecting his health, or it was Kabuto all along.” I say to Sanin.   
“Explain.” Tsunade orders me.   
I nod my head, “Kabuto wanted to be Orochimaru’s vessel, you could see his jealousy very easily. Kimimaro was chosen, so he could have decided to sabotage Kimimaro. Kabuto was a very skilled medic; he could have easily done it. He could have kept on poisoning him so he wouldn’t be useful anymore to Orochimaru.”  
Tsunade looked very thoughtful, “It does sound thoughtful, but you don't have proof.”   
“How about we test him?” I propose.   
Tsunade gave me a look, silently asking me to continue.   
“If we convince him to get a test done, we can prove that Kabuto was trying to poison him and not on his side.” I say.   
“This could make him question things.” Tsunade says clicking on.   
I nod my head.   
“I'm impressed.” Tsunade compliments.   
“So can we go see him?” I ask eagerly.   
Tsunade nodded her head and stood up. Silently we walk over to the interrogation unit were Kimimaro was being kept. We walked into a dark room where there was no sunlight. It sent shivers down my spine, but I looked on. Eventually we came to another room, it had a large screen in it and a table, it was connected to another room, which also had a table in, and Kimimaro. We could see him through the window, but he couldn’t see us. Ibiki stood on the other side.   
He turned around and glared at me, “What is she doing here?”   
“She's come to talk to Kimimaro.” Tsunade answers with a shrug.  
Ibiki looks down at me, “Her, what could she do?”   
I glare at him, “Better than you.”   
Ibiki snarls at me.   
I look to Tsunade, “Can we be left alone, like no one watching?” I ask.   
Ibiki shouted, “No!”   
Tsunade nodded, “Yes.”  
Ibiki looks at her with an incredulous look, but one threatening look from Tsunade was enough to chase Ibiki out of the room. I enter the other room that Kimimaro was in through the door. Kimimaro looked at me with an emotionless look.   
He looked exactly like he did in the anime. He had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead. He has shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head with a zigzag hair parting. Around this wrists were chakra sealing cuffs, the person wearing them cannot take them off, and someone else has to. That was probably the only thing stopping him from breaking out of here. His eyebrow rises delicately, “So they sent a child?” He says his voice monotone.   
I ignore his comment and sit down opposite him. I activate Shīringu and look around, just like Tsunade promised, we had been left alone. I deactivate it and look back to Kimimaro. He was looking at me intently.   
“So you are the next vessel Orochimaru-sama desires.” Kimimaro says in a bored tone.   
“Yes.” I answer simply.   
Kimimaro looks at me, analysing me.   
“I know about you Kimimaro.” I say with a straight face.   
“Oh?” He says raising an eyebrow again.   
I nod and cross my arms, “I do. You are the last member of the Kaguya Clan and the last user of the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai.”   
Kimimaro didn't look bothered, “Everyone knows that.”   
I raised an eyebrow, “Does everyone know you were locked away as a child because of how strong they feared you’d be?”   
This time I got a reaction. Kimimaro sat up straight in his chair and glared at me, “How do you know?” He demands me in a threatening tone.   
“I know many things,” I answer vaguely.   
“What else?” He demands.   
I nod and do as he asks, “You were ordered to kill all people in the Mist, but your Clan was stupid and was easily outmanoeuvred. They were killed, while you survived. You met Orochimaru, who took you in; you became the leader of the Sound Four, making it Sound Five just after receiving the Earth curse mark by Orochimaru. You were going to be his next vessel before you were struck with your illness. Need I go on?”  
Kimimaro just stared at me in shock, “H-how...”   
“I can tell your future to?” I say with a grin.   
Kimimaro looks at me with caution, “And that it?”   
“You die.” I answer flatly.  
Kimimaro sighs deeply, “Do I at least fulfil my purpose to Orochimaru-sama?”   
“No,” I say.   
Kimimaro clenched his fists.   
“He will also forget about you.” I push, “After you die, Orochimaru forgets about you. He throws you aside.”  
“You’re lying!” He shouts at me. “He cared for me!”  
“No.” I cut in, “He cared for your body. That's all he wanted.”   
Kimimaro shook his head; he didn't want to hear it. “You’re just trying to manipulate me.”   
“I'm trying to open your eyes.” I counter back.   
Kimimaro shook his head.   
“Your illness, how long have you had it?” I ask him.   
Kimimaro looks up, “Not long.”  
“I have some theories about your illness if you would let me elaborate.” I say looking at him intently.   
When Kimimaro didn't say anything, I continued, “I believe that your illness could have either been caused by the curse mark or Kabuto could have been poisoning you.”  
“Excuse me?” Kimimaro says glaring at me.   
I ignore the glare, “I think that your body may be rejecting the curse mark, or it doesn’t mix with your Clan’s genes.”  
Kimimaro shook his head, “I wouldn't matter anyway. I would never be able to get rid of it.”   
“You could, I got rid of mine. I know someone who can do it.” I answer with a smile. I pulled down my top slightly and showed him my collar bone, where the curse mark used to be. There was a slight scar, but it wasn't very noticeable.   
After Kimimaro got over his shock, he asks, “And the other theory?”   
“Kabuto could have been poisoning you.” I answer, “He was a very skilled medic, and he could have done it. He also had the motive, he was jealous of you. He wanted to be Orochimaru’s next vessel; he didn't think you could do it. He could have poisoned you to stop you being his next vessel.”   
Kimimaro stares at me, “You were the one who killed him.”   
I shifted in my seat feeling uncomfortable, “I am.”  
“Orochimaru would have found out.” Kimimaro says skipping past the question, to which I was thankful for.   
I stare at him with a doubtful look, “Orochimaru doesn’t know everything.”  
Kimimaro dismissed this comment, “Why did you get rid of the curse mark?” He asks me.   
“I want nothing to do with Orochimaru,” I answer honestly; “I despise him.”   
“Why?” Kimimaro demands.   
I smile at his tone. He sounded uninterested, but his eyes betrayed him, he looked completely interested. “He hurts the people I love, and I cannot let that happen.” I answer.   
Kimimaro looks at me curiously, “But he could give you power to protect those people.”   
“At a cost,” I cut in, “It would cost me everything. I have a family here, and Orochimaru is trying to destroy my family.”   
Kimimaro looked at me with an analysing look.   
“You have someone you care about don’t you?” I ask him, “His name is Jugo, isn't it?”  
Kimimaro tensed visibly.   
“You care of him, don’t you?” I push.   
Kimimaro nods, “I do.” He whispers lowly so only I could hear.  
“What would you do if someone hurt him?” I ask gently.   
Kimimaro clenched his fists, “I would get revenge.”   
I nod my head in understanding. “Sasuke was originally going to be the new vessel for Orochimaru. But I stopped that happening.”  
“How?” Kimimaro asks.   
“I told Orochimaru about my Shīringu to get his attention.” I answer him. Kimimaro looks at me in shock for a moment before returning to his neutral face.   
“You would do that?” Kimimaro asks in a surprisingly gentle voice.   
I nod, “I would do it a million times over if it meant the people I care about are safe.”  
He looked like he was going to say something, but the door burst open. I turn around quickly and saw that it was Haku. He was breathing hard and was sweating slightly. When his eyes land on my, I saw the worry in his eyes, “Oh thank goodness.” Haku mutters before pulling me into a hug.   
“Haku-Onii-chan, what's wrong?” I ask in slight shock.  
Haku inhaled deeply, “I couldn’t find you anywhere, and then Lady Hokage said you were in here and I panicked.”  
I smile at him, “I'm fine, don’t worry.”   
“Haku.”   
Both I and Haku turn around to Kimimaro. Kimimaro was looking at Haku in shock, his eye wide. I look to Haku and saw he was also shocked to silence. Wait, do they know each other? In the anime it said that they only met once, couldn’t they have met more than once?  
“I didn't know you had a little sister.” Kimimaro says looking at me intently.   
“I didn't, she became my imouto after she saved me.” Haku says with a gentle smile. He gave me another side hug.   
“How do you two know each other?” I ask curiously looking between Haku and Kimimaro.   
Haku smiled, as though it was a fond memory, “Me and Zabuza met him on our travels. He tried to attack us, but he was knocked unconscious by Zabuza. I treated him until he woke up. He travelled with us for a couple of weeks before he left.”  
I wanted to gasp in shock, but I stopped myself. This didn't happen in the anime, at all. Has other things changed? Is my information no longer relevant?  
“I heard that Zabuza had died and assumed you had too.” Kimimaro says casually getting over his shock.   
Haku nods his head; “I was going to die, but this madam over here,” Haku pats my head, “wouldn’t let me die and healed me.”   
Kimimaro stared at me silently.   
Ibiki rushed through the door, “The Sound Four are on their way!”   
I look to Kimimaro, he seemed confident. He thinks that they’re coming to rescue him, but that doesn’t seem like what Orochimaru would do. He would let him go of they couldn’t look after themselves. There's more to this than meets the eye.   
“Tsunade had asked for you in her office.” Ibiki says to me.   
I nod and run off with Haku right at my side. 

NARUTO

I yanked the door of Tsunade’s office open. She sat there in her chair looking at the window; she was looking for the Sound Four to appear. When she sees that I and Haku were in the room, she swirls the chair around, “They’re coming.” Tsunade says in a serious voice.   
“It doesn’t make sense though.” Haku says shaking his head, “We’ve had him for a week, but no one came for him.”  
I nod, “Orochimaru wouldn't save someone who hasn’t any use.”  
Tsunade’s eyes widen in realisation, “Are you suggesting that they are here to kill Kimimaro?”   
“Yes, I do.” I answer with a frown.   
Tsunade also frowned and began to think. “We need people who can beat the Sound Four.”   
“In the version I've seen, we asked Suna for help, and Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were sent here. They were a massive help.” I explain to her. Temari would demolish Tayuya and Kankuro helped to defeat Sakon and Ukon.   
“I would also suggest sending some Genin; this will be great experience for them.” Haku suggests. I look at him with a grin on my face; I was so happy that I had told him the truth. Some of these fights are crucial because it gives some people a wakeup call, and it will help them later on in life. It was going to be hard, and some may even die, but they will benefit from it.   
Tsunade shook her head, “It’s a three day journey. They would never make it here on time.” She looked at the papers that I had given her; it had all the information about the Sound Four.   
“I’ll be sending Shino and Choji to fight Jirobo.” Tsunade tell us, when she hears no objection, she continues. “I'll also be sending Neji and another member of the Hyuuga Clan to fight Kidomaru. For Tayuya I will be sending Shikamaru and Haku, and for Sakon and Ukon I will be sending Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba.”  
“And what of me?” I ask her. I was not going to be left out no matter what.   
Tsunade smiles at me, “You will be guarding Kimimaro. It’s not because I think you’re weak, I just think you may be able to through to him.”


	19. Chapter 19

“They’ve come for me, haven’t they?” Kimimaro asks. I sat opposite him; I had run back from Tsunade’s office. Just as she said, I was to stay here and guard him to make sure that the Sound Four do not take him.   
I nod and cross my arms, “They have.”   
Kimimaro smirks slightly.   
“But it won't be what you expect.” I warn him.   
Kimimaro sends me a sharp look, “Explain.”   
“You've been here for a week,” I explain with stoic look, “Yet no one came to save you then. What makes a week any different?”   
Kimimaro glares at me but says nothing.   
I sat back in my chair and thought to myself. Choji and Shino would beat Jirobo, if Choji could do it by himself, then with Shino’s help it should be no problem. Neji was able to beat Kidomaru, but it nearly bloody killed him. With the help of the other Hyuuga member, they should be able to do it; however I wonder who else they would bring. Hinata isn't ready and neither is her younger sister. It is possible that Hinata’s dad could be joining the battle. That would be interesting actually. By sending Shikamaru and Haku into battle, there's no doubt in my mind that they destroy Tayuya. However, it’s the match with Sakon and Ukon that makes me apprehensive. They are powerful, probably the strongest out of the Sound Four. Naruto and Sasuke do make a good team, and Kiba did very well in the match with them two. Hopefully they’ll be fine.   
“Are you worried that your friends may die?” Kimimaro asks pulling me from my thoughts.   
I grin at him and shake my head, “No, I'm not.”   
“Why not?” He asks with narrowed eyes.   
“I have confidence in them. I know that they can beat the Sound Four.” I say. In the anime, they had won, but the Sand Siblings did help for two of the fights. But this time it may be different. Due to mine and Sarutobi’s plan, the village was spared some destruction, of course not all, which would be a miracle in itself. That also means that the amount of ninja we have in the village isn't spread out thinly, we have the advantage, and also we have Sasuke and Haku.   
Kimimaro stares at me silently before nodding his head.   
We just sat there in silence. Neither one of us speaking, I wanted to say something to him a couple of time, but every time I went to open my mouth, he’d send me a look. It was the look Sasuke would look at me with, that he didn't want to speak to me.   
We were interrupted from our ‘lovely conversation’ when I heard a crash and a bang. I shot up and went to the door. I opened it and look around, everything was disaster. Chunin and Jonin alike were all sprawled around, either dead or unconscious. I look around more, there was one person standing.   
It was a girl; the girl had pinkish-red hair and brown eyes. She had bandages/hat on her head and wore a typical Sound Four uniform. It was Tayuya, she saw me and smirked.   
“H-how the hell?!” I shout at her in shock.   
“Do you really think we’re weak, trash?” Tayuya spits at me.   
I sneered at her, her attitude stinks.   
“Tayuya.” Kimimaro says looking at her with stoic expression.   
Tayuya almost looked shocked to see him, “Kimimaro, you’re still alive?”   
Kimimaro wordlessly nods his head. “Why are you here?”   
“Orochimaru wants her,” Tayuya says pointing to me with a sneer.   
“What happened to Shikamaru and Haku?” I ask with wide eyes, they couldn’t have been taken out, not Shikamaru and definitely not Haku.   
Tayuya smirks.   
“What happened?!” I shout at her. I took a threatening step forward, but Tayuya looked amused at my rage.   
“They were weak.” Tayuya says with a sadistic smile.   
“No.” I mutter shaking my head. There was no way that they lost. Shikamaru put up a good fight in the anime, and Haku was powerful. He was fast, there's no way he would get taken down. She was lying. I was silently cursing my luck. I only knew one wind move, I wasn't in the best environment to use earth moves, and there wasn't any water. Fire would be my next option, but wind is the most effective. Temari demolished her within minutes, too bad she isn't here.   
Tayuya went to get her flute, but I threw kunai at her, as she dodged the attack I appeared in front of her. I aimed a punch at her, but she quickly used her flute to defend herself. I wince slightly; the flute was made of freakin hard steel. I ignored the dull pain in my hand and aimed another punch at her stomach with my other hand. This time she wasn't able to dodge, she was sent back into a wall.   
I quickly performed a jutsu, “Wind Release Slash!” I wave my hand, which creates multiple blades of wind; I launched my attack. When the dust cleared, I saw that Tayuya was standing there with a smirk on her face, one scratch on her face and that was it.   
“H-how?!” I shout.   
Tayuya didn't say anything; she just raised the flute to her mouth and played her melody. My eyes started to feel heavy, I tried to stay awake. This was Genjutsu, I tried to release the Genjutsu, but my arms felt too heavy. I look down and saw a needle sticking out of my arm, it was filled with paralysis. No longer did I feel the need to sleep. All I felt was numbness. I bit my lip, which I could feel. But I couldn’t feel my body.   
“Got ya.” Tayuya lowers her flute. She walks over to Kimimaro and takes off his chakra cuffs. Kimimaro stands up and rubs his wrists. He wordlessly walks over to me and lifts me up and places me over his shoulder.   
“Kimimaro please don't do this.” I plead with him.   
Kimimaro ignores me and begins to walk. They walk out of the interrogation building. I was able to have a look around, there didn't seem to be many people, and any people that I did see were either dead or unconscious.   
“Where are the rest?” Kimimaro asks.   
“Kidomaru is fighting some Hyuuga people, Jirobo, another fatso and a bug freak. Sakon is fighting the Uchiha, the Jinchuuriki and dog boy.” Tayuya says with a snide tone. It sounded as though she was sneering, but I couldn't see her so I didn't know.   
Kimimaro nods, “Did you fight anyone?”   
“No,” Tayuya answers.   
I felt myself relax, Haku and Shikamaru were fine. They weren’t hurt. But now I had something else to worry about, making sure I don’t get delivered to the paedophile or it’s all over for me. It’s very likely that Orochimaru had to switch bodies right now, his arms would be nearly falling off, and he’d have no choice. I hope anyway. If I was right then I would have three years, and in those three years I could be trying to escape.   
Tayuya and Kimimaro run through the village, the scenery was blurred so I couldn’t see anything. I was tempted to scream and get someone’s attention, but if I did, then they would cover my mouth. If they did that I wouldn’t be able to call out for anyone. My best bet was to wait and hope that someone will notice and come rescue me. It’s either that or waits for the paralysis to leave my body, which I don't know how long it will last for. It seems quite potent with how fast it spread, so my guess would be a few hours.   
“Kimimaro, you know this is wrong,” I whisper to him so Tayuya doesn’t hear.   
Kimimaro looked at me, “I am delivering you to my master, there is nothing wrong in that,” His voice was also low; obviously he didn't want Tayuya listening in either.   
“If you give me to him then I’ll be dead.” I mutter to him.   
Kimimaro shakes his head, “He won't kill you.”   
“I don't have the curse mark!” I whisper loudly, I look over to Tayuya. She was still looking forward, she didn't hear me. I look back to Kimimaro, “He’ll kill me. He’ll put another curse mark on me, and I’ll guarantee you that I won’t make it this time.”  
“Then that means you aren’t worthy.” Kimimaro answers back.   
I grumble, “Please Kimimaro.”   
Kimimaro shakes his head as he runs through the village, somehow undetected. “Begging for your life won't change anything.”   
“I'm not begging for my life,” I hiss at me him.   
Kimimaro raises an eyebrow at me; he was waiting for me to continue speaking.   
“I'm asking you for the sake of my friends and Haku,” I say in a sad voice, “how do you think he will feel once he realises I'm in the paedophile’s hands?”   
Kimimaro glares at me for insulting Orochimaru. But his glare falters at the thought of Haku. “He will get over it.” Kimimaro says.   
I shake my head, it’s the only thing I could do. “Haku was a mess when Zabuza died. He was depressed, he was constantly having nightmares. There were so many times I went into his room to wake him up because of the screaming. He would tell me how he wished he could have died along with Zabuza.”   
“He got over Zabuza.” Kimimaro dismisses.   
“Only because I was there!” I yell at him, but remembered to keep my voice down. I was getting surprisingly angry very quickly with him. “I was there to help him through it. If I end up dying, he will fall apart again.”  
Kimimaro sends me a side look, “You sound confident.”   
“I know Haku,” I answer, “He's my Onii-chan.”  
Kimimaro ignores me and continues to run. I felt like giving up, there was no way he was going to listen to me. He's too loyal to Orochimaru; he would do anything for Orochimaru.   
“I'm so screwed.” I mutter to myself. The panic that I was feeling earlier was back, the very thought of being in the same base as Orochimaru crept me out.   
“He will treat you kindly.” Kimimaro says to me.   
I send him an incredulous look, “What are you saying?”   
“He will treat you nicely,” Kimimaro says looking forward, “you are his next vessel; so he will give you everything you desire.”   
“And in exchange I give him my body, great!” I mutter with sarcasm laced in my tone.   
Kimimaro ignores my sarcasm and continues to speak in a hushed tone, “You will become the leader of the Sound Four. Orochimaru-sama will personally train you and you will become powerful. You can have everything you want.”  
“I want my friends and my family.” I whisper lowly.   
“They will become your family.” Kimimaro says.   
I shake my head, “Why are you telling me this?”   
This time, he looked at me, “I'm trying to help you see that Orochimaru-sama isn't that bad.”   
“He's terrible.” I say in protest. “He experimented on children, kidnapped them! How is that now evil?”  
Kimimaro doesn’t say anything to that.   
I was carried for a few more minutes before we stopped. Kimimaro and Tayuya stopped in a clearing in the forest. I look around as best as I could, I couldn’t see the village. I didn't know how far out we were, but I could guess that we were quite a bit away.   
Kimimaro looks at Tayuya, “Why have we stopped?”   
Tayuya keeps her back turned to him, “There's something else that Orochimaru-sama ordered.”  
“Oh?” He says. “What is it?”   
Tayuya looks at us, her flute right near her mouth, “Your death.” She begins to the play her flute. The music summoned her Doki, which were Ogre-like creatures that can absorb an enemy's physical energy through spectral worms spawned by the creatures. They gave me nightmares for a week after I saw that in the anime!  
Kimimaro jumped away from the attack easily. “What are you talking about?” He demands standing on a branch.   
Tayuya smirks, “You are no longer of any use to him. Orochimaru-sama says that if we see you alive that we have permission to kill you.”   
“You lie.” Kimimaro spat.   
Tayuya went back to playing her flute; the three Doki attacked us in the tree. It took everything in me to not scream. I had no control over anything, and I don't really trust Kimimaro. I know he would do nothing to harm me because I'm Orochimaru’s next vessel, but that was a bombshell that she just thrown at him though.   
Kimimaro went to put me down, but I stopped him, “Don't!” I shout at him.   
He doesn’t spare me a second glance; he was busy looking at Tayuya, “Why not? I'm trying to make sure your safe.”  
“She could use me against you.” I say, “If you put me down, Tayuya will get me, and she could threaten me. She knows about your loyalty to the snake.”   
Kimimaro clenched his teeth, but did as I ask and kept me on his shoulder.   
“Orochimaru says that your sickness is a hindrance. You no longer have any use.” Tayuya says with a twisted smirk on her face.   
“I want to freakin punch her in the face.” I mutter to myself. I felt Kimimaro nod, he agreed with me. I look at him, “Is there any chance that this paralysis has an antidote?”  
Kimimaro shakes his head, “No, there isn't.”   
“He told us all to kill you.” Tayuya rants, “You are considered a traitor to him.”   
“How the hell is he considered a traitor?!” I shout at her.   
Tayuya sneers at me, “He has been captured for a week and not once did he escape.  
“That doesn’t make him a traitor!” I yell back at her, “It makes him smart! He was in a village full of ninja, powerful ninja!”   
“Shut up trash!” She shouts at me.   
I felt myself twitch at the insult, I wanted to so badly go over and hit her, but I couldn't. I was starting to get feeling back, but not much. Definitely not enough to help Kimimaro or perform a jutsu, I was basically useless.   
Tayuya played her deathly melody. The Doki went for us, but Kimimaro dodged easily and with grace. He flicked his wrists, making bone bullets shoot out his fingertips. They weren’t aimed for the Doki though, they were aimed for Tayuya. Tayuya was hit and was knocked back.   
“You really think you could beat me?” Kimimaro says glaring at the girl.   
Tayuya painfully got up; she had been hit by all four bullets. Blood was seeping through her wounds. Tayuya stood up and activated her seal, going into stage two. “I’ll kill you.” Tayuya hisses darkly. Her hair became lighter and longer and her skin turned brown. The white of her eyes turned black and her brown eyes turned bronze. The bandages/hat on her head fell off, revealing horns.   
Kimimaro summoned a bone sword, not the one from his spine and attacked. He skilfully dodged the Doki’s and attacked Tayuya. Tayuya barely dodged in time, she tried to grab me, but Kimimaro manoeuvred himself so I was out of her reach. Kimimaro appeared behind her and stabbed her with his bone sword through the heart. I looked away as the blood fell, it reminded me of killing Kabuto, and I did not want to remember that.   
I hear a thud, and I cringe at the thought. Kimimaro put his bone back in his body and walked away from Tayuya. After a few minutes he sets me down on the ground and sits not too far away from me. Kimimaro sat looking at floor with his head between his legs.   
“I'm sorry.” I whisper to him.   
Kimimaro looks up, “For what? You did nothing.”   
I was silent for a moment before asking, “What are you going to do now then?”   
“Make sure they don't get you.” Kimimaro answers.   
I look at him with wide eyes. He wasn't going to let them get me? But why? Why has his attitude suddenly changed? And why did he believe Tayuya so easily? Usually he would have denied it like he did when I was telling him.   
“You know, I actually thought you were going to let her kill you.” I say looking to the ground. I did this on purpose so I didn't have to look at him in the eyes. He looked so lost that it made my heart break for him.   
Kimimaro scoffed, “As if I would let someone as weak as Tayuya kill me. There was only one person who had the right to kill me.”   
“Orochimaru?” I guess.   
Kimimaro nodded his head, “Now he has lost that right.”   
I was shocked, I really was. In the anime Kimimaro was loyal to Orochimaru till death. He died trying to obey Orochimaru’s wishes. But now, that's different. He's no longer loyal to the snake; I can see that in his eyes. I can see the betrayal, the hurt and the anger in those green eyes. I tried to move, I could move a finger, but that was it. The paralysis was still in my body, but it was fading away now. “How long has it been since we left?” I ask him.  
“A few hours.” Kimimaro answers shortly.   
We sat in silence for what felt like ages. Neither of us spoke, I wasn't going to speak unless he said something. I could practically fee his sadness from here; the betrayal he felt made him very irritable. Even if I tried to move he would glare at me. But that silence was soon broken.   
“How did you know about my past?” Kimimaro asks out of the blue.   
I look at him a bit caught off guard, “Well, it’s kind of complicated.”   
“Complicated how?” Kimimaro presses.   
I bit my lip; I didn't know how to word this without making me sound like a crazy person. “I've seen... a version of events happen, urm...”   
“So you can see the future?” He asks.   
“No.” I shake my head.  
“Then what?” He asks.   
I sigh, “I don't come from this world. I come from another. In that world that was something that I used to watch. In that show it showed the events of Naruto Uzumaki and his life. It showed everything, everyone's pasts and their futures.”   
“Was I in it?” Kimimaro asks. Fascination shined in his green eyes. I was a little taken aback by how childish he looked. He looked like a child asking about Santa Clause.   
I nod, “Yes, you were.”   
Realisation flashes in his eyes, “That's why you said I would die, you saw it happen.”   
“I did.” I say.   
“What's going to happen?” Kimimaro asks, but I could hear the demand in his tone.   
I wanted to shrug, but I couldn’t feel my shoulders, “I don’t know. I've changed things, so I don't really know how things will play out.”  
Kimimaro looks thoughtful, but he nodded his head all the same accepting my answer.   
“Y-you believe me?” I ask him in shock. He didn't say I was crazy or anything, he looked like he accepted this very easily.   
“Orochimaru-sama, I mean Orochimaru, mentioned something similar,” Kimimaro says, “He told me he wanted the Shīringu and how only two people in the world posses it. I didn't really believe him when he mentioned about another world, but then I met Yukiko.”   
“You did?” I say, shock crawled onto my face.   
Kimimaro nods, “Yes. She was captured my Orochimaru. I met her by accidently walking into the wrong room.”   
“How did she get out?” I ask. Orochimaru definitely wouldn’t have let her go, he would sooner kill her.   
Kimimaro shrugged. My eyes narrow in suspicion, but I say nothing. I have a suspicion that Kimimaro was the one who let her go, but I don’t think he's up for sharing.   
Kimimaro abruptly stands up and draws his bone sword from his leg. I look in the direction that he was glaring at. I hear something move in the long grass, and then it came out. Kimimaro was about to attack it, but I stopped him, “Wait don’t hurt him!” I shout as him.  
Kimimaro stopped before he could stab Pakkun.   
Pakkun sighed in relief.   
“Pakkun, what are you doing?” I ask the tracking dog as he came closer to me and sniffed me. I could tell he knew I was paralysed with the unhappy look that crossed his hairy face.   
“Kakashi and everyone else are looking for you. He summoned me to find you.” Pakkun answers looking at Kimimaro.   
I would have pat Pakkun’s head, but I couldn’t. “What's happened?” I ask him.   
“We can’t find the Sound Four.” Pakkun answers grimly.   
My eyes widen.  
“That's how Tayuya was able to get to us so quickly.” Kimimaro says.   
Pakkun looks at me with a glare.   
“He's alright, Pakkun.” I say, “He saved me from Tayuya. If she had got to me then she would have taken me to Orochimaru.”   
Pakkun’s eyes widen, “He's come for you?”   
I nod my head, “Unfortunately so. Kimimaro killed Tayuya. He says he won't let them get me.”   
“Why?” Pakkun demands. He turns to Kimimaro for answers.   
Kimimaro sighed, “I've been betrayed by Orochimaru. The Sound Four have been ordered to kill me on sight.”   
“I see,” Pakkun says nodding his head.   
I look to the dog, “How's Haku?”   
“A mess.” Pakkun says bluntly. “He's nearly killed a few people who have said to give up on you.”   
I winced at the thought. Haku could be scary; he never was with me though. I don’t even want to imagine what he would have done. I imagine that some people had to restrain him.   
Kimimaro suddenly threw his bone sword in another direction right by me. I would have jumped in shock, “What was that for?!” I shout at him.   
“An enemy,” Pakkun says as a body falls near me. I look down at the body, it was Jirobo. He had Kimimaro’s bone sword through his head. He was dead in an instant.  
“Two more to go.” Kimimaro says mainly to himself. Kimimaro walks over to the body and drags it away. He was only gone for a few moments before he returned. He sat down back on the ground with an emotionless expression. I should have felt scared; he had just killed in front of me. But I didn't, I didn't feel scared at all in fact. Tayuya was a cow, and Jirobo was a bastard. Both their attitudes stunk.   
“I’ll go tell Kakashi.” Pakkun says to me. He nods to Kimimaro before running off to find his summoner.   
When he was gone, Kimimaro asks me, “Who is Kakashi?”  
“He's my sensei.” I say with a grin, “His full name is Kakashi Hatake.”   
Kimimaro recognised the name, I saw it flash through his eyes, but he didn't say anything.  
More rustling was heard in the bushes. Kimimaro was immediately on his feet with his bone sword ready to attack. Out of nowhere, a white web shot out from the tree opposite me and pulled me up, “Kimimaro!” I shout in shock. In a few moments, I was in a person’s arms. I look up and saw that I was in Kidomaru’s arms.   
“Go Kidomaru!” Sakon shouts. I look down; Sakon and Ukon were fighting Kimimaro. There was no way that Kimimaro could get to me. Kidomaru nodded, and with his extra arms, he held onto me as he jumped through the trees.   
I try to struggle, but all I could do was wriggle slightly, I didn't even get Kidomaru’s attention. He just kept on running. I look at Kimimaro, he was had just finished taking them down and was now running after us. It didn't take long for Kimimaro to literally be right behind us. Every time Kimimaro went to grab me, Kidomaru would move, so he couldn’t get me.   
Kidomaru stopped in a clearing; he spun me around so I was standing in front of him. With his extra arms, he wrapped them around me, with one resting on my throat. Kimimaro stopped a few feet in front of us, he grit his teeth and glared at Kidomaru.  
Kidomaru laughed, “Now what are you going to do? If you get any closer, I’ll kill her.”   
“Damn you.” Kimimaro curses him.   
Kidomaru grins, “Not so strong are you now?”   
“Says the one who has to use hostages to win.” I say.   
Kidomaru’s response was to tighten the hand on my throat. I gasp violently as I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to try and break his hand away from my throat, but I couldn’t move. Damn this paralysis! Kidomaru slackened his grip on my throat. I gasp and cough, my head fell forward as I tried to take back as much air as I could.   
“She's Orochimaru’s next vessel, why are you harming her?” Kimimaro demands with a glare.   
Kidomaru grinned, “I'm sure he won’t mind.”   
I was going to say something, but one glare from Kimimaro stopped me. I closed my mouth and smiled at him sheepishly.   
“Bedsides,” Kidomaru says, “I wanted to see if she was worthy. And apparently she isn't.”   
“Yeah, I’d like to see you say that if I didn't have paralysis in my body.” I say with a grin. Unfortunately for me, the spider didn't find it funny and decided to strangle me again.   
“Stop it.” Kimimaro demands.   
Luckily, the spider listened to him and he stopped strangling me. I gasped for air and coughed violently.  
Kidomaru laughed, “I've won, so why don’t you just scurry along.”   
Kimimaro smirked. The spider looked slightly alarmed, “What? Why are you smirking?!” Kidomaru demands.   
“Because you are the one who has lost.” Kimimaro says with a smirk. He disappears and reappears behind Kidomaru. The spider was going to defend himself, but he was too late. Kimimaro had stabbed the spider in the throat, blood splattered on me making me cringe violently. Kimimaro grabbed me and jumped away from Kidomaru. Within seconds, his body detonated and there was an explosion.   
Kimimaro landed safely away in a tree with me on his shoulder. He sets me down near the base and observes the area.   
“T-thank you.” I mutter to him, my throat was feeling sore and tender. I wanted to heal myself but I couldn’t.   
Kimimaro nodded his head in acknowledgment.   
“Don’t think you’re in the clear!”  
I turn my head in time to see Sakon stab Kimimaro in the stomach from behind. Kimimaro’s eyes were wide as he fell forward. When he fell onto the tree trunk with a thump, Sakon laughed madly.   
“NO!” I scream, I could feel the tears stream down my face, but I couldn't wipe them away.   
Sakon turns to me, a twisted smile on his face, “Now, you’re coming with me.”   
I wriggle slightly, “No! Leave me alone!” My screams became more desperate as he took each step closer. It was only when he was one step away from me that he stopped so suddenly. I look at Sakon, his eyes were wide and blood was streaming down his mouth. I look around and saw Kimimaro standing; he had stabbed Sakon through the back to his heart. Sakon fell out of the tree sideways, he was dead.   
I was going to smile at Kimimaro, but I then I saw him. Kimimaro had activated his second stage of the curse mark. He was panting, sweat dripping down his face and blood soaking the stab wound. He fell to his knees.   
“No, Kimimaro!” I shout at him, but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t feel anything. I watched as his breathing became shallower.   
“Don't you dare die on me!” I yell at him with tears streaming down my face.   
“I'm... sorry...” Kimimaro mutters to me.   
“NO!” I shake my head, “You’ll be fine.”   
Kimimaro smiled at me, “At least I died protecting someone.”  
“Please...” I whimper, “Don't leave.”   
Kimimaro reached out to me, he touched my face gently, “...G-goodbye.” His hand fell from my face and hit the tree. It didn't come back up, and neither did his chest. His eyes closed and that smile stayed on his face.   
“No...” I mutter to myself.   
“NOOOOOO!”  
I sobbed hard. The violent sobs racked my body. I couldn’t even crawl up into a ball because I couldn’t move. I could have saved him, I could have healed him. He was right in front of me, I can heal! This is why I decided to use medical Ninjutsu, to help people! Not to watch them die in front of me.  
“Akemi!”   
I look up from Kimimaro’s motionless body. In front of me were Kakashi and Pakkun. Kakashi was kneeling down next to me, while Pakkun was looking at me with a worried expression as he sat in Kakashi’s head. When I saw him, more sobs caught in my throat, “K-Kakashi, h-he's, h-he's dead...”  
Kakashi picked me up with ease, he picked me up bridle style and held me close to him, “I know.” He says stroking my hair.   
“I-I couldn’t help him!” I sob harder; I ducked my head into his vest, his vest soaking my tears, I didn't care if I ruined his jacket. I couldn’t think of anything but the fact that Kimimaro was dead was because of me.   
Kakashi stood up and run, he jumped from tree to tree as he ran back to the village. The rest was a blur for me. I black out from crying after halfway. 

NARUTO

The next time I woke up, I was in a white room. I look around the room and came to the realisation that I was in the hospital. I try and sit up, which wasn't hard. I had realised that the paralysis was out of my body, hence why I could actually move now. That's when everything came rushing back. Kimimaro was dead.   
Tears ran down my face before I knew it. I only noticed because I saw stains on the cover. I wipe them away, but they come back.   
I hear the door open; I look up and saw Tsunade.   
“Glad to see that you’re awake.” Tsunade says walking into the room. I stayed silent as she sat in the chair next to me. “We were able to get the paralysis out of your body.”   
Tsunade looks at me, “Haku’s worried. Your team is worried for you.”   
“I couldn't save him...” I mutter.   
Tsunade places a hand over mine, “You can’t save them all.” She says with sympathy in her voice. She had been in my situation millions of times. And each time she felt guilt.   
“He was right there,” I whisper, “and I couldn’t save him.”   
Tsunade shakes her head, “You were paralysed. There was nothing-”  
“That's the point!” I shout clenching the sheets. “I should have known!”   
“But you couldn’t have Akemi,” Tsunade says, “You said it yourself, you've changed things.”  
“And that proves that I'm not of any use.” I hiss with hate in my tone. I had been feeling like this for a while, what use was I if I didn't know what was going to happen. I wasn't, I wasn't going to prevent any death, the Third Hokage died and so did Kimimaro.  
“Yukiko didn't have any knowledge of the future.” Tsunade says with an airy tone.   
I grit my teeth, “And look what happened to her.”   
Tsunade’s eyes harden, but she doesn’t say anything. I knew that this was a sore subject, but I couldn't help myself.   
“You saved Haku.” Tsunade says gently.   
This time, I stayed quiet.   
“You've stopped Sasuke from leaving.” Tsunade continues, “He hates Orochimaru for what he's done to you.”  
“That doesn’t mean he’ll stay in Konoha.” I point out.   
Tsunade smiles, “And when your plan takes effect, he will, indefinitely.”  
I smile at her slightly, “Hopefully.”   
“I have faith in you that you will.” Tsunade says.   
“Will I always feel like this?” I ask her, “Will I always feel like this if I can’t save someone?”   
Tsunade sat back in her chair, “It's hard to say. You have to be rational and say that you can’t save everyone. But you save as many as you can. At first it will hurt, but then you begin to realise that it is life.”   
I nod my head, taking in her words.   
“Thank you.” I say to her.   
Tsunade waves it off, “Its fine kid. By the way, you have some visitors; do you want me to let them in?”  
I nod my head.   
Tsunade stood up and patted my head before leaving. In a matter of minutes, I could hear running footsteps. My door burst open and a flash of orange jumped on me. All air left my lungs as Naruto hugged be tightly.   
“I'm so glad you’re okay!” Naruto shouts.   
I laugh slightly, “I'm fine, honestly.”  
Naruto was immediately pulled of me and was replaced by someone else. It was Haku; he was hugging the life out of me. “I'm so glad you’re safe.” Haku whispers to me, I felt him shaking. I look up and saw that he had tears in his eyes.   
“Onii-chan...” I mutter. I hug him back, I felt myself relax and I felt safe again. Eventually, Haku let go of me and stood back. In the room were Sasuke, Haku and Naruto. Sasuke nodded at me.   
“How are you feeling?” Naruto asks me with a concerned look.   
I smile at his concern, “I feel fine Naruto. I was just paralysed.”   
“Is it true that Kimimaro protected you?” Naruto asks.   
I frown at the mention of Kimimaro. Sasuke hit Naruto over the head, “Dobe.”   
“What did you say teme?!” Naruto turns around to Sasuke with a glare on his face.   
I smile at their antics, “He did Naruto. While I was paralysed he protected me and made sure none of the Sound Four got me.”   
Haku exhaled in relief, “Thank goodness. When I and Shikamaru-san couldn’t find Tayuya, we feared the worst.”  
I look to Sasuke and Naruto, “What happened with Sakon?”   
Naruto turned back to me, “It was so weird! One minute we were fighting him and then the next he disappeared!”   
“The same happened with Choji and Shino, along with Neji.” Sasuke says to me.   
I nod my head taking this all in.   
“By the way,” I say, “how long have I been out?”   
“A day.” Sasuke answers flatly.   
I sighed in relief and relaxed into my pillow, I wasn't unconscious long. Haku sent me a knowing look. He knew I was anxious for Itachi’s arrival in the village. I didn't want to miss it, I had one opportunity and I didn't want it to blow up in my face.   
Haku stepped forward and kissed my head, “I need to go and sign your release papers. I’ll be back in a moment.” Haku tells me as he drags Naruto out of the room. Naruto protested loudly and Sasuke followed them silently.   
When I was sure I was alone, tears streamed down my face again. 

NARUTO

I had been released from hospital and was now walking around Konoha. Luckily the village hadn’t sustained that much damage, so it was easily fixed. The village seemed more peaceful if anything, even if our Hokage had been killed and all the other casualties, but people seemed at ease. It was like there wasn't an invasion just a week ago.   
As I walked around the village, I saw Hinata, “Hinata!” I shout as I run over to her.   
Hinata turned around and smiled, “H-hello, Akemi.”   
I stop when I was in front of her, “How has things been?” I ask her as we continued to walk through the village.   
F-fine,” She replies, “w-what about y-you, I heard you e-ended up in the h-hospital?”   
I wave it off, “I was fine. I got paralysed by Tayuya,”   
Hinata’s eyes widen, “What?”   
Oh right, she doesn’t know. I hadn’t actually seen Hinata in while. The Chunin exams and then all the shit afterwards sort of took over. I looked around and pulled Hinata into the forest. Once we were in our old training spot I stopped.   
“W-what's wrong, Akemi?” Hinata asks me.   
“Orochimaru’s minions came to get me.” I explain to her.   
Hinata’s eyes widen, “W-why?”  
I activate my Shīringu, “Remember, my special ability.” I deactivate it, returning then back to their brown colour.   
“A-and he came for y-you.” Hinata mumbled with horror shinning in her eyes. She knew that something was up yesterday with how alert people were. But she didn't realise that her friend was in danger. That explains why Neji and her father were called out for special business.   
“He nearly bloody well got me.” I say with a sigh.   
“W-what happened?” Hinata asked.   
So that's what I did for the next hour. Hinata and I talked and then we trained. Hinata had improved, I asked her how and she told me that Neji had been helping her. I thought it was kind of sweet actually. I knew Naruto could change him, and he did. After about three hours of training, I and Hinata headed over to the Ichiraku ramen stand. As we walked over, we bumped into Neji.   
When Neji saw Hinata, he bowed his head, “Hinata-sama.”   
“Neji.” Hinata mumbled softly.   
Neji lifted his head and his eyes landed on me. “Hello, Neji.” I say with a pleasant smile. I was at least going to act pleasant, but if he said anything bad I was going to rip his throat out.   
“Nakahara-san.” Neji says nodding his head at me. He quickly walked away, making sure his eyes didn't meet mine.   
I look to Hinata, “What was that about?”   
Hinata smiles slightly, “H-he feels guilty.”   
I send her an incredulous look, there's no way that he would feel guilty. He was as egotistical as Sasuke, which is saying something. “We are talking about the same Neji Hyuuga, right?”   
Hinata giggles at my incredulous look, “After the Chunin exams, I went to him and told him that he was out of line for what he said to you. He agreed and said that he would apologise.”   
“How the hell did you manage that?” I nearly shout. I looked at Hinata in amazement. Not only did she not stutter once, she had told Neji Hyuuga off. I need to know her secrets...  
Hinata giggled again, “It wasn't hard, he already felt guilty about it. Apparently Tenten and Lee have been giving him trouble to apologise.”   
I grin at the thought of Lee and Tenten ganging up on Neji. Neji could demolish them in physical fights, but as soon as it became a verbal match, Lee would win hands down. There's also Tenten pushing him too, and I have no doubt in my mind that they roped Gai into it as well.   
I pull myself out of my thoughts, “I miss this.” I sigh deeply.   
“Miss what?” Hinata asks me.   
“Just hanging around, you know when I wasn't being targeted by Orochimaru.” I say looking up at the sky.   
Hinata nods her head, “I agree. I don't seem to see much of you anymore.”  
I look at Hinata, her head was bowed. She looked upset.   
“Why don’t we call one of the days our day?” I suggest to her.   
“What do you mean?” Hinata asks lifted her head up.   
“Are you free Saturday?” I ask her.   
Hinata nods her head.   
“Then we’ll dedicate that day our day, on Saturdays we should meet up.” I suggest to her with a grin.   
Hinata smiles widely, “Yeah.”  
We had made it to Ichiraku ramen. There was only one person in the ramen place, and we can all guess who. Naruto Uzumaki.   
As soon as Hinata saw who was in there, she blushed violently and nearly fell over. I gripped her shoulders, “Come on girl. Let’s get you a man.” Hinata blushed and shook her head vigorously. Hinata looked ready to run away, so I stopped her by shouting Naruto’s name.   
“Hey Naruto-kun!” Hinata froze were she was.   
Naruto turned around and saw me and Hinata, “Hey Akemi-chan, Hinata-chan.”  
Hinata blushed at the suffix. “H-hi N-Naruto-kun...”   
“Do you mind if we join you?” I ask, not paying attention to Hinata’s horrified look.   
Naruto smiled brightly, “Of course not!”   
I smile back and drag Hinata over to the stand. Hinata ordered a chicken ramen while I ordered a spicy ramen. I hadn’t tried that one yet, and I loved spicy foods. I sat at the end, making sure that Hinata was next to Naruto.   
Naruto looks at Hinata, “Are you feeling better from your fight with Neji?”   
Hinata blushed brightly and started to play with her fingers, “I-I'm f-fine...”  
“Neji’s really turned over a new leaf. Hinata was just telling me how he helps her train.” I say with a grin. Hinata glares at me but I just grin brightly at her.   
“Wow!” Naruto says, “But if he ever hurts you, you can come to me Hinata-chan.” Naruto looks at Hinata with a serious look.   
Hinata looked ready to pass out, “H-Hai...”  
I wanted to squeal with how cute they were being.   
With that, our food came, Naruto immediately wolfed down the food. I'm sure he didn't even chew with how fast he devoured the ramen. By the time we were done, Naruto had eaten about six bowls, while I had two and Hinata had one.   
I and Hinata were walking home, as we walked, Hinata spoke, “W-what were you doing?”   
I look at Hinata; she was embarrassed and slightly angry. But she looked adorable at the same time. I send her an innocent look, “What? Is it a crime to want her two friends to get together?”  
Hinata blushed darkly, “W-w-what?!”  
“I ship it!” I shout out.   
Hinata’s blush got even darker with the looks we were getting from the villagers.  
“W-why would you s-s-ship us?” Hinata stutters.   
I grin at her, “I think you two complement each other, for what Naruto lacks in, you make up for and vice versa.”   
“Y-you really think so?” Hinata asks.   
I nod my head, “I know so. However, there's just one thing.” I say looking at Hinata with seriousness on my face.   
Hinata looks at me, “What?”   
“Name your first child after me.” I say with a grin before running away.   
Hinata stopped in her place, “WHAT?!”  
My laugh echoed throughout the village. 

NARUTO

I was walking through the park enjoying my time alone. A smile was still present on my face as I passed a lake in the park. Up ahead I spotted pink. I look at the pink properly and saw that it was Sakura sitting on the bench looking depressed. To be honest, I don’t know what to do. I and Sakura have had our differences, but she is our teammate. I feel guilty that I may have taken her place. I now use medical Ninjutsu and chakra infused Taijutsu, I have taken her thing.  
I'm scared that I may have stopped her reaching her potential. In the anime, no matter how annoying she was, she was included. But ever since I've come here, she's been pushed out. The feeling of guilt made me feel worse.   
Making my mind up, I walk up to her and sit next to her on the bench. “What's wrong?” I ask leaning back into my seat.   
Sakura looks at me before looking at the floor sadly. “Why are you here?” Sakura asks me.   
“You looked depressed; I want to know what's wrong.” I say to her.   
Sakura clenched her fists, “Why do you even care?”   
“You’re my teammate.” I answer simply.   
This seemed to push Sakura to the edge, “Then why have I been left out?!” Sakura shouts at me, tears began to gather in her eyes.   
I was silent for a moment.   
“It’s always you!” Sakura rants, “The boys care about you more than me! Even Sasuke-kun! I compare myself to you and I feel weak! I feel like I'm being left behind...” Towards the end of her rant, Sakura began to quieten down until she stopped completely with her tears falling freely.   
“You are weak.” I say in agreement.   
Sakura flinches.   
“You should use that as an incentive to get stronger.” I say looking at Sakura fully.   
Sakura’s eyes widen in shock, “W-what?”   
“With the way you are speaking, I can tell you want to get stronger,” I say, “so why not get stronger? Do some training.”  
“But Kakashi-sensei won’t teach me anything.” Sakura says shaking her head and wiping away the tears.   
I grin at her, “Kakashi didn't teach me anything. I taught myself.”   
Sakura’s eyes widen, but this time not in shock, but in amazement. She didn't know that, “Really?” Sakura asks.   
I nod my head, “I started training about a year and half ago. The Third Hokage gave me some scrolls to work on since I refused to go to the academy at that point. I did everything else on my own, once a month I would go and see the Third and he would see how much I was progressing.”   
Sakura looks at me in awe. She didn't know that it only took me a year and a half to get where I am today. Sakura pouts, “But you have the Shīringu, I don’t have anything.”  
“The Shīringu isn't actually that helpful, in the Forest of Death it was.” I say after some thought. It was true; I didn't know what the full capability of the Shīringu was. At the moment it was kind of useless, I didn't know how to use it. What's good about having a Kekkei Genkai without knowing what to do with it?  
“What good am I?” Sakura asks herself.   
“I think you’d make a good medic.” I say, I saw this as an opportunity to push Sakura in the right direction.   
Sakura sends me a confused look, “But you’re a medic?”  
I nod, “I am, but I'm not that good. I can heal injuries, but not extensive ones. Also with the amount of times that Naruto and Sasuke get injured, I think that we’ll need another medic.”   
Sakura laughs slightly.   
“You also have perfect chakra control. That already gives you something to work with.” I say trying to encourage her.   
Sakura’s eyes light up at the compliment. “You can teach me!” Sakura exclaims.   
I nearly fall of the bench, “What?!”   
Sakura looks at me with excitement in her eyes, “You can teach me! You know medical Ninjutsu already!”  
I shake my head, “No, I wouldn’t make a very good teacher.”   
Sakura looks put down.   
“But why don’t you go and ask Tsunade?” I offer, hoping that she will take the bait.   
“Do you think she’ll take me?” Sakura asks.   
I nod, “If you show that you’re determined enough.”   
Sakura grins and nods her head, “I’ll go ask her.”   
“Good luck!” I shout to her as she runs to Tsunade’s office. I felt quite accomplished in myself; I had put her on the right path.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day I was walking through the village looking around. My thoughts drifted to Itachi Uchiha. He was meant to be here already, I don’t remember it being so long in the anime. Kisame and Itachi were meant to appear in the village straight after the invasion. But they didn't, they’re nearly two weeks late. Has something happened?   
Tsunade was already aware of Itachi; Sarutobi had left her note explaining the truth behind the massacre. She had pulled me inside her office so fast I didn't even release where I was at first. I explained to her that it was true and I was working on it. Tsunade has granted access for Itachi, if he agrees to come back. However, that's where it becomes difficult. Explaining to Sasuke that everything he knew about becoming an avenger was wrong. I wasn't looking forward to how he was going to take it, but if it meant that he wasn't going to leave the village, then I will take that risk. No matter the feeling of utter dread I have been feeling the past two weeks.   
I stopped dead in my tracks. I look around; I felt powerful chakra, one in particular. The chakra was similar to Sasuke’s.   
Itachi.   
My eyes widen, I run to where I felt the chakra. I needed to get there fast, if I didn't then Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma would get there first. I needed to speak with Itachi without any interruptions. I stopped when I was a few feet away and shielded by chakra away so they couldn't sense it.   
The first person I saw was Kisame. Kisame was a very tall and muscular ninja. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance with pale blue skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark-purple nail polish and the black cloak with red clouds. He also wore his Rain Hitaiate on his forehead, but his had a slash on his, showing that he was a rogue ninja. On his back, Kisame had his sword, Samehada, on his back wrapped up in bandages.  
The next person I saw was Itachi. Itachi is tall, but not as much as Kisame, Itachi was a head smaller than the shark. Itachi had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin and a ponytail. Like Kisame, Itachi also wore the Akatsuki cloak and dark-purple nail polish. He wears his Hitaiate on his forehead, showing the slash through it proudly. At the moment, his Sharingan was activated.   
I watch them for a moment. They were just waltzing through the village. They were walking past the bridge were they fought Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma in the anime. It was then that four ANBU appeared and attacked Kisame only. Tsunade understood that I needed a chance alone with Itachi, which I was silently thanking her for at the moment.   
I jumped out of my hiding place, “Uchiha Itachi.” I say getting his attention.   
Itachi looks at me with a blank face. The high collar of his cloak covering half his face, but I knew he was frowning. Just by looking at him, I could see the resemblance to Sasuke. You know, I know understand why this guy had so many fangirls, he was hot!  
“And you are?” Itachi asks. I nearly swooned at his voice, it was deep... I wanted to melt at his tone, but this was a serious moment.   
“My name is Nakahara Akemi.” I say with a smile, “I need to speak with you.”   
Itachi raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”  
“But before you do, can we go under your Tsukuyomi?” I ask him.  
Itachi looked almost amused, “You are the first person who has ever asked to be under my Tsukuyomi.”   
I grin at him with a sheepish look.   
“May I ask why?” Itachi asks.   
“I don’t want anyone overhearing what I have to say.” I answer honestly.   
Itachi raises an eyebrow.   
“I know the truth about the massacre.” I say with utter seriousness in my tone.   
Itachi looks at me with suspicion in his red eyes. He looked over to Kisame, who was losing terribly by the way. It seemed that the ANBU that Tsunade had sent were very elite. Their fight was getting quite intense, they even disappeared from his view, leaving me and Itachi alone.   
“Akemi!”  
I turn around. Running over was Naruto, Haku and Sasuke. I look back to Itachi, “Put me under now.” I say quickly.   
Itachi raises an eyebrow, but does as I ask. I look into his eyes and they change into the Mangekyou Sharingan. I felt my mind go dizzy and everything I knew was gone. 

NARUTO

The next time I blinked, I was in a different world. The sky was red and so was the moon. I look around; I was in a plain field, only Itachi was in front of me. I look at myself, anything that was dark was now light and vice versa.   
“Speak.” Itachi commands me.   
I nod my head, “I know the truth behind the massacre. I know that you were given an ultimatum by Danzo. You chose to kill your Clan, but you couldn't kill Sasuke. You told him to hate you; you wanted him to kill you.”  
Itachi glared at me viciously, in an instant, I was pinned against a wall with his hand on my throat. I don’t know where the wall came from, but if I remember right, Itachi controls this entire place. “How do you know?” Itachi hisses in his ear.   
I gulped, I felt actual fear.   
“Answer me.” Itachi hisses tightening his grip before loosening so I can answer.   
“I'm not from this world.” I mutter to him.   
Itachi looked at me disbelief.  
“That's how I know what's going to happen,” I say, “I've seen it all happen. I know peoples pasts and futures.”   
“You’re lying.” Itachi says choking me once more. I gasp and grip onto the hand grasping my throat.   
“H-how e-else would I know?” I chock out.   
Itachi glared at me and let go. I greedily take in the air and cough slightly.   
“Look into my mind; you will see that I'm telling the truth.” I whisper to him. Itachi looked at me intently and did as I asked. I felt something in my mind, memories from my other life flashed through my mind. I watching the series Naruto popped up quite a few times, and then my death came up again. I blinked away the tears. Itachi stared at me intently; it was almost as though he was looking at me with sympathy.   
Itachi stopped looking through my memories. “What are you going to do with this information?” He asks me with a stoic look. He believed me, this made me relax.   
“I'm asking you to come home.” I say to him. I had only just noticed the distance between Itachi and me. If I wasn't being threatened by him, I would find this position enjoyable.   
As if sensing my thoughts, Itachi moved away from me. He took a few steps back, “Why? I am a traitor.”  
“You did it to protect your brother, in my eyes and Tsunade’s eyes you did nothing wrong.” I say with confidence in my tone.   
“I cannot go back.” Itachi says shaking his head.   
I look at him sadly, “If you don’t who will protect Sasuke?”   
This seemed to hit a nerve. His jaw clenched, when he was looking through my memories, he had seen what happened to Sasuke. However, I had blocked the ending. If he thought that Sasuke had a happy ending he wouldn't do anything. So I showed him a fan made ending, where Sasuke dies.   
“That's what you've been trying to do.” Itachi says returning to his blank look.   
I shake my head, “I don’t think I will. I can see his hunger for power, he gets jealous too easily. He will seek out Orochimaru, and soon.”   
Itachi looks at me blankly.   
“If you come back to Konoha then Sasuke will not leave the village,” I say with desperation in my tone, “if you stay then there won’t be a need for him to leave the village.”   
“No.” Itachi says.   
“Please.” I plead with him.   
Itachi shakes his head, “This is over.”   
“No wait!”  
I was too late, Itachi deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan. 

NARUTO

I blink again and I was back in the real world. Sasuke, Haku and Naruto were still running to us, it seemed that only a few seconds had passed since.   
Sasuke, Naruto and Haku stopped when they were a few feet away, “Itachi...” Sasuke mumbles when he sees his older brother. But his gaze wasn't filled with hatred like it should have been, he looked confused.  
“Akemi,” Haku says, “Tsunade explained it to them.”  
“Explained what exactly?” I ask with a suspicious look.   
“Is it true,” Sasuke asks his brother, “that you killed our Clan because you were ordered to?”   
Itachi glares are me; I shrug my shoulder at him. I had no idea what had happened.   
“What happened?” I ask Haku and Naruto. There was no point in asking Sasuke, he was too vulnerable at this point.   
“This is what happened!” Naruto says and explains what happened. 

Flashback 

3rd person POV

“What is it Obaa-san?” Naruto asks loudly as he enters Tsunade’s office along with Sasuke. He secretly hoped that they had a mission, after all he was bored.   
Tsunade twitched, but soon calmed down, “I have some information that needs to be said,” She says looking the group with seriousness in her brown eyes.   
“What is it?” Sasuke asks with an uninterested tone.   
Tsunade looks hesitant, “It’s about your Clan.”  
Sasuke froze at the mention of his Clan. His fists clenched at the thought of Itachi, the man he was meant to kill.  
“Everything you know is a lie.”   
Sasuke nearly gasped in shock, but Uchiha’s don’t gasp. Naruto looked at Tsunade in shock, he had been told about Itachi had done by Sasuke. He was surprised that Sasuke had opened up to him, but he soon accepted it. But from him telling him this, he felt closer to the youngest Uchiha.   
“What do you mean, Obaa-san?!” Naruto asks loudly.   
Tsunade sighed, she pulled out a file from her desk, “Read this.” She hands them the file. Sasuke reads it first. After a few minutes, a look of anger crosses his face, but then he turns sad, and then he looks unreadable. No emotion passed through his eyes, he just stood there.   
Naruto gently took the folder then Sasuke’s hands. He read the file, the file revealed the truth about the Uchiha massacre, how Itachi was ordered to. But he couldn’t kill Sasuke. There was a handwritten note by Itachi himself apologising and begging Danzo to spare Sasuke. The rest of the file explained why the massacre happened and who it was ordered by.   
“W-why are you showing us this?” Naruto asks in a quiet voice. He now understood. Sasuke had gone into shock.   
“Itachi is in the village,” Tsunade says.   
Sasuke clenched his fists.   
“And Akemi has gone after him.”   
Both Sasuke’s and Naruto’s head shot up, “What?!” Naruto shouts in shock.  
“She know the truth, how she found out you will have to ask her.” Tsunade says with a grim look.   
“Why has she gone after him?” Sasuke asks quietly.   
Tsunade looks at Sasuke, “She's trying to convince him to come home.”   
Naruto’s eyes widen, “And you think he will?”   
Tsunade shakes her head, “I don’t. I think he will reject the idea and possibly kill her so no one will know the truth.”   
“Then why didn't you stop her?!” Naruto shouts in outrage.   
“She's stubborn.” Tsunade answers.  
“Why didn't she tell me?” Sasuke hisses as he clenches his fists.   
“She thought you wouldn’t believe her.” Said a new voice.   
They turn around, Haku was at the door. He was looking at Sasuke with a hard look. When he saw Sasuke and Naruto come to the Hokage towers without his sister or Sakura, he knew something was up. So he followed them.   
“That's bull!” Sasuke shouts.   
“Do you believe it?” Haku asks with a raised eyebrow.   
“Of course not!” Sasuke shouts at Haku.  
Haku nods his head, “Exactly my point.”   
“You know?” Naruto says looking to Haku.   
Haku smiles sadly, “Akemi needed someone to confide in. She's been panicking on what she was going to do.”  
“Where are they?” Sasuke demands, his Sharingan activated.   
“I’ll show you.” Haku says. With the dismissal from Tsunade, they ran out the building to look for Itachi and Akemi. 

End Flashback 

Back to Akemi’s POV! 

I was looking at them in shock. Tsunade had really told Sasuke and Naruto the truth, however, now she's put me in the shit. I was going to have to explain to them now the truth, there's no way that I could lie to them. Especially not with this lie, it was too serious.   
“Is it true?” Sasuke demands looking at his brother, he looked so vulnerable. I've never seen this side of Sasuke; it kind of scared me to be honest.   
Itachi stood there, silent.   
“Itachi.” I say looking at him expectantly.   
Itachi sighed and opened his mouth to speak. Instead, his eyes widen as he looks at me.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Said a voice right by my ear, I froze as I felt the coldness of a kunai at my throat. I turn my head slightly so not to press the kunai closer to my throat. It looked like an ANBU, but I knew it wasn't, it was a ROOT member.   
“Get away from her!” Haku shouts getting his senbon out, he glares at the ROOT member.   
The ROOT member shakes his head, “Unfortunately for you, I cannot do that.”   
“Why?!” Naruto yells out with kunai in hand.  
The ROOT member didn't answer.   
“He's been ordered to kill me, by Shimura Danzo.” I spit out the name with hate. I knew he was going to coming soon, so I didn't really feel surprised.   
Both Uchiha’s eyes flash dangerously at the mention of that man’s name. Sasuke’s fists clench as he glared at the ROOT member dangerously.   
“Why won’t you speak?” Sasuke hisses.   
I would have shaken my head, but I didn't want the kunai to come any closer to my throat, “He can’t.”   
The kunai at my throat got closer; it cut my skin slightly, causing blood to drip slightly. “Keep quiet.” The ROOT member whispers in my ear.   
“Why are you here?” Haku demands, his eyes making him look dangerous.   
“She has become threat to Danzo, so she had to be eliminated.” Surprisingly it wasn't me that spoke, it was Itachi. Itachi looks at the ROOT member with a blank look, but because I was used to being around an Uchiha, I could see the hate in his eyes.  
Haku tensed and growled.   
Naruto grit his teeth, in his eyes I could see that he was panicked; he didn't know what to do.   
“But why won’t he speak?!” Naruto asks loudly in frustration.   
“He can’t.” I say, but end up regretting it, because the kunai cut deeper. “All ROOT members have a seal that prevent them from discussing anything that Danzo has said to them. If they do then they will be in extreme pain and be unable to speak.”   
Naruto looks at the ROOT member on shock. Itachi just stands there with a blank look, Haku looks ready to kill and Sasuke looked confused.   
“Why haven’t you killed her?” Itachi asks the ROOT member.  
This time, I looked at him in horror, what was he doing?!   
“What are you saying?!” Naruto snaps at Itachi.   
Haku calms down slightly, “He's right, if he was sent here by Danzo to kill Akemi, then why he has stalled? He has her exactly where he wants her.”  
The ROOT’s grip on his kunai got tighter.  
Now that I paid attention, Itachi and Haku were right. This ROOT member had me where he wanted me. At the flick of his wrists I could be dead, yet he hasn’t done it yet. Danzo had to have told him about me knowing too much. It wasn't like he could tell anyone with that seal on him. But that voice, I recognise that voice.   
The thought came to me, it was Sai!   
“You want to know, don’t you?” I ask, talking to the ROOT member. He froze where he was, I had hit the mark.   
“What are you talking about, Akemi-chan?” Naruto asks me with a confused look.   
I look at Haku, “Can you explain to them?”  
Haku nods and pulls the two boys aside to speak with them. Itachi just stood there, looking at the ROOT member cautiously.   
“What is it that you want to know?” I ask Sai, he didn't know that was his name yet, but it would be. ROOT members don’t have names, they’re assigned them. He was assigned this name when he joined Team Seven so he would have a name.   
I heard shouting from where Naruto and Sasuke where, but I ignored it and focused on Sai.   
“Who am I?” The ROOT member asks in a low voice.   
To be honest, I couldn’t be sure that it was Sai, if I assumed then it could be dangerous gamble. I needed to see his face to be sure.   
“Let me see your face.” I say in small voice.   
He lowered the kunai from my throat; I turned around to face him. I reached out for his mask and took it off. Just one glimpse of his face made me smile, it was Sai. He saw my grin and looked at me with suspicion. I put his mask back on and turned around; he held the kunai to my throat again.   
“I know you.” I say with a grin on my face, “You were orphaned as a child and recruited into ROOT. From there, you was raised and conditioned to have no personality and personal connections by Danzo. However, you had someone you cared about, his name was Shin.”   
Sai froze at the name, the grip on his kunai tightened, “Continue.”  
“Shin was an older member of ROOT and he was the one who took notice to the fact that you drew, and he encouraged it,” I say remembering all the information I could, “over time you two began to think as each other as brothers. But then you two were faced with the final challenge of ROOT training, you had to kill Shin.”  
Sai was shaking by the time I had finished. I was going to continue but Itachi caught my attention, he shook his head at me, telling me to stop.   
Finally, it seemed like forever until Naruto, Sasuke and Haku came back. Naruto had a shocked look on his face, while Sasuke looked blank. I could tell it was going to take a while for them to understand, but I felt nervous about Sasuke knowing.  
Sai sighed deeply, “I'm sorry.” He whispers.   
I would have looked at him with a confused look, but then I saw him raise the kunai to slash my throat.   
“Akemi!”  
I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and looked, Itachi had blocked the attack, he had grabbed Sai’s arm to stop him. In a flash, Sai was unconscious on the floor, the kunai used to threaten me on the floor.   
I crumpled to the floor; I healed my neck, which had stopped bleeding at this point.   
“Imouto!” Haku shouts as he runs over. He hugs me tightly and rocks slightly. Naruto and Sasuke also run over.   
I look at them, “I know it’s a shock-”  
I was cut off by Naruto, “I don’t care.” Naruto shakes his head, “You accepted me, and you knew about that thing in me.”  
“Naruto...” I whisper in shock, but I felt happy, he didn't care, he accepted me.   
Haku let go of me when I stood up. Haku went over to Itachi to thank him. I look at Sasuke nervously, “And what do you think?” I ask him looking at the ground.  
“It doesn’t matter,” Sasuke shrugs it off.   
I smile at them; I grab Naruto and Sasuke and hug them. Naruto gladly accepted the hug, but Sasuke tried to get out of the hug. Key word, tried. No matter how much he struggled, I and Naruto didn't let go of him, “Let me go!” Sasuke shouts at us, but he didn't let go. His struggling made me and Naruto laugh.   
Haku stands by Itachi, “Why did you save her?” Haku asks looking at the weasel.   
Itachi closed his eyes, “I saw Sasuke’s expression when she was about to be killed.”   
Haku looks over to us; I and Naruto were now tickling Sasuke. Haku smiled at the image and laughed himself. Even Itachi had a small smile on his face.   
“How did they take the truth?” Itachi asks.   
Haku looks at the older Uchiha, “It seemed to click with them. They understood why Akemi used to act like she did. They never questioned her because they realised that she knew things, now they know how she knows these things. But other than that, they didn’t care.”  
Itachi nods his head.   
I stopped tickling Sasuke and look over to Itachi, “Are you going to tell him then?” I ask him.   
Sasuke stood up straight and looked at his older brother, “Is it true?” He asks again, and this time we weren’t interrupted.   
Itachi nods his head. “It is, Otouto.”   
Sasuke seemed frozen where he was. It was true everything he knew about the massacre was a lie, and it was because of Danzo.   
“Are you going to stay?” I ask Itachi.   
Itachi would have said no instantly, but one look from Sasuke made him crumble. “Yes.” He mumbles.   
A grin appeared in my face. Sasuke looks at his older brother. He slowly walks forward to him, and surprised us all. He hugged him. Itachi seemed to be surprised as well and hugged his younger brother too.   
“By the way, what about Kisame?” I ask remembering his partner.   
Itachi waves his off, “He'll be fine.”   
Haku speaks up, “Well be had best be getting to the Hokage’s office, she will sort out your stay here.”   
Itachi nods and we all walk to the Hokage’s office together. But before we forgot, Haku picked up Sai’s body and dragged it to the Hokage’s office. 

NARUTO

We now stood in the Hokage’s; Tsunade was looking at Itachi critically. “You wish to become part of his village again?” Tsunade asks with narrow eyes.   
Itachi nods, “I do.”   
A grin appeared on Tsunade’s face, “Then I shall grant it.”   
Any tension in the room disappeared in an instant. Itachi personally thought that this was all a hoax and that he were going to be captured. But he wasn't and he couldn’t be more thankful. However, this didn't show on his face, he maintained the emotionless expression on his face. Naruto was grinning widely and so was I. Haku just sighed in relief and relaxed.   
“You will be issued a new Hitaiate, and you will be on probation for a year with no missions. You will be under house arrest and will be watched by ABNU constantly.” Tsunade says explaining to him his punishment.   
Itachi nods his head; he knew that this was getting off easy. He would be able to handle it very easily. If it meant that his Otouto was safe then he didn't mind.   
“Now, is there anything else?” Tsunade asks is.   
I step forward, “I’d like to report an attempted murder.”   
Tsunade’s eyes widen, “Whose?”   
“Mine.” I say.  
Tsunade looks to the unconscious ROOT member on the floor, “You wish to prosecute him?” Tsunade asks.   
I shake my head, “Not him, Danzo.” I say.   
Tsunade grinned me at me. It was no secret that she didn't like Danzo, so she didn't mind this at all. “He is already being prosecuted, there is a court date in three months, and you may bring your evidence.” Tsunade says in a happy tone.   
“What do you mean?” Naruto asks looking confused.   
Tsunade sends me a questioning look, “They know the truth.” I assure her.   
Tsunade nods, “Akemi has gathered evidence on Danzo, and with this evidence we can now prosecute him. Itachi’s statement will definitely do the job.”   
Itachi and Sasuke look at me, Sasuke with surprise and Itachi looked slightly impressed.   
“All Clans are to attend.” Tsunade says looking at Haku and the two Uchiha’s. It was no secret that when a person, especially a ninja was being prosecuted that all Clans attend to decide his or her fate.   
We all nod.   
“Hey! Hey! Can I come?” Naruto asks looking excited.   
Tsunade looks at me with an unsure look. Personally, I wanted to tell him his heritage, but I didn't know if I was allowed to. Tsunade can only bend the laws so much before even she would get into trouble.   
“You can come as an honorary Yuki Clan member.” Haku suggests.   
Naruto grins and nods his head in excitement; it wasn't only that, he was being considered part of the Clan. This made him feel fizzy inside.   
“If that is all, then you are dismissed.” Tsunade says waving her hand. 

NARUTO

I had been dragged back to mine and Haku’s place by Naruto and Sasuke. Each had grabbed my arm and ran to the apartment. I heard Haku shout in protests before running after us with Itachi running after us. Itachi had to run from the shadows, people didn't know about him yet so he didn't want to alert anyone.   
When I was in the apartment, Sasuke and Naruto sat me down in the living room.   
“So you know?” Naruto questions me with seriousness in his voice.   
I nod my head, “Yep.”   
“And you didn't mind me having-” Naruto pointed to his stomach were his seal was.   
I shake my head, “I don’t care about that Naruto. It wasn't your fault.”   
Naruto smiles at me, he felt relieved.   
Sasuke looks between us with confusion on his face, “What are you two talking about?”   
Naruto looks nervous. I sigh and take over, “Naruto has the Ninetailed Fox inside of him. It was sealed in him when he was a baby by the Fourth Hokage.”   
Sasuke nods his head, “Okay.”   
Naruto looks at Sasuke with an incredulous look, “Y-you don’t care?” Naruto asks nervously. The one thing he didn't want was to be shunned again, he went through that as a child, he didn't need to go through that again.   
“It would explain a lot.” Sasuke shrugs his shoulders not really caring.   
Naruto smiles and calms down, returning to his loud and obnoxious self. He runs out the apartment wanting ramen.   
Sasuke looks at me, “Thanks.”   
My eyes widen in shock. “I-It was nothing.” I rub the back of my head in embarrassment. “But aren’t you angry?” I ask him in small voice.   
“You’re right.”   
I flinch at his tone, I expected him to do or say something harsh, but he did none of those things. I looked at him curiously as he spoke, “If you had told me the truth, I wouldn't have believed you, at all.” Sasuke shakes his head.   
“So... you aren’t mad?” I ask cautiously.   
Sasuke smirks slightly, “No, I'm not mad. In fact I owe you a debt.”   
I shake my head frantically, “There's no need!”   
Sasuke ignores me and leaves the apartment. 

NARUTO

Three months passed by fast. I didn't even notice that the time had passed by so quickly. Haku had been made a Jonin, passed the exam with flying colours. I and Naruto were cheering for him loudly from the audience, we nearly got kicked out and started a fight with some Rain Ninja, but it was all good.   
Itachi had also been accepted into the village quite easily. Of course people had to get over the shock of the truth. Let’s just say that Danzo wasn't happy in the slightest. The Elders didn't seem happy at first either, but eventually they admitted their wrongs and apologised to Itachi. Some people didn't believe the story and tried to target Itachi, but they never even got close. Either Itachi took them down or the ANBU did.   
As for me, I had even more ROOT members sent after me to kill me. I was lucky that I was always around someone. I wasn't stupid to believe that I could take them down on my own. I always usually had Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi or Haku around me. Sometimes Itachi would be there when I went to visit the older Uchiha.   
As the date of the court date got closer, I noticed that Danzo had become more desperate. He was going to Clans and trying to get on their good side. Hinata told me how Danzo had visited her dad and tried to get him on his side. However, it seemed that Hiashi was smarter than that. Hinata had even told her dad about the assassination attempts on my life. I had met Hiashi Hyuuga once, and I told him to his face that I didn't like him. I thought he would hate me after that, but apparently not. Hinata had told me that he likes me because I've been helping her train and get stronger. I was kind of surprised that Hiashi even defended me.  
Danzo had even gone to the Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan and Akimichi Clan. I don’t know how the other two went, but Shikamaru told me that Danzo was trying to get an alliance with them. However they had said no to them.   
We all sat in one room now. We all had to dress in formal wear, which I hate by the way. I was forced into a dressy kimono. It was a floor length light blue kimono; luckily it had a slit down the side so it wasn't so hard to move about in. My hair was put up in a fancy hair do with a hair ornament of a snowflake. What I hated the most was the dreaded sandals; they were so noisy and uncomfortable.   
Naruto was dressed in a yukata, a pale blue one like me. His top half was white and the lower half was white. He also wore sandals, which I could tell he hated too. Haku had to wear the same thing, but he had a coat over his yukata to show he was Clan leader. We all sat in the one room; we were sat next to the Uchiha’s. Sasuke nodded his head at us, but I could tell he was nervous. To be honest, so was I. We had so much evidence against Danzo, but I feared he would get away with what he's done. The Hyuuga’s sat opposite us, I smiled at Hinata and Neji. I saw Shikamaru and his dad, along with Ino and her dad and Choji’s dad. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai.   
It took a few minutes before everyone was all here. Tsunade sat at the front of everyone else; beside her were the Village Elders. Finally, Danzo came through another door and walked in with confidence. After seeing the man who ordered his Clan’s extermination, Sasuke tensed up and his Sharingan flared up. Itachi had to pat his shoulder to make him stop.   
Tsunade cleared her throat, “State your full name.”   
Danzo replied easily, “Danzo Shimura.”   
“You have been accused of treason, mutilation of the Uchiha’s, ordering for the Uchiha’s massacre and an attempted assassination of a Genin. How do you plea?” Tsunade questions him with seriousness in her tone. Her tone showed her power as the Hokage.   
“Innocent.” Danzo answers.   
Sasuke growls next to me, he clenches his hands to stop himself from killing Danzo were he stood. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“First we will bring forward Itachi Uchiha.” Tsunade says looking to the weasel. Itachi stood where he was.   
“Itachi, is it true that Danzo gave you a mission to exterminate your whole Clan?” Koharu, one of the Village Elders asks him.   
Itachi nods his head, “Yes.”   
Gasps were heard throughout the room. Other people in the room began to look at Danzo in a new light, everyone knew him as a veteran of the village. He had served the village loyally for many years, and now he was being accused of such heinous crimes. Some were unsure while others were certain he had done it.  
“The Uchiha’s were planning to overthrow the village.” Danzo says calmly. “I was doing what was best for the village.”  
Sasuke grit his teeth.   
Tsunade looks to Itachi, “Was this true?”   
Itachi nods his head, “Yes.”  
Danzo smirks in satisfaction.   
I couldn’t help myself and ask a question, “But isn't it true that the Third Hokage was trying to work this out? Wasn't he aiming for peace? But Danzo acted carelessly?” I asked Itachi.   
Danzo glared at me with hatred in his eyes.   
“Answer the question, Uchiha-san.” Tsunade orders him.   
Itachi nods his head, “Yes. Me and my friend, Shisui was trying to find a way to stop it.”  
“He lies,” Danzo hisses, “He killed his best friend to get the Mangekyou Sharingan.”  
“Where you there?” Hiashi Hyuuga asks Danzo.   
Danzo clenched his fists, “No.” Even he knew that he couldn’t say yes otherwise that would look suspicious.   
“Then how could you possibly know?” Hiashi says with a stoic look. But I could tell from under that stoic look that he looked satisfied to put him under pressure. I've been around enough emotionless people to differentiate their expressions.   
“Do you anything to say in your defence?” Tsunade asks looking at Danzo bored.   
Danzo regained his composure, “I did this to protect the village. If I didn't then there would have been a civil war. More people would have been killed if I hadn’t taken action.”   
Silence ensured throughout the room.   
Tsunade mentioned for Itachi to sit down, he followed her orders and sat down.   
“To the second agenda, sending an assassin on a Genin.” Tsunade says. Tsunade looks at me, “Nakahara-san, would you please stand?”  
I nod my head and stand up.   
“She is a child, she holds nothing of importance.” Danzo dismisses.   
“Then why have assassins from ROOT sent after her?” Tsunade shoots back at the war veteran.  
“ROOT doesn’t exist anymore.” Danzo says dismissively.   
Tsunade sends him a look, “We have evidence that it does. ANBU have given evidence about it. The Third Hokage was the one who launched the investigation to begin with.”  
Danzo glowers with a dark look.   
Tsunade looks to me with an almost smug look, “Nakahara-san is it true that there have been four assassins sent after you?”   
I nod my head, “There has, Hokage-sama.”  
Some gasps filled the room. It was mainly from the Rookie Ten; Hinata was looking at me in horror. I had told her about some but not all.   
“Who were the assassins?” Tsunade questions me.   
“They were ROOT members.” I answer with a stoic look. My gaze drifts over to Danzo, who was looking like he wanted to kill me ten times over.   
“She wouldn’t know what one looks like.” Danzo say as calmly as he could.   
Tsunade looks at him with a smirk on her face, “We have captured one of the ROOT members that first tried to assassinate her, would you please describe him?”  
I nod my head, “ROOT members typically look like an ANBU, but are different. They do not possess the ANBU mark. They also have a seal on their tongues, given to them by Danzo so information isn't leaked.”   
“She lies.” Danzo says glaring at me with hate.   
Tsunade sends him a side ward’s look, “Everything she had said is true.”   
“And who can testify?” Danzo challenges.   
Tsunade looks to Kakashi, “Kakashi Hatake, please stand.”   
Kakashi stands up. I wanted to cheer but I had to play it cool.   
“Is it true that after your mentor died, Danzo tried to recruit you into ROOT?” Tsunade asks.   
Kakashi nods his head, “Yes, Hokage-sama.”  
“Is what Nakahara-san said true then?” Tsunade asks the copy ninja.   
Kakashi nods his head again, “It is.”  
Tsunade looks to Danzo, who didn't look so good at the moment, “Why would you send assassins after a Genin?” Tsunade questions him in an authoritative tone.   
Danzo seems to snap, “She is a danger to this village!”   
“She is a Genin.” Itachi says. “What harm could she do?” Personally I feel kind if insulted, especially since it was Itachi that said this, but I knew that he was doing it to defend me.   
“Did you see what she did in the Chunin exams, she killed someone!” Someone says. I clench my fists; it wasn't something I liked to remember. Haku also clenched his fists too; he wanted to hurt the one who made that comment.   
“Kabuto was a traitor.” Naruto says glaring at anyone who said anything bad about me, “He was working for Orochimaru.”   
A couple people inhaled sharply at the snake’s name.   
“She did us a favour.” Hiashi says in my defence.   
“From what I saw, he was about to kill her, she defended herself.” Shikaku says. He was Shikamaru’s dad. You could see the resemblance. They both had the same hair style and they practically look the same. If Shikamaru got some scars, they would look exactly alike.   
Others nodded in agreement.   
Danzo clenched his fists, he was losing, he could tell. “What is he even doing here?” Danzo asks lowly glaring at Naruto. Naruto returned the glare, but fear was in his eyes.   
“He is here as an honorary member of the Yuki Clan.” Haku answers calmly.   
Tsunade motioned for me and Kakashi to sit down, I do so. Naruto patted my shoulder and Haku grabbed my hand in support. “Next order of business.” Tsunade says with a frown, “Is it true that you tried to have the Third Hokage assassinated?”  
“You have no proof.” Danzo says waving his hand.   
“Actually, we do.” I say standing up.   
Danzo sent me a deadly look.   
“What do you mean?” Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino’s dad asks me.   
“Before the Third Hokage passed away, he gave me his summoning.” I explain, I did the hand seals and in a puff of smoke, Enma appeared.   
Enma looks at me, “What am I doing here?” Enma looks around the room; his gaze lands on Danzo, who had gone pale, “You!” Enma shouts with hate in his tone.   
“Enma.” Tsunade says getting the Monkey King’s attention. “Is it true that Danzo tried to have Sarutobi killed?”  
Enma snarled at Danzo, “Yes. He sent a group of ROOT members and himself to try and kill Sarutobi. I was summoned to help him.”   
Many glared at Danzo, even the village elders glared at the person they considered a friend.   
“Sarutobi forgave him though.” Enma hisses, glaring at Danzo, “But I never could. I tried to convince Sarutobi to do something, but he couldn’t.”   
Tsunade nods her head, “Thank you.”   
With that, Enma disappears.   
Tsunade looks to Danzo, “Do you have anything to say in your defence?”  
“Yes.” Danzo answers. “How did you get Sarutobi’s summoning?” Danzo points at me, his tone sounded like a hiss that I almost mistaken him for Orochimaru.   
I look to Tsunade, I didn't know if I should answer that. Tsunade nods her head, “I got Enma from the Third Hokage. I had mentioned that I needed a summoning and he wanted me to have Enma.” I answer honestly.   
Tsunade nods her head, “Thank you, Nakahara-san, and please sit down.” I nod my head at her and sit down.   
Tsunade looks at Danzo with a critical look, “For the last order of business, Danzo, is it true that you mutilated the Uchiha Clan?” Tsunade asks.   
Danzo looks at her offended, “How dare you accuse me?!”   
“Answer the question.” Homura snaps at him.   
Danzo scowled, “No, I have not mutilated the Uchiha Clan.”  
“Then you won’t mind showing us your arm.” Tsunade says with a polite smile.   
Danzo stood there and glared with his visible eye.   
“Did you not hear her?” Koharu demands with a cold look in her old eyes.   
“Well?” Itachi says with an expecting look.   
Danzo grit his teeth and removed the sleeve from his arm. His while arm was covered in bandages. He looked at us, Tsunade have him a signal to take off the wrappings. Danzo looked reluctant, he slowly unwraps them.   
Gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to be sick, and I can tell you with the utmost confidence that I wasn't the only one.   
Danzo’s arm was covered in scars, but in those scars there were eyes, red eyes. The Sharingan littered his arms, they stared at people blankly. I had to look away and dry heave. In the anime it was freakin’ creepy and disgusting, but now in real life it’s like a horror film. I heard a couple people actually be sick to be fair.   
“Cover them, now.” Tsunade commands with a cold tone.   
Danzo wraps his arm up again, once the horrible sight was gone, it left a tense atmosphere. Sasuke looked sick and horrified; there wasn't any room in his eyes to be angry. Itachi looked angry, he was taking deep breathes to stop himself from killing Danzo were he stood, which he could probably to in a heartbeat.   
“We will now vote. People, who think that he is innocent, raise your hands.” Tsunade orders while glaring at Danzo in disgust. Only three people raised their hands, a few more looked like they wanted to, but Itachi and Sasuke’s death glare seemed to scare them.  
“And who thinks that he is guilty?” Tsunade asks again.   
This time nearly everyone raised their hands.   
Tsunade nods, a satisfied look on her face, “Then I can proudly say that, Danzo, you are hereby found guilty of all charges.”  
I sigh in relief and sag in my seat.   
“If I can suggest something,” Hiashi says getting everyone's attention.   
Tsunade nods her head, giving him the signal to continue.   
“I believe that the Uchiha’s should get to decide his fate.” Hiashi says, “After all, they are the ones that were most affected by his actions.” Hiashi spat the last world with venom in his tone.   
Tsunade grins slightly, “I believe that is an excellent idea. People, who agree, raise your hands.”   
Again, nearly everyone raised their hands.   
Tsunade looks to Itachi, “What will the punishment be?” Tsunade asks him.   
“Remove the eyes and then kill him.” Itachi says without a single ounce of regret.   
Tsunade nods her head. By a wave of her hand, three ANBU appear and take Danzo away. Before Danzo could be taken away, he begins to shout, “You’re all fools! You’d all be nothing without me!”  
“We’ll see old man.” Naruto answers with a grin on his face.   
Rage filled Danzo’s face, without warning he throws a kunai at Naruto. But before it could hit him, Haku had caught it and threw it back at him.   
“No one touches him.” Haku growls at Danzo with hate in his eyes.   
And with that, the ANBU take Danzo away for good. 

NARUTO

After the trail, all the adults went drinking, and let’s just say that Tsunade drank them all under the table. Of course we never went, the Rookie Ten, but Haku told me all about it. Haku came back home dunk off his face. I never pegged Haku to be a sad drunk, he started crying and getting really emotional. Tsunade apparently went into detail about what happened with Danzo, she was there for them removing all the eyes from his body, even the one in his actual eye, Shisui’s eye. He was then killed by Itachi himself. I bet that was one death Itachi was happy to be the cause of.


End file.
